Rustic Woman
by Soulofthepast
Summary: After graduation many people must find their way in life. This is their story of love, loss, ups, and downs while searching for a bright future. Features AmixMakoto, MinakoxRei, HarukaxMichiru and more. 8/8/2010: More information in profile.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For fear of another avalanche of friends telling me to post more stories I decided I'd test run Rustic Women. This is that main story that ties the entire universe and side stories together. Let me know what you think. Should I post more of the story or take it down? Please leave a review. I really want to know what you think and how you feel. My entire series of short stories and this total a little over 700K in words. This means that if I am going to commit to this and post everything I want to know a reader base will be there.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

* * *

Prologue: I Can't Say Goodbye

A woman in blue tresses stands in her cap and gown in front of the entire school. Many family members of the graduating class have attended to watch the ceremony. Her days of high school were over and it was now time to give a proper speech. She would say farewell to many old days here. Times when she felt lost and others when she felt love began a current of inexplicable feelings as the student stood at the podium. Things seemingly unimportant come rushing back as if they were the most important thing in the world. Papers that had been missed, friend's copying school work, papers being thrown in a class room, tests that she had studied for, Lunch room gossip, and the undeniable aggravation of hearing whispers behind her back. All of this and more flooded her eyes as she prepared to speak.

Her work had been rewritten many times only to fail. This speech wasn't something that could be written down. No, this required something on a far grander scale. She needed to speak from her heart. The emotions at this moment gave way to the lock that kept such thoughts conserved. Perhaps it was her friends who broke her from this prison of constantly being lonely and fearful. Her hands were clammy, her thoughts tense, but she could not waver. "Hello everyone." Her voice started to crack, she couldn't contain her emotions. "I have tried over and over to think of a speech worthy of my classmates, teachers, and you as an audience joining us on this very important day. As many times as I had rewritten the speech, as many times as it had been approved I simply cannot read that paper. You see, many wonderful people can place down their thoughts. Many others can read from a page. Yet very few can speak from the bottom of their heart. I wish to do just that today." As she chanced a moment to look around her eyes started to sting lightly. No one had stopped her and so she felt allowed to continue.

"I have spent some of the best years of my life within these halls. I have seen everything from my friends causing antics in the class room down to the very last lunch prepared for this year. I have watched fights among those I care about and teachers reprimand the actions that could cause harm. We are lucky to have been provided with such a wonderful and caring staff. We are blessed to have the friends that remain by our side. Lastly, we as alumni should be honored to say we have graduated. To say we have made it through the years of study and now we stand on the other side ready to peruse our hopes and dreams. However how hard we had to work, no matter what adversity we may have had to face we stand here now as graduates about to embark on a much longer road. It won't be any easier and no one will hold our hands forever. This is why I want you to take a good look around you. The people by your side, the friends, and the family, anyone who has given you support, I want you to thank them. To anyone whom you have caused a wrong, I want you to apologize. For those who have offered your support to us, I thank you personally and I also request that you will continue to love and support us. It is only with the help of others that we will ever be successful. Please help us see to that." She bowed as she left the podium. Her eyes were streaming with tears as everyone clapped.

That day had been three days ago. The day Mizuno Ami graduated from high school and now needed to move on in her life. Her bags were packed and she could go to university. She had been waiting for this day. She knew it would hurt but not this much. It was impossible. She just couldn't leave the ones she loved. She looked at her dresser where some of her favorite photos sat. She didn't have the heart to pack them. She didn't have the soul to leave who they contained. Her finger traced over the edges of the wooden frame shaped like a heart, her fingernail lightly pattering on the glass. She just couldn't do this. She left her bags home and rushed out the door. She was needed here. She was needed in the arms of one woman. She knew this now.

That very woman cried sadly knowing today would be a day of parting ways. She would be one of the few to stay her place. She was needed here to help her brother. She had to stay behind for his sake. Still, her emerald eyes couldn't stop their tears as her jeans became doused in the salty liquid. Her ears couldn't pick up noise. She was alone for the day. Her brother had to work and she was left in the silent apartment with depression as her only companion. Times had changed from when she had been a little girl. She wasn't a fearful child who hid under the bed, but, she wasn't a little punk anymore either. Maybe that was the entire problem. She didn't know what she was. Her name was Kino Makoto by definition, but that didn't answer the 'who' part. All she knew was that she was in love with someone who would be leaving her. That wasn't a comforting thing. They had battled high school together, stood through the ridicule of classmates, the hardship of their relationship. Coming out wasn't easy, but they had survived. Now the prospect of being alone was imminent. She would need to stand on her own and watch the woman she loved do the same in a university far away. Makoto couldn't handle that news well no matter how hard she may have tried.

She heard a knock at the door. One that was urgent, almost pressing. She knew who it was, it had to be her. It had to be Ami ready to leave. Final farewells weren't something Makoto took in stride. Her hands clasped the handle as she neared the door eager to see Ami. As soon as the door opened the smaller woman flung herself at Makoto. Eyes puffy and her nose red, she too had been crying. The voice of the small woman was muffled but it her voice boomed with volume as she continued to sniffle.

"I just can't go Makoto." Her voice quivered wholeheartedly. "I just can't say goodbye."

To be continued upon request-

* * *

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Is it worth it for you to read? Let me know. Please check my profile if you require more information on the series. I plan to keep it well stocked with information if I continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: With the Rustic Woman series I sometimes add song lyrics. This will be most notable when they have a life transition of some sort. The first song is 26 Cents from a band called Wilkinsons.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Song: 26 cents  
By: Wilkinsons  
Song Lyrics will be in _Italics._  
The normal story will look normal.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mother's Guiding Hand.

Looking back to the old days any woman could tell you that a mother had a role someplace. She was either the woman you idolized, never met, never knew, missed greatly, hated or simply didn't know how to describe. She would be a figure in your life, no matter how important she was, even if that importance was merely giving birth to you, she had been there at some point. Some hands guide and nurture better than others, but in the eyes of a child, most notably a little girl even the smallest of influences can change so much in her life.

_She sat alone on a bus out of Beaumont  
The courage of just 18 years  
A penny and quarter were taped to a letter  
And momma's goodbye in her ears_

Minako was off to achieve her dreams. She was going to be an idol. A superstar and sing for all to hear. That had been her wish growing up after all. What she didn't expect was that she was leaving her very best friend behind. Rei wasn't going to pursue the dream of being a songwriter after all. She had better things to do. Bigger things to worry about. She had to be left behind in order for Minako to find a record label. The blond sung the best in English. That meant going to a place where English prospered and facing the past she feared to go back too. She was off to England with only a few notes from friends in her hands. Her mother had given her every blessing in the world while her dad laughed at Minako's ability to be childish. When she was younger this had been what she said she had wanted. Now she remained unsure.

She sat on the bumpy ride to the airport knowing goodbyes would be too hard. Instead she looked at the notes that her friends and family had given her. Rei wished her luck and told her to come back and visit often. Short and sweat. Just like Rei. She wrote in ink and had doodled a few smiley faces in some of empty spaces. A few tear dropped that had dried left more of a message than words ever could. The miko had always been such a softy underneath that hot headed exterior.

Usagi's note had chocolate smudged in the corner and lots of scribbles. Her letter was much the same. If not more damaged and illegible from a flood of tears. Saying to please return soon and that she would be missed. Her 'Twin' always wore her emotions on her sleeve. The fact that it was crumpled lightly proved how hard it had been to write. Usagi had almost certainly clung onto it one too many times.

Then there was Makoto, her note had the light smell of baked goods as it had been packed with some cookies. Her letter was far longer and seemed to leave an indication that she was feeling left behind. Her words were that of encouragement and the idle threat that she would kidnap her and bring her back if she didn't come back soon to visit on her own. Minako wasn't really sure if it was the truth or not. She fully expected that out of Usagi more so than Makoto. Still the tall brunette worried greatly for her. That must was painstakingly noticeable.

Ami's was the most astounding out of her friends. Her note spoke of how proud she was that Minako was reaching for her dreams. With neatly written script on almost perfectly crisp paper, the only impurity was that it had been folded down the middle. Even then, the crease was as straight as it could possibly be. She was sure to write it on thicker paper than the others, something far more durable. She included a stationary set telling Minako to write and call often.

The final note was from her mother. On it was a prepaid phone card and a Two-cent coin from when they used to live in England. This note was one of both encouragement and one of heartbreak. The strongest feeling purely screamed homesick. She read the note again in her head being sure to read every word. 'Minako, I couldn't give you the world. I wasn't always there the way I should have been. I'm sorry. I really am. I can't change your past or the trouble you've had to deal with. I know our home hadn't always been a happy one. Still, my child you've pulled through and have now grown into a beautiful woman. When you read this you'll be on that bus to the airport. I know I haven't always listened to you. I want to start to rectify that. I know I can't be there when your heart breaks, or when you've had a stressful day, but I can at least lend an ear. That coin is the last bit of currency from when you were a little girl. You found it on the street and picked it up and gave it to me. I want you to have it. I want you to call me any time you need me Minako. I may not be perfect, and I'm sorry for that. No matter what you do or where you go, you'll always be my little girl.'

Yes. Homesickness was the perfect word to use right about now. It was the only word she could use. She sighed as the weight of her choice settled in. It would take a long time to get used to this. A small part of her never wanted to face that likelihood.

_She watched as her high school faded behind her  
and the house with the white picket fence  
Then she read the note that her momma had wrote  
Wrapped up with 26 cents_

Usagi was moving out to live with her fiancé Mamoru. It was a happy day for her. It was also the first day of leaving her family for good. Yeah, she wouldn't be far away. She could still see her mother every single day if she really wanted. Even so, it just wasn't the same. Memories became clear as she looked at the high school as they drove by. Minako was leaving Japan that very day and had insisted that no one follow her. She passed the home her blond friend used to live in noticing the lack of music that would be blasting from her old bedroom window on any given day. It was a bittersweet day indeed. She picked up Mamoru's cell phone and called her mom.

"Hi mom." Her voice squeaked lightly. "I need you to do me a favor." Looking to Mamoru in the driver's seat she wrote on her hand 'Pick the girls up. We're going after her.' Stealing herself she told her mom the plan. "Can you go get Minako's mom and dad?" After she awaited a reply she responded. "She's not leaving without a proper goodbye from the people she loves. If we hurry we will make it." Another pause noted that her mother was saying something. Usagi nodded even if her mother couldn't see it. "Only three hours. We have to hurry." Another pause and goodbye later she hung up the phone.

"You're really serious?" Mamoru smiled shocked. "I thought you were going to go along with Minako's wishes."

"I was." Usagi said tearfully. "I was. But I can't." Her voice hitched and it was clear she missed Minako dearly already. "I have to say goodbye properly. I have to see her one more time. She deserves a heartfelt goodbye. Not just letters."

"Don't worry Usagi." Mamoru said focused on the road. "If you want to see her one last time I'll make it happen. Let's get Rei first." He suggested handing Usagi the cell phone to call the girls.

_When you get lonely, call me  
Anytime at all and I'll be there with you, always  
Anywhere at all  
There's nothing I've got that I wouldn't give  
And money is never enough  
Here's a penny for your thoughts  
A quarter for the call  
And all of your momma's love_

Ami was sitting in the café drinking coffee with her mother who had taken the day off. The girl refused to leave the only place she ever knew to be home. She most positively wouldn't leave Makoto either. They had talked and Ami wanted to move in with Makoto. She wanted to stay here and know what it was like to have a family. Even more than that she wished to wait and refrain from further schooling until she really knew what she wanted to do in life.

"I'm not going to stop you from being with Makoto." Saeko stated looking at Ami seriously. "But I would have preferred a little more warning on your part. You've been together for almost two years. If I had wanted to stop it then I would have by now. Surely you know this."

"I know. I do know." Ami sighed as she sipped on her coffee. She liked it black and strong enough that it could pass as a concentrated energy drink all on its own. "I just don't want to dissatisfy you." She didn't know what to say. "I just want to stay here. I don't know why I feel so bewildered."

"I'm not asking for an explanation." The eldest Mizuno said softly. She knew what love was. How blind it could make you. "Ami, I should be irritated you know. I should be so furious right now." A sigh protruded from her lips. "But, I'm not. I know you love her. I know what that feeling does to a person. I'm not expecting you to know how or why." She allowed another sigh to pass her lips as she smiled softly "I'm expecting you to be happy. That's all I really want."

"I am when I'm with her." The soft reply was cut through like butter with a steak knife when her phone rang. She picked it up mindful of her etiquette. Unfortunately the high pitched voice on the other side had apparently forgotten what manners were let alone to use them. Pulling the phone away from her ear both women listened to the conversation. The best way to identify it was screaming into the earpiece more than an actual conversation. Finally Saeko took hold of the phone.

"Usagi, for goodness sake calm down and speak clearly." The motherly tone had calmed her for a moment. Calm being a relative term as it was clear the blond was still hyperactively speaking.

"Tell Ami to get her butt to the airport! We need to see Minako one last time!" Usagi ordered totally forgetting who it was she was addressing as Ami snatched the phone back out of embarrassment. As she tried to calm her friend Saeko's cell phone also took the chance to ring.

"Mizuno here." A doctor's tone had now overridden the calm tone of before. Shortly it turned casual as she greeted a friend of hers. "Oh hello Ikuko." She paused looking to Ami who was still on her cell soothing the distraught blond. "Yes. I'm already well informed." Another pause followed by light laughter filled her voice. "Your daughter attacked my daughters' phone and in effect my ears." More talking happened momentarily as both Mizuno women got the same idea. In unison they answered their phones with one simple, comprehensible sentence. "We're on our way." They stood to take their leave out the door. It was time to go to the airport.

_A penny and a quarter buys a whole lot of nothing  
Taped to an old wrinkled note  
And when she didn't have much she had all momma's love  
Inside that old envelope_

Setsuna held an infant in her hands. The dark tuffs of black hair stuck out of the blanket she was wrapped in as the small child whimpered lightly. Her niece was finally going to a better home. She smiled down at the baby knowing that the child would be well taken care for. Her two friends had been looking to adopt for a while. While Setsuna loved the baby, she couldn't raise her. The baby's father was ridden in a wheelchair and her mother had passed away during the birth. It was tragic indeed but not all hope had been lost. Haruka and Michiru had offered to adopt baby Hotaru. Not only was this a positive outcome for the child in mind but it would be helpful for her father Mr. Tomoe. As Setsuna sat with the baby she also held a letter from brother-in-law and an old pregnancy book filled with what it was like to go through the pregnancy. She felt as if Michiru should be given these things. She also comprised a photo album filled with photos of the child's mother and her old diaries. Surely Hotaru would be interested in them when she grew older. That had been an agreement among them all. They wouldn't shield Hotaru. The little girl had a right to know who her birth parents were. She would have the right to ask questions and all the while be reassured she was loved and cared for. All in all it was a perfect plan, and one that would lead to a happy future.

Her phone was on silent as it vibrated in her blazer pocket. Haruka informed her that they were coming early. Usagi was being stubborn about seeing Minako off and as a result the entire bandwagon was being dragged along. Setsuna sighed deeply having grown a fondness for the flighty blond herself. Minako and Haruka were cousins after all. As a result she had grown used to being pulled along for the ride. Michiru had also grown used too it over the years. She placed the now sleeping child in the car seat knowing full well this wasn't just going to be a small group.

_When you get lonely, call me  
Anytime at all and I'll be there with you, always  
Anywhere at all  
There's nothing I've got that I wouldn't give  
And money is never enough  
Here's a penny for your thoughts  
A quarter for the call  
And all of your momma's love_

Makoto didn't really have a mother of her own. She never knew what it meant to fight with your mom as a teen. She had no idea was it was like to have an older woman to help with the problems of being a teenage girl. What was worse was the fact that she didn't have a father either. Even so, she did have one person. That man sitting in front of her with a smile on his face. Forest green eyes looking into that of emerald with content he knew this was the right thing to do.

"Mom and dad left us some money just in case." Zoisite explained handing Makoto a large a wad of bills and an envelope. "I know there isn't much there, but it's the last of the savings they left behind. I think you'd make better use of it."

"Why are you telling me about this now?" Makoto asked with a raised eyebrow. Zoisite was her brother but he had also looked out for her at a young age. As soon as he turned eighteen he had sighed papers formally her so that he could be her legal guardian.

"I don't need it." He sighed at his little sister. He knew she didn't remember much of hardship their parents had faced. She had been too little at the time. "Look, mom and dad wanted the world for us. They never wanted us to hurt or to suffer. They left us all that they could so that we would be alright if something ever happened to them." He paused taking a sip of the coffee in front of him. "A lot of it I've already used up to get us through the hard times. That's what's left. It isn't much. I hope it will get you on the right path. When you're ready that envelope will be the key to the family you want."

"Why are you doing this?" Emerald eyes were confused at best. She didn't know what to say. Her brother hadn't always been the kindest man in the world. He had cared for her, raised her, nevertheless he wasn't daddy and made that continually clear as they grew up. He hadn't been prepared to raise a child when he took on the task. Life hadn't been easy for either of them. In fact if it hadn't been for Saeko's support it most likely never would have worked. Saeko played a large role as Ami's sole guardian. As a result when she found out about the nature of relationship the two girls shared she had made it a point to get to know the only family the brunette had.

"Makoto." He said sternly, his eyes held wisdom far greater than his years. "You are my kid sister, but, you're not a kid anymore. I can't be dad. I've never been as good as dad about these things." He closed his eyes. Life had hardened him and to show emotions became a daunting task. "I don't need a reason. I don't even know why I'm doing this." Another pause and he forced himself to gaze into her eyes. He wanted his message clear. "But I do know this. You never had the chances I had. Mom was there for me as a teen. Dad constantly pushed me to be the best I could be. By the time you were ten they were gone. I was just a stupid kid then. After three years past I was finally able to get you back. We were able to be a family again. I feel bad for you Makoto. I had a mom and dad most of my life. All you can remember was me, your idiot brother, only five years you're senior. After all you've been through this is the very least I can do for you."

She was going to respond as a loud bagging started at the door. Zoisite sighed as he went to greet their guests only to be nearly mowed down in the process. His hand was grabbed by Saeko as Ami nabbed Makoto. Time was of the essence and they really didn't have time to explain. All they knew was that they had to get to the airport. They had to say farewell, and everyone, regardless of if they wanted too or not was going.

_Oh it's been years since momma's been gone  
but when she holds the coins she feels her love just as strong_

Rei's mother had been gone since she had been a child. Her father wasn't exactly a family man. As a result her grandfather had ended up raising her. The man was in his older years and now she found herself caring for him a lot more than she used to have too. He could still self sustain well enough but she still worried about him. She now would do the cooking and most of the chores around the shrine. She wanted him to rest and enjoy his old age. He had done well to raise her properly. She knew that to be true. Many times he would tell her about her mom. There were old videos on tape of the woman and Rei could still remember the voice in them as her mother. Even so, it was blurry and muddled. She sometimes wondered if she missed her mom so much because she missed the woman herself, or just the idea of what having a mother would be like. Photos told stories about her life that Rei could only partially piece together and unlike Makoto she had lived in the very home she had been born into. She didn't suffer from losing everything because, in all honesty, all she ever knew herself to have has been her grandfather.

She held on to an old necklace with a medallion on it. It had been her mothers and she never let go of the thing. It was always tied onto her neck with twine. Her mother had found it as a child and had kept it as she grew up. When Rei was born she had it refastened properly to fit on a necklace. Rei still had that chain in her jewelry box, but instead had worn it with twine due to often getting dirty while playing. Now she liked it better and decided the day she found love and got married would be the day she would wear it with her mothers' gifted golden chain.

"Rei." The old man called out as he shuffled out of the Shrine. "You're friend Usagi is on her way. We are to go to the airport."

"I thought Minako didn't want anyone showing up." Rei answered back confused.

"Usagi said she doesn't particularly care what Minako wanted." He smiled in his way to let her know if fully agreed with idea. "She said she insists that we come along." He began to proceed down the long steps to the bottom at a slow pace. "Better hurry along little Rei."

"Grandpa." She called out worried. He may have been quite the spunky old man, but that didn't mean she wanted him to wander off alone anymore. "Be careful down those steps!" She admonished. She cared for him deeply and her voice was very much motherly and nagging.

"I'm fine little Rei." He used that nickname again. Rei wasn't little anymore. She was a fine young woman but in his mind she would always be his 'little Rei'. He didn't pay her any mind as he continued to scuffle along. "Come along now, Usagi seemed very adamant that we go. I doubt you'll find any way to detour her."

When he reached midway down the steps he came to Yūichirō who was still busy sweeping. The old man knew that when Usagi said everyone she had clearly meant it and bopped the tall mangy boy with a cane. "You too, Come it's time to see a pretty woman off the appropriate way." He continued to lead the small group down the steps as Rei rolled her eyes at the antics of her grandfather. His grin beamed out with happiness and one thing Rei was perceptible of was that the man had grown particularly fond of the silly 'Twin' blonds over the years. They had turned Rei's life around for the better after all.

_When you get lonely, call me  
Anytime at all and I'll be there with you, always  
Anywhere at all  
There's nothing I've got that I wouldn't give  
And money is never enough  
Here's a penny for your thoughts  
A quarter for the call  
And all of your momma's love_

The group stood at the airport terminal where Minako sat looking teary eyed. She was so enthralled with what she was reading she didn't even notice that mass of friends rushing towards her until they ran into her head on. The elders of the group looked on in awe as five teens, two young adults, and a mother smothered the poor girl with words of apology, longing, friendship and parting.

"They really are something aren't they?" Grandfather Hino smiled looking on with a gleam in his eye.

"That's one way to put it." Zoisite sighed. His little sister was one of the largest in the group and he knew full well that a tackle from her was like being mowed down by a quarterback.

"I think it's cute." Ikuko answered back as Usagi made sure she attached herself to Minako's hip.

"I hope no one hurt themselves." Saeko sighed as she looked on in the tangled mass of a group hug. She had never seen such odd reactions. Not in such a large group. "That does explain a few things." She stated looking on knowingly as Ami and Makoto stayed as close as possible while making sure to convey their feelings. she saw Rei doing much the same even if she was far more reserved.

"Only a few?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow. She was one of the older members of the group, but managed to contain her joy as she held her niece in the portable car seat. "I would have assumed this explained a lot." She said pointing to Haruka and Michiru chiding Minako for leaving without a proper goodbye.

"When has anything ever made since in this family?" Mr. Aino grumbled. He loved his daughter but he certainly wasn't about to make such a fool of himself. His wife was doing well enough on her own accord.

"Point taken." Setsuna responded back. She had been long time friends of their family. Going to school with Haruka made sure of that fact. Minako had become a rather important part as well as she grew up. Haruka remained attached to her cousin's hip quite a lot.

The calm group watched on as the other, far more hysterical group huddled for a conversation. It was odd seeing such a mass of people in a heated whisper. Then suddenly a whoop from the center of the group was heard followed quickly by a woman shouting her approval. "She's staying! Get her bags!" The group became rather boisterous after that admission and it was clear that they were all happy for the news. Some of the older members scurried to find out if that was really the truth as a few stayed back.

"Well, she's certainly happy." Zoisite stated nonchalantly watching Makoto who was still caught in the moment. Ami was just as happy but she also knew what restraint was. That was something that even after all of these years his sister couldn't fully grasp.

"I think it's wonderful she's finally broken out of her shell." Saeko softly replied as she watched the scene take hold.

"Who?" The man laughed as he found himself confused. "Ami or Makoto?" The woman next to him could have meant either one.

"All of them." She said watching Minako get knocked down again by a few of the more excited members. "They've all grown up. You have too." She paused looking at the boy before her. She was proud of him despite the reservations she had kept to herself at first. "You don't have to worry about her any more you know." That was one thing she hated about the entire situation. He did worry, almost when there wasn't anything to worry about.

"Yes I do." He sighed. "I'm not my parents, but I am her older brother. It's my job to worry." His eyes stared into the older woman as he stood almost a foot taller than her. "Just as a mother can worry I can too."

"Where will that leave you?" Saeko worried for the man. She really did. In a small way she had acted like a mother for him and she knew he had his own conflictions to deal with. "You can't just be 'Zoiboy' forever you know."

He smiled at that nickname. He never could shake it off. Makoto used it as a small child and it stuck. Now everyone who even had a close relationship to the man used it on occasion. "No, you're right, I can't." He looked on as the group started walking towards them. "But for now that's all I need to be. We have then to worry about right now. I can worry about me later."

"What if that later never comes because you're too focused on them?" Saeko brought that question to the table many times already. His answer would always be the same.

"I could say the same for you." He smiled teasing lightly. "After all, I'm not the one who's middle aged without someone to come home to every night."

"And this is where I bring that age old trump card into play." This was a normal routine for them. It never changed. "You are Makoto's brother. I am Ami's mother. Where it's your job to worry it's my right." Finally a shadow loomed over Saeko as forest green eyes questioned that of emerald.

"If you two are reasonably done worrying about who needs to worry more get moving." She said dragging her brother and Saeko along. Ami was on her back playfully looking at her other friends who had set up a similar strategy. Minako took Rei's back and Usagi was on Mamoru. "It seems we are having a race to the crown. Last one buys the first round." She smiled as she and Ami got into position as Grandfather Hino verbally joined in clowning around.

Mr. Aino could only sigh at the display. "This is why my daughter never grows up."

"Really?" Zoisite saddened a moment seeing that the man had no idea what he wished to rip away from his daughter. "In my eyes she's grown up enough for now. She's only eighteen after all." He continued onward as Saeko kept her eye on him.

This group of people was quite the motley bunch. Comprised of parents and guardians of many different beliefs it was clear to see not everyone got along with each other. Still for the kids they had banded together and over all it had been a positive experience. Times were changing slowly for the teenagers and soon that childlike attitude would fade. Zoisite knew this better than anyone else. Saeko had a keen idea what he had meant and she then made herself a promise. She would stop worrying about things so much. Perhaps being a child was alright. It kept everyone together and for some people that family was needed in ways mostly unspoken. She paused her thinking as shouts rang through the airport. Friends were going to be gathering to the crown and if she wanted to tag along she'd have to get to a car quickly. Yes, surely this fragment of happiness should be valued. She would have time later if she wanted to be that nagging and worrying mother later. It was her right as a mother after all.

To be continued on request-

* * *

I have decided to post a real first chapter for you all. If you like my work please let me know. I really want to know what you guys think. I don't want to be writing this for naught.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As I have stated I love to use songs to help with my stories and use lyrics in between particular segments. Since this is still story setup I will still use lyrics to help me.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.  
Song: My List.  
By: Toby Keith.  
_Song lyrics in italics._  
Normal story like this.

* * *

Chapter 2: What now?

Days moved on slowly after everyone knew they couldn't leave their families. It wasn't that the girls couldn't decide what to do with their lives. They simply didn't know how to place their best foot forward. This was a time where they should be exploring the opportunities life had to offer. Since they couldn't seem to part ways for even a short time it was known that every day life would have to take place within the vicinity of each other. The parents were concerned for a verity of reasons. Most already having traveled this path in their younger years knew that sacrifices of some matter would have to be made someplace. No one could live in a perfect world. At least that had been what they thought. Their children, even the shyest of the group, had the ability to be stubborn often leading to conflicts that most outside of the household would never witness firsthand.

"I don't see why this must be a constant power struggle!" The eldest in the Mizuno household sat venting to an overly calm Zoisite. She was so hotheaded over this entire situation she found herself doing the dishes just to cool off. "Why don't they wait?" She continued as she continued to scrub a pan left over from lunch. "I'm not asking them to part ways. I'm only asking that they wait just a little while longer!"

"I can't speak for Ami." Zoisite started as he sipped at his coffee. "But, I can promise you, they've been together long enough that you really don't need to worry about them moving in together to be problematic." Then he waited a moment gauging her actions as she still unknowingly scrubbed the pan in a futile effort to clean what was already in perfect condition. "You need to layoff of that pan and have a drink."

"What am I supposed to do?" Saeko shot back stressed. "Act like I'm perfectly alright with this entire idea?" Shortly her answer was given as the tall man led her to the kitchen table and gave her a beer looking at her meaningfully. "I don't drink… beer…" She grimaced looking at the substance taking a drink of a fluid she wasn't fond of.

"No, I guess such a drink wouldn't suit your tastes." It was a cheap brand. He was a man of limited means and often wasn't used to the more refined tastes of wine and subtle liquor that the eldest of Mizuno would occasionally sample. "Although sometimes in cases such as that it's better to drink that of bitter truth than it is to drink succulent contradiction."

"Very eloquently spoken indeed." Saeko agreed taking another sip of the disgusting beverage. "Sometimes I wonder how Ami fell in love with Makoto and not a fine man such as yourself." His forest green eyes sparkled in a princely manner. He was often mindful of his appearance with long tresses of hair well groomed and wearing clothing mindful of both an affordable price and tasteful exterior. She knew by now he was a male with tastes that didn't gravitate to that of other women but he was the softer of the two Kino siblings.

"Makoto may be brash but underneath that hardheaded exterior lays a girl more fragile than Ami herself." His coffee laced with cheep whiskey was staring to grow boring and he cracked open a beer making sure to pull the metal tab off to place into his pocket. "Besides Ami really isn't my type." His lips produced a smirk as he said this, earning a swat in response.

"Unless you have suddenly changed your tastes in a suitable partner I would presume not." She forwent her own beverage to finish off his coffee earning a raised eyebrow and a chuckle. Her only response was laced with stress and acceptance. "I needed something stronger to wash away the bitter truth you spoke of." She stood from her chair being sure to push it in slowly. She and Ami shared a level of precision that very few could match. "Now before I ruffle any more feathers help me decide who will stay with whom."

"And that means what exactly?" He laughed lost in what she had actually meant. "Are you, the great Mizuno actually admitting defeat?" His tone was light, his smile knowing, and the way his wristwatch shimmered the reflection of his beer can only aided in his casual appearance.

"Yes. I am." She nodded as she picked up her vile beverage and ushered him out of the room. "We need to make arrangements. Those girls may want to live together, but that doesn't mean I have to let them live unprotected." She explained lightly. "They're still girls fresh out of high school after all."

"Why do I sense trouble?" He spoke to himself as he allowed her to lead the way into the living room. He somehow had a feeling there would be a long day ahead.

_Under an old brass paperweight is my list of things to do today  
Go to the bank and the hardware store, put a new lock on the cellar door  
I cross 'em off as I get 'em done but when the sun is set  
There's still more than a few things left I haven't got to yet_

Makoto sat in the shrine with her friends doing what youthful women do. Daydream the perfect life. What would they do years down the line? Even better, what would they do now? "My dad used to always make lists of what he would do the next day before going to sleep." She said shoving half a cookie into her mouth chewing and washing it down with some milk. "Personally my brother does the same thing. Mine never works though."

"Really?" Rei asked in awe. Makoto didn't talk about her parents much. She could barely remember them let alone the small intricacies they shared with her while they were alive.

"Well yeah. Zoisite says dad was never exactly organized. That was more of mom's thing. In order to keep track he made lists on scrap sheets of paper or corners of news papers." Makoto explained noticing her ponytail was getting loose. She took out her tie and stood away from the table to replace her hair while she continued. "Whenever I do it, I get off task. Way off, and almost turns into something out of a fantasy or some stupid thing."

"Don't listen to her." Ami chided lightly. "Zoisite said that their father was just as bad about that. It's a family trait. I find it to be very adoring."

"Really now?" Minako smirked and leaned over the table. "And just what is it she writes about that you find oh so very dreamy?" The look was in her eyes. Trouble lay just underneath the surface.

"Nothing spectacular." Makoto jumped back in after she sat back down. "It's nothing really."

"That's just it." Ami explained. "It's so simple and relaxed. You should see what she does. It starts off easy." Ami said taking a drink of her own milk and sampling a peanut butter flavored cookie from the tray. "You know a shopping list or a silly little thing. Then over time it progresses into thoughts of a deeper nature."

"Alright, you've sparked my interest." Rei laughed at Makoto's misfortune bringing out a notepad and a pencil sliding it across the table haphazardly. "Start with a list."

"Yeah… Like what?" Makoto shot back. "I can't just pull a list out of my butt!" her indignant look was highly amusing as Minako giggled energetically.

"Here, let me have the notebook." Ami smiled softly as she started. "We need to go to the store later." She said and softly wrote down a number one and the words 'Go to the store' next to it.

"Yeah, I need some jeans and a few new shirts." Makoto stated and Ami added those to the list.

"Yeah and then we need to go to out to eat." Minako smiled adding a random idea right off the bat. "We could go to the park after and watch the sun set."

_Go for a walk, say a little prayer  
Take a deep breath of mountain air  
Put on my glove and play some catch  
It's time that I make time for that  
Wade the shore and cast a line  
Look up a long lost friend of mine  
Sit on the porch and give my girl a kiss  
Start livin', that's the next thing on my list_

As time went on the list slowly changed from what had to be done into what they wanted to do or even what they wished would happen. Soon many pages were filled. It was funny at first as they laughed at mundane little things like 'go fishing.' Or 'go visit friends and make amends.' Others followed like 'find love.' and 'raise a little family.'

"How about own a ranch?" Minako threw in. she had a fascination for horses ever since she had been little. She knew how to ride pretty well.  
"Yeah, and I could own a diner." Makoto agreed. "Just a small one. You know, a bar style. Enough for only a few people at a time."  
"I wouldn't mind living out in the country and being a mother." Ami said softly laughing as the others stared. "What? I've always wanted to be a mother."  
"I never would have guessed that." Rei snickered.  
"Yeah, no duh." Minako smiled looking as pointedly at Ami the latter blushing lightly at the teasing.

Violet eyes looked over to Minako and then back at her sheet of paper. Hers was the one that had the most empty space. It wasn't that she didn't have wants and desires. Most of them just happen to be in her vicinity. She didn't really have to dream about them because everything she truly wanted had been in reach. All but one thing and that thing she couldn't have any more no matter what. She refused to chase after it and sacrifice everything else she had in the process. "Seriously though, I wouldn't mind living a simple life away from the city. Grandpa's getting older. My mom had wanted to live outside of city lines as well. That's why living at the shrine came so naturally too her. It's not exactly in the inner city."

"I would like a small house out there I guess." Makoto thought. "It's peaceful out there I'm sure."

"Yes and no doubt safer from the dangers of the city." Ami started to tally off many of the more redeeming qualities. "The air would be fresh and clean. There wouldn't be as many cars, and over all I would assume the community would be small and cozy. The children would most likely play outside and actually know what exercise is. The parents would hopefully be more mindful and the local school wouldn't be over packed with students I would hope. Thus it would allow for better learning. The city would always be here meaning that we wouldn't have far to travel for the more modern of convinces."

"That's the Ami we know." Minako spoke conspiratorially Makoto's way. "You know, she's got a good idea there. Go out to the country raise a few kids not a bad plan. You can even invite us to visit. I can just see you having like, oh I dunno, seven or eight kids. We could start a singing group or something!"

"Oh no you don't." Rei said pulling Minako back to reality as Ami's face grew red at the idea of so many children. "Come back to earth and plant your feet on the ground." Her vocal reproach left much to be desired as she was trying not to laugh at a now very red Ami. "Besides, talk about mayhem. That's way too many."

"Well it would be an army of children that's for sure." Makoto rolled her eyes at the mere idea. "But really, would that be a bad thing?" When she really thought about it that was one thing Makoto never really had.

"I think it would be cute." Minako's tangent was just getting started and Rei suppressed a groan of annoyance. "You could have your own family sports team and go for pro!" Slowly it went downhill as more slightly odd Idea's came from the blond. Much to Rei's dismay each idea was more bizarre than the last. "Have a T.V. sitcom for example, if you have a few little girls I'm sure they would make great Setsuna fodder!" the last idea was practical at least.

Rei gawked. Did she just hear that right? "Setsuna fodder… Nice Minako… Real nice…" It was true that Setsuna had a bit of an obsession for designing clothes and since Hotaru was only a few weeks old the woman had decided she wanted to start a children's line. Makoto and Minako were both daydreaming and the more logical ones couldn't really stop it.

_Wouldn't change the course of fate but cuttin' the grass just had to wait  
'Cause I've got more important things like pushin' my kid on the backyard swing  
I won't break my back for a million bucks I can't take to my grave  
So why put off for tomorrow what I could get done today_

"I think it would be a little much." Ami smiled bringing Makoto's dreamy state back before she joined Minako in Venus. "Having children in any number isn't a cheap proposition." Needless to say that brought the brunette back to normal. Money, the one thing she didn't have much of. Then she addressed Minako. "In regards to Makoto and I, you have other little matters to also bring into high consideration."

"Phooey…" Minako brushed of the remark and resumed her world of simple ignorance. Surely she knew what Ami was talking about, but this was simply talking and nothing more. It wasn't as if any of them were fully ready to raise a child. "That's right party poopers; take all the fun out of it." Her sarcasm was gentle and her intended goal to slightly annoy Rei had been reached if the glair was anything to point at. They all had a level of fun taunting each other about mild topics; all in all it was nothing but good fun.

"Anyway, we better get our butts moving to the mall or we'll regret it later when stuck in rush-hour traffic." Rei grabbed her keys and they left out of her bedroom door and down the shrine steps. It was time to shop, eat, and watch a sunset.

Saeko and Zoisite were almost complete with the preparations. Both covered in dust and tired from packing a lot of boxes the bandannas they wore only proved how much dust had culminated in the attic. Most of the boxes were going to be placed in storage and through all of the sifting and lifting three boxes remained. "The last of this is just dad's old notebooks and other odds and ends." Zoisite said coughing as he dusted off one of the tops. "Nothing here Makoto will really need."

"What's this?" Saeko said as she picked up a shoebox from the corner. It was filled with old crumpled sheets of paper. Many were torn and hard to read. Others had doodle marks or some other thing accompanying the writing. A tarnished key was at the bottom with a chain and an old house address. Some black and white photos completed the stack.

"That was our old house key. Dad sold it and we moved to the city when Makoto was born. Everything in that box is meaningful only to me. She hadn't been born yet." As he picked up the old key he sighed. Those days were long gone. Makoto only knew life as a city girl. He knew the life of the country when he had been an early child. He learned about morals first and about the importance of family. Makoto had learned how to steel, make trouble and scare people off. She knew what it was like to be in an orphanage with very little offered to her and he knew what doting parents were. She knew street fighting and he knew only enough to defend himself. The difference in upbringing was what had made them so different. Both of the Kino siblings were a diamond in the rough, although the reasons for that differed greatly. "I doubt she'll find anything of worth in there."

"No, I guess not." Saeko agreed as she looked at the box one final time before closing the lid handing it back to him. "Do you think everything will work out alright? I don't want to over step my place." As she dusted off her jeans and pushed up her shirtsleeves she noticed the smile that felt only half there. One of radiance and comfort and yet one of confusion and uncertainty, he was not sure what to say and his stance let her know that. "I just want you kids to be happy."

"They aren't kids anymore." He said softly looking at his box of memories faded and frozen in time. Things he would never have back were in this box as well as a promise for the future. A small hope in the photos and worn out key were all he had to offer as far as sentimental items. The messages behind them were the hope. The things not lost and the responsibilities placed upon his shoulders were of his will and his wish. He could have left Makoto, he could have pretended not to care when he reached adulthood. What kind of brother would do that? A better question, what type of man raised to know nothing but how to love and care about family until his parents died, what type of man would he be if he had left her behind. Some say they would not have cast a fault on him. Others told him they understood his lament. Could they really? Could they understand at all how to be a brother who acted as a father in all legalized respects? No, it was impossible for many to grasp. Not fully. No one could no. no one should have to know what that was like.

He wasn't her father. He was only her brother. That was what he had taught her. That's what he raised her to know. That they were merely orphaned kids who had no one else in this world. That he would be there. That he would care for her, look after her the best way he knew how, but, no matter what he could never be his father. He could never be the man who always knew the right thing to do. He couldn't be the man who seemingly carried the weight of the world as if it were a feather. He hated the fact that she didn't have a female influence. She didn't have mother around to teach her things a daughter should know. He couldn't color code things to save his life. The idea of a mismatched sock or the idea of color clashes aren't something an eighteen year old male knows to think about. He didn't know about the inner female intricacies of going bra shopping or how to handle her first period or the mood swings that teenage girls don't know how to deal with. Falling in love and being hurt came with a territory and he had never walked that path growing up.

Had it not been for her friends and inadvertently Saeko as well she would have no doubt turned out for the worse. Little girls didn't exactly play sports that would cause injury like Makoto had. Rugby, hockey, and even wrestling were her idea of sports. Why? Well it was purely because that's what he watched. Basketball was the most feminine sport she had played and even that had its moments of being rough. If it hadn't been Minako's ability to peek her interest in volleyball and Rei's ability to teach her that it was ok to be rough around the edges then he was sure his sister wouldn't had bloomed as well as she did in high school. Her love for cooking skyrocketed in home economics and her somewhat ditsy friend Usagi gave her a reason to learn to control her ever aggressive temperament when acting on the defensive.

Then Ami came into her life as a quite murmur among the more rowdy friends of the group. She gave Makoto solace and claimed the rage often found within the much taller brunette. Placing herself in harm's way, even if Makoto herself was the harm itself didn't matter. She would jump in head first knowingly placing herself in the middle of the fight and the punches. It quelled Makoto and pulled her back. The brunette would not hurt a single hair on the shorter girls head and this was often why she continued to place herself unflinchingly in-between the fights. Saeko was the woman who taught Makoto the idea of what a real parent was. Often reeling her in when Zoisite became unable. Yes, these women and many more became the family they never had.

"I'm not a kid anymore either." He laughed as and Saeko left the newly cleared attic. He pulled out a rumpled and now very dusty and torn piece of paper. "Alright, now let's see here…" He trailed off as Saeko looked carefully on what had been written. She chuckled quietly as she looked at the paper. Many things were crossed out, others were actually highlighted and some were just purely sloppily written.

_Like go for a walk, say a little prayer  
Take a deep breath of mountain air  
Put on my glove and play some catch  
It's time that I make time for that  
Wade the shore and cast a line  
Look up a long lost friend of mine  
Sit on the porch and give my girl a kiss  
Start livin', that's the next thing on my list_

"You still mix dreams with chores." She said knowingly. "I thought you would have grown out of it by now." She looked at his soft forest green eyes knowing there was more to what he had written than she would ever know and simply sighed. "Come on, let's pack up the car and then we can find the girls."

"Where do you think they are?" As he picked up the largest one he noticed that Saeko had also chosen a heavy one much to his dismay. "Let me get the heavy ones."

"I'm not a weak little girl Zoiboy." Giving him a motherly tone she continued. "And stop with the look. You may not be able to always be Zoiboy for others, but, as far as I can tell, you can always be mine." She noticed the look of confusion on his face. Not that she could blame him. Her mind wandered as they continued to pack her car. Moving Makoto in with her and Ami seemed the easiest solution for everything. This man before her was in many ways still a kid in his own right. Makoto and Ami were too. All of them were so young it was hard to believe the morals that seemed to flow through all of them. Attached at the hip seemed the best description. In some cases one could claim it to be a gigantic stampede of women. When she really thought about it the girls highly outnumbered the males. After this fact was confirmed she shot Zoisite a meaningful look although he never noticed. 'The poor man.' She thought remembering a lot of the antics she had to put up with when it came to the young adults in question.

_Raise a little hell, laugh 'til it hurts_  
_Put an extra five in the plate at church_  
_Call up my folks just to chat_  
_It's time that I make time for that_  
_Stay up late, then oversleep_  
_Show her what she means to me_  
_Catch up on all the things I've always missed_  
_Just start livin', that's the next thing on my list_

"I can't believe you!" Rei yelled as she started chasing Minako. "Of all the immoral things you could do you just HAD to flirt with that girl!" Her eyes were challenging as she finally tackled a giggling blond to the ground rolling over a few times before coming to a stop by a shaded tree. "Why do you do that? It makes you and the rest of us look bad!"

'Mission accomplished.' Thought Minako content with the situation. This was why she liked to flirt with others. It annoyed Rei. "What? Can't I have a little fun? All I did was asked her out on a date."

"I don't care about the date!" Rei growled annoyed as two figures talked quietly about Rei's apparent blindness to what the real cause behind this was. "You could have you know… shown some restraint!" She didn't know why, but she felt agitated. Her entire being felt as if she witnessed something that should stay beyond closed doors. The fact Minako did it so openly wasn't helping her confusion or anger out at all. "I mean really, did you have to pinch her bottom? You don't even know her!"

'She doesn't realize.' Minako finally understood the key flaw in her plan. 'She really is jealous.' Her look turned thoughtful as she sat upright from beneath Rei's angry glair. The position looked worse than it was, but it didn't go unnoticed by Minako. Rei for her part would have removed herself long ago if she would have known how it looked to others. The girl in dark tresses wasn't so blind as to not know how it could appear, yet her annoyance at that moment overrode moral codes of conduct. "Calm down." Her eyes were as soft as her voice. "It's ok. She wasn't a stranger. You don't need to be afraid for me. She's an old friend of mine. We always goof around like that. She has no interest in Woman. So don't worry. I'm not in any danger."

Rei settled down at that. She had always been overly protective of Minako. So much so, that anyone Minako started to date had to learn to befriend Rei. If they could earn Rei's trust everything would be fine. She was a hot head. Her anger was able to flair easily and Minako never really tried to think of why. She didn't have a reason to dwell on those facts. Rei wasn't open about her preferences and in all honesty, no matter how apparent it was, she had been happy to act as if she had no idea what was going on. Her feelings for Minako remained conflicted. Perhaps rightfully so.

"If you two are done can we sit down now?" Ami asked with a light blush on her cheeks.  
"I don't know it still looks pretty provocative if you ask me." She waggled an eyebrow as Rei finally saw the predicament.  
"Makoto…you better take it back…" Her voices was growing as she charged at Makoto this time with clear anger in her eyes.  
"Only if can catch me closet girl!" She said as Rei closed in being sure they went down on the concrete on their sides. The rough surface scraping exposed skin.  
"Idiot. I can take you out, remember that." Her look was victorious until she realized she had turned her back on her much larger friend.  
"Dog pile!" She shouted and before she knew it she was squished by two bodies while one stood in the distance shaking her head.

It was at this time that a few more people came into view. "Do I want to know?" This voice belonged to Zoisite who wished he knew what he was watching. Makoto was on top of a struggling Rei. Minako was also in the festivities and here was Ami acting embarrassed.

"No." She said shyly as her mother suppressed a laugh at the antics ahead of her as a now free Rei was going after Makoto again looking murderous and full of grass stains and ground cover with some dirt in her hands. Minako was trying to contain a fit of giggles as Rei took that very dirt and rubbed it into Makoto's hair. Ami looked on and remembered how it had started and shook her head. "Trust me, you really don't."

"What is it with them and causing trouble?" Saeko inquired although she was more amused than anything. When she received a shrug and a sigh she knew the answer was unknown. The ruckus of Rei getting annoyed, Makoto egging her on, and Minako only adding fuel to the fire continued for a while longer. No one bothered to stop the inevitable force that drew them into such havoc. It was normal after all of these years.

The night drew on and all of the girls finally headed to their homes. Rei at the shrine found her notebook still open and still pretty blank after she had emerged from her shower. Once she dressed for sleep she found herself at her table looking thoughtful as she picked up her pen. 'I don't have to have a big list, but I think I do need to have goals.' Her writing was crossed out many times but finally after a lot of struggle she had a list and set of goals for herself. She tore the page out and tacked it to the top of her bed fame. She smiled as she looked at her handiwork before she allowed herself to lay down for sleep.

Minako, for her part had a rather large list mostly of dreams or goofy ideas. Her note was pulled from her pocket covered in the dirt she had been pelted with and some bits of grass also found residence in that pocket. Before she turned to place her clothing in the hamper she viewed the part towards the middle. Ironically enough it has also been the only area to not get dirty. She assumed it was the way she folded it. There was a small shred in the paper from when she had started daydreaming with Makoto. Minako hadn't been lying; she wished she could live on a ranch. Her feelings drifted as she placed the list in the top drawer of her desk. She grabbed her towel and a few other things and went down the hall to shower. She knew the night ahead would be sleepless as her mind drifted to the events of the afternoon. She just had to wonder about a few things.

Makoto was amazed to learn all of her things had been moved over to the apartment that the Mizuno's took residence in. Very surprised and yet very pleased. She and Ami had showered for the night and Saeko merely pretended that whatever would take place in her household was as innocent as could be. Even so, she had made an excuse to leave that night saying she had to work. In reality she went to the coffee shop and then spent the night on Zoisite's sofa. She really didn't want to be home that first night. Little did she know that the girls still had innocence. Saeko saw the light from underneath the office door when she could hear writing. Surely Zoisite was making another list. He continued to write for a few more minutes before exiting and bidding Saeko goodnight one final time.

_Under an old brass paperweight  
Is my list of things to do today._

"Makoto, come to bed." Ami said softly noticing that Makoto was still writing her list.  
"Just a minute." Her voice rang out lightly. "I'm almost done."  
"Knowing you, that thing will be six and a half pages by the time you get done."  
"Well, actually seven." Makoto corrected sheepishly.  
"And you say I was excessive." Ami laughed as she sat up in bed. The glow of lamp on her desk being the only illumination.  
"That was with studying. This is different." Makoto said as she placed an old paperweight on her work before turning off the light and approaching the bed.  
"If you say so." Ami smiled lightly as Makoto finally joined her. It was about time too. It was late, she was tired, and in all honesty she was finally happy to have Makoto in her arms without the others around.

As they snuggled into each other and Makoto kissed Ami on the forehead she whispered. "Under that paperweight is my list of my wishes, hopes and dreams. In the end that list will be the one that grants us what we want. I promise you Ami, that list will be exactly what we all need." Nothing more was said as light sleep found them. It was restful, it was peaceful, yet it wasn't deep. Both relishing the feel of the other, the calm of the night, the safety they felt and the ability to know that from now on this would be a constant thing gave a high level of security. Though the girls didn't know it they were slowing setting up for a very bright future. All they would have to do is learn how best to do it.

Funny thing about learning, even after high school, even after you earn that masters degree in whatever you decide to succeed at, you aren't the master of anything. No you'll still be so far from it that the more you learn the further from mastering something you become. Why? Because when you study one thing it disproves others. In the end when you're old and gray you'll stop and realize one thing. As much as you know, as adept as you may be, your still a novice at this one little thing called life. The one thing that nobody can really master at all. So where in the world does this leaves a bunch of young adults in the grand scheme of things? Lost, confused, and finding their way on a road that can never be paved by smooth concrete.

TBC~

* * *

Please read and review. I would love to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Let's do math shall we? Long Chapters + friends with less than ideal tendencies + not enough time to type them all in a long gigantic pile = me in need to posting the chapters at half length each time. Hence the fact that you will only see 4-6k chapters at any given time instead of the appallingly long 8k+ plus they tend to be. (unless by some miracle I am bestowed with more time on my hands than I can fathom) This is so that I may update at least somewhat promptly. More one shots and two shots are on the way for those of you who prefer the particular pairings instead of long winded stories like this. Since everything was handwritten at the start all I really need to do is find the time to type it up. I find this to be easier said than done since I often have my three year old twin cousins wanting to "help." Indeed at that point help is a relative term in more ways than one. Since most of you are most likely thinking "shut up and get on with the fiction already" I will do just that.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan of the series.

* * *

Chapter Three: Small Piece of Old.

Mamoru and Usagi had been living together ever since the day after graduation. They were a happy couple and their small apartment was filled with the laugher of their friends on an almost daily basis. Usagi's parents often came to visit for dinner and it seemed like her father had finally accepted the facts as they were. Their lives had continued on day by day slowly. Makoto often spent the weekends showing Usagi the finer points of being a homemaker. Sure, a woman didn't have to know how to make a cookie extra special or how not to leave ironing marks on a white office shirt to survive, but knowing the intricacies proved helpful. When it wasn't Makoto giving lessons, it was Ami showing easy ways to do book keeping.

Minako often, like today for example, came to gush about her latest date. Well, usually anyway. Today was different. Today it was more of seeking advice. How did Usagi do it? How was she able to attract Mamoru, who had been such a ruffian when she had met him, and tame him into a proper husband? Everyone knew it, that man was totally wrapped around the blonds' finger. She would smile at him only once and he would melt into a puddle. Everyone saw it and yet no one knew how she did it. Usagi could mangle every last shirt the man owned, break every dish, and over cook every meal to the end of time. It didn't matter; he was still so very in love with her. Perhaps it was the fact she kept him cool, calm, and collected. She supported him, even when he did less than pleasant things.

Mamoru was listening in the other room. A smile graced his face as he stood in the kitchen where slightly overcooked Hamubagu awaited him for an early supper before he went to work his night shift. He wore some dirty flannels that seemed to be oil stained. His hands were no better as he found his way to the kitchen sink. "The cars' done." He said removing the grime from his hands with soap and water. "I won't be home tonight, the office asked me to work extra hours and so I accepted. I'll return there after dinner."

"Alright honey." Usagi responded somewhat disappointed as she handed Minako a plate of dinner before sitting down to her own. The three of them sat at the fairly small table as dinner commenced with basic discussion mostly revolving around safe topics. The weather, Mamoru's extra hours, and a few other odds and ends found their way in. When Mamoru finished eating he politely excused himself from the girls kissing Usagi on the cheek and walked into the bedroom changing into his shirt, tie, and grey dress pants walking out the front door with his blazer jacket in hand. "He's gone. Now what was it with all the drilling before?"

"Oh nothing." Minako said trying to move the spotlight away from her and onto something else. "So, have you guys found a larger place yet?" Minako inquired looking around the kitchen and living room. She could see all but the bedroom and bathroom from her position. That's how small the apartment was. Usagi didn't mind, it was cozy and all Mamoru had been able to afford as a teen. Now that he had a better paying job he had been saving up for quite awhile.

"We are hoping to be able to start looking in a few more months. Besides we don't need to move right away." Usagi indulged for a moment. "But, that doesn't answer my question. What's going on with you and your love life?" Her twin like double ducked her eyes down as Usagi sighed. "You know, you've been acting fishy. Why not just admit it? There's someone who you want in your life. Care to dish like normal, or keep blushing at me?" The fact that Minako, the self proclaimed beauty queen and would be cupid, was acting subdued had intrigued Usagi.

"It's Rei if you must know." Minako admitted averting her eyes. "She's acting weird. I'm not really sure what it is." She took a drink of water from the table and then closed her eyes. Trying to recall a few of the more interesting situations that Rei had gotten her into. "She just has that look to murder anyone who I may be affectionate with. It's like a glair that just screams jealousy. I don't know why though. I mean I'd figured, you know, that she wasn't into girls. Now I'm not fully sure."

Usagi scoffed at that. "You don't really have overt proof that she is or isn't. She's always been protective of you. Well, of all of us for that matter. We are her friends and she does her best to look out for us. She does the same for you, though I'll admit she does tend to go a bit too far with her snarling on occasion." Her eyes drifted around the table as she collected the plates to do the dishes. "If I were you I'd talk to her about it. She may just be sending mixed signals without knowing it."

"I know it's more than that." Minako explained shaking her head. "I thought her protectiveness came from that fact I may be embarrassing her in public. I know sometimes I don't like tact. That's only with my friends that I'm really close too though. The kind I don't mind making a fool of myself in front of. She got snippy about it the other day." Minako recalled the incident in the store. Rei had been more than just protective that day. She had been more than just jealous. She looked like she was trying to mask hurt from showing in her eyes, anger and protectiveness acting as her valid substitute. "I could just be seeing things. I just can't tell. I don't want to corner her either."

Usagi nodded to that admittance. "Yeah that's not a good plan." Cornering Rei was a very bad idea. Her aggressiveness was one that very few could match when she felt cornered. Granted she would never hurt any of her friends it still wasn't a good idea to walk on such easily shattered emotions that Rei often carried. "Still, if you think she feels something more why don't you try and test the waters a bit. You've never stopped flirting with dating prospects before, why would you hesitate with Rei?"

"Because she would have a heart attack. That's why." They both shared a laugh at the various looks the raven could produce at the sight of other's having Minako's affections. Many of them could rival Ami in the blushing department. "I mean, I guess you're right. It doesn't make it easier though. This is Rei we're talking about."

"No duh, and to make matters worse she'll probably be sent here again tonight." Usagi sighed at Mamoru's own over protective tendencies. "Heaven forbid I sleep alone for one night. He's such a worry wart." With the dishes done and the table cleaned off she set about to putting away the leftovers. "Every time he has to work late he tries to get Zoisite, Haruka, Rei, or Makoto to babysit me. I'm a grown woman, I have enough paranoia from my dad to deal with and now him." That was a constant rant Usagi had. Sure she wasn't a very strong woman, she hadn't grown up on the street nor had extensive knowledge of surviving on her own, but in spite of all of that, she was far from a defenseless person.

"I still don't see how he can trust Haruka." Minako had a rather skewed idea of the blond. She was older and possibility more flirtatious than Minako had ever been. Michiru had been able to tone Haruka down tenfold but it hadn't stopped all together. Usagi was often a target. "Not that Zoisite is any better. Leaving you with another man is quite the comical thing for him to do."

"Haruka is a girl, and she has Michiru. She wouldn't make a move." Usagi countered quickly. Her thoughts on Zoisite weren't something she spoke overly openly about since she was one of the few who actually had confirmation on a fact many wondered about. "As for Zoiboi, I'm not his type." She left her regards to him simply as that. "I know both of them are busy though, meaning the next on the list is Rei."

They both retired to the living room playing a game of cards until the nightly guest would arrive. "You're welcome to stay the night as well you know. Just because we're out of high school doesn't mean we can't have ourselves a nice bit of the old days every now and then." As she found cards for a game to pass the time her mind wandered momentarily. Mamoru and Usagi liked to host small gatherings often despite the small space and kept many group oriented games around. "Hachi-hachi or Mah Jong?"

"Actually, let's play Nap." Minako said pulling out an international card deck from the drawer next to Usagi. "I used to play it often in England and find it rather fun." Minako had spent much of her time in England as a child and knew many games that Usagi found interesting if not confusing.

"It seems fine to me." Usagi said as she sat down at the table. "But I thought Napoleon was something I knew how to play." Usagi thought back to the games she knew of. "Isn't it your basic point-trick game with a fifty-two card deck? I prefer to play without the joker though since it doesn't have to be used in the game."

"No Nap is different from the style you're used to. It has the same name, but a different game." Minako passed out the cards explaining the difference in rules. "It does have a trick and point system like the one you know, but it is played differently. Really, we should have four people and not just us. We can work around that though." When they were ready the game began. Minako was sure to point out the differences in the games and walked Usagi through the first game almost completely. By the second the blonds were having a good laugh as they began to play slightly competitively, Minako gave less advice than before but still helped out on occasion. On the third game Usagi was on her own with no help at all. She was fairing decently until the door bell rang.

"Hey Usagi." Rei said with her overnight bag in hand. "Guess who's staying with you tonight." The raven laughed as she walked through the door greeting Usagi with a friendly hug as Minako walked to the door, receiving a similar greeting. "I take Mamoru is really paranoid tonight." Rei asked with a raised eyebrow. It had happened before, and as amusing as it had been before Rei wasn't sure if she could handle being around Minako currently.

"No, I just happened to be lucky enough to have dinner. Usagi invited me to stay the night like old times." Minako explained as they all took their seats in the apartment. Usagi offered them their favorite drinks as the three ladies started to play a few games of Hachi-hachi while talking leisurely. The night was young and so they prattled on about things that didn't really matter. As much as none of them wanted to admit it, the room wasn't tense, but it was clearly full of apprehension as Rei found everything except Minako a positive place to focus her gaze. Even when the blond called to her attention Rei would try not to use the blond as a focal point for very long. Needing a new point of interest she used Usagi as a buffer. "So, how are you and Mamoru doing?"

"We are doing just fine apart from his need to keep me safe every hour of the day." She giggled the endearment clear in her voice even if she seemed slightly stressed. "I'm more worried about Haruka and Michiru. That little girl keeps giving them trouble I hear. Setsuna was by the other day and she said that Hotaru is rather attached to Haruka." As she picked up her drink to take a sip and take her turn in the game she smiled. "I guess that little one doesn't like her crib at night either."

"Yeah. She's not fond of that at all." Minako cringed remembering the nights she had offered to help out. "That Hotaru is really something you know. She's not a very boisterous child, In fact she's making strange with everyone other than Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Her father is slightly upset about that. Ami says that's actually normal, but I'm not so sure that it is."

"Making strange?" Usagi hadn't heard that term before.

"It means she acts as if people she's known or seen before are strangers who she's not fond of. Last week I was carting her around and she didn't care in the least, yesterday I held her in my arms and as soon as Haruka left the room she started screaming." Minako explained taking her turn in the game. "Not much we can do though, it's not one can ask her what her problem is."

"It is normal though." Rei said as she watched Minako's turn end. "My cousins were the same way. They normally grow out of it. They usually have spurts of liking you one week and the next they don't want you near them, let alone hold them." She took her turn and then sat back and smiled as she recalled an old story. "I saw an old family video and I was doing the same thing to grandpa. I apparently hit him in the head with my teething ring when I was a little over a year old."

"You didn't!" Usagi laughed thinking about a baby version of Rei actually hitting her grandfather with such a device. "The poor man." She though back to her own childhood. She couldn't remember much of her early life. "How do you remember that kind of stuff?"

"A video tape doesn't lie." Rei smirked looking a little amused and somewhat ashamed. "Kids are crazy like that. My grandfather says all babies are bi polar." It had been a run on joke pertaining to the fact that a small child could be happy one moment, upset the next, and then totally fine once again all within a few moment time span. Her two friends were cackling at the idea. "Anyway, when do you plan to have your first?"

"Well, I have no idea." Usagi explained as she smiled. "Soon I would hope. We haven't actually been trying for a baby yet. In saying that, we wouldn't turn down the chance if I would become pregnant. We've talked about it a lot but we aren't really trying, and we aren't going over the top to prevent it from happening either. You know what I mean?"

"Makes sense." Minako nodded. "I can just see your baby being one little handful." She laughed as she then regarded Rei. "What about you. Ever think about settling down with a nice partner and raising a family?" She smiled as she knew she left the prospect of the gender of the partner out of the subject at hand. Rei blushed lightly and averted her eyes. Minako hadn't expected that reaction. Rei wasn't sheepish, not like that any way. Not over such a casual conversation.

"I don't really know." Her voice was soft and Usagi noted that Rei had subconsciously scooted back when Minako had leaned forward slightly. "It would need to depend on where I was with my life at that point. Do I want a child or two yes. Is it such a good idea? Well, that remains to be seen." Her finger toyed around the rim of her glass as she tried to think of how she could avert any more attention. That intent look, what was it with those eyes that made her feel like this. Rei hadn't a clue. "What about you?"

Minako thought momentarily with a soft smile on her face. She had already done her worrying about her future. She had been active with a male before and as a result she had made her resolve on the matter before she had chosen to sleep with a man the first and only time. Yes, she had had sex before, but that didn't mean she was open with her body as it appeared outwardly. Flirting was one think the blond loved to do, but that wasn't the same as being loose with her body. Even she knew the limits and never pushed them past a particular point. "I made a promise to myself a long time ago." Minako started slowly.

If this was a night to speak about children freely, surely she would say this, hoping it was not only her resolve, but that her friends could see just what really went on in her head. "When I… gave my first time to a boy I had to think about it before hand. Birth control isn't always fool proof and I had thought about what would happen if I did end up pregnant afterward. If I could be a mother and raise a child, I grew up pro life except in very extreme circumstances. That's why when I had made love with a man for the first time I knew that if I ended up being a mother then I would do whatever I had to do to be a good mother for that child. That was what I had decided before I allowed myself to ever bed with a man. To this day, that still holds true. I can't speak for everyone, but if I ever became a mother due to my actions then I would carry, birth, and raise my child."

She took a sip of her drink as Rei eyed her with slightly calculating eyes. "I would have to be willing to be a mother, I would have to want to be a mother for that to even work the way it should. It was then that I had decided that I would not bed down with a person unless I felt willing to be a parent with that person. That goes for women as well. Sure we couldn't get each other pregnant, but I do want to be a parent one day, whether that child is mine or not it wouldn't matter. Who I bed down with will be someone I love. I want to be a mother, and, I don't think I'd ever be ready for that. Not fully anyway."

Minako looked at Rei; the girl had lavender eyes that shimmered with confusion. They were heartfelt as they returned to the game at hand trying at act as if she hadn't been caught. Usagi smiled as she stood to go into the kitchen to freshen up the drinks and snacks as well as bring out the blankets and pillows from the linen closet. The girls each took a shower and settled down to sleep. Usagi kept quiet from her spot in the recliner as Rei had the loveseat and looked confused where Minako slept on the couch. There used to be a time back in the early days when during sleepovers Rei and Minako would share that old sofa that once took residence in what used to be Usagi's house. Back then the teens often used the front room as their gathering spot and that sofa used to be the place Rei and Minako shared. Where had that time gone? It left the day they weren't schoolgirls anymore. It left the day that they were apparently adults. Was that really true though?

Minako cracked one eye open as she noted Rei's confusion. Her eyes slightly upset. Minako smiled as she held up her blanket. "You going to just lay there or are you going to keep the tradition alive?" Rei got up from her spot and went to the sofa assuming her normal position that she had known for years, the two of them having becoming masters in sharing the small space without invading any personal areas on the others body. They didn't mind the closeness in the slightest. Sure they were older, more developed, and were no longer the fourteen year olds they had been when they started this tradition but those reasons seemed to pale in the old ways that they knew so well. They would both be sore tomorrow for making themselves into a human sandwich, yet that too was now part of the tradition and had been for about a year now.

Usagi looked over before closing her eyes again. She did miss this. She missed the old days no matter how much she loved her daily life right now. That had been a normal sight for her every Saturday for years and now that she was with Mamoru it hadn't happened. Now all they needed was Makoto acting as a human body pillow for Ami as the brunettes long legs would hang over the end of the loveseat. Makoto and Usagi would snore as Ami slept almost silently. Minako would often have to hum Rei to sleep to keep her from finding socks to stuff into the mouths of those who snored. Rei would wake up with one leg off the sofa and Minako would find that she would have one of hers intertwined with Rei's as she clung in her sleep. Usagi would often fall off the recliner two or three times in the night. That was normality. That was home, and Usagi missed that greatly.

TBC

* * *

Please read and review. Below I have some additional information for those who want it.

Someone asked why I refrain from honorifics when typing in English. This is because most people on here do not speak Japanese fluently and I will not expect them too. Generally as a rule it isn't good to mix Japanese with English since the writing styles are vastly different . On top of that I am not always perfect with my English either (I know bad me, bad me.)

*NOTES* Hamubagu is a Japanese style hamburger steak. It is typically served on a plate and usually with a demi-glace sauce, but without a bun. Sometimes people slather it with condiments that I would not advise such as ketchup, mustard, or dare I say relish. (EW!) You'll often see Japanese dishes used in my fan fictions since I happen to have roots from Japan and eat dishes like these regularly. (And no, Sushi is not a staple. It is actually seen as a delicacy contrary to popular belief.)

Hachi-hachi is a game that is generally played with three people but can sometimes be played with two. There are variations in the game that allows for more or less players. As with most "fishing style games" it is played with something called flower cards. In Japan we call these Hanafuda. Although these cards are often used in Japan you can find them used often in Korea (known as Hwatu) and Hawaii (Also known as Hanafuda) as well.

Napoleon is a game I learned about when I took a trip to the UK briefly. In Japan we have a game with the same name; I was unaware that the game was actually different from the one I had learned. You should look up the many game variations; you'd be surprised how many games we think came from one place that actually has far different roots than we may have thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: MinakoxRei fans will find something in this chapter. For those of you Saeko fans (as few and far between as I seem to think you are) I have a little bit of her in there too. Ami and Makoto are here to for a small bit of fluff.

Song: Clueless  
By: Billy Gilman

_Italics are lyrics._  
This is the normal story.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

Chapter Four: Innocent Crush

* * *

Minako and Rei awoke that day in their normal position. Usagi already left for the day to attend Mamoru to work so that he could leave early later on. That man needed his rest too after all. Rei was warm and comfortable, happy to stay her place, even as cramped as it was. Minako had her face very close to Rei and for a moment their breath mingled slightly. Sure, it wasn't out of romance that this happened, but still, for whatever reason, Rei just simply wasn't so sure she felt at ease being like this with Minako. The innocence of being a child had left them both long ago in her mind. Rei knew what people would assume of them if they had been seen by anyone but their closest friends.

Sometime in the night she had allowed herself to embrace Minako lightly, most likely whenever the blond had snuggled closer into her arms. This position wasn't new to either of them. The closeness wasn't one that should feel discomforting since it had happened so often. Today was different. Today Rei was aware of the cherry blossom scent in the blond hair. The woman had soft skin and feel of her arms as one was draped around Rei and the other behind her head allowed for quite a view for those unaware of the true friendship they had shared all of their teenage lives. The one leg that always seemed to intertwine its self found its normal spot. On most other days this wouldn't have bothered Rei. On most other days she would have cuddled closer to evade the sunlight and sleep till noon or later if at all humanly possible.

_Hey clueless why you do you always do this  
Do I have to go through this with you again  
Cryin' on my shoulder  
Whenever the nights grow colder  
And you need more than another fair weather friend  
Will it end before sundown  
Before the prettiest girl in this town  
Runs away from a showdown with me again_

Now though she just felt confused. Well, perhaps that wasn't the word. Then again Rei didn't think a word had been written for how she felt. It wasn't lust, she wasn't aroused. She wasn't overly nervous, she knew Minako too well. She wasn't appalled. She wasn't a lot of things. Confusion was the nearest thing and even that failed to fit properly. Minako had been acting strange recently. Correction, SHE had been acting strange. Rei had no idea why she felt she needed too. She knew Minako wasn't a judgmental person, but why was it she just couldn't warp around what she felt for the blond. It was so many things and yet nothing at all. Her cell phone rang, waking the sleeping woman next to her. Rei answered groaning into the phone. "May I help you?"

"Get your butt out of bed and come over here!" Makoto chided rudely through the phone. Minako indignantly growled and cuddled closer to the warmth that was Rei as she pulled the cell from her hand putting it to her here. "Hey, are you listening? You and Minako were supposed to be here over an hour ago. Remember?"

"Nap time." Minako yawned, all brain mass eluding her for the moment in place of not wanting to forgo her warm place. "Go have a date Makoto, I'm still sleepy." Leave it to the blond to forget just who she was next too. Rei for her part remained frozen not sure how awake Minako really was. Her answer was given after the blond hung up the phone and broke every law of personal space possible. It was one thing to sleep face to face; it was another for the blond to use Rei's breasts as a pillow. She wasn't sure what to do. Sure she could bolt, but that wasn't the best option. She could remain frozen, as her body seemed to be intent on doing, afraid to make a move to startle the blond, or possibly find herself in an even worse position as a result. She could try to wake Minako up, but she wasn't all together sure that was the grandest idea either. The phone buzzed again between them, this time it had been Ami calling. The phone was pointedly ignored by Minako, and Rei was too stunned to move, the phone already having caused enough havoc with her inner thoughts.

Minako was perfectly awake. She wasn't really in the mood to move and if Usagi had left them to sleep then she hadn't minded in the first place. Thus Minako decided that today was a day to laze about and relax. What better way than with Rei? This used to happen all the time in the past, why not now? She knew the answer to her inquiry. Her friend in question was right now as stiff as a board and was obviously more nervous than ever. The nerves weren't really warranted. Minako had put her face in the area before while sleeping, it was just back then Rei wasn't actually the type to really think of such things. The girl had a level of unawareness when it came to the nature of a relationship two women could attain. Then Makoto and Ami came out of the closet and Rei started to slowly change after that. She hadn't acted appalled or hateful. Confused, apprehensive, and curious seemed to be the better terms for what ailed her. Minako had always been a free spirit in terms of that, having a cousin who dated women tended to give you a broad perspective on things.

_(Look at me now)  
Come on baby, you need a rock you can't toss out  
When you're under the covers  
You think you're so strong  
Holdin' on to me now  
You know why you come around  
I'm the rock you can't toss out_

Rei was afraid of Minako. Her own feelings for the girl seemed to win out as far as not wanting to hurt her. She didn't want the blond next to her to become upset if she moved away. She knew it was a possibility. Rei shouldn't want to stay still, she was raised to find a boy settle down and get married, perhaps have a few babies. That was what she should be doing. But then, if that's what she should be doing why was she still laying here with Minako in her arms? Why was she allowing Minako so close? This was not her. This was not right. Not in the least.

"Rei." Minako felt the girl of obsidian tresses tense as soon as she heard her name uttered. "Try and relax." Her voice was soft and slightly muffled. Her eyes opened slightly and the fact that they didn't look slightly puffy from sleep proved to Rei that she was at the very least semi-awake. Sighing Minako pulled her close for a soft hug then backing away to her spot she was in before the phone rang. She closed her eyes again and allowed sleep to somewhat invade her senses again. She hadn't been ready to get up.

Rei could move. She could go to the love-seat and Minako wouldn't pull her back. She knew Minako wouldn't pull her back, but her voice, it was invitation. Soothing, as if Minako could feel Rei becoming frightened and gave her the space she needed. Now though, the closeness was gone, barely three inches away from her reach, but still it was now gone none the less. Did she want it back? That was the real question. Minako had quelled Rei slightly with her voice for a moment. Now a new torrent of emotions came into her head. No longer fearful for Minako being upset Rei had her own fears drifting into mind. She wanted it back, that closeness in high school gave her solace. Now that she was some sort of adult it meant implications that she wasn't ready to accept. But she could indulge couldn't she? She could play pretend for a little while, right? Her answer was yes. Minako was allowing this, whatever this was, to happen.

The blond wasn't blind to Rei. She wasn't so naive to believe that the protectiveness was purely due to caring as a friend. Rei was protective by nature, but with Minako that protectiveness went beyond that friendly level. Rei could actually scare away dating prospects with ease. She had a level of fierceness she use that none of her other friends had to worry about her using in regards to their relationships. It was only Minako. Most of their lives things of that nature went unaddressed. It would be pointless after all.

Rei was conflicted and Minako hadn't really been ready to ever corner Rei into a spot she would be stuck in. Rei didn't like that. She needed space. Rei had to have time to understand and someone to help her comprehend her feelings. It wasn't an easy task. Both of them had very different styles of being raised and even as supportive as Rei's grandfather could be, he was old fashioned by nature. It wasn't his fault; he was nearly eighty after all. The man wasn't getting any younger and times weren't the same as when he had been in his prime. One had to expect a level of disapproval purely because of that fact alone.

_Don't kiss me say you're gonna miss me  
Then ditch me till you come back again  
Don't touch me  
Tell me how much you love me  
If you're not gonna love me  
Like the world's gonna end  
Maybe I never told you  
That I want to hold you  
And never wanted to be just friends_

Minako let her arm rest back in its place along Rei's side. She smiled as Rei didn't move. She did tense back up though. Highly. In fact perhaps too much so. She needed to do something. Something slow would be the best idea. Not a large move, but a move none the less. Perhaps affectionate at best, but not passionate, yes surely this is would be the best plan.

"Rei?" Minako started for a moment before she paused. She kept her eyes closed so that she wouldn't have to see the woman in front of her.  
"Yes?" Rei replied still apprehensive and rather frozen.  
"Nothing." Minako sighed and used her cop-out. "I just wanted to make sure you were still here."  
"Oh." Rei said nodding slightly as she remained in her place. She was afraid to do much else.

Rei fidgeted around with her feet. The blanket suddenly became stifling to her body. Finally she got her feet to stick out so that she could feel the cooler air hit them. She was thankful for the momentary distraction. Now she searched for another one, finding it in examining the small fuzz that lined the blanket from being washed over the years, she plucked it absent mindedly. Every few moments Minako could feel the blanket being toyed with. Rei was either really anxious, or, really hyper for some odd reason. She smirked as she opened one eye at Rei looking at her with an amused gaze.

"I take it your restless?" Minako was only half joking.  
"I take it I'm keeping you up." Rei said as she hurriedly stopped playing with the blanket and moved so that she could sit up.  
"And now I see you're acting as if I caught you in a cookie jar for no apparent reason." Minako observed vocally.  
"I take it you're having fun at my expense." Rei growled. She was trying to keep space from her emotions and they both knew that. It still didn't change things though.

Minako thought for a moment before she smiled something devilish. She was planning something. What that something was could really be troublesome and Rei knew she was going to be the victim somehow. "Well…I wouldn't say I like to have fun at your expense. I don't toy around with you like I do my other, non taken friends." She said with her voice even. "But you are single, and being the fact you are an eligible woman I should treat you the same. Shouldn't I?" after she said this she leaned into Rei who immediately found the floor to be god's gift to the world as she seemed to worship it, or perhaps she was trying to find a way to get buried into it. Rei knew that look that look screamed trouble. Trouble aimed at her. That was never a good thing. Minako liked to stir up problems, especially that of a romantic kind. Minako was now leaning towards her. She was now pulling her into a hug. This was not going to end well…

_(Look at me now)  
Come on baby, you need a rock you can't toss out  
When you're under the covers  
You think you're so strong  
Holdin' on to me now  
You know why you come around  
I'm the rock you can't toss out_

… Or so she thought. Minako just kept that troublesome gaze. The one of amusement, the one of apparent longing and the one known for causing uproar of many kinds. From the days of chasing after the cheer team and the jocks alike, to swooning over the hottest of superstars of both genders that look defined all of that and much more. So why was it that this infamous look was now aimed at Rei? More over was the question that loomed. What is she going to do next? Rei was for the most part a dear caught in headlights.

"What was that for?" Rei asked as her voice cracked. Her hand held her cheek where Minako had given her a peck before withdrawing. What was that? Was that a prank? A joke? Was it meant to be more than it appeared? Again Rei had no idea and sat for all intents and purposes stunned.

"I'll leave that to you Rei." Minako spoke casually as she stood up. What she had really meant played in her mind. 'The ball is in your court.' She allowed that smile to fade before adding honestly. "I need to be heading home. You should check in with your grandfather and I'll catch up with you later. Ok?"

"Yeah…" Rei was dumbfounded to say the least.

Minako dressed and left and Rei locked the apartment door and found her way down the streets misguidedly a few moments later. Her eyes were glazed over as she kept her thoughts inward. Her feet found her way to the crown where Ami and Makoto were still talking from before. It seemed that they had stuck around. Rei didn't approach them, instead finding her way to the bar where she ordered a milkshake. A childhood favorite of hers. She was always known to have a horrible sweet tooth that could rival Usagi. She just knew how to control it better having learned strict discipline at an early age. If she had been seen her friends had most likely given her space, not wanting to disturb her. Rei was like that on occasion and her friends had learned to respect the need for space.

Unfortunately Minako hadn't returned home either. She too had found her way to the crown, and effectively she found the bar and Rei at the normal spot. "Guess we both have the same thing in mind." The blonds' voice broke through Rei's inward thoughts as she ordered her usual sundae. She sat next to Rei, wondering what they were both doing there. Reliving their youth no doubt. "Are you going to look at me, or keep ogling that shake all day long?"

_I know you want to see me  
'Cause you're always at my door  
Do you leave 'cause you're afraid of seeing something more_

"What are we doing?" the voice was shaky. Rei's eyes still on the room, the drink, and anything else but the woman next to her.

"That all depends and what you think you're doing all spaced out like that." Minako began eating her sundae allowing that to sink in. Rei seemed to be lost in thought.

"I have no idea." She finally spoke. Her eyes found Minako temporarily before she fixed her eyes back to her empty glass. "I guess this is a fitting place though. We always used to come here. Where did that time go? More importantly why did you let me sleep next to you? Why did you kiss me this morning on the cheek?" Finally their eyes met. There were no words for the emotions found within the depths of lavender. There were so many. No one could define it. "Can you tell me that? Can you even answer me anything?"

…_You know why you come around, look at me now,  
I'm the rock you can't toss out  
You think you're so strong  
Holdin' on to me now_

"No, I can't." Minako said as she took her hand and placed it over Rei's. A comfort and an anchor. Rei wouldn't run if Minako had her consolingly. 'Don't corner her.' Her mind rang out. She didn't want to hurt Rei, who was more than likely conflicted enough that anything Minako said would be easily disputed. "I don't know what I can tell you or what I can offer you. I can and will say this." She paused, collecting herself properly. "You and I were close as kids, we *still* are kids. We're barely out of high school and still live at home with the people who raised us. We are so far from being the people we will end up being years down the line, but, I don't care about years. I care about now. I care about having fun; I'm still that girl you knew."

Rei didn't have anything to say to that. What could she say? There wasn't much. She was at a loss and so Minako pushed ahead. Her words flowed freely from the tip of her tongue as if she was speaking as she felt. The blond had a natural gift for that. It was only one sided though since the miko lacked such an art. She remained quiet trying to take in the words being spoken. "You're still you. Your still one of the few people I can't wrap my head around. I'm not asking for answers. I'm asking you to stop thinking everything's changed. It hasn't, it really hasn't. If it had then I would be someplace in the UK by now."

The discussion the two girls were having remained private besides one lone woman sitting in the corner booth. Even when they walked out the door later that day she remained in her seat. Her mind wasn't on them, or her daughter who just happened to be there with Makoto. No, on this day Saeko had a different reason for finding her seat here. She was alone, and even if those around her spent the day conflicted or even oblivious to her presence her mind would remain fixed on her bottle of beer and old broken dreams that she thought she had walked away from long ago. It had been unbeknownst to her that was the main reason Ami and Makoto were there in the first place. Spying. The girls had become masters in covert operations so it didn't really look like it overtly. That was once skill Minako had taught them well and today was proving useful.

"Explain to me again why we are still sitting here?" Makoto sighed. She knew Ami was worried but this was getting excessive. "She's not moving from that spot. She's fine." Placing a reassuring arm around the woman she loved she tried to coax her from her seat. "Let's give her space. She's a grown woman who can take care of herself."

"She's going to get drunk." Ami shot back pointedly even if she had a calm demeanor outwardly. This was a yearly occurrence. One that Ami seemed to dread and Makoto knew well by now. The Mizuno women were stubborn creatures it seemed and on this day Ami would mirror that definition perfectly. "You know I refuse to leave her alone today. You can go if you want, but I'm staying here." The whisper was harsher than it was meant to be, but Makoto knew that it was called for.

This day had become a routine for as long as Makoto knew Ami. She would have skipped cram school to tail her mother. For some reason the eldest Mizuno found a corner seat and spent the day there. She hardly moved from that spot. In the early morning it would be coffee, later in the afternoon she would switch to sweets, soda, and other things she didn't often frequent, then in the evening she would start to drink. It was something of a punishment Makoto had realized early on. Saeko drank beer then. The woman hated beer. Yet on this day, she found herself drinking many over the course of the night and into last call. It was now that she had just started to drink, and now when Ami became the most on edge. This once a year occurrence was unpleasant indeed.

The times had changed slightly in how things occurred thanks to Ami's closely knit group of friends. The parents had created an alliance of sorts. They had to know where their children were at all times and what better way than all keeping in touch with one another? This had its ups and downs. Personal life started to lose the effect it had since everyone seemed to find out about the dirty little secrets they all held. Some approved, others didn't, all ending up in a jumbled mess that only added to their children's hullabaloo that often found purchase in daily life. It wasn't long into high school that it finally slipped out what actually caused a day like today. Ever since then a new tradition seemed to find its way into Saeko's life.

"What's he doing here?" Makoto sighed as Zoisite walked through the doors with a group of women. "That idiot!" She said as she put her hand to her face. This was normally a ladies night, not only that, it was the ladies who were divorced. They had created a little club and for some odd reason her brother had decided to tag along. "I'm going to throttle him." She growled under her breath. This was another new first.

"My mom likes him. I'm not worried." Ami said calming down the now personally agitated brunette. "Besides, he knows what she gets like. Remember last year?" Ami remembered that one well. Thankfully he had been passing by and taken her mother home himself. Ami had a high level of respect for the gentle man and envied Makoto's position as his little sister. "He'll look out for her, and the rest of them." Those women had a tendency of drinking their sorrows away into idiocy. Thankfully a man was with them to keep them in line, or at the very least keep them safe from harm's way. "I wish my own brother would be doing that, but most likely he's out prowling again." She allowed annoyance to creep into her voice only slightly.

"Well in all honesty, you're brother is a jerk." Makoto had far more effective words for the little brother Ami had to deal with. It wouldn't be proper to even say to the foulest people and so she kept it to herself. Makoto didn't mind letting the world know her distaste for him in the least though. "Zoisite better be good or I'll nail him to a wall."

"Makoto…" Ami had a mock stern face on as she tried to clear the implied imagery from her mind. "He's as straight as a circle. You have no need to worry about that. Really, do you think he'd hit on any of them?" Both of them knew that was a far fetched idea. "That's just preposterous." She waved off the thought one final time as Makoto blushed slightly for thinking her brother would find an attraction to any of the women there. Makoto was more of a risk to that than her brother if one really took time to think about the sexuality of both siblings as Ami obviously had. "What are they talking about over there?" Ami wondered as a few of the women laughed out loud and a few others, Saeko included, blushed a deep crimson red.

"I've no idea, and I think I'd like to keep it that way." Makoto shivered knowing full well that whatever it was it wasn't something she wanted to be privy too. She saw more laughing followed by one of the older women, who she knew to be Rei's grandmother on her father's side slap Zoisite playfully on the arm. "Yeah, um no. I don't want to know anything at all of it." She shivered again. That woman was one to be feared. Unfortunately that banter got louder and finally reached their ears. Thankfully for the girls who were covertly babysitting the topic had changed too one of innocence. It looked as if this was a senior version of horse playing.

"It's rather fun out there actually." Akane defended. "It's grand, but we need to sell. I'm not a young chickadee any more you know."  
"No. Now you're just an old crow." The woman next to her chided as she playfully poked at some of the wrinkled skin around Akane's eyes.  
"I thought that was your title you ol' stick in the mud." Lethe shot back the older women often enjoyed poking fun at each other.  
"I'm an old woman Lethe. Once you attain my age you can do and say as you please. 'till then I would advise you shut your mouth."  
"You're only two years older than me so hush." The younger of the two shot back.  
"You girls can stop fighting now." Zoisite joked lightly knowing full well about the playful antics the table could hold.  
"Anyway, tell me more about this house. Have you found a buyer?" Saeko found interest in living in the country and had once thought about it herself when she had been a newlywed.  
"Not a one." Akane sighed. "That's my entire problem. I know it would be called a fixer upper but I don't have the time or ability to do it myself."  
"My sister is looking for work. She's pretty handy with tools depending on what you need done. I don't mind either if it'll help you to get it sold." Zoisite suggested.  
"Well, that does indeed seem like a plan if you'd be willing to help. Lord knows I can't afford a contractor and it only really needs a minor tune up." Akane smiled at the offer very few people had it in them to be helpful to those they barely knew.  
"Alright, if you excuse me for a moment I'll see to the arrangements." He got up and walked over to the table that Ami and Makoto were hiding behind.

"You have a job." He said to Makoto who just looked confused that he knew she was there. "I want you both to go home. I came here so that you two don't have too. So go on back and relax. I don't know when you'll be starting but contractor work isn't easy." He said addressing Makoto before looking fondly at the shorter girl. "Don't worry. I'll look after your mom. It's not safe for women or girls your age to be out late at night regardless of how drunk someone is or not." He didn't give them time to respond as he went back to the table of women who were trying to help Saeko keep her spirits up.

Ami wanted to stay and keep a look out on the surroundings and her mother but she knew Zoisite would protect her. He was a good man, and saw Saeko as a sort of parent in an odd way. She trusted him and so, she and Makoto took their leave out the back so they weren't seen. The walk home was quiet as Makoto held Ami close to her. Some people that were passing by gave looks of confusion or repulsion since being in such an open relationship of their nature wasn't often favorable in the eyes of most.

The night passed by slowly as Ami paced the living room waiting for her mother to return home. Finally Makoto couldn't take it anymore and scooped the smaller woman in her arms as she squeaked in shock. "You'll put a hole in the rug if you keep that up." Her voice was soft and gentle as she put Ami on the sofa and pulled her into an embrace. "She's with my brother. It's not like we left her with someone irresponsible. He won't let anything bad happen." Makoto let her hands move across Ami's back to soothe the tension she had built there. The night was long and both fell asleep in that spot waiting around for hours.

Finally just as the dawn was starting to break through the clouds Saeko strolled in with Zoisite. He was holding her vertical as she mumbled something incoherent rolling his eyes as she called him a good boy. The two girls that had been sleeping stirred as he smiled at the older woman who was trying to maintain balance. After he passed her off to Ami he sat down knowing the woman was going to be a handful. Makoto could only look on as she continued to make a fool of herself. "What on earth did you give her?" Makoto quizzed.

"I didn't give her anything. I blame Minako's mother." He rolled his eyes and tried to shake the image out of his head as Makoto seemed to be waiting for him to continue. "Around three last night we ran into Ikuko and her friends and I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but somehow we ended up following them as they went bar hopping. I'll say one thing; those women can really put it away. Anyway four bars and a strip joint later here we are."

"You didn't?" Makoto couldn't believe her brother would step foot into that place.  
"Indeed we did." Her brother laughed as he held up a few numbers. "There were some really hot guys. You should have seen it."  
"I'm glad I didn't." Makoto grumbled as Ami sighed finally having coaxed her inebriated mother into bed.

"Anyway, you'll be starting work on Tuesday. So be sure you're ready. I need to head back home and get some sleep myself. It was one very busy night and women are harder to chase after than I thought." He sighed as he hugged Makoto and Ami goodbye and made his way back home. Now that the tense night was over and everyone was where they should be for the most part Zoisite had the right idea. A day to sleep in was needed after a night of worrying for nothing and Makoto would be sure to get it as she and Ami found their way to the all too comfortable bed for the rest of the morning.

TBC-

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I know it probably wasn't the most exciting chapter but in all reality this was supposed to be the second half of chapter three if I had posted it in one large mass. Since I've been spacing out the chapters more be prepared to see some like this on occasion.

Before we go any further I want to state that Lethe and Akane are both from the Sailor Stars arc of Sailor Moon. (Akane is actually Sailor Lead Crow but the human name she goes by is Karasuma Akane.) So yes, I did make a pun for those of you who didn't catch it or groaned at it. In this fiction (Since no Senshi are flying around) they are old ladies. As for who's related to Rei, and how I made it work? Well you'll just have to wait and find out now won't you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not much fluff in this chapter. In fact, there isn't any at all. Instead we use this chapter to divulge into the past for a little while. Don't worry, you're fluff will be back next chapter. Among other things.

NOTE: Before I go any further with this fiction I feel I must state one thing. The Hino family name is not actually from the maternal side of the family. It is from the Paternal. This means that Rei's grandfather does not actually have the last name of Hino and the only reason he was left with that name is because no one really knows what Rei's mothers maiden name was. So in effect, he is not a Hino, but Rei, having had to take her father's last name is. (My, isn't family relations confusing.) Thus pay careful mind to that fact that while reading. I will still refer to him as 'Grandfather Hino' for simplicities sake. Just remember that Rei's grandfather is actually on the mother's side.

Song: I love you This Much.  
By: Jimmy Wayne

_Song lyrics in italics._  
Normal story like this.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am only a fan and nothing more.

* * *

Chapter Five: A Families Past: Part 1

Tuesday rolled around faster than Makoto had realized and at the crack of dawn she was in a dilapidated car headed for the countryside. Now, this on its own wasn't odd. It was the fact that Rei was the one driving with an irritated look on her face. She clearly wasn't fond of this idea. She really didn't want to see this woman for multiple reasons. Many of them were uncalled for. She really was a nice woman, it was the fact that this person had ties to a man she absolutely loathed that had caused the aversion in the first place. Ironically it was due to the topic of the man in question that her grandfather had thought of it as good idea for her to go visit, driving Makoto had been the perfect excuse. Who was this man? Simple, it was Rei's one and only father. The man who hadn't raised her after her mother passed on. He was the man who left her alone for her grandfather to take care of. She felt as if she had every right to hate him. To fully detest his very existence. Why was it that she was the only one who hated him so much? No one else had such a vengeful dislike for the man. Only her. "This was a stupid idea. Of all the times he wants me to go it's to take you to work. Why now of all times?"

"Like I would know." Makoto sighed sarcastically as she used the dashboard as a footrest. The car was very small and as a result this was the next best thing to sitting in a ball. "Don't get me wrong, but I really don't know your dad. I don't even remember mine enough to know what a father should be to their daughter so you're barking up the wrong tree asking me."

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of." She turned down one of the dirt roads that led out of the main cities. The drive was long and after over an hour already stewing she still had about thirty minutes to go provided traffic stayed light. "Last time I saw the woman was a year ago. Now he wants me to visit." She looked at the instructions she had taped to her steering wheel.

"Why does he want you to do this exactly?" That was the one thing she hadn't told Makoto. The brunette didn't mind listening to the ranting; she didn't understand the cause of it though. She popped the top on her soda enjoying the caffeine as she awaited her answer.

"Well, he thinks it would be good for me to speak with her. He says he thinks I'm old enough to know the truth." Rei reached over to the cup holder where her coffee sat. "Personally think I know the truth well enough. Dad ditched me." She took her drink then to help hide the real hurt in her voice and replaced the beverage. "Anyway, I figure this has been a long time coming. It would have to come up someday. I just thought he would be the one to want to talk to me. Not want to send me to speak with my grandmother."

"I didn't even know you had family outside of Gramps." That had been something everyone one of Rei's friends called him. After all, he had been the only real adult to show interest in her life and as a result Rei's friends found a deep respect for that man. He had done well to look out for all of them in one way or another. "Shows you what I know." Makoto took another gulp of soda before she said anything else looking out her window absentmindedly.

"That's because my family doesn't come around often. I'm not sure why that is. I know they're angry with grandpa but I don't really know why. Like I said we don't talk about my family much. I have a few cousins I see every now and then, but that is pretty rare." Rei threw another curve ball as she looked again at the directions before making a left down a road that began to get bumpy. This one was obviously leading into areas that were out in no man's land. "I never even knew I had a large family until I happen to stumble across a letter in the mail one day. It's pointless now really. I don't see why we need to kick up old dirt."

"Agreed." Makoto had to agree with that. Then again when it came to their friends it was her and Rei that were not only the most consumed with their past, but also the most willing to let sleeping sandstorms stay strictly that. Perhaps a confliction in terms, be that as it may, it had worked out for them for the most part. "So do you have any idea what it is I'm going to be doing?"

"Zoisite will already be there doing something. You'll be helping him I guess. I don't really know." Rei answered honestly as she drove past yet more field and what looked to be a few old abandoned properties. It was kind of odd her grandmother lived in such a place. Rei's grandfather had told her that at one point it had been a small town with a fairly decent community. Over the years it dwindled and only the old-timers remained. She could see why now almost all too clearly.

A few old farm houses looked like the paint had been chipped. Fences were rotted and some weren't even finished. The scenery was pretty bland to say the least. There were a few shops that looked to be mom and pop style. Without much in the way of new renovation it was quite an odd sight. A few houses were more traditional, so much so in fact that the people, both men and women alike were dressed very traditionally. Perhaps not in a fancy way, but it was clear that who ever lived here just screamed history. The clothing reminded Rei of the history books looking as if it was the same styles from back in the nineteen-fifties. In her mind that was being blasted into a memory she hadn't even lived through let alone understood. She knew that a lot of Japan wasn't as advanced once you left the major cities and districts moving outward into the areas that less equaled more. Still, even if she had lived in a shrine, she was very much a city girl compared to this. Some people were selling things in nearby stands while other people used carts with wheels to transport and sell many things. Rice fields were known to be grown out here since that was a standard staple in many households. There were other sights and sounds that seemed to also have a level of normality out here but needless to say Rei and Makoto both found it all to be too much to focus on.

Finally they reached the driveway of their destination. The house was small, and looked to be extremely old just like most of the buildings in the area. Zoisite waved to Makoto from his place that he had been using a hand saw to cut wood. She went over to him while Rei walked up the steps and to the front door. She still didn't know what to expect as she lightly knocked. It was solid and the brass door knocker was slightly tarnished from years of use. The porch around her was concrete, but it had been around a while, the wear and tear very vivid. The wood that made up the railing had been logs by the looks of it. Cracked and splintered in a few places gave it charm, but, one couldn't exactly call it safe. When the door finally opened a short elderly woman greeted Rei. As she invited her granddaughter to join her in the kitchen she made sure to keep a positive outlook on things. It wasn't easy keeping in mind the nature of the discussion ahead.

The kitchen had a more western style and Rei found a morning tea already freshly set on the table awaiting her arrival. It was a black tea, one of her favorite types. Surely Rei could blame her grandfather for that one. He had already meddled enough, and now this. They both took their seats as an awkward silence took over them. Then Rei saw something. A letter sat on the counter with a different last name with this address. 'Karasuma?' Rei thought confused and worried, this didn't go unnoticed by the older woman. She had planned this after all; Rei had been a very inquisitive child and she hadn't seemed to grow out of it.

"Does it look odd?" The woman asked softly. Rei looked at her confused. She didn't want to say something rude; it wasn't this woman who had caused her grief after all. "The last name being Karasuma I mean. That is my last name after all." She said taking a sip of her own tea.

"I thought you were my dad's mom. Doesn't that make you the name of Hino?" Rei was soft spoken and worried. What had she walked into? "I mean it's not weird, but I am confused."

"As you would be I'm sure." Akane placed her cup down on the table and folded her hand into her lap. She allowed her eyes to show sympathy as her voice was sure to clam. "I'm well aware that your grandfather had motives for sending you by. I'll admit I don't think I should be the one to explain things but he was adamant that I do it." She paused to collect her thoughts. "Either way, your old enough now to comprehend what has gone on in this family since you were a child and the air has a right to be cleared."

"Alright." Rei was slow in her speech. Testing the waters of things she hadn't heard. She knew she was going to be having a tense discussion, but this seemed ridiculous. "What is it really about? My father isn't the only topic of debate is he?"

"No. He is not." Akane affirmed. "He is however a good enough topic to start as any." She placed her glasses up further on her face and the replaced her hands in her lap once again. "Perhaps we should start with why you hate him. You wouldn't mind telling me would you?" she saw Rei tense up, anger in her eyes. "I want to know what you think of him. Not as my son, but as your father."

"I could tell you many things I think about him." Rei said harshly. "However I will not be so lewd in your presence." She took a sip of tea and then she took a breath. Thinking of the right words without sounding over the top became hard. "He left me. He's a pig of a man who cares more about his own political standing than his own family. First he left me with my grandfather, and then he stopped coming to visit. It leaves me wondering if he even loved my mother. If he could ever love me at all took a back seat to the fact that my grandpa was the only one who was really here for me. My dad, he should feel ashamed. Does he? Well I guess I'll never know, will I?"

"Strong feelings towards a negative standing and yet the fruit still doesn't fall far from the tree." Akane sighed thinking about a similar conversation with her son when he was just a boy. Funny how history can repeat in slightly different ways. "Your father said the same things to me about his father when he was your age. His reasons were far different though."

"What exactly do you mean?" Rei didn't believe that. How could she? "You can't tell me that. No father would ever do that to his child only to repeat the process over with their own child." Rei hadn't ever been a parent so of course she wouldn't know how herd being one could actually be.

"I will explain." Akane replied softly. "Please understand though. This was long ago, part of why he acts the way he does I assume. Anyway, do not say anything until you hear it all. It will be important for you to know…" Akane started as Rei nodded.

_He can't remember  
The times that he thought  
Does my daddy love me?  
Probably not  
That didn't stop him  
From wishing that he did  
Didn't keep him from wanting  
Or worshipping him_

"My last name is Karasuma because I never married. I did fall in love with a man though. One I'm ashamed to say didn't love me or his children the same way. His last name was Hino and our son, Takashi the very man you hate as a father, took that name on his birth certificate as was tradition. In those days it wasn't proper to have a child out of wedlock, and yet he refused to marry me. It was probably best that we hadn't now that I have had the years to reflect. That man wasn't a man who could father a child correctly even if he had wanted too. Takashi idolized his father. He wanted to be a man just like him as a small child. He would pretend to smoke using rolled up paper. He would pretend that his juice was cheep whiskey and he would pretend to be a thug out on the street. I wasn't fond of this and told his father as much. The man walked out on both of us, leaving me as a single mother and leaving his son thinking that he was unloved."

_He guesses he saw him  
About once a year  
He could still feel the way he felt  
Standing in tears  
Stretching his arms out  
As far as they'd go  
Whispering daddy  
I want you to know_

"Sure he would come around every now and then. Asking for money or help with something. He used his son as an excuse to visit and I still held that faint hope that perhaps his father would be a real dad to my little Takashi. That was a false hope, it wouldn't ever happen. I knew that in my head, but my heart wanted so much for my son to be happy, and he was happy, when his dad was around. One day he came up to the house, that familiar tobacco in his mouth leaning on that very door frame and told me he was headed out of town and he wouldn't be back. When I had asked why all I got in response was that he had no money and was on the run. I couldn't believe that, nor could I tell that to a five year old. Instead I had said daddy would be gone for a while. I didn't say how long. I felt guilty, but how do you say to a child that your father doesn't want you?" Akane looked at Rei inquisitively as she didn't say a word. Her eyes hardened though.

Rei was mad, livid at that facts being told to her. Her father walked out on her. Her father hated her. His dad hated him and she was being punished. Was that it? If that was really true then why did this woman seem so intent on rubbing it in? She was pulled out of her momentary thoughts as Akane continued.

_I love you this much  
And I'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much_

"His dad never came back. Over time he realized that the man he wanted to be wasn't going to come back. He was growing up wishing to be the man his father was only to realize that that very man wasn't going to ever come home. After that, your father threw out all of his normal street clothes and decided that he wanted to not be him. He wasn't, he was so far from it, I wish he could only see that, even today all these years later. Anyway, he stopped the street talk tough guy act he often had. He was just a teen around that time. He was still wayward and still very much hurt. He met a young woman at that time, your mother, when he was in high school. She was near him all the time. She had fallen in love with him even that far back, although he didn't see it that way. I think looking back he felt like he had wanted to be his father so much that he didn't realized he had never been anything like the man in the first place. That woman took care of him all through high school. She chased him, and fought for him instead of against him. It was a rare sight to see. Your grandfather wasn't pleased about him in the slightest."

"You're mother was a kinda and gentle woman of a Shinto faith. She never spoke out rudely. She was always properly dressed and had a deep faith in the Catholic Church just like my son and I. One day she started to attend church with my son feeling that she should have knowledge of both faiths if she was to love him. She was truly one of a kind."

_He grew to hate him for what he had done  
'cause what kind of father  
Could do that to his son?  
He said 'damn you daddy'  
The day that he died  
The man didn't blink  
But the little boy cried_

"When Takashi was in his first year of collage he found out about what his father had really done in life. He was so angry that he decided he was going to be a law maker. He was going to change the world. He was going to make sure the things his father did could never happen again. In the events proceeding Takashi finding out about the true nature of his father we also were told that he had passed on. Needless to say, Takashi was broken. I remember what he said to me that day. 'I'll never know if even loved me.' That's what my son had said that day. He was so hurt, so very upset. Even so, life had to move on sooner or later. Takashi made sure to dive into his classes head first after that. He also dived head first into something else, blind faith."

_I love you this much  
And I'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much_

"He went after your mother. Told her he loved her and they married. The boy didn't have a penny to his name and so he moved into the shrine. He wanted so much to be a family man, and while it was hard he was learning what it was like to be a husband, more so than that, I saw him become attached to your grandfather. Ever since he was given the blessing to marry your mother he had found himself learning what it was like to have an older male around, even if it seemed many years late. They were happy for the most part. Still though, it hadn't filled the void and he still found the time to have deep hate for the man who had abandoned him as a child. He was still very deep in his Catholic faith even after marring your mother. As a result they had made a choice that any child they would have should also be able to know of both so that they could openly decide one day for themselves."

_Half way through the service  
While the choir sang a hymn  
He looked up above the preacher  
And he sat and stared at him  
He said  
'forgive me father'  
When he realized  
That he hadn't been unloved  
Or alone all his life  
His arms were stretched out  
As far as they'd go  
Nailed to the cross  
For the whole world to know_

"A few years later he sat back in one of the church pews and he had decided he wanted a family. That he felt ready to be a father. He had made amends to his past that day for whatever reason. Happy to just let it lie. Your mother wanted children as well, and since your father was now able to support a family they moved to a small apartment with two bedrooms. You're mother became pregnant with you later that year. I was happy for them both of course. As you know, time went on and you were born and grew up as a child with two parents. One was a man who wasn't home often due to his work. The other you knew as your loving mother who was a full time parent. When you were a small girl your mother became ill and passed away. It's at those times that things were hard for you. You blamed him back then for your mother's death and ran to your grandfather, the very man who raised you. You wanted to stay with him, and Takashi didn't deny you that request."

Rei spoke up at that. "But why? I was a little kid back then. Why did he just leave me there? Little kids get upset all the time saying they want something. It doesn't mean it's handed to them like candy."

"No, you're right. Many people don't know why. He didn't tell your grandfather the real reason. It's true he said you'd be better off staying with your grandfather, but that doesn't mean there aren't underlying things." Akane sighed looking back to those days. "He wanted to be with his dad, and his dad didn't want him. You didn't want him either. You wanted your mom back, but, he couldn't give you that so he gave you the next best thing he could think of. He walked out of your life because honestly he didn't think you'd ever like him. He said he couldn't blame you for disliking him, he felt like he should have been home more often than just one or two days a week. He would get home late when you were finally asleep for the night. Funny how a small child can see that as her father hating her, that was how you viewed it back then. You went so far as to tell him that as well."

_I love you this much  
And I'm waiting on you  
To make up your mind  
Do you love me too?  
How ever long it takes  
I'm never giving up no matter what  
I love you this much_

"I know you think that all of those political lunches and gatherings are for him to save face. He goes on letting you think as much, giving you a target to hate so very much. In reality that just simply isn't true. He does it to see you." Akane finished her tea as she stood and cleared the table.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Rei inquired.  
"He felt like you wouldn't believe him." Akane sighed. "The fact of the matter is you're a grown woman now, plenty old enough to know the truth."  
"Is that all of the truth?" Her voice was apprehensive. "There should be something more than just that. Right?"  
"That all depends on you." Akane explained. "He wanted to be involved in your life, but as always that choice is yours and yours alone. Now that you're older do you still detest him so?"  
"I'm not so sure anymore." Rei answered honestly. "I didn't know about all of that before. I just don't know."  
"Just think about it." Akane said softly. "That's all I ask you to do."

She had spent the rest of the afternoon alone and let Makoto to hitch a ride home with her brother for the day. The two of them looked rather busy at the time. She spent her day driving around the country side. Seeing the sites her father had once known as home. It was funny really, in some sort of cruel irony just how much she felt at home here. Just how much she thought that she'd like to live out there one day. She arrived home at the shrine where her grandfather looked like he was talking to a blond girl. That was odd Rei realized until she saw who it was. Minako.

"Hey grandpa." Rei said putting her keys on the kitchen counter. Drained she went over to the table. "What's up Minako? What happened to your clothes?" Rei asked forgoing her normal manners and slouching in her seat.

"I'm wearing them. I've decided that I want to undertake part of the work at the shrine. Your grandfather says that he and Yūichirō can't fully keep up and they could use another to help with the duties. I want to be the one to do it. Please Rei."

"If my grandfather allows it, then I can't deny you anything. He's still head of the shrine after all." Then a thought came to mind. "Are you going to be moving in here as well?"

"Yes. I do believe it would be for the best." Minako explained. "I've lived with my family long enough. I'll earn my keep here."  
"Yes." Grandfather Hino agreed. "And it saves Rei's cousins the trip of having to come all the way out here to lend a hand. This is indeed for the best."  
"Alright then." Rei started slowly "You know I never really pegged you to want to become a miko." She said addressing Minako.  
"I have always wondered about it, but really, for right now I just want to lend a helping hand." Minako blushed lightly, she hadn't expected Rei to be home yet.  
"That's fine with me." Rei agreed one final time. "But for now I'm rather tired and I to sleep." She stood and said her goodnights. "See you at four."  
"Yep." Minako agreed. Her voice turning somewhat flirty. "I'll be the one with the broom by the steps." It was meant to be a joke.

Meanwhile the poor elderly man sighed as the exchange continued, finally with Minako following Rei too her bedroom. Looking to the tall man with straggly hair he deadpanned. "Why do I have a feeling that this entire thing is just asking for trouble." He got his answer a few moments later when he heard an all too familiar voice yell in what sounded like mock anger. He sighed again. "Yep. Trouble isn't even the half of it." All the taller man could go was laugh.

TBC-

* * *

It may not look like it now, but this chapter is important for later on. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, I promised you I'd give your fluff back and I keep my promises. So, here's your fluff.

Song: You're Gonna' Be.  
By: Reba McEntire

_Song lyrics will be in italics._  
Normal story won't be.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

* * *

Chapter Six: A Families Past: Part Two.

"Hurricane Minako strikes again…" Grandfather Hino sighed as he looked at Yūichirō who was currently face down in the kitchen with a puddle of water at his feet. "Where's the wet floor sign at?" He asked as he helped the poor man stand up.

"I don't know. I just live here." The tall man said trying to remove his wet hair from his face. "That's the third time this week." He looked down at his clothing and the shook his head, water droplets still falling from strands to hair. "I'd better go change."

Grandfather Hino nodded his approval as he found some towels to dry the mess. Mopping the floor didn't mean to poor water everywhere, but trying to tell that to the blond was proving to be pointless. As he looked out the kitchen window he saw why he was still allowing this entire thing to go on. Rei was happy. She was smiling. That in and of itself was worth the extra work needed to train Minako.

"You're going to pay!" Rei said as she pulled leaves out of her hair and making sure to have them clenched tightly in her hands. She ran up and put them in the back on Minako's shirt. "Now what missy?" she said crossing Minako's arms so that her back was pressed up against Rei's front. "How do you intend to get out of this one?"

Minako turned her head and kissed Rei on the lips for only a short second. The shock value enough to be let go. "Oh my…" It was that time that Grandfather Hino chose to remove himself from the window as Rei yelled and Minako giggled. "Nothing but trouble I swear." He groaned as Yūichirō came back in dry clothes going towards the sink.

"That can't be a good thi- OW!" Holding his head he looked at the elderly man in confusion.  
"Leave that window alone." Grandfather Hino warned as he held the mop handle over his head. "Don't go near those girls either."  
"I'm not going to." He agreed. "Rei would kill me." He looked towards the window for a second more then walked away. "That's not a very miko thing to do."

"No it's not is it." Hino Takashi said coming into the back door. "When did that start to happen?" He made himself at home knowing full well Rei was busy.  
"I'm not fully sure." The elderly gentleman took a seat at the table as well. "Still sneaking around I see."  
"Yes. What else am I to do?" Takashi took out his phone from the table to turn it off. He didn't want to be disturbed. "I came to check in."  
"Nothing new besides the Minako thing, whatever that thing is." He replied. It was more than just a friendship. Of that Grandfather Hino knew.  
"Indeed. Then I shall take my leave for now." Takashi stood from the table. He didn't want to be here if it was pointless.  
"Are you going to speak with Rei?" the old man asked.  
"Is there a point to do that anymore?" Takashi queried, perhaps apprehensive.  
"That all depends." The old man said looking to the window. "She's not a baby anymore Takashi."

The man in his business suit nodded as she walked out the door. He pulled out his wallet. In that wallet were a few photos. Ones of what used to be a happy family. 'She's not a baby anymore Takashi.' Those words rang in his head. "When did she grow up so fast." She was so much like her mother now. She wasn't his little girl anymore. Then again he supposed that she hadn't ever been his little girl after her mother had passed on.

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

Early in those days he had done all he could to care for Rei. He wasn't perfect, often failing at tasks that should be simple. He couldn't change a diaper or heat up milk. He couldn't do any of the things that his wife had made look so easy. He promised himself as she grew up he would make it up to her. He would teach her how to do the right things in life. Teach her a sport or two. Do whatever he could for her. That had been those days when life still had answers for him. When his little girl was a newborn looking at him with blue eyes that all babies have at birth he felt speechless. She was so small. Her inquisitive eyes bore into him as she yawned and fell to sleep. That photo had been the first time he had ever held her in his arms.

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin_

As a toddler she was a handful. She was far too much for him to handle on his own. She would scream at him, cry at him, and then run to her grandfather who would just roll his eyes. Daddy didn't do the things mommy and grandpa could do. Meals weren't the same. Shoes weren't tied the same and no matter what he did, he could never do it mommy's way. When Risa, his wife, became ill it was all he could do to care for Rei full time. In the end Rei didn't want him. She wanted Mommy, and when mommy couldn't come home anymore it was grandpa she wanted most. He was the one she cried for at night. He was the one she would listen too. That's why in the end Takashi let her stay with him.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be_

He made sure to stay out of sight as he watched he daughter make a mess of leaves in the back of the shrine. She was acting childish. So very much like her mother. They both had a sort of free spirit within them when someone came along who could unlock the cadge they kept a tight lock on. The scene before him proved that she was doing alright.

"Cut that out." Rei admonished as Minako was hanging on her back. "Get off me."  
"Why?" The blond laughed as she blew more hot air past Rei's ear. "I like it here."  
"I just bet you do." Rei growled. "I'm doing all the work." She put down her broom and growled again. "Off! Now!"  
"Alright." Minako said as she let her feet go back onto the ground.  
"Thank you." Rei's tone was sarcastic as she went to pick up the broom only to be tackled into the leaf pile she had been sweeping up. "Minako!"  
"Yes?" The blond smirked as Rei turned to face her.  
"You can be a real thorn in my side you know that?" Rei sighed as she flicked a leaf in Minako's general direction.  
Minako smirked as she pinched the side of Rei's stomach causing her to yelp out of surprise. "Now I'm a thorn in your side."  
"Very funny." Rei said pulling herself back up from the mess they had made. "I would call you a pain in my butt, yet I'm afraid to see what you'd do."  
"Hino Rei, just what is that supposed to mean?" Minako asked annoyed.  
"Take a guess." Rei shot back.

'She's your daughter alright.' He thought remembering Risa's rarely hot temperament, but constantly dry humor. She had lavender eyes that were just as brilliant as Rei's. When she was upset those eyes seemed to burn with such a fierce anger. The difference with Rei being that she would actually voice her upset if given the chance. When she was happy those eyes sparkled with amusement or contentment. Sometimes Rei would get a far off look an in a small way, Takashi just knew that she was thinking deeply about something. He knew because Risa would have that same look for the same reason. When those lavender eyes cried, they would break you down. Those strong entrapping eyes would just melt you to bits, making you want nothing more than to quell the tears any way possible. You would move mountains if you had too, just so you could see the tears stop.

Rei had a lot of her mother in her. Perhaps too much of her anyone's own good. Rei inherited her brashness from him. Her ability to say what she thought openly when angry was a trait he seemed to know all too well. However just as anger came easily, so did holding a feeling of resentment. When it came to expressing love, it was a rare thing for either of them, although it came more naturally to Rei having had her grandfather to nurture her. It was the best choice Takashi could have done for her at the time. He couldn't be a single father. He didn't know how to deal with such things. He had regrets, and blamed himself for every single fault she carried. In his mind it was his fault and as long as he could be a target then she could punish him for his failures too her.

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'_

He wasn't father of the year. He was so far removed from being a good dad. He knew that more than he liked to admit. If Rei never forgave him, he would understand. He wouldn't mind, taking all the hate she could dish out at him with as much boldness as possible. Her life was just fine without him. Perhaps he was a coward for not speaking with her even when he was so close in times like this. If that were so, then may the world outcast him from his position. He wouldn't care. He refused to walk into her life now, after all of these years and risk destroying everything she had in her life. He hadn't given her that. He had no right to take it away from her. He wasn't that kind of man. He knew this was the best. Even if it hurt, there were things that were worse out there in this world. He had seen it firsthand.

She hadn't grown up in poverty. She had a roof over her head with plenty of food and drink. She had a good school she had attended and friends to call her family. He knew that wasn't a replacement for a father, but it could have been worse. As bad as he had made her life, as hard as it had been, it could have been so much worse in so many ways. She had her life, and he had his. That was simply the cold hard truth. He couldn't risk that now and possibly cause more harm.

"Hey is Usagi here yet?" Ami asked as she came strolling up with Makoto's hand in hers.  
"Not yet." Rei said. "What's with her though? This morning I thought she was going to break my phone."  
"She was going in to see mother today." Ami explained.  
"Why? What happened?" That made Rei worried.  
"She says she's late." Ami explained.  
"That's nothing new." Rei said totally missing the point.  
"Not time late you dolt!" Makoto couldn't believe Rei was that oblivious.  
"Well what the heck kind of late is…oh" Rei finally figured it out.  
"Took you long enough." Minako laughed before getting serious. "Where is she?"  
"I don't know. She said to come by here." Makoto explained. "If she is then she's going to tell her parents first I'm sure."  
"Well hell if I wait around to find out." Rei said grabbing Makoto's truck keys out of her hands. "Come on. Let's find out first hand."

'_Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'_

Takashi chuckled as she saw his daughter take charge and storm off to do what she felt she needed too in true Hino fashion. In her wake were one giggling blond and two shocked faces who were attempting to keep up with Rei's overzealous behavior. He wasn't going to lose her though as he tailed her being sure to keep out of sight. He had done it all of her life. He had to be sure she grew up right after all and this was as close as she would allow him to get. He followed them as they fought over the driver's seat. He wasn't sure who was saying what from how far away he was but he was sure that it was quite the heated debate.

"I drive. It's my truck!"  
"Like hell. Get in."  
"You're a speed demon when annoyed."  
"And you drive like a grandma! Get in the darn car before I shove you in myself."  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
"Alright then."  
That last person had to have been Rei seeing as the taller girl with brown hair just ended up in the bed of the truck before a door slammed and it took off into the distance.

"Well, shall we be off?" Grandfather Hino asked as he walked down the steps knowing full well that Rei was headed towards the hospital where Ami's mother worked.  
"You'll let me come with you?" Takashi was taken aback by the invite.  
"You'll end up going anyway." Grandfather Hino answered knowingly. "Might as well go with me so that I can save you if she tries to throttle you."  
"I don't think she would." Takashi answered wondering just how defensive Rei could get.  
"If she pushed Makoto, one of her best friends, into a truck bed what makes you think she won't?" Yūichirō wondered aloud.  
"Point taken." Takashi nodded and took the offered escort.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be_

"Well?" Ikuko asked excited. "What's the answer?" Everyone was crowded in the waiting room as Usagi and Mamoru came down the elevators with an amused Saeko trailing behind. It was just one large mass of people. Even Michiru and Haruka were in the back, little Hotaru being passed over too Setsuna to keep her content.

"Mom… What are you all doing here?" Usagi was beyond the point of dazed to see all of her friends and family crammed around them.  
"Blame a little birdie in the white lab coat." Ami said as she sighed. "And I thought Rei was going overboard."  
"Not now." Rei said getting the spot light off of her. "So, what is the answer? Are you, or aren't you."  
"What do you mean not now? I was in the bed of a truck for thirty miles." Makoto growled. "Usagi, you'd better have news."  
"Pipe down." Zoisite said placing his hand over his sisters' mouth.

"Oh don't worry. I do." Usagi assured as she was beaming. This certainly took the problem of who to tell first out of the way since everyone would hear the news at the same time. "I'm pregnant!" That was all she needed to say as pandemonium hit in one large gigantic flood. Congratulations were given out in mass quantities as some of the men decided now was a good time to have a go at Mamoru for making Usagi get pregnant before the wedding night, although most were in a joking fashion. All except for one man who glared at him as if looks could kill. From the outside looking in Takashi kept his distance. Happy that he was unseen.

_Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me_

He wouldn't bother Rei today, not when she was so happy. He smiled knowing that the people she joined in the crowed were the ones who made her life the best it could ever be. The one called Minako; she would be the one who would take care of Rei. He just knew that. She has been around for a long time and hadn't allowed Rei to get away from her. He paused when he thought about the nature of what came into his head at that point. 'Am I even ok with that?' he thought. Turning around to look in the window one last time at how happy Rei was he just sighed in defeat.

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me_

'I'll have to be won't I' with that he nodded to himself, letting the girls inside have their fun. He didn't want to be seen, he didn't want to ruin the day. He would speak with Rei one day. He would just have to wait his turn. He hoped one day he could be a part of that happy life, but, as always the answer would be up too her.

TBC-

* * *

I told you, you'd have your fluff. There it is. The next chapter coming your way when I get a chance to type it up. Please leave me a review on what you think. I promise the next one will be longer. (In all reality that was actually just the second part of the last chapter that i had to cut off. Told you I make long chapters when they aren't in segments)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Your fluff is back in full swing now, at least for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is very dialogue heavy.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan and nothing more.

* * *

"Where's the diaper bag?" Haruka called as she held a content Hotaru while trying to gather everything they needed together.  
"Look in the living room." Michiru called back from her bedroom as she dressed.  
"Already did. It's not there." Haruka called back again from the stairs. "Can you check her room before you come down?"  
"Sure thing." Michiru called back as she continued to rummage through her closet.

"Well then, since mommy is getting ready why don't we keep ourselves busy?" Haruka said as she turned on her favorite movies. "I'll teach you to drive like that one day." Haruka said as she watched the cartoon cars race around a track. "Just don't tell mommy I told you that. She'll kill me." Haruka said in a ridiculous voice as the baby in her arms just cocked her head slightly confused. "That's my girl. She's so smart. She knows when to act innocent. Yes she does."

"You're such a goofball." Michiru said as she stood by the stairs. "The diaper bag wasn't up there. Are you sure it's not in here someplace."  
"Well I don't see it." Haruka answered. "Do you see your bag anywhere?" She addressed the baby in her arms who still looked confused. "She says no."  
"She says that Papa needs to keep better track of things." Michiru said as she walked into the kitchen. "And get her eyes checked."  
"Whys that?" Haruka asked as she walked into the kitchen to see the diaper bag sitting on the counter. "Oh. I didn't even check in here."  
Haruka passed off Hotaru as she went to the fridge to pick out a few needed necessities to pack a cold bag. "Three bottles or four?"  
"I'd say four just to be safe." Michiru replied as she made sure all of the non edible items were in order. "Where's the rash cream?"  
"I don't know, last I saw it was upstairs in the bathroom." Haruka was still amused as to just how many things one could lose when it came to baby things.  
"I'll go check if you'll put her into her seat." Michiru bargained. She really hated to do that.  
"Oh no do you don't. You're holding her, you do it." Haruka wasn't buying it. "I'll go get the cream and some extra diapers and wipes from the changing table."

"Drat." Michiru said softly. "Alright honey, I know you don't like this, but it won't be for long." She said softly humming softly. As she placed baby Hotaru into the car seat the child started to cry. She wasn't going to be appeased. She hated that chair; in fact she hated to be put down in a stationary object at all. It simply had to bounce, rock, or be a warm, snuggly human. Never mind even putting her in a crib or anything you couldn't keep moving constantly. To keep Hotaru occupied she began walking around with the car seat to help keep her at least mildly contented. "Are we almost ready?" Michiru asked as Haruka came back into the kitchen, supplies in hand.

"Yes, let get going or we'll be late." Haruka said honestly as she picked up the cold bag, and the diaper bag, being sure to sling Michiru's purse into the mix before heading into the garage where the car was parked. Michiru secured Hotaru into the back seat of the car so that the car seat was properly in the base. Michiru sat next to the baby to keep her company. "Are we all set?" Haruka asked making sure it was ok to start driving. When Michiru gave the affirmative off they went to go visit their friends for dinner to celebrate the news they had received the day before about Usagi's pregnancy.

Meanwhile Minako and Rei were already at the location. The place had been like a second home to them as they had grown up. The crown had seen them through the good times and the bad. That's why the party was being held here. "Minako, hurry up with that darn ribbon!" Rei barked with a balloon between her teeth. She seemed to be able to blow them up faster than Minako could curl the ribbons used to tie them.

"Sorry." She said passing another one Rei's way. She picked up the scissors to continued using them to curl the ribbons careful not to cut herself. "How are the tables going?" She asked as she tied another finished balloon to a shimmery paperweight. "How many more of these things do we need?"

"Five." Makoto called back as she continued to set the tables with silverware. "Hey Ami, skip the confetti on the next table. Haruka and Michiru are going to bring Hotaru. We can set them at that one so she doesn't eat any." She said as went about placing a paperweight on the table and looked it over making sure everything was just right.

"Ok." Ami said as she noticed her mother talking with Ikuko, once again exchanging embarrassing baby stories. She grimaced, how many more was she going to tell for goodness sake. "Mother, less talk and more preparation please." She requested as she pretended that the mothers weren't being so open about her and Usagi's past. Some things just shouldn't be dished out.

"Oh, you'll do this one day too." Saeko said as she laughed at Ami's face. Annoyance mixed with embarrassment. "It's our right after all you put us through when you're still babies." She went around placing a little mint arrangement on each plate Makoto had set up as Ikuko followed behind with a fancy napkin.

"It doesn't get any easier as they get older either." Ikuko further reminisced. "I swear Usagi was such a handful as a teenager." As she placed another napkin she saw the look on Mrs. Aino's face. "Say, do you remember the time the girls decided to die their hair?"

"Oh don't remind me." The blond woman sighed. "That was one of the worse ideas. They haven't seemed to grow out of it either."  
"That's nothing." Saeko said. "Once Ami decided it would be a good idea to cut her own hair." Saeko had a far off look in her eyes at the memory.  
"I'm still here you know." Ami broke the embarrassing banter once again. "If you must talk about baby stories, talk about Jadeite."  
"Oh, don't be ashamed Ami." Ikuko laughed. "I think all girls do that. Usagi did when she was little as well."  
"My Minako did too." Mrs. Aino smiled fondly. "She was five at the time. She said she wanted to look cute for the boy in her class."  
"Oh god." Minako intervened this time. "Mom, stop it. Not all of us want to hear this."  
"Oh yes we do." Rei laughed between clenched teeth. "Do tell, do tell." She raised an eyebrow amused.  
"No we don't." Minako cut the balloon Rei was blowing up at the time. "Next time it'll be your nose."  
"Yes ma'am." Rei said in a mocking tone. "We wouldn't want to harm your ego."  
"All of you shut up and hurry up." Makoto said looking at her watch. "We have fifteen minutes, get in gear."

It was that time that Setsuna strolled in pushing Mr. Tomoe in his wheelchair. "Hey everyone need a hand?" She asked as she pushed the man to vacant spot that a place setting had been set up for him. "Where's my niece?" Setsuna asked looking and not seeing Hotaru any place in sight.

"Setsuna, get right to the point why don't you." Mrs. Aino laughed as she too was wondering the same thing.  
"Oh no, I get that child first you hear me?" Minako warned, knowing the fight for baby time was on.  
"I trump both of you. She's mine first." Mr. Tomoe said from his spot at the table. "She is from my flesh and blood after all."  
"Well, that beats the hell out of the rest of you." Mr. Aino laughed from the proclaimed men's table as he took a seat with a beer in his hand.  
"Watch your mouth." His wife admonished. "Women are present."  
"You do realize we are used to him by now." Rei pointed out. "Besides, we all know there were worse things he could say."  
"Agreed." Makoto jumped to his defense. "I've said worse breaking a nail."

It was then that Haruka and Michiru strolled in along with a few other close friends and family. After greeting each other and a few more preparations everything was ready. Hotaru was being fought over as usual, not that Michiru or Haruka minded, happy to have some free time with other adults. Finally Usagi and Mamoru arrived. Everyone spent a good many hours talking, eating, talking more, and then finally starting to wind down for dessert. Then rounds of toasts were made using sparkling cider, instead of alcohol.

After the party ended the Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami stayed to clean up the mess letting everyone else go home. "Well that was fun." Ami said as she packed up the silverware. "We need to do that more often." The night was late and she knew Makoto would need to work the next day.

"What? Knock people up and celebrate?" Rei asked somewhat sarcastically.  
"No idiot." Makoto said hitting Rei in the back of the head with a wad to streamers. "Get together like that. It had been a while."  
"Yeah, it seems we never get together anymore just for the heck of it." Minako agreed. "We need to do it more often."  
"I know what you mean." Makoto sighed. "We've all just been busy lightly."  
"I think that's because we are preoccupied." Rei retorted truthfully. "You know, I was thinking, do you guys remember our lists?"  
"I know I do." Minako smiled remembering that day. "Why, what are you thinking?"  
"I think we need to do it." Rei said somewhat vaguely.  
"Do what?" Rei had even lost Ami that time apparently.  
"Let's go out to the country." Rei said with a hopeful tone.  
"We can't." Makoto sighed in annoyance. "I would if I could. I want to be out there. I want to know what it's like."  
"Someday." Rei said seriously. "Someday we will. I truly believe that to be true."

The night continued on with ideas of what they hoped for in the future. What they really wanted. There were so many things that they threw out into the open that night. Dreams filled with laughter, days that would be perfect, nights that would be serene. Yeah, there were many things they talked about. All of it seemed too good to be true, they knew it most likely was, but that didn't stop them from bantering about some silly things.

"We could all just shove our things in Makoto's truck and go on a long road trip." Minako suggested happily.  
"Yeah, I could drive and you could navigate." Rei said getting lost in her own amusement.  
"Oh no, I'd be the driver." Makoto defended her title. "I refuse to be shoved with the luggage. Not after your stunt last time you drove."  
"Yes. That wasn't safe." Ami agreed. "You or I would have to navigate Rei, that is, unless you're trying to get us lost on purpose."  
"Hey, I'm not that bad." Makoto retaliated. "Besides I'd be the driver."  
"Thank goodness." Ami smirked. "Because even if I love you dearly, you still can't find your way out of a brown paper sack."  
"Well this one's not any better." Rei said gesturing to Minako. "One time she got drunk and got lost in a walk in closet."  
"Key words." Minako looked annoyed. "I was drunk." Flipping her hair over her shoulder she continued. "You aren't a prize either in that state of mind."  
"Well in any case, a road trip is out of the question unless we all want to look like a bunch of gypsies." Makoto sighed taking a seat.  
"Oh, whys that?" Rei was lost this time it seemed.  
"Honestly, when was the last time any of us took a road trip that didn't result in our little army following us?" Makoto pointed out.  
"Uh…" Rei couldn't think of one. "I'm not sure."

"The answer is never." Makoto answered for her. "That's why it's not a good idea."  
"Besides that." Ami piped in again. "Travel is expensive. We don't have the funds."  
"I'd like to travel around the world one day." Rei thought aloud.  
"Well, I've traveled a lot." Minako explained. "Really it depends where you go. Some places are just run of the mill tourist traps. Others are amazing."  
"I like to just be on the road." Makoto explained. "As long as I can just drive nice and slow I'm happy. I want to see the sights one day too you know."

"It would be awesome to just say screw it, hop in that old truck and make a break for it." Makoto admitted. "But Ami is right. It's not the best plan."  
"Yeah…" Rei said slightly saddened by that. "I wish we could though."  
"Well then just do it." Minako replied. "Don't worry about it so much and really get reckless."  
"Have you lost your mind?" Ami squeaked. "That falls under bad idea big time. No way would it ever work to just up and leave like that."  
"Yeah, but we wouldn't be gone forever." Rei countered.  
"Perhaps not, but then there's still that caravan issue." Minako reminded. "I hate to say it, but Haruka would be all over that plan in a heartbeat."  
"No duh." Makoto agreed. "And you'd be right along within the masses helping to spread the word." Needless to say, Minako blushed at being caught.

"Either way, I need something to spice up my life a little bit." Minako replied honestly. "I think I'm losing my touch." She kissed Rei on the cheek and the girl didn't blush. "See? Nothing, not a squeak, a blush or anything." She sighed dramatically. "I'm losing my touch."

"That or I've just become immune to the effects of Minako overload." Rei smirked.

"Oh really…" Minako raised an eyebrow at that. "So, if I just walked over too you like this." She began doing as she described. "Put my arms around you like this." Again, she did her actions as she spoke them. "Looked you in the eyes," Her voice became slow, gentle, and very deliberate. "And did this." She pulled Rei into a fierce, searing kiss. A true full on lip lock that lasted a good few moments before she released Rei from her hold. "Are you telling me you wouldn't blush?" Minako smirked as slowly backed away. "Then Hino Rei, I do believe you're lying."

"Get a room if you're going to do that." Makoto scoffed as Ami averted her eyes to her hands. "And I thought I was a horn dog. Good going Minako. Good going." She took a moment to look at the blush on Rei's face, it was possibly able to rival Ami's at any given time. "Here we have it class. Hino Rei, the human tomato."

"Watch it!" Rei said flinging a crumpled newspaper they had used to wrap the clean plates in at Makoto. "I wasn't the one who started this. You did!"  
"See? It's fun to be spontaneous!" Minako giggled at the looks she had received. "Now think of that on the open road where we make our own rules."  
"I think you've had a little too much activity tonight." Rei sighed. "The party had made your head start doing and thinking weird things."  
"Well, if I'm doing weird things, shall I kiss you again?" Minako joked before going over to the shortest of the group. "Or perhaps Ami?"  
"Or perhaps no." Makoto said as she saw the shorter girl run behind her. "I'd have to draw the line at that. Go back to Rei and leave my Ami outta this."

"I can just see what it would be like living in the country though." Minako laughed. "Haruka would own a bunch of cars. You would own a diner and somehow we would all end up being coworkers." Then she draped herself across the table. "And on top of that, we could all move into a big house or something." She had that smile in her eyes. Her brain was off to lala land again.

"Yeah, and we could camp out or something." Makoto laughed. "I like sleeping in the bed of the truck on hot nights."  
"I think you've both lost your marbles." Rei sighed. "Come on Ami let's get this stuff done so I can go home and sleep."  
"Indeed." Ami was happy someone was still at least somewhat logical. "Makoto has to work tomorrow."

Meanwhile, back at a house, a sleepy couple spent another night pacing around with an unhappy baby. This was normal it seemed as she continued to cry. "Come on Hotaru. Calm down so that Mommy can get to sleep." Michiru tried again to coax the child to calm down. It was a failing endeavor. "Please honey calm down." She talked soothingly and then continued her humming.

"Here, give her to me." Haruka came out of the bedroom at one in the morning in a pair of boxers and a tank top with her eyes half open. The joys of children who didn't sleep. "Leave mommy to sleep for a bit." Haruka sighed as she took the baby and walked downstairs. She flipped on the television to her favorite sports and news channel before walking half awake into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of formula and putting it in the bottle warmer. She then went into one of the drawers and rummaged around until she found a pacifier that had been capped, taking it and a burp cloth with her along with a soda for herself. She went and placed all of that on the side table near her favorite recliner before going back to retrieve the bottle. Finally with all of that complete she plopped herself down with Hotaru, flipped the seat back, and spent a long night holding her daughter. Thankfully by this time she had stopped crying. Happy to be held in a place she knew she wasn't going to be set down on.

Two in the morning rolled on by, and Hotaru was still awake. The same held true at three and then at four. By two diapers and another bottle later it was already six in the morning. The sun barely rising and Haruka was still awake with a very bright eyed, if not persistent Hotaru. Haruka went in to the kitchen to start the coffee for Michiru, not at all minding the fact that she too would enjoy the caffeine boost. The baby was happy enough suckling her binky as if all was right with the world as long as she wasn't put down. "You know, I can just foresee you having everything you want out of me when you get older. I haven't been able to say no to you yet."

"You'll learn one day." Michiru yawned as she came down into the kitchen. "Have you two been up all night long?" She already knew the answer as Haruka passed the baby to her. "Why didn't you let Papa sleep just a little bit?" She asked in a soft tone. "She's not the energizer bunny. You seem to be one though." Looking to Haruka she took pity on the poor blond. "You sit down and I'll make the coffee." Michiru offered. "Or better yet, go sleep for a few hours. It looks like you need it." Haruka nodded and kissed Michiru briefly before dragging her tired body upstairs and flopping into bed, not caring to do much else.

"Alright you." Michiru redirected her gaze to the baby in her arms. "I'm going to have my coffee, and pay the bills. You'll go in your bouncer until I finish." She said as she placed the child into the device and buckled her in. Michiru sat sideways and bounced the contraption with her foot to keep the child occupied as she went about tending to the stack of envelops that littered the end of the kitchen table. After that was completed Hotaru started to wine shortly after. Once Michiru looked at the clock she realized it was about time for another bottle. "I don't know why I'm giving you this right now; it just goes right through you."

The day progressed in a similar fashion. Michiru never changed out of her pajamas and soon it was late afternoon. A fussy Hotaru wasn't easily appeased and hadn't been sleeping well. Michiru was tired as well due to having very little sleep and so a compromise had been made. All was well and good until Haruka decided to wake up from sleeping. She was dressed in casual clothing, and looked refreshed from a shower. It was too bad for her that Michiru was more focused on taking a nap herself.

"Michiru?" Haruka looked confused.  
"Yes?" Her voice seemed tired and annoyed for being disturbed.  
"What are you doing honey?" Haruka seemed worried.  
"Sleeping." Michiru said as she could barely keep her eyes open.  
"Yes, but on the floor?" Haruka didn't seem to grasp why.

Michiru pointed to her feet where her foot seemed to constantly keep the bouncer going softly as Hotaru took a nap. When she stopped her foot Hotaru soon stopped bouncing as a result and she started whimpering causing Michiru to start back up again to keep the child quiet enough for an afternoon nap. "See?"

"Oh." Haruka said as she watched the child settle down and return back to a relaxed state with her eyes closed. "I'll just take her and you can go rest in the-"  
"Haruka, if you so much as annoy that child I will clobber you into next week." Michiru warned with her eyes closed.

She stood there for a moment wondering what to do before she settled on the best possible one. She lay on the floor, pulled Michiru into her arms and placed her foot on the bouncer as Michiru removed hers. Nothing more was said as Haruka kept the baby happy so that both of the women in her life could take a nap.

TBC-

* * *

Leave a review. I know Usagi and Mamoru aren't a large part of the story yet, but, don't worry they'll have their spotlight as will many other characters throughout the course of this fiction. As you can see, Haruka and Michiru are going to start appearing much more often as we start to see this fiction get off from the starting gate.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter since it is an ungodly long one will be typed in three sections because of the fact it takes up 20 pages hand written and has three different songs in it. It will be one song a chapter. I will attempt to update in a reasonable amount of time if I can. You'll also notice that at the time that I had been writing this I was on a Reba kick. (Country music addict for the win.)

I do not own Sailor moon. I am merely a fan.

Song: I'm a Survivor  
By: Reba McEntire

_Song lyrics will be in italics._  
Story will be normal.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Mizuno family: Part 1

It had been a few days after the party and Makoto was busy doing the repair work that Zoisite had found for her. Was it the glamorous job? No, but the pay was better than nothing and if Makoto was honest she loved this. Being out here in the country was a wonderful idea. She wished so much to be out here more and more. Ami wanted to see what all the fuss was about and Rei was excited to go back out away from the city. Grandfather Hino, happy to see Rei interested in something related to her father gave her a new duty. He said to her that part of a shrines work, along with what should be taught to others, is the need to help out the community. To do good and work help those around you. True to his word, Grandfather Hino hadn't ever cast anyone away from the shrine. Always welcoming and always inviting. He knew there was more to life than that. More than just a life at a shrine and he wanted her to know that. Not just hear about it, but really and truly know about it. That's why he gave her and Minako a new task. They were to help Makoto with the house repairs instead of tending the shrine. In light of this, the four girls found themselves spending what seemed to be a highly numeral amounts of time at Rei's grandmothers'.

The girls were dressed in overalls and basic construction clothing. Most of the simple work had been completed. The house was starting to really look like a home again. As messy as some of the tasks were, it was Minako and Ami who seemed to be the ones who got the brunt of the messier tasks. Ami for her precision of not making a larger mess and Minako for her ability to shrug it off in the view of the fact that it had to be done. Minako was weird like that. She was responsible; underneath that flirty, fun loving exterior was a woman who could really get the job done if she set her mind to it. The normal chores for the day were already set out. Paint this, cut wood for that, and finish the yesterday work that hadn't been done. The girls would come home dead tired every night and even so, they loved doing it.

"Lovely." Rei grimaced as she looked at some of the rotting wood in the back that had to be thrown out. "This stuff smells something fierce."  
"Just deal with it." Minako said trying to hold her breath she cringed as she saw what looked to be bugs making a home in the damp wood.  
"That's my line." Rei scowled annoyed and in disgust. "Who would leave this back here for years and years?"  
"A woman who's not strong enough to lift it on her own." Minako laughed as that earned a glare. "Grab the other end; we'll do it in one bug haul."  
Rei nodded and on the count to three they lifted the large bundle of wood shuffling around the old shed and into the front where others were working.  
"Whoa…" Zoisite said dropping his paintbrush on the tarp. "Girls, we could have gotten that." He said running to help carry the heavy wood.  
Makoto looked up to see the monstrosity that they had been trying to lift. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have done that." She was also rushing to help.

Ami sighed as she looked on before continuing her work painting some of the wood to make a fence. It had been like that a lot recently. Minako and Rei seemed to like to take a lot of the harder work without telling anyone. She looked down at some of the dry pieces and decided to carry a few at a time over to the place the broken fence sat. If the other girls could try to test themselves to the limit, then why couldn't she? After all even if she was the weakest, she far from the lanky school girl she was when she was growing up. She had at least a level of self control as well, so she knew just how far she could push herself.

she went to work where the bucket for the nails and a few different hammers lay waiting to be used. Putting on the utility gloves used to protect her hands she started slowly. One nail in one flank of wood, then another, and then a last one. There, that was one side up. Now for the other. 'We'll that's not helpful.' She thought noticing that the next one she needed was a new stake to nail into the ground. She knew she wasn't strong enough to do that on her own. Lucky enough for her, Rei saw what she had been doing and also donned work gloves to lend a hand.

"You shouldn't be doing this by yourself, you know." Rei grabbed one of the long steaks. "Lend a hand?" The stake was too heavy for Rei to get on her own.  
"Alright." Ami nodded as She and Rei tried to lift it and move it into place. "How far down does this need to go?" Ami wondered aloud.  
"Ami!" Makoto chided. "You promised me you'd do the easy stuff!" Makoto was one of the strongest in the group and rushed to pick up the heavy wood.  
"What's the big deal?" Rei looked confused. "This isn't that bad." Clearly Rei had been missing the point in all of this.  
"Not that bad?" Makoto rolled her eyes. "Rei, that's the cement work." That caused two eyes to become confused.  
"We don't just nail it into the ground?" This came from Ami. Low and behold, finally something Ami was clueless about. Contractor work.  
"No. You have to dig a hole and the place the stake in, secure it and then poor concrete in it." Minako said coming around the side with Zoisite in tow.  
"There's not any here now." Rei spoke confused. "We should just be able to nail it in." She looked at her feet. Yep. Just grass. No concrete in sight.  
"It's underneath the first layer of ground cover." Minako explained as a few just looked at her in awe. "What?" She asked.  
"Who would think you'd know about this?" Zoisite said grabbing a shovel, putting down the sledge hammers he had in his hands. "She's right none the less."  
"Well, I have family who lived on a ranch. It's how I learned to ride horses. There was a level of hard work involved." Minako explained.

"You didn't?" Rei gasped. "You really worked on a ranch." That would explain a lot actually, but it was still surprising.  
"Well, yeah." Minako laughed at the looks on her friends faces while speaking that in English, her British accent poking through slightly. "Remember, I'm not Japanese." Rei rolled her eyes. She never understood English very well. That was Minako's best language. Only Ami could really understand her though.

"Yeah, Yeah." Rei said before speaking very broken and butchered English. "I can't understanding you speak that way." Rei sounded like an idiot.  
"Rei." Makoto sighed. "Don't ever do that again. You're killing the language." She smirked knowing truthfully she wasn't any better at speaking English.  
"No." Rei was still butchering it, having a good laugh. "If English speakers deploy what T.V. shows say, I can does it right back." She laughed.  
"How in the world did you ever pass English class?" Zoisite gawked in his own very thick accent. "You kind of need to know this stuff."  
"I had to help her." Minako spoke in her perfect English, again allowing some of the British accent to poke through. "She fails at it if left on her own."

"Anyway." Ami spoke up in almost perfect English, the only thing stopping her was her thick accent. Her voice being as light as it was, no one had really realized how thick it actually was unless she was speaking English or German. "You should have said 'I can't understand you when you speak like that.' Instead of whatever it was that came out of your mouth. For the second time it should have been 'If English speakers can destroy what our television shows say, then I can do it right back at them.' See the difference Rei?" Rei just scoffed and Minako laughed.

"Ok Ami." Minako started. "Back to Japanese we go. We wouldn't want to upset her." She took a look at what they had been doing before they got sidetracked. "Like I was saying." She started slowly. "I grew up traveling around the world. America and the UK are the areas I've traveled in most, but, when I was little we spent time in other places as well. A lot of my family owns farms or ranches. As a result I'm somewhat of a country girl despite what some may think." She looked back to the work at hand. "Anyway, the concrete is needed to hold the stake in place by law, and, it must go a particular length into the ground to ensure that it won't impale anyone or anything in a storm should there be one." She took out the ponytail her hair was in and ran her fingers through her hair. Throwing her head back she redid the tail and even looped her hair through again into a weird looking bun to keep it out of the way. "It's a hard job, but a girl can do it. Not all of us are as weak as we look. Especially us country girls."

"I thought you were British." Rei laughed.  
"There is countryside over there too you know. I didn't give specify where the country had to be. Only that I'm a country girl." Minako chided lightly.  
"Indeed." Rei hadn't been ready for that comeback.

Zoisite smiled at that. He liked it out here. It reminded him of being a small boy. If he were at home right now he would be looking across the road to an old farm house. Too his left the neighbors would be watching their kids run amuck. Down the way would be a few farms that grew rice and other products. Down further than that would be a large field and lots of trees before one would finally get into the small town. That what it was like as a kid. That's what he could remember. He would catch frogs in the summer and bring them too his mother. He would go to school in a place with only fifteen other students in his class and him and his father would often play catch or look at the stars. That was a long time ago though. He found the place that had been marked with spray paint, the grass was wilted and the paint had long ago faded. The weeds grew over what used to be the place for the stake. He dug only a few inches to come to the first chunk on concrete. "See?" He pointed out. "That's what has to be removed first."

"Oh joy." Rei said looking at the rather large, solid mass. "And just how do we remove that without tearing out everything?" She deadpanned sighing.  
"You break it up." Minako said picking up a sledge hammer. "It's not too hard."  
"Oh no." Rei said apprehending the device. "None of that for you." She looked at the offending concrete and sighed. "I'll do it."  
"No you won't." Ami warned. "That's not a job for even you Rei. Let your ego down on this one. You too Minako."  
"Then just who do you think will do it?" Rei shot back. "You?" she looked at Ami who shook her head and looked at Zoisite and Makoto.  
"She's fine. Trust me." Zoisite explained. "We've done this before." He looked on as he passed Makoto the heavy tool. "Show them." He challenged.  
"Easy." Makoto laughed at him knowing full well what he meant. "Back up guys." She warned. She looked at her brother who nodded and she swung.

"Holy!" Rei ducked as a chip concrete went flying even if it wasn't anyplace near her. "Be careful with that thing!" She looked to Ami "Stop her!"  
"No point to do that." Ami sighed remembering the incident Zoisite had been referring too. "She has done it before. This time, she knows what she's doing."  
"Do I want to know?" Rei gawked as Makoto continued slow steady swings on the hard surface, Zoisite doing the same too the next one over.  
"No." The shortest of the watchers sighed. "You really don't." She pulled off the gloves and turned back to the shed. "Let's finish the painting."

Later that night the girls and Zoisite went back to their homes. Ami flopped down on the sofa, Makoto close behind as Saeko came in from the kitchen. "How was it out there today?" She asked a smile on her face as she sat in a nearby armchair. "Not too tiring I hope."

"No, it wasn't that bad really." Ami sighed as she looked up at the wall. The calendar showed a red X on one of the days and Ami shook her head. "Tomorrow is the switch off. Right?" She didn't mind her father, not in the least. Even if she had grown up, both she and her brother had kept the tradition, if only for their parents. Jadeite was still in school and it was also helpful for him to maintain that structure.

"Yes." Saeko nodded. "About that, I was wondering something." She started slowly, knowing this topic was going to be an edgy one. "Don't you think it's about time you talk to him about you two?" Saeko knew that Ami's father had an idea about the relationship. Saeko herself had even spoken to him lightly regarding her daughters sexuality. "Mean, I know you've talked to him, but I mean, why don't you have Makoto go with you."

"We've been through this." Ami explained. "He knows of my preferences, and he knows I'm with Makoto romantically. However, unlike you, he would rather not hear about it. He loves me, but, he needs time. Not all of us are as logical as you." Ami was a little defensive of her father's inability to fully accept the situation. "The fact he even supports me at all in this is important to me. He just hasn't been around much mom." Her eyes were soft. She knew why Saeko was acting like this. She had been like this ever since the divorce had taken place when Ami was a child. It had been such a hard time back then.

"I just, I know how hard it is for you." Saeko admitted knowingly. "I wish he would see that too." She was the protective mother after all. She hadn't had an easy life either and had always tried to give her children the best she could. She wasn't perfect, often having many mistakes overtake her all at once. "Not all of us can be open about this. I know that Ami. But I just don't see how you can be so forgiving of him." The real problem Saeko had was the fact that for most of the time Ami had been a child her father hadn't actually been around, only just showing up in Ami's last year of middle school.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it like being a single mother?" Makoto was confused of what a parent really was, having never really having one herself. Not a mother especially. "What was it like for you?"

_I was born three months too early  
The doctor gave me thirty days  
But I must've had my mama's will  
And God's amazing grace_

"Well." Saeko was caught off guard by that one. "As a child I hadn't had the easiest of life. Back in those days, modern medicine wasn't nearly as modern as it is now and child birth has its complications. I was born premature and actually, it was said I wouldn't make it." She remembered the story her mother used to tell her, saying she was the miracle child. "As you can see, I made it through my childhood more or less in one piece, but it left fears in my mind. If I were to ever have children, would they end up like me? That was something that scared me. I vowed to myself I would be particularly careful in that regard."

"You never told me that." Ami was surprised. "I thought I was the only one who was premature."  
"Wait you were premature?" Makoto said looking at Ami. Makoto had no idea. "I would have never guessed that one."  
"Yes I was." Ami said. "It wasn't that far away from the due date though, right?" she asked her mother.

_I guess I'll keep on livin'  
Even if this love's to die for  
'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin'  
You're walkin' out and I'm not trying  
To change your mind 'cause I was born to be_

"Well, you were a lot closer to the mark than I was." Saeko explained. "You were only two weeks premature. That's not really overly bad in this day and age, given the fact that due dates are just estimates at best. I was born a little over two months prematurely. As you can guess back then it was a godsend that I had pulled through as well as I did. Anyway, I had decided that I wanted to adopt children, not actually give birth. That plan was changed drastically when I married your father. Contraception being flawed as it can sometimes be, I become pregnant only a few months after we got married. Ami was born with few complications over all and we all had a happy home life. Jadeite was born just before Ami's third birthday and then things started to get complicated. I was still in med school and your father became the stay at home dad. Things were stressful and we fought a lot, both of us were still young and foolish after all. One day he walked out."

"I remember that." Ami said seriously. "It was the last I saw of him until years later. I couldn't remember much about dad as I grew up. Then he came waltzing back in later." Ami turned to face Makoto. "It was the night I ran away from home and met you that he had shown his face for the first time in years. I didn't know what to think, so I just ran to the park. There you were acting all rough and gruff when you asked me why I was crying. If you remember, I never told you. Well, he was the reason." Ami blushed remembering the early days of when they had met. Looking back it was fuzzy what friends had come into their lives at different points in time. Most of it now was more or less irrelevant, but that night had been the one that could bright them years forward to this very day.

_The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of circumstance  
The one who oughta give up, but she's just  
Too hard headed  
A single mom who works two jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

"Yes, and at first neither of us were fond of that." Saeko laughed remembering Ami's angst streak. "Anyway there's more to it than simply that. We had ups and downs that we never told you about." She remembered the days that were now gone, they had been hard, but they had been important in her life. "He wanted to take your brother, even back then." Saeko explained. "He was only a baby in those days and I refused. You're father stormed out of our lives and I found myself going and getting two jobs to pay the bills. As a result Ami and Jadeite were often babysat by their grandmother in those days and I moved back home."

"That's how life was for a long time." Ami nodded remembering. "When I was ten we finally moved out and moved into this place. Me and Jadeite had to share that room." She frowned at that. "He was such a little twerp. He drove me nuts. I think we fought almost every night." Then a thought came to mind. "Why did we move out of grandmas anyway? I know your career hadn't taken off yet, we didn't have much money."

"She and I got into a fight regarding you kids. I wouldn't back down so I moved us out. It was for the best really. You kids didn't need to grow up around anymore fighting. You made enough household warzones on your own." Saeko sighed remembering a few of the more colorful spats her children had created. "Like the time you two decided to decimate the bathroom."

"We didn't 'decimate' it. We just had a small disagreement regarding my privacy." Ami defended. "Blame Jadeite, he's the one who barged in on me." Her blush spoke volumes. "He broke the showerhead need I remind you."

_I don't believe in self-pity  
It only brings you down  
May be the queen of broken hearts  
But I don't hide behind the crown  
When the deck is stacked against me  
I just play a different game  
My roots are planted in the past  
And though my life is changin' fast  
Who I am is who I wanna be_

"I came home to a flooded bathroom and water was starting to trickle into the hallway may I just remind you." Saeko laughed now, but at the time she had been far from amused. "Anyway, life was constantly hectic and as those two grew up I started to realize that Jadeite was becoming more and more rebellious. Once Jadeite said to me that if his dad can do whatever he wants then he wasn't going to listen to me either. I wanted to tan his hide on so many occasions. He started getting into fights, smoking, drinking, and all around being a royal pain in the butt for absolutely no good reason. Looking back, I didn't even see a bad reason."

"Well, that explains why you weren't afraid of me then." Makoto laughed her past now making vivid sense.

~~~ Flashback memory into high school years~~~

"You're under age." Saeko admonished as Makoto sat there with a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "That's not only illegal, it's not healthy."  
"Yeah, well I've been doing it for years." Makoto didn't care as she took a deep hit and then a swig of the vile substance.  
"I can't believe Zoisite lets you do this to yourself." She sighed as she took the cigarette out of the girl's mouth and then put it in her mouth.  
"Oh real smart, a doctor smoking." Makoto seemed to be harder to handle than usual. "Like that's going to stop me." She said as she snatched it back and continued to smoke.  
"If it's not smart for me to do then why are you?" Saeko questioned as she got right back into Makoto's face taking another hit from the again stolen cigarette.  
"I never said it was!" Makoto yelled again as two bystanders watched from the kitchen window.

~~~~End Memory~~~~

"Indeed although you were harder to deal with than him." Saeko agreed. "Still, you weren't intimidating in the least."  
"Perhaps not, but at least I gave you a run for your money." Makoto joked light heartedly. "Remember how we used to drive you nuts?"  
"Did we really dive you that crazy?" Ami asked, thinking she had been a good girl growing up, well more or less.  
"No," Saeko corrected. "You didn't, but Makoto sure as heck did. I had to chase her away from you so many times."  
"Yeah, you finally just gave up." Makoto just laughed at the memory. "I guess a rebel like me tends to drive all parents nuts."  
"The rebel part didn't bother me." Saeko denied the claim of Makoto being difficult to have been the real issue.  
"Then what was it?" Makoto seemed lost now. "I was sure it was due to my fighting. What really was it then?"  
"You drove me nuts because you couldn't keep your hands off of my daughter." Saeko rolled her eyes. "I remember thinking I was going to have to handcuff your hands behind your back."

~~~~~Saeko's flashback Memory~~~  
Saeko walked into her apartment to see Makoto necking Ami who immediately jumped as soon as Saeko had opened the door. To Saeko's credit she just ignored what was happening and went into the kitchen as if she just hadn't seen a thing. It had been quite a stressful few weeks. She looked in the fridge and pulled out supper and as she passed the walkway she noted that Makoto was once again necking her daughter and she rolled her eyes. 'Teens will be teens.' She tried to think of a way to avert the behavior into something else completely seeing the kitchen sink attachment. 'No, that would be too much.' Taking a cup full of cold water she walked out to the main room where Makoto didn't even see her coming.

-Splash!-

"What was that for?" Makoto growled as she sat there soaked.  
"I think you two need to cool off a bit there." Saeko explained amused. "Now go wash up for supper."  
"Alright." Both girls said as Ami went to the back where the bathroom was, Makoto close behind.  
"Not at the same time." Saeko said grabbing the taller girl by the shirt collar causing Makoto to turn a light shade of pink.

~~~~End Memory~~~

_The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of circumstance  
The one who oughta give up, but she's just  
Too hard headed  
A single mom who works two jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

"That was the real issue I had when it came to dealing with you." Saeko remarked honestly. "I could deal with your ups and downs Makoto, but, honestly it killed me when I saw you winning over Ami's heart. You would just walk into this house with that goofy grin and dirty clothing from being outside and just waltz up to Ami as if you had no boundaries. You didn't seem to care that she was my little girl. My only daughter, the little baby that I was afraid to give birth too, the shy gentle child I used to know. That's what Ami had been to me when you just came in here with your whirlwind of trouble. I could see it happening before you two did. It was driving me nuts. Every little thing you two did together cause me to wait for the inevitable day when she told me you two were in a relationship." Saeko sighed remembering what had happened instead. "Imagine my shock when she came home crying and locked herself in her room for the longest time. Your brother was right Makoto, you two pulled through. I just didn't want Ami to suffer through things like I had. She was the miracle baby for me because she hadn't suffered through what I had. I was intent to keep it that way early on."

Saeko sighed as she shifted on the armchair slightly; she was starting to grow tired. "That's why I want you to go with Ami tomorrow. I want her father to really get to know you so that he can learn to accept this better. I know what Ami wants and Zoisite told me what he had done for the both of you. Should you two really go through with having children then I want to be sure that you've done all you can to make sure her father is at the very least at peace with it all. As much as he's hard to deal with on occasion, he will be the grandfather."

_A single mom who works two jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

_But I must've had my mama's will  
And God's amazing grace_

"That won't happen for a while." Makoto reassured Saeko. "We don't have the funds or anything for that yet. It would be too soon."

"Is it really too soon Makoto?" Saeko didn't fully believe it. "Listen, I know you wouldn't run the risk of unplanned childbirth being the fact you're both women, but, that doesn't mean a thing in this world anymore. We didn't have a penny to our names when Ami was born. I don't want you to think you have to follow the pressures of what everyone else does. Do you know why Makoto?" The brunette shook her head and Saeko stood from her chair and walked over enveloping the girl in a hug. "Because you've already beaten the odds. You've already gone through what most haven't and I've seen you mature. I saw what you were before and who you are now, but Ami's father has yet to see that. He has that right, and you deserve the chance to earn his respect at the very least. You are part of this family and have been for a while. It's time he sees that." She took a step back and looked at both of the girls.

"I don't want you two to have to want for anything, and I'll help you however I can. I know he'll be the same way in time. This apartment isn't home to either of you anymore. You've grown up and I can see where you really want to be. Zoisite too. All of you kids have grown up wonderfully and others have found what they want, but you two are going to be left behind in the torrent if you don't press forward in your lives. Minako and Rei will have to as well. That's why I want you to go see her father sooner rather than later. So that later when you do want the chance, it'll already be at your fingertips."

TBC

* * *

Please leave me a review. Part two will be on the way when I have a chance to type it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Had some free time, so I typed up part two.

Song: My Little Girl  
By: Tim McGraw

_Song lyrics in italics.  
_Normal font is the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Mizuno Family: Part 2

Ami and Makoto arrived at her father's house finding Jadeite outside waiting to be picked up by Saeko. Makoto had decided to take her truck separate in case her and Ami had to go anyplace. Saeko didn't wait around telling Ami goodbye and taking her leave as soon her son finally entered the car, leaving Ami and Makoto behind wishing them good luck. Ami sighed at the way her mother acted at times like this. The hurt in her mother's eyes could only be called heart wrenching. If Ami had any real hate for her dad that was where it stemmed from. The pain in her mother's eyes from when he had walked away. She walked up the steps and put her key into the door. This was where she and Makoto would be staying for the weekend. That was part of their family complexity, although the details weren't something Makoto knew well. Things like this simply weren't talked about since divorce was a sort of taboo. Minako thought very little of it, but she was the only friend who didn't have somewhat adverse feelings with the man known as Ami's father. The blond said that where she came from most of her friends came from single parent families and that they had made out all right growing up. Ami had done well too, more or less.

"Dad must be working." Ami said as she opened the front door. "Usually he waits outside for me unless it's his day to work late." Inside the house was rather spacious being the fact that the man lived in the suburbs and not the inner city. "Well here it is. My second home." That's what Ami had come to call it after she had forgiven her father, welcoming him back into her life. The sitting room and dining room were an open style floor plan that was extremely western in tastes, almost as much so as the house Minako had grown up in. The kitchen was small and bare. It wasn't like the one in the apartment, not by a long shot. The stove was old and the microwave looked dilapidated. The fridge looked second hand and in reality it was a far cry from what the living area had looked like. A small office was covered in video games and two computers. You could barely see the floor and a laundry basket seemed to find its place near the wall with an overt amount of clothes that belonged to a teenage boy. The bathroom was plain and clean if one overlooked the water spots on the mirror or the toothpaste tube that was missing its cap. That was only the downstairs. "Sorry, if it looks like it lacks a woman's touch around here since my dad doesn't think about some things and Jadeite is a slob."

"I'm not worried. I know all about that." Makoto recalled when Zoisite was still getting acclimated to living with his little sister in the house. Makoto had to endure weeks of his inability on various levels. "Why is his laundry basket in here though?" She asked pointing to the fact that it looked clean. "Doesn't he put them away?"

"This is Jadeite we're talking about." Ami sighed picking up her brother's basket to carry it upstairs. "He's not picky about where he gets dressed or if his clothes are wrinkled." Makoto followed Ami up to the second floor of the house where four doors sat in the hallway. One was open and clearly leading to the bathroom and the other three remained closed. It was easy to see that Jadeite's room was the door nearest to the stairs being that his was missing a door handle. Ami kicked it open with her foot as a cat came running like a bat out of hell from the messy inside. She plopped the clean basket onto the middle of the room even if she couldn't see the floor in the sea of dirty clothes. "See what I mean about being a slob?" She sighed as she closed the door again looking at the annoyed cat who was now growling as she licked her fur.

"They own a cat?" Makoto gawked as the cat continued to lick its fur in annoyance.  
"More like the cat owns them." Ami bent down clicking her tongue and it climbed up into her arms. "I call her Luna. She's a feral cat so be careful."  
"Then why is it letting you hold her?" Makoto asked confused. "I thought feral cats don't like humans." She got her answer as she was hissed at for getting too close.  
"Normally they don't. She sees me as someone who feeds her." Ami explained stroking the cat's fur. "I provide food, thus I'm good in her eyes."  
"I see." Makoto backed away from the cat slowly so not to anger her more. "How did it end up here then?"

"Those two love animals, but can't even keep a plant alive, let alone care for a cat. She is a stray no doubt. She comes and goes as she pleases but seems to gravitate towards this house a lot since she gets food. They took her to the vet once and they said she checked out clean. Ever since then my dad says that she's their cat in progress." Ami put the cat down and it scampered under the table continuing to give Makoto the evil eye. "I swear I would take her to the apartment if they allowed pets." She went on to say as she opened her room that she had at her dad's. It was very plain and slightly dusty from lack of use over the past two weeks. "My dad is hardly home during the day, he's usually gets off work by seven." Ami looked at the clock and then shook her head. "But, it seems tonight is his late night this week so we won't see him until about nine. That gives us a few hours. What would you like to do?"

They settled on watching T.V. in the main room. Makoto had a fondness of being a couch potato on occasion and today happened to be the day it seemed. Her head was resting in Ami's lap, the latter running her fingers through locks of brown hair as they watched the evening news and then a few sitcoms. They talked lightly throughout the programs, talking about their favorite characters or thinking about world events. It seemed Rei's father was in town giving a speech and according to the news report would be here for a few weeks due to the conference being held. They ate in front of the T.V. and remained all around lazy the entire evening. Finally Ami's father returned from work.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

"Ami." He said smiling softly. His little girl had grown up so much. "How have you been?" He asked as he gave her a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. Work ran late."

"That's alright." Ami said also with a smile on her face. "Dad, this is Makoto." She said as she placed her arms around the tall brunette hugging her from the side. "The one I've been telling you about."

"Hello sir." Makoto said with a somewhat quiet voice as she shook his hand. Intimidation didn't suit Makoto, but surely that was she was. Funny that Saeko didn't frighten her in the least, yet this man did. Perhaps it was the way his white smock covered in paint made him look like a blue collar worker much like Zoisite. It could have been the fact that he was a rather stern looking man despite what she had been told about Saeko being the one who was more nitpicky. Either way, she felt as if she should be an ant hiding under a rock, even if by stature she was just as tall as him.

"You're the one are you?" His voice drawled out with a slight twang. He was a slow talking man and it was funny to him that this girl seemed to be afraid of him. Then again, his son had met Makoto before and that boy wasn't exactly a joy to deal with. "Please take a seat." He went to the fridge and pulled out a beer and did the same, manners eluding him by nature. He wasn't an outwardly rude man, but in his eyes if you wanted something you went and got it. His household wasn't one where formalities were normality. He took off the top of his smock where a plain white shirt was underneath. "So, how's life been for you?" He said as he popped the top on the can.

It was obvious he was overtly avoiding the nature of the relationship. In Makoto's eyes she really didn't mind. It wasn't as if he had freaked out. It was just like Ami had said; he just tried to avoid it if he could. "We're fine dad. You look tired though. Has work been rough on you lightly?" Ami didn't want to push the topic and Makoto quickly noticed and decided that it was just fine by her. He seemed pleasant enough, but she decided to remain quiet just the same.

"Aw you know how it is. Pays not the best, but its work." He saw apprehension in emerald eyes and sighed. He knew Saeko would pull this on him one day. Enough was enough. He knew it, but, he still couldn't believe it was happening. He figured he'd start easy. "What about you there Makoto, what do you do for a living?"

"Um." She froze not fully sure what to say. "I've been doing some repairs on a house as of right now. I haven't been able to find a good paying job that'll remain steady." She looked downcast. She didn't want to lie to him, but she knew that most likely wasn't what he had wanted to hear. She awaited a reprimand that never came; instead he just chuckled from deep in his belly.

"I've been there before kiddo." He said taking a sip of his beer. "Still am in fact." He was much more casual than Saeko had ever been as he just leaned back and put his feet up in the footrest with his work boots still on. "Not all of us can be like Ami and Saeko ya' know." He laughed again before looking at Makoto with a keen eye. "In this house we live as we please and do as we like. I know I may come off as slightly rude so please tell me if I do something to offend you." He lulled back in his chair a bit. "I know I've gotten used to livin' a more western style, so scuse' me if I do something stupid. I know some people round here aren't a fan of my Yankee behavior."

"No it's quite alright." Makoto squeaked and Ami sighed and put a hand too her face. This was one reason why her friends didn't come around to her father's house. He was embarrassing given the fact that he never exactly got back into the swing of living in Japan. Ami felt like even Minako had more tact than he did when it came to this sort of thing. Some things he did were just outright rude to anyone raised in a traditional household.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

"Hey, Ami do me a favor." He said addressing his daughter. "I got my computer that needs a fix. Why don't you go take a look at it and give me and Makoto here a chance to chat a bit?" She nodded to him knowing full well what it was that he wanted to talk about. "She's a good kid." He said as he then looked up at a few photos on the wall. "Least she was years ago. Seems I've lost track of time someplace, she grew up before I knew it. Guess that's normal though. Right?"

Makoto nodded but refused to speak. She was afraid to make in idiot of herself. This man seemed to find it funny for whatever reason but still she remained quiet. Her track record with parents was never the best and often she had to redeem herself from the ashes. This man didn't seem to care though, being quite rough around the edges himself. "Look." He said as he pulled a photo from the shelf. It was one of Ami and him reading a book. "You see that there Makoto, that's my little girl." He smiled at the memory. "I wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, I grew up with parents who wanted me to achieve greatness, but, that wasn't what happened. Saeko, now she could go places and she proved that. Just look at her now. Ami can too one day. I'm sure of it. Least I was sure at one point. Now I'm not so sure." He stopped with Makoto looked up at him surprised and he just smiled.

"She's so smart and loving." Makoto was confused. How could he say that she couldn't be great? What was that even about? "She has so much talent and-" he cut her off with when he held up his hand to shush her.

"Ya didn't me finish." He said pointing to the photo. "Now, look at that. See that little girl? That little girl was what I remember to a degree but she's not the girl you love now." He said explaining his point of view. "She's grown up into a fine woman, but, she wants new things now. Seems to me she wants exactly opposite of what Saeko wanted for her to have. She came to terms with it long ago though, knowin' Ami would probably stay here with ya instead of goin' to school." He smiled down at the photo. "But the little woman in there fixing a non broken computer isn't the girl I walked away from long ago. She doesn't need daddy around like she used to. Guess that's my fault, but, just to let you know, that's why we hadn't had this talk sooner."

"What are you talking about?" Makoto drilled at him now. "She's always needed you. When you came back she started talking to you again. That has to count for something."

"Yea, it does." The man said. "But that don't mean she needs me like she used too."

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

"My little girl was the one in this photo." He took a drink of his beer. "She looked innocent, even when she got herself into trouble, as rarely as it happened, until her brother was born. She's so different now. I remember a time when I would read to her children's books and even mess up reading. Back then she would correct me. She was so smart even back then. I told her I loved her every night and she would say the same to me. She would want to be with me when I went to work to paint, but, a starving artist doesn't really count as an occupation. Her mother was forced to work while I stayed home with the kids. After all, I wasn't a very smart man back then and even now there are sharper sticks in the woodpile. She's got her mother's good looks and her natural ability to learn easily. That wasn't things she got from me. Those days, like the ones in this here photo, were the ones I miss the most."

"When her mother and I started fighting we both knew it was best to part ways. I went off to America to see if I could make it selling my art and she stayed here. I couldn't be gone for long though and when I came back my baby girl wasn't a baby anymore and my son wasn't that little baby boy I left behind. By that time they were both old enough to make their own choices. Her brother wanted to come live with me, and I had wanted to take him with me in the first place anyway believing that Saeko would be unable to raise a son properly without his father. When he said he wanted to come here she didn't deny him. Ami chose to stay with her and Jadeite chose to live with me. Every other weekend they switch houses for a visit. I wanted my kids back in my life and I don't fault Ami for wanting her mother to stay her guardian, just as Saeko doesn't fault our son for wanting to stay with me. They were old enough to choose and had done what they felt was right."

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

"However I've missed out on a lot in her life." He sighed. "I want to know how she's doing. I guess that means it'll include you Makoto." He sat back and relaxed and sighed. "So, with that bein' said I guess you need to tell me about yourself." He waved his hand to give her the floor to talk.

She looked on ahead at the man and she sighed. "I don't have much I can tell you. I don't know what you want to know about me. I love your daughter, but you already know that much."

"Do I now?" he asked amused. "Go ahead and tell me what you want to tell me. Don't tell me what you don't. That's how it goes in this house. You are what ya are. You'll be what you'll be. That's my one rule on this house. You just are, don't ever justify what you do. Say what you will and keep to yourself what you won't." He chortled hoping that would clear some tension.

"I don't have much to offer." She still shook her head. "I guess I'm in the same boat as you are when it comes to the fact that Ami's the one who'll achieve greatness. I just can't believe she allows someone like me to be around her." She sighed not sure what to tell him. She could spill her guts, but why? She had done that enough in her life. The man just laughed.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough_

"Let me let you in on a secret Makoto. One I thing you're the only one who doesn't know about." He stood up. "Come with me." He said rather pointedly. He led them out the back door and into the back yard where an old porch swing creaked in the breeze "See that sky up there?" he asked looking up. "That sky isn't as brilliant as it is in other places. Pretend that one of those stars is you, a small glimmer in the big expanse of things. Now look at that moon that shines no matter what. For a father no star will ever shine bright enough for their daughter because she will shine brighter than anyone else. You'll have hopes and dreams for her that may or may not come true. Over time ya learn that the thing that matters most is the one thing that makes her the most radiant she could ever be. Do you have any idea what that thing is?"

"No sir. I don't" Makoto looked to the ground. "I never had a father, so I don't know about that."

"As a father you learn that she's the most radiant when she's smiling. When you're little girl is happy she shines brighter than that entire sky in a father's eyes. Now in regards to Ami, you do that. You make her happy. She shines because of you. She doesn't want greatness like her mother did. What she wants is you."

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

"I give you my blessing although you never really needed it in the first place. Ami will do as she will do. You'll be at her side. All will be right in her world. Only word of advice I can give you is to stop worrying about greatness. Throw caution to the wind, that's what she wants and you can give her that. Now, go on inside and take her in your arms, give her a kiss and get ta' bed before she takes the entire computer apart."

"Why would she do that?" Makoto looked at him as if he had just lost his mind.

"Because Jadeite has the chipy thingy. It won't even turn on let alone work. She don't know that though." He laughed. "Now get goin' one thing I do know is never keep a lady waitin'."

He chuckled as he pushed Makoto back into the house as he shook his head and looked at a wallet photo of his ex-wife and just smirked. "I wonder what it is about them Mizuno women that get them caught up with fools like me and Makoto." He shrugged. "Aw well, guess I'll never know."

TBC-

* * *

Part three will come when I have a chance to type it out. Please leave me a review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here is the part 3.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

Song: Every Other Weekend  
By: Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney

_Song lyrics in italics._  
Normal story will look like this. (Is this side note getting redundant yet?)

Side Note: Reba's part should be read with the intent that it's Saeko's point of view and that Kenney's should be read with the intent that it was made to fit Ami's father's point of view. Also, since the man has no actual given name, I've taken the liberty of giving him a name so I don't have to keep says things like "the man" and "Ami's father" every three seconds. Even if the lyrics are to be taken as the parental points of view, the story will still be told mostly from Ami, Makoto, and Jadeite's points of view

* * *

Chapter 10: The Mizuno Family: Part 3.

The weekend went off without a hitch and it was now time for Ami to head back to the apartment with her mother. What Makoto didn't realize was the fact that the Mizuno family had little get together when this took place. It was as if for just a short time they would pretend to be a real family. Ami had described to Makoto that her parents were trying to do it to save face with each other, but on a deeper level they still had that spark. There was still some level of passion between Ami's parents. They were just at different points of their lives and weren't willing to resume a relationship, yet at the same time it was painfully clear that was what both really wanted. Ami's family was complex like that. Instead of their friends who had a different level of complexity, for Ami's parents that complexity included the things that went unsaid.

This had apparently become a sort of tradition as Makoto and Ami hopped out of the truck at a local family diner that the Mizuno family liked to frequent. In front of the doors Saeko stood tense as she greeted her husband and Makoto noted that Jadeite was also keeping his distance as the two adults talked briefly.

_(Reba)  
Every Other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in?  
Ok lets go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses  
There are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other Weekend_

"Taro." Saeko greeted him. "How have you been?" She asked softly.  
"Alright, I guess." He said as he turned to look the three standing by the truck. "Coffee?"  
"Yes." She nodded to have they're usual check in with a cup of coffee before their kids would join them for lunch.  
"Does that normally happen?" Makoto asked as she looked on at the scene.

"Yep." Jadeite spoke up. "Every time we switch off we come here afterwords. Give them time we'll go in after a while." He went to go sit up on the brick wall. "Sis and I normally sit out here before we go in with them. That's how it's always been." He started striking a match to light a cigarette that Ami quickly apprehended. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't do that with me around." Ami sighed as she put it out. "Just because dad doesn't care you think you can light up that stuff anywhere. That's just not the case, and I refuse to watch you smoke your life away." As she sat down between Makoto and Jadeite she sighed. "Besides, Mother would kill me if she saw I was letting you do it. You know better." Looking to Makoto she smiled softly. "This had become a routine for us ever since Twerp over here decided to move in with dad."

"Watch it Geekoid." He said giving his sister a small shove on the shoulder. "But yeah. I remember when we used to do this. The look on mom's face always had been something out of some stupid romance novel. I dunno though. I don't believe someone as smart as her swoons over him still, but, eh whatever." He shrugged.

_(Kenny)  
Every Other Weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"But that's not the way mom makes it daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again  
Every Other Weekend_

"You do care about Mother. Even if you act like such a jerk." Ami gave a glare and then sighed. "About this time they'll be exchanging notes about us. Their worries, side things we may have not told the other person. Things like that. I remember how hurt dad felt the first few times we switched off. I think he did the best he could. I was angry with him at that point though. There wasn't really anything that he could have done to appease me. He tried everything, I thinking trying to get me to relive the youth that he had missed. It never worked but you get the general idea. I finally forgave him, but, it did take a little bit of time."

"Well, shall we crash their little party now?" Jadeite asked as he stood up brushing himself off.  
"Yes we might as well." Ami said as she too stood up, Makoto following suit. "Time for a family lunch."

_(Kenny)  
But I can't tell her I love her  
(Reba)  
I can't tell him I love him  
(Kenny)  
Cause there's too many questions and  
(Both)  
Ears in the car  
(Reba)  
So I don't tell him I miss him  
(Kenny)  
I don't tell her I need her  
(Both)  
She's(He's) over me, that's where we are  
(Kenny)  
So we're as close as we might ever be again  
(Both)  
Every Other Weekend _

Makoto sat amused as she looked on at the family she had been brought into. For that hour she watched as they played pretend. As if they were still a real family. Ami laughed as her father, Taro, cracked jokes. Jadeite kept bugging his sister and Saeko played referee as Taro continued to egg his children on. For those all too brief moments it looked like a normal Sunday lunch. A goofy father, a strict mother, and two siblings who were simply that. Makoto wondered idly if her and Zoisite could have been that way as she took the time to laugh at the uncouth banter and occasional under the table swats that made up this rather odd gathering. Perhaps it was then, that Makoto really understood what Taro had meant. Ami was happy. She was smiling, blushing, name calling, and acting childish. It was rare. It was a gift.

_(Reba)  
Every Other Saturday  
First thing in the mornin'  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Filling for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do, and all day not to do it in  
Every Other Weekend_

Saeko's apartment was so quiet, so calm and orderly. Taro's home was messy and unruly. It was clear that no one really cared about the overall appearance. It gave you a come as you are feeling instead of a feeling of needing to have proper use of manners like in Saeko's household. The two worlds were vastly different in so many ways. When the adults were together it balanced each other out. Makoto could only wonder idly if Saeko missed the havoc that Jadeite and Taro could induce at any given moment. Ami must have, it explained so much about what drew her to Makoto. The need to be unglued, to let her hair down and just be herself. Makoto wasn't nearly as rough around the edges as either of the Mizuno family males, but, perhaps that was another positive for Ami. Makoto had been toned down to a level that was at the very least controllable. Makoto could still get out of hand, but, Ami could pull her back. Is that what Saeko couldn't do with Taro on a regular basis? Makoto wondered that.

_(Kenny)  
Every Other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch  
We don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
Then she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I reconvince myself we did the right thing  
Every Other Weekend_

For Makoto one thing was clear. Taro was working so hard to maintain a relationship with his kids. The man was so far from perfect. He had missed so much and he looked like now he was struggling to keep the pace of his kids, and in effect his ex-wife. He cared about her. He really did. You could see that in his eyes. The tension while the lunch continued seemed like it had melted away as soon as they had been joined at the table, a cup of coffee each. Smiling and laughing. The thing was, they weren't talking about themselves. They were talking about their kids. That was the glue. Makoto noted that people often say kids make love harder. That may have been true, and yet, Makoto noted that for them, it's what kept the family strong any more. Taro was a loving father, one that Makoto would be content to say that if hers had been the same way, she would still be proud of him, despite the many shortcomings and downfalls.

_(Kenny)  
So I can't tell her I love her  
(Reba)  
I can't tell him I love him  
(Kenny)  
Cause there's too many questions and  
(Both)  
Ears in the car  
(Reba)  
So I don't tell him I miss him  
(Kenny)  
I don't tell her I need her  
(Both)  
She's(He's) over me, that's where we are  
(Kenny)  
So we're as close as we might ever be again  
(Both)  
Every Other Weekend  
(Kenny)  
Yeah for fifteen minutes we're a family again  
(Reba)  
God I wish that he was still with me again  
(Both)  
Every Other Weekend_

As the family finally said their goodbyes and took their leave home Makoto thought about what she had seen. The other side of the world Ami hardly spoke of. For the first time Makoto really had felt like part of the family and took what Taro had said too heart. She really thought long and had come to a decision. Sure she wanted to talk to Ami about it. Perhaps too much so, she felt it weigh on her mind. It called out in the back, that little voice that really makes you wonder a few things.

"Hey Ami?" Makoto asked as she continued to drive. "I've been wondering something." Her eyes were on the road, one of the places she liked to think.  
"What is it?" the shorter girl turned to look at Makoto. The concentration in her eyes something of a mystery. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She paused, wondering how to word this. "You're mom and dad they…today was something I hadn't expected."  
"I didn't figure you would." Ami spoke knowingly. "That's out little world. Our bubble of momentary happiness where family is actually our definition."  
"If you ever wanted that…you'd tell me…right?" Makoto had seen what family was to Ami now. How her want to be a mother could be so true.  
"I would…I do Makoto. You know that." She turned to look at the woman in the driver's seat. The concentration was more than that Ami knew.

"Do I really know…do I even have a clue how badly you want what I saw today? Could I ever understand how much you want something like that? A happy family. A little bubble of peace of your own. Could I even begin to understand that Ami?" She smiled ruefully. "I don't think I ever could. You've got to remember, I never knew what a family was, not a real family like I saw in there today. I never understood how really fragmented your family was until I saw all the pieces click into place. It was something I can't even describe to you, the air lifted and it was like the world was better than ever. I never knew that. The only family I ever had was Zoisite. Then your mother tells me I'm a part of your family, and I have been for a long time, your father gives me his blessing without a single threat. It was then, only just today, that I saw what a family has a possibility to be. It has its faults, its ups and its downs, but I never really know the extent of any of that. I need you to tell me. I need to hear it from your lips. How badly do you want that?"

Ami sat there quietly. Why was it Makoto become such a far deeper person while driving, or out in open areas? It was something that still astounded Ami. She wasn't sure herself. "I don't know Makoto. That's my problem. Yes, when the fragments are in place everything is the way it should be, the way it should have been my entire life. It didn't happen that way though. I'm afraid to do that to my kids. I want a family so very much, but at what cost? Will I be my mother? Will you end up being like my father? That's what I'm afraid of. That we will make the same fragments in our lives. That honestly scares me more than I could ever say."

Makoto closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You don't think I'm afraid?" Her voice cracked lightly. "God, Ami. I grew up without anyone for so long. Foster home after foster home, I was moved constantly. Makeshift parents who said they loved me but just ended up giving me back because they couldn't handle me. Then, Zoisite came and got me. He said to me that he's taking me home. I swear to god, I never thought I'd have him back when he was adopted out. To me, he was the only family who ever cared when I was little, and the only one who came back for me when he could. Then you and the others came into my life and I was at peace again. We started to love each other and I swore to myself I would never have children. Ever. Because I wouldn't let fate take me away from them. I wouldn't be my parents to my children, leaving them on this earth alone. While I had said that to myself over and over I thought about something, we aren't them and we're still here. That's what I told you long ago. I'm here, and I still am. You're here right by my side, and if nothing else in my life is a guarantee this one thing is: right now, right here, I'm at your side. Personally I think that is all we need to know. We'll make it through life somehow, if we decide to raise kids, they'll be just fine, because in the grand scheme of things, they'll have to be, just like we had to be."

Ami let those words sink in. The heavy yet somehow comforting weight of those words speaking volumes more than a voice ever could. They drove the rest of the way to the apartment in a comfortable silence, both left to think about what had just been discussed.

TBC-

* * *

Well this is the third part of that really long chapter. I'm glad I broke it up into segments like this, even if it leaves this chapter ending up a little short. Please leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This time we lighten the mood up a little bit. I will state that while I do not write "Lemons" as people tend to call them, I am not opposed to writing the intimacy that relationships go through. I just prefer to avoid the more lewd things that sometimes can be found in fan fiction. This is not to say that I am a prude, and will attempt to satisfy everyone by making sure there is plenty of romance to go around. Within saying this, I also want to say I'm trying to add a hint of realism here. Since I am not sure how well I write these I would like proper feedback if you have an opinion.

I do now own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan.

Song: All I Want To Do  
By: Sugarland

You should know the drill by now. (One would hope anyway.)

Note: In light of the said realism, for this chapter I picked a song that's more fun loving instead of hot and heavy since I don't believe that the Rei and Minako pairing are ready for that as of yet. Childish as it might come off as; I can see this being one of the major hang-ups this relationship pairing would have to suffer through. Please, as I stated, send me some feedback regarding what you think. Also, I would recommend listening to the song at least once if you can to get an idea of the overall feel since some of the lyrics can come off as odd when just looking at them.

* * *

Chapter 11: Slowly, less is more.

Funny how some people work. Relationships can be graded on many levels. Romance, isn't exact or clean cut. There are ins and outs, dos and don'ts. The definition of being ready for something has a wide varying degree from person to person and relationship to relationship. Either way, to be ready for something isn't exactly always going to be the same. Whether it stems from being fearful of something, or not knowing what to do in a situation most first loves are learning experiences. Things happen on a lot of your firsts that make for the stereotypical story later on. The first kiss comes to mind among other romantic endeavors leading up, yet not limited to you first time having a bedroom frolic.

Whatever first time it is that you happen to be experiencing it won't ever be the same as the other times. It will define how you react in the future and it will either be noted as positive or negative based on your outlook. Either way, when with someone you love, you need to be understanding and respectful of the limits. These limits are set differently based on the person. When one takes a step back and sees this, it's easy to see why a woman such as Hino Rei would be extremely jumpy around her lover when in the privacy of alone time. It would also be easy to note the level of never-ending calm understanding that someone like Aino Minako would have too exhibit on a daily basis.

It was early morning at the Shrine as the alarm clocked started beeping its annoying little tune to let Rei and Minako know it was time to get up. In reality, they didn't have to move, it was a day off. Rei liked to maintain a routine though, and that was why the alarm had been set. *BAM!* Ah, the sweet sound of silence. "Much better." Rei yawned as she blinked for a moment before burying her face back into the pillow "Stupid thing." Rei mumbled.

"Huh?" Minako asked blinking sleep from her eyes at the blurry clock that was now showing a distorted time. "Rei…" She drawled sleepily. "Rei…get up."  
"RRRRRrrrrrrrr" Rei had such a way with words when she wanted to sleep. "burrmbfm" she wasn't anyplace near cognitive.  
"Rei" Minako used a sing song voice. "Come on honey. You need to get up."  
"Hmmumm" Rei snarled sleepily. "foo erly foo fet fup." She just buried herself deeper allowing her foot to hang off the side of the bed.  
"Rei you're going to fall off the bed sweetheart." Minako giggled as she ran her fingers across the exposed smooth leg that was quickly pulled back under the covers as Rei curled into a ball growling even more. "Honeybunch…try taking your face out of the pillow." Minako enticed softly trying to get Rei up in a semi good mood as she was about to leave the bed. Rei didn't like that apparently. "It's hard to understand you when you're talking into it."

"RRRRRrrrrRRRRRR!" Was Rei's aggressive answer. "Mot. Mow. Leep." She growled as she blindly pulled Minako back into bed.  
"I thought you wanted to get up." Minako asked softly. This was why Rei needed to be on a routine, otherwise it threw her off and this was the result.  
Rei blinked her eyes at the now illegible clock. "Clock says it's time to sleep." Rei explained and pulled Minako closer.  
"You broke the clock Rei." Minako sighed trying not to look amused. "It can't even tell time anymore."  
"Good." Rei said cuddling closer "Because if that thing beeps again I'll throw it out the window."  
"What did the clock ever do to you?" Minako asked amused. "Besides wake you up?"  
"It got in my way of a very pleasant dream." Rei growled missing the dream world she had been in, although she couldn't remember it for the life of her.  
"What was it about?" Casual conversation was a good way to keep her talking. Talking kept her awake. To get Rei out of bed remained the intended goal.  
Rei thought, but couldn't place where it had been or what had taken place. "I haven't the faintest idea now that I'm up."

_I don't want to get up baby, let's turn off the phone  
I don't want to go to work today or even put my makeup on  
I've got better things to do than my todo list anyway  
Hide under the covers and waste away the day  
Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy_

"Honey. We need to move sometime today." Minako sighed looking at Rei. 'Darn her and her temptation.' She ran her finger through Rei's bed head hair.  
"Not now we don't." Rei smiled. Who knew Rei could be so clingy when she wanted to be, namely, when she didn't want to leave the warm bed.  
"Alright. Not now, but sometime today would be nice." Minako chided, even if they both knew Minako would be just find to stay in bed all day long.  
"You like it here." Rei said as she appreciated the feeling of Minako's hands in her hair. Then they heard a buzzing. "What the…" The darn cell phone.  
"I'll answer it." Minako reached over by the nightstand on her side. "Hello this is- Rei give that back!" She sighed as Rei hung the phone up and tossed it someplace.  
"There we go." Rei said as she pulled what she had dubbed her human pillow back into an embrace. "Much better." She smiled in contentment.  
"Why must you do that?" Minako wondered aloud. The miko had a habit of hanging up on people during her Minako time. Rei had a possessive streak.  
"My time." Rei was trying to look cute, or at the very least like a puppy. "I'm tired, I'm lazy, and I don't want to move." She yawned.

_All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you  
I got my whole life to change the world and climb the ladders  
Looking at you looking at me is the only thing that matters  
Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words  
Hang a sign on the door, please do not disturb  
Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy_

"Fine by me." Minako said softly. "But don't blame me for my wandering hands." Minako warned, Rei had gotten used to kissing, and cuddling, but anything more she wasn't comfortable with. This point was further made apparent by the fact Minako was a very touchy feely person when just lying around. Rei didn't mind the little things. She rather enjoyed having her hair toyed with absentmindedly. The feel of Minako's nails lightly scratching her scalp was a pleasant experience.

"You know the boundaries." Rei sighed with her eyes closed. "You have free reign as long as you don't do what I asked you not too." Rei didn't have a need to explore around. By nature she was cuddly, but not playful in a provocative manner. That was Minako's thing; Rei was content to allow the blond her fun as long as she didn't try anything too over the top just yet. She could feel Minako's even breath. It was calm and relaxed, the rise and fall with each breath was a slow rhythm and it was a very soothing effect. She liked being like this. As long as Minako was being- "To low." Good. Being good was a key factor. "Minako…" Her voice was one of warning as she felt hands playing around her torso.

"Rei…It's ok." The blond sighed. It was quite a lot of work to break down Rei little by little. Minako was used to relationships; Rei wasn't quite so ready to deal with some of the things that included. As a result part of Minako's playing around was to help Rei get used to being touched intimately. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do." It took a great deal of time to even do the smallest of things. Perhaps it was for the best this way, Rei was a person set in her ways and not nearly as open with some things. Even touching Rei on her abdomen made her tense up in fear or a verbal warning was given. Minako wasn't sure why Rei was resistant to some things that really weren't all that bad, yet, patience was a virtue that Minako had learned to acquire when it came to jumpy partners. The woman next to her wasn't any different in that regard; only more difficult to deal with when it came to her apprehension.

_All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you  
Give me a kiss, from that Elvis lip,  
You don't want to miss this,  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo  
All I want to do wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo is love you wo woo_

Minako continued to keep her hands at play. Slender fingers trailing along Rei's arms, through her long hair, down her back, any area that wasn't overly personal. Sometimes she would use her nails, or other times the palms of her hand to vary the sensation. Rei tensed slightly, opening her eyes to check the surrounding area. Minako was used to Rei doing this by now, having a far more playful persona she could get away with more if she really wanted, but she could risk pushing too far and with Rei that wasn't ever a good plan. She moved closer to the girl of raven tresses and lavender eyes as she adjusted to lay on her side. Too bad for Rei this meant she lost her favorite pillow.

Wordlessly Minako continued her slow deliberate ministrations, careful of just where her hands traveled as she got closer to Rei. She took the few strands of hair that had been falling from their place and with a slow tender caress she pulled them off of Rei cheek, pulling them behind her ear and then tracing the same pattern back around as she placed her hand on the girl's cheek, allowing her thumb to stroke the skin softly as she placed her lips to Rei's allowing the girl to have a moment to get used to the contact. Rei embraced her, letting Minako know she was ok with this for now and the blond allowed her tongue to run along smooth lips seeing if Rei would allow entrance. Sometimes she did, sometimes she didn't. It all depended on how safe and secure she felt with Minako at the time.

_All I really want to do is,  
All I really want to do is,  
All I really want to do is love you, and love you, and love you  
Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words_

Rei allowed the contact, parting to lips slightly, allowing Minako to deepen the kiss a little bit. Rei was very reserved still new to the naïveté of the entire relationship prospect and hadn't been moving her hands like Minako had been. Rei needed time to learn to be comfortable with things, to learn to let go of her inhibitions and act on impulse when it came to intimacy. It was a learning experience for her the entire time. Minako didn't mind though, the fact that Rei was willing to go along with the kissing prospect while in bed was still a new novelty that told Minako that although it had been slow going, progress was being made. She allowed her hands to play around across Rei's back as she slowly eased out of the kiss. She went to Rei's earlobe, knowing that it was an area to cause tension, only testing the waters slightly. She was so close, blowing hot air sending shivers down Rei's spine. Again the girl tensed up, she wasn't a fan of that yet. 'Ok, so she's not quite ready for other areas…' Minako thought knowing better than to push too far. She allowed her hand to trace Rei's jaw and kissed her, again seeking entrance.

_Hang a sign on the door, please do not, please do not, please do not, please do not disturb  
When I lay down in the evening all I really want to do,  
When I wake up, when I wake up in the morning baby, all I really want to do is...wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wooo_

Minako continued to play. She allowed her hands to wander, and allowed Rei to go as far as she wanted, but never pushed. Rei's tongue would wander hesitantly at best during the kiss and Minako would often set the pace. There was no fighting for dominance, Rei being subdued enough as it was. Minako just wanted Rei to play, to wander, to explore, anything to entice her to want to allow herself to open up. When Rei pulled away from the kiss, Minako didn't stop her. When Rei would find her own ways to explore, Minako would encourage her with an approving smile or an affectionate whisper. Something passive and always downplayed was the best way to show Rei her approval. To moan would be too overt, even in the rare event that it did feel that good, a hitch or anything nosy would make her pull back fearing that a sexual encounter would be pending on such responses.

For now she was a novice at best. That didn't bother Minako in the slightest and in all reality it was nice to not worry about the pace of a relationship. The blond had been used to fast ones with people who knew what they wanted and knew how to get it. Rei was different. She didn't know what she wanted or even if she felt ok with doing anything. She hadn't given her body to anyone nor had she the experience to claim she was ready to do so. Minako knew this; Rei was in charge of how fast they would progress. Rei was the one with the fears and uncertainty in what went on behind closed doors. Ultimately it would be Rei who said when she would be ready. Minako was content to have her time of playfulness knowing Rei, for now, wasn't going to expect sexual intercourse, in fact she was expecting quite the opposite. It was a give and take, Minako learning when to pull back, and Rei learning to be comfortable. Mornings like this one were slowly becoming a normal part of their lives. The more often it happened the sooner Rei would be at ease when it came to intimacy and the sooner they too could begin to further establish a solid relationship.

TBC-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my view on how Rei would likely react when in regards to romance. Please leave a review and honestly tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Please read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am only a fan and nothing more.

* * *

Chapter 12: Past Paved for the Future.

It was Tuesday afternoon as lunch was being served. The house had finally been completed and they wouldn't need to return here if they didn't want too. Sitting around with their soda and sandwiches on the newly finished porch they all goofed around with some light jokes, idiot banter, and over all good will. It was comical how they all got along with each other. Makoto and Zoisite sat on the banister with their feet hanging off. Ami found herself just leaning next to her lover and Rei found herself on the ground as Minako sat on an upturned bucket. What were they doing? Enjoying the afternoon looking like a bunch of blue collar workers with not a penny for their names. With overalls covered in paint splatter, and boots that had started to become worn out they surely didn't look like the city folks that they were. With Ami wearing a backwards cap to keep her hair out of her face and the girls with longer hair wearing ponytails they looked far more casual than they ever would have otherwise.

In truth they all loved it. Minako had a natural beauty that could shine no matter what she was dressed in, but like this she was a real woman. Not that kind of girl who just looked pretty in dresses type of pretty. It was the self assured beauty of a woman who looked stunning, knew she was beautiful, and yet didn't have a need to flaunt it. Minako wasn't wearing makeup and with a band aid on her thumb from when she had thwacked it with a hammer you could tell she had been working hard. Her cheeks were a rosy color from her excursion and Rei couldn't help but be captured by such a sight. This wasn't the Aino Minako from school. This wasn't the girl who used to be notorious for finding a nightly date. This was the girl who was a real woman. Happy with herself, and for the moment content to be with her friends and those who she called family. This was the woman Rei saw now that she didn't see back in civilization where appearances mattered far more.

As the blond flipped another chunk of bread into her mouth she wasn't nearly as prim and proper. "Makoto!" She said in a rush. "Think fast!" with that she whipped a chunk of the bread her way. Makoto tried to catch it, but she failed and fell backwards into the bushes. "Crap! Are you ok?" She jumped down to make sure her friend was just shaken up and not hurt. Makoto's long legs were the only part of her you could see from the porch.

"Yeah I'm fine." She laughed as Ami jumped over the railing just to be sure. "Ami." Makoto grabbed the smaller woman's hands knowing where it was going to be headed. "I'm fine really." With that she scooped the smaller woman in her arms and went back up the steps placing her down on the porch so that the poor girl wasn't going to have to stand in thorns or ground cover. "See? If I was hurt I wouldn't have done that. I wouldn't have been able too."

"Yeah and besides she's fallen from worse heights than that." Zoisite laughed as he was punched on the arm by his sister. "Like the garage roof."  
"That's enough outta you." She warned him, emerald eyes meeting playful forest green. "That's the last thing I want to remember."  
"When did that happen?" Ami was confused; she never heard this accident before. "I never knew she fell off of a roof."  
"You wouldn't have." Zoisite explained a little more serenely. "There are only three people who know exactly what happened. Makoto, Mamoru, and me."  
"Wait a minute, back up. Mamoru was involved?" That caught Rei's undivided attention. "What did he do?" There she went on the offensive like normal.  
"See! You chucklehead! This is why you should keep your mouth shut about those days." Makoto reprimanded her brother. "Shut up, I'll tell them."  
"Tell us what?" Rei was getting jumpy out of agitation and over protectiveness as Minako tried to keep her calm. "What stunt did he pull!"

"Relax." Makoto sighed. "Zoisite is referring to our childhood." She paused and sighed. "When our parents passed on we were placed in an orphanage and, as you know, Mamoru grew up more or less in the same basic boat as us. Only difference was that he was there alone and known for getting into fights. He and I got into an argument on the roof since we were both trying to hide from the staff. That was the day that Zoisite and I were being separated into different foster homes. I fell, but I wasn't hurt that badly, and it wasn't really only Mamoru to blame. The difference being all three of us had different outcomes. I kept being returned, Mamoru ended up at a boy's shelter, and Zoisite ended up on a plantation where he spent most of his life earning his keep and saving his allowance. When he turned eighteen he came and got me. Mamoru shaped up, thanks to Usagi, and I would have been happy not to have said all of that had it not been for my lame brain brother spilling the beans." She said hitting him in the arm again. "I won't speak any more about that now since we've all changed since then."

"Well that explained a lot." Rei deadpanned in awe. "Well if you won't talk, it seems like your brother will. Come one Zoiboy tell us about how you grew up. What was it like?"

"Well, a lot of things happened as a kid, but I've got a better story for you." He said as he opened a new can of soda. "I'll tell you about where I ended up as a teenager. Pull up a seat Makoto, you may actually like this." He sighed contently as he remembered the very large establishment. "There used to be a place not far from where we are sitting right now. In fact it's about another thirty or so miles down that main dirt road we take to drive here. Back in those days it was owned by a very large family. Huge in fact. They took me in and offered me work. There were fields to plow, animal to tend, and visitors to constantly entertain. What was this place? Well, it was actually an 'at needs' ranch style summer camp. All of the visitors there were kids who were unable to go to normal camps for whatever reason you can imagine. The activities were built around such needs. Kids with wheelchairs for one example. Anyway, the people who worked there, were a pretty good crowed, but some of them weren't actually a fan of children. Don't ask me why. I haven't a clue."

"You never told me that!" Makoto sat astounded. "What else don't I know about your past? What have you been hiding?"  
"Not much. Rei wanted to know something so I told her. I wasn't there all that long since I had to come get your butt out of the orphanage." He explained.  
"Still that's pretty interesting." Rei thought about that, honestly it was a good idea. "How long did you do that for before moving into the city?"  
"About two weeks. I'll tell you one thing, it was my time there that made me decide to go get Makoto." He looked to her. "You have a little girl to thank."  
"Who was she?" Makoto was growing highly interested now. "What was she like? Was she the one who told you to get me?"  
"If you'll hush up a minute." He paused to take a drink "I'll tell you."

He became serous remembering the pained look in that girl's eyes that would sometimes show for only a brief moment before she would smile, forcing all the bad away. "She reminded me of you Makoto. She was such a little girl, with such a hard life, but she still smiled anyway. She was gentle like you were when you were little, and only the age of four. I was amazed by her when I first saw her. She was there for being in the camp buddy program. It was one for children with grief or having issues coping with whatever it was that troubled them. It gave them a vacation of sorts away from their problems. What was astounding to me though was her life story. She has lost her parents and had been in foster care before a new family adopted her fully, she was so shy and I was paired with her do to the relation in pasts. Even through all of the bad that happened, she still smiled happily; she was stronger than anyone I had ever seen, including myself. She told me that you needed me. She asked me why I was working there instead of being your camp buddy, and so help me, I found myself wondering that same thing."

Everyone sat quietly after hearing that. The look in Zoisite's eyes were nothing but strength as he remembered that child. "That question was only out of innocence. 'Why wasn't I your camp buddy?' Well I'll say this, after two weeks when her bus pulled up to take her kids group home I swear the look in her eyes could have been you, if you had been her age at the time. Anyway she said to me that I didn't have to be her camp buddy anymore and that my new buddy should be the girl with emerald eyes and long brown hair that I missed so much. That's when I came to get you, and the rest as they say, is history."

"I never knew that." Makoto was speechless as to what to say. "So that's what made you come get me?"  
He nodded. "You see girls; it was the strength of a child that made me withstand the odds." He stood up tossing he now empty can in the bin to recycle.  
"Well that's one story I'll never forget." Rei said softly. "Talk about a wake up call." She too stood up and looked around. "Shall we head back now?"

The group piled into the three cars and made the journey home. Ami and Makoto were sitting in the quiet when Ami finally spoke up. It was driving time, some of the most serous conversations happened while driving. "I want to look into it." Ami spoke cryptically and quickly. Her hands fidgeted as Makoto just gave her a confused look, not sure what that sentence had even meant. "Babies I mean." She started up again. "I want to look into our options, possible risks, everything. I want to know before we decide anything big."

"Ami?" Makoto looked at Ami again and then turned to the road. "Honey, are you ok?"  
"Yes. I am. I was just thinking a lot about what we talked about." Ami explained. "I think we should look into it, gather information so we know all we can."  
"Alright." Makoto kept her voice even but in all honesty she was shocked. "What exactly are you wanting to find out. Talk to me here, I'm kinda lost."  
"I don't know. Everything means everything. I don't want to be unprepared and I know it wouldn't be for a while, but I want to know." Ami was lost too.  
"Ok." Makoto calmed down inwardly. "Let me understand this fully. Right now we are just looking into it carefully, right?" She had other panic now though.  
"Yes, that's correct." Ami was just as jumpy for one key reason. "I want to take this further than what we have right now. I really do. I'm ready too."

Makoto gulped at that. "Ok." She took in a shaky breath. "We'll look into that too then." Makoto reached over and took hold of Ami's hand giving it a kiss.  
"Tell you what, when we get home we'll sit and talk." Her eyes remained on the dirt road ahead. Ami wanting to step up to the next level wasn't unexpected, but it did give Makoto the jitters. "I mean really sit and talk about this." Why? Easy, they didn't own a home, neither had very much money and the fact Ami was willing to talk about children meant one key thing. She felt ready to have sex. Both of them had waited and stuck it out. Sure they had engaged in some levels of intimacy, but never did it ever go past a particular point. Ami wanted love, she had always wanted to be *in love* with the person fully and completely before she broached the topic of sex, let alone to engage in it. The shorter girl nodded and somehow Makoto and Ami both felt as if they had started crossing over into completely new territory that neither of them knew to fully navigate.

TBC-

* * *

Short chapter because it was slightly an intense chapter. I'll update soon, like always. Please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter is kind of sad, I warn you now that you may need tissues. Please leave me a review on what you think. what you honestly, truly think of the story so far.

Song: He Gets That From Me.  
By: Reba McEntire

_Lyrics_  
Story

Note: Mentally in your head reverse the gender in the lyrics to female pronouns for this if you would please.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Father's Apology.

It was early morning at the shrine as Takashi walked up the steps. His daughter was waiting for him, just as she agreed she would. She was drinking her coffee with extra cream and had his prepared the very same way. One thing they shared in common. Love for coffee with an abundance of cream. It hardly got better than that. She looked so much like her mother, sitting there casually as if the sunrise was the best thing in the world. Apprehensively he walked over and sat down. It was the times like this he was most tense. "Good morning Rei. Want to go get some breakfast?" He said softly taking his cup in his hand and sitting on the steps. She drank more coffee as she pulled a travel sized box of cereal and threw it at him as she ate her own. She had more in common with him than she cared to admit.

_His early mornin' attitude:  
You have to drag him out of bed.  
Only frosted flakes will do,  
He gets that from me:  
Yeah, he gets that from me_.

"What's so good about it?" Rei growled. "It's the crack of dawn, I see it every day you know. Nothing could ever be good about this day…"  
"I guess you're right." Takashi chuckled. "We wake up to bust our asses off only to do it the next day."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." Rei sighed, he was trying she had to give him that much. "Don't do it again. Not today, never today."  
"Alright." He nodded. "Where's that blond friend of yours? She always used to eaves drop on things."  
"She grew out of that." Rei took a sip of coffee to calm her nerves. "Enough about Minako, what do you really want?"  
"To talk to you?" It was really a question, as if he was waiting to beaten away with a stick. "Please, seriously Rei I need too."  
"Fine." Rei sighed. "I said I'd listen so get on with it. If I wasn't going too I'd be with my friends right now." She was lying. They knew it.  
"Fair enough, I can talk about anything and you'd listen?" His voice was hopeful. He knew that he deserved Rei's attitude he wasn't in front of the press and took it willingly.  
"As long as I don't have to say answer you fine by me. Chat away at the tree for all I care." She scoffed opening her own cereal and poured it into her coffee. That was how she liked it. Plain oats tasted horrible without something on them. Coffee, the gift of angels and her answer to the oat issue. This was how they ate their cereal, from a cup of coffee, extra cream, two spoons full of sugar.

_His curly hair and his knobbly knees:  
The way the sun brings those freckles out.  
Talk and talk, never miss a beat,  
Yeah,he gets that from me:  
He gets that from me._

"Well, you want to talk, then talk idiot." Rei had already kissed his butt enough as a child, she was done with him and now she would snap at him.  
"I'm sorry." Takashi said as he sat there looking like a beaten mutt. "I know those words mean nothing to you, but I really am."  
"Then why did you continue to screw up?" She shot a look at him that was full of venom. "You listen here! You were my father. The man who should have been my dad! And now you say sorry years later? What is this some sick joke? If you want to talk, then do that, but don't you ever say that to me like this again!"

Minako and grandfather Hino were watching from the window concerned. "I'd better go out there and calm her down." Minako said concerned.  
"No, no. Leave them to fight. This is what Takashi wants." The old man nodded knowingly. "He knew this would happen."  
"He wants her to throttle him?" Minako gawked as the youngest in the Hino family screamed at her father. "Someone needs to stop her."  
"Devine retribution, Minako dear. Devine retribution." He smiled sadly. "Rei looked a lot like her mother, but in reality, she acts too much like her father."  
"And he's seeking to get yelled at why?" Minako wasn't aware of just exactly what day this was, not that anyone had told her.  
"Today's the anniversary of her mother's death." Grandfather Hino sighed softly. "Rei gets angry on today; he comes to get yelled at. Today though he said he was sorry. I don't think she had been expecting that."  
"That's her right?" Minako asked as she looked at one of the old photos when Rei was still a very small baby. "Rei does look like her. A lot like her."  
He nodded with a small glimmer in his eye. "That's right. More and more each and every day, the only thing she got from him by way of looks is his complexion and his strength. A blessing that was Indeed."  
"What was her mother like?" Minako asked softly, almost as if begging to understand. "If you don't mind me asking."

_He looks at me with those big brown eyes:  
He's got me in the palm of his hands,  
And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again.  
He smiles that little crooked smile:  
There's no denying he's your child.  
Without him I don't know what I'd do:  
He gets that from you:  
Oh, he gets that from you._

"She was a woman who was very soft spoken, except where Takashi was concerned. I wanted her to marry a nice simple boy from another temple, she decided Takashi was the man of her dreams, and he was. At one point in time, he really was. As she grew older she became frail and passed away from an illness. Rei looks so very much like her, but her attitude is without a doubt Hino vengeance all the way. She got her hotheadedness from him. Akane said that Takashi's father was the same way as well."

"Note to self: if we ever want kids I'll carry them." Minako said absentmindedly causing Grandfather Hino to laugh slightly. "What? My side isn't full of hotheads."  
The man started laughing harder at that. "You remind me of my daughter in the fact that you're a free spirit Minako. Rei can be too, if someone unlocks the cadge she sealed her heart into. If her mother were still here on this earth there would be no doubt in my mind she would have approved of you."  
"Really? Why is that?" Minako was happy to see the elderly man smile and was finding this discussion interesting.

On the outside though, Rei's father was still trying to make amends, failing miserably.  
"I don't want you to say you'll forgive me Rei." He looked at her wholeheartedly "I don't think I could be fully forgiven for what I've done in my life. I just want a chance to try to barely redeem myself, just one chance." He sighed as he pulled out his wallet. "I wish I could magically fix every single thing in both of our lives. I wish I could go back to those days and be home early. I wish I could have been a better man back then, but I can't change the past. I wish I could bring back your mother, but I can't do that either. It's not possible to take back what we've lost. She's gone Rei. She's not going to come back and too think I've lost you as well, even when I can still see you here in front of my eyes." He sighed defeated. "Damn it Rei…I didn't plan for our lives to happen like this. I was going to be your daddy, your mother and I...we were going to raise you right, but, mommy's not here anymore and hasn't been for a long time. I don't want to live with any more regret than I already carry. Do you?"

_How he loves your old guitar:  
Yeah, he's taught himself to play.  
He melts my heart: tells me he love me every day.  
And cracks jokes at the perfect time,  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry.  
That boy is everything to me:  
He gets that from you:  
He gets that from you._

Inside Rei's grandfather continued his prattling. "She would approve of you for many things. You are by Rei's side all of the time, and let's face it, as much as I love the girl she can be a little too hard to handle sometimes. You keep her calm; you soothe her just as my daughter had at one time done for Takashi. Minako, you're a nice girl I'll admit. When I first suspected that you and my little Rei were being romantic with each other I wasn't sure what to think, but, then I saw the same calm I used to see in Takashi's eyes and I knew that you'd be the one to look after her. It's that look, that one look of calm, he says that her mother had it, but when I look at them together fighting like this, I think the real one she takes after is him. The only thing is that I had to see that same calm in her eyes before I could believe it."

"No…" Minako said softly "I don't think she takes after either of them."  
When the old man raised his eyebrow she just shook her head and pointed out the window.

"No." Rei voice was stern and yet shattered. "No…I refuse to do that." Rei looked him square in the eye. "I won't believe that I have to carry regret on my shoulders my entire life." She walked over to the tree that her mother loved so very much. "Damn it dad, you don't get it do you. You know the same things I know, I know some things you don't and vice versa but I'm sick of all of this fighting. Your right that she's gone, but, grandpa and I already came to terms with that. We're alright dad, you though…let her go…just...let her go…she wouldn't be happy seeing you like this if she loved you half as much as grandpa says she did." She saw the sun rising overhead. This day wasn't one that was as bright as the sky for either of them. It was dark, sad and depressing. At least it had been before she had allowed herself to accept things were going to be ok in her life.

"Dad." Rei sighed "I can't say I forgive you. Just like you I can't change the past, but, perhaps… If you give it time…give me time… then we can just pick up from here and try to make something out of these fractured ties…but I need time, and so do you…just…give me that…ok?"

Later that night Rei spent a long time in front of the fire. She cried, allowing herself a momentary weakness. After the fire, she spent time in front of the bible reading a few old scriptures, the ones her mother loved most. She looked at her mother's old cross made of palms that Takashi had made back when he was just a kid himself and the medallion from around her neck that still had its twine and placed them by her bedside next too each other. She knelt beside her bed and cried, just as she had done as a child. She studied both faiths like her mother had wanted her too, she had come so far, and just like her father she allowed her irrational feelings to dictate her life, but there was one thing she did when prayed that night. She asked for something her mother never would have had to ask for, and, something her father would never want to try to ask for. "…Just please help me to forgive him…help me to have that strength…" Her grandfather only heard the end of her prayer as he too felt tears in his eyes.

_Last night, I heard him pray:  
Lord, help me and mama make it through.  
An' tell Daddy we'll be okay:  
He said he sure misses you:  
He sure misses you.  
He really misses you:  
He gets that from me._

"Little Rei… Our little Rei…"

TBC-

* * *

The next chapter will be brighter, happier, I promise...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Please read and review. The three major pairings all have a small bit of spotlight in this one, albeit in different ways.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Song: You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This.  
By: Toby Keith.

_Lyrics._  
Story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Definition Of Love

It had been about a week since that fateful night Ami wanted to talk. Ever since then bantering back and forth had gone on, but nothing substantial. Makoto had gotten Zoisite to help her get a job as a contractor and was being paid under the trainee position. It wasn't much but better than nothing. Ami found a part time job as a librarian trying to help out as best as she could. They wanted to save up money and Saeko was happy that they had found something finally. While one aspect of their lives found peace another aspect was raging war. Every night since then Makoto and Ami sat at the kitchen table having yet another late night of discussion; secure in the knowledge that Saeko was working late giving them privacy to speak freely without anyone overhearing them.

"I just feel like it shouldn't be here." Ami explained slightly worried. "I don't want my mother around and I want it to be in our home."  
"Agreed… last thing I want is your mom walking in on us." Makoto knew how shy Ami was on this topic, and she wasn't any better.  
"I was also thinking, I was doing some research online. I saw something you may be interested in." She said opening the laptop screen showing Makoto.  
"Does this really work?" Makoto gawked when Ami pulled up a site dealing with Artificial Insemination at home. "How did you find this?"  
"I saw an article and checked the link." Ami explained softly. "I would want to check with my mother about how well this works and if it's safe."

"If this really does work, then this is how I'd like us to spend our first time." Ami's voice was hopeful and questioning. "What do you think?" The website went over several of ways that lesbians could go about it in the comfort of their own home. "Also, are you sure you're alright with Zoisite's idea to be the donor?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"Of course I am." Makoto smiled at Ami. "I'm happy he's so willing to help us out, but, there is another reason I'm all for his idea." She then started looking contemplative. "A long time ago, when he and I both came out of the closet and told each other, we made a promise. If we found partners who wanted children we would help each other out. He would be a sperm donor for me and my partner, and I would carry his child for him and his partner. There was also another motive too this promise, being that should anything ever happen to any of us, those kids wouldn't be left alone. It's a real fear for us because it really happened. I won't allow that to happen to my kids Ami. I can't do that too them." She took another look at the website and then got a look of sure trouble on her face. "However if you look there are a few restrictions too some of this. Are you sure this is how you want the first time to be?"

She stood up bringing Ami into her arms. "I'll do whatever you want. It's like I told you that night Ami, I'm in love with you. I want you in my life and I will do whatever I can to make you happy." She lowered her voice to a whisper while raising Ami's chin so their eyes met. "I'm not going anywhere without you." She used one hand to run her fingers through short silky tresses bringing their lips together as her other hand kept them close. Ami's hands found their way around Makoto's sides, down the fabric, and then back up underneath it caressing Makoto's back as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate before finally ending. Staring into each others eyes it was hard to not give in to temptation. Both knew the desire was there.

_I've got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time_

Whoever started another kiss became a blur in the memory. It could have been either of them. The fact was that they were both about to get out of hand never passed their minds. They would wait, they knew they would, but that didn't stop them from showing their affection. Gentle caresses became firm strokes and gentle scratches along Makoto's firm back, the sensation of being carried bridal style to the bedroom somewhat unsystematically hadn't eluded Ami in the slightest. Makoto's hands were shaky and that was one thing that had never changed in their years like this. The tall girl could still be intimidated by this show of affection. Both of them still felt that little uncertainty they had when they started dating. Shirts had been removed some time later, bras came next, and the kissing began to get even more heated as hands wandered over skin haphazardly within their daze. They were silent lovers, always quiet; they had learned how to be so, but it was getting harder and harder to hold back and give into the throws of passion they so much wanted to wait more time for.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

Perhaps they hadn't gone all of the way yet, but for them it wasn't needed. This was love, this was affection. The trust they had within these moments to not overstep boundaries only added to the importance of times like this. If either of them tried to push the envelope, even just a little bit, there would be no doubt that the fragile line they had placed would be crossed. Shattered by the torrent of emotions fabled to be able carry them on high wings into the heavens. Surely that had seen things described like that before. If it could be like that, if they could really reach a place so high, so wonderful, then it would be worth the waiting.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

Minako and Rei were lovers of a different level. Rei had come a long way from being the fearful girl when it came to romance. She found her place on solid ground. She knew she needed to go slow, but she was now having the faith in Minako that she needed to have. She knew Minako wasn't going to push her into a territory that wasn't wanted. Tonight a new milestone shone through her as she shared a deeply meaningful night with the girl in her arms asleep. Her hand stroked the long strands of blond tresses, contented with the feel of Minako's head on her chest. It was a peaceful night. It was a wonderful night, and one Rei wouldn't forget. For Minako, it had probably hadn't been a big deal. The girl had far more experience as far as the simple things went. Still, even so, Rei hadn't been dancing before in a romantic style with another woman.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again_

Rei had been afraid to be in public romantically. She had even confided that she didn't want to give the shrine a bad name. She trembled in Minako's arms, letting more fears slip out of her mouth. She admitted her fear of others hating her. She didn't want to undergo the harsh scrutiny that her other friends had to go through. She had enough to put up with when it came to her father's standing. She was downright afraid of having the press find out and report on her relationship. That was one reason she had stayed closeted, even among her friends for so long. The list of fears didn't only stop at the public finding out; it had been about her own misgivings. Her own failures and how they would reflect on Minako. They spoke about how it apparently didn't matter to Minako, but Rei couldn't believe that. Minako had just hugged her, held her tightly and gave the reassurance that Rei had needed.

Minako had told her that she wanted to show Rei a new side of things. Often Minako would speak of friends she had met or people that didn't follow a social normality and now she wanted to show Rei exactly what she had meant. That night Rei had been taken to a club for the first time that was for what Minako called an 'alternative and open community' and found many couples enjoying the company of others like themselves. It was far more open minded in that atmosphere Rei had quickly noticed. Men would dance with other men, women with other women, and yet it wasn't exclusively that alone as sometimes men would find company with women as well.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know_

Some dressed in drag being extremely flamboyant as they even occupied restrooms of the opposite gender. Minako had explained it as accepting a gender identity instead of a physical gender, going so far as to introducing Rei to a personal friend who was undergoing the long transition process. It was a new insight for Rei since that wasn't something often seen. Haruka was the only person Rei had known to be masculine as a biological female. Meeting Minako's friend, Zirconia totally changed Rei's impression on the topic after having learned what it was like for a female to transition into a male. She had never known how hard it could really be.

She had met others too. A set of fraternal triplets that were female by biological definition dressed as men were an obscure trio. They were very different even if they were from the same womb. Taiki, the tallest of the three, had vocally trained her voice to be naturally low when she wanted it to be, even if small hints of feminine tones still graced her on occasion. She was the epitome of a gentleman. Grace that could only be matched by Haruka donned her features as she captivated the dance floor with elegance. Then there was the flirtatious and boisterous Seiya. The one term that graced Rei's mind was that this could have been Minako had she identified as a 'butch', a term Rei was still having trouble grasping. Dancing with many women, yet promising her heart to none, Seiya was quite a popular person it seemed. Yaten, the most effeminate of them all, had dyed her hair a stunning sliver to go with her white tux. She seemed to stay out of the way of the swooning that Seiya had attracted. The overly complex conversation that Taiki had started nearby about the validity of Pluto being classified as something called a "Trans-Neptunian object" was also pointedly avoided. Whatever the hell that was she wasn't interested. Instead she was speaking with the ladies about casual topics, coming off is blunt and very too the point. She even went so far as commenting on make-up and hairstyles.

There were more that had Rei had met. She had laughed at funny stories, learned about things she never thought possible, and gained a new insight on this night. Minako had shown her something very important. She had a feeling that these people would become a part of her day to day life and it was deeply comforting to know that there were places she could be accepted, even if those places weren't overtly obvious. Now Rei knew it would be alright, she knew she could live her life in love with a woman like this. It wasn't always easy, but it was possible. Rei had known what hardship was, never being a stranger of it.

She had a better idea now of what she could face and as a result wasn't afraid of it anymore. For Rei that was half of the battle with the relationship in the first place. If she knew something first hand, or could expect it to eventually come she wasn't nearly as jumpy. It was the unknown that scared her. Thankfully the sleeping blond in her harms knew that and had the compassion if a saint. That's why, after hearing about the ups and downs, the joys and the pain, that seemed to encompass the community she felt ready to be more open with Minako in public. It would be the next step; slowly at first, easing down the path. That's how her love had started, and, that's how it would continue to grow.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around_

"Thank god." Michiru smiled. "She's finally asleep." The long shirt of Haruka's that she wore was a reminder of how little time they had together recently.  
"How long do you think it will last this time?" Haruka smiled knowing that usually the child ended up in bed with them to keep her from crying.  
I've no idea." Michiru sighed as she crawled into bed leaning to the side to turn off the lamp on the end table turning on the baby monitor instead. "She didn't take a good nap today."  
"Good." Haruka laughed as that earned a glare. "She may sleep in her crib then." She wrapped her arms around Michiru "Playtime for Papa?" Her grin was far more than playful.  
"You're such a goof." Michiru smiled leaning in for a deep kiss embracing her lover with experienced hands. God did it feel good just to be held again.

To feel like a woman. Michiru missed that so much. She loved being a mother, but damn did it feel good to just be a woman. To have needs that didn't revolve around a baby, a trip to the store, doing chores, or anything else in this world was something that was starting to become a novelty. Right now it was her that mattered. She was the one who was having the attention of her lover. She was being told she was still beautiful being lavished with tender love and care that only a lover can supply. As the kiss ended she sighed missing the contact. It was amazing what that small moment did too her. What a boost it had given for her self-esteem and now she wanted more. She wanted that passionate flame that would spark between them to overtake her once again. She needed it right now to help her establish herself as Haruka's lover. To know she was still just a woman that was loved by someone and not just needed, but really, honestly, and truly loved.

_They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again_

"Michiru…" The words echoed into the room as the blond looked at her lover. The woman had a tear in her eye. She looked so delicate. This woman was normally strong. She was woman who could keep balance in Haruka's life. She gave meaning to the days that wouldn't have any value otherwise. She gave value to the sun that entered the bedroom window in the morning and peaceful warmth in the cloak of night. Haruka didn't need to say what she felt, both of them knew exactly what was being spoken in the eyes of the other and as the night went on more messages were spoken in the passionate second kiss, the removal of clothes, the small hitch in breaths and whispers of names.

Yes. This was trust. This was solace. This was passion. This is the definition of love.

TBC-

* * *

Please read and review. Come on guys and gals. Really tell me how I'm doing.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know it took a long time to update. I was being lazy and far more interested with a few of my other stories. Well, I felt bad leaving this one behind and untouched for so long that I simply had to post a chapter.

Also, just for your information, this is a time jump within the series. Since the series is rather long, I did place time jumps within the chapters, and, this is the first one. Since it is a time jump, you'll need to prepare to see more side stories come out soon since we are almost into the Moving Arc of this fiction. Without further delay, here it is!

I do not own Sailor Moon. I am merely a fan of the wonderful series.

* * *

Chapter 15: Early Morning.

Days edged on into weeks, and weeks progressed into months slowly. Everyone had found something to keep them moderately busy. Usagi's wedding was in the full swing of the planning, and on top of that, she was starting to show. Soon there would be a wedding shower and a baby shower to go along with it. The busy times ahead made early mornings even less joyful to wake up too. Each household had a reason for disliking early hours, but all of them were very different.

The shrine would be where the wedding would take place. Minako and Rei had found themselves prying themselves out of bed before the crack of dawn preparing everything needed. Rei's grandfather rarely performed services anymore; most people only came to pray, leaving all of the equipment used for weddings stuck in storage. Sorting one box quickly turned into sorting the entire back storage unit and that left Rei and Minako with little free time.

Usagi and Mamoru had their hands full with the normal wedding mumbo jumbo along with baby shopping. It was quite the undertaking and Usagi's family was completely wrapped up in helping in any way possible. Mrs. Aino often tagged along adding more ruckus than being helpful, not that anyone cared about that sort of thing anymore.

Michiru and Haruka were busy with Hotaru. The baby was still being temperamental, as all small ones can be at times. She didn't sleep at night and still detested the idea of being put down. She quickly gained the nickname football since she was forever swaddled in a blanket and carried around as such. She favored Haruka for such events since the blond was a gigantic softy and did whatever Hotaru wanted.

More and more things kept adding up on the agenda books, thus it kept everyone for actually seeing each other for any extended period. This was likely why early mornings were something of a blessing and a curse for all involved. Among the group schedule that made them the obscure family that they were, they each had their own lives and their own routine…

* * *

"Coffee…yuck..." Wonderful, beautiful substance that manages to put that small pep in your step. The one thing that the Mizuno residence seemed to thrive off of more than food and water combined. It was astounding how much of the drink the two women could plow through in a day. What was even more outrageous was the fact they could drink it and then still sleep without a problem. Yes, this drink was a godsend for all in the vicinity except for one, Kino Makoto.

She never could understand why someone would want to drink a substance so strong it could possibly melt a metal spoon, yet here she was making the beverage extra strong before finding her place at the table half asleep. It was your average morning as she sat with her gear in position. With the utility belt on her waste and her box with its equipment at the door she awaited Zoisite to call so she could head off to work.

Saeko staggered in first as usual, blindly finding the coffee pot, the mug, and the sugar to prepare hers. How the woman could do this on a regular basis still eluded Makoto, but whatever, she was too tired to care. Grumbling seemed to punctuate the thought and a look over at the eldest Mizuno confirmed the suspicion. "Not strong enough?" Makoto wondered aloud as she nursed on her soda bottle.

"It never is…" Saeko yawned as she added three more scoops into the filter. "The key to my line of work is being able to stomach the most bitter of coffee and learning to love it." She then stumbled over to the fridge half asleep, grumbled about lack of milk or cream, and then went back to the coffee pot. Again, she grumbled. "Hurry up damn you." She knew it was futile to urge the coffee pot, but still, at least it made her feel better.

That caused Makoto to snicker. Sometimes it was amusing to watch the early morning household antics. "I prefer soda. It doesn't make you cranky in the morning." She smiled at the half asleep glair that earned her as Zoisite came in the door only to fall face first onto the table. "Good morning." She told him happily. All he did was growl into the table like an idiot causing Makoto to give him a confused look. "…or not it seems…"

Ami was next, walking into the kitchen with her eyes closed. What was it with all of these cranky people in the morning? "Mother…what did you do to the coffee?" She said as she poured a mug full and found the taste not strong enough… She then dumped out the coffee grounds and put an over abundance in this time. It was far more than Saeko and Makoto had put in combined. "That weak stuff couldn't wake up a hyperactive three year old." She admonished as she found her chair and snuggled into the hard table herself.

"Must you all use the table as a bed?" Makoto laughed. Yes, it was indeed very amusing as three faces gave the same basic reaction. "Shall I make breakfast?" Ami waved her hand away stating she was too tired to care, Saeko politely declined, and Zoisite, in a moment lacking grace, snorted a response that clearly meant that he wasn't interested.

Makoto nodded her head and nursed her soda. It would be a very long morning if this kept up. Makoto sat quietly, not overly sure what to do with herself, only knowing she was annoyed with the overt silence. The ding of the coffee pot singled that it was finished and she took pity on Ami, fixing the girl a mug the way she liked it.

"I love you." Ami said thankfully in a half daze sipping the offered wake up call. "Now this is coffee." She smiled the aroma something soothing and invigorating at the same time.

"I still don't see how you can drink it that strong." Makoto sighed finding her seat as the table fell silent again. She looked up to the datebook above her and sighed at the circled mark for the weekend. The last thing she wanted to do was socialize with a bunch of doctors.

It was a yearly event she had gone too many times and she could only blame one person on such a fact…

* * *

That person, namely a blond, had found a new use for this morning. In her eyes, it wasn't only for sleeping. It was also made a great time for early disputes among friends. That's what was currently taking place in Setsuna's household. Minako could be annoying and pushy at times, this morning just happened to be one of them.

"I don't see why I have to be dragged to this thing…" Setsuna grumbled hating wild house parties. "Gai is such a pain in my butt."  
"Oh come now, he can't be that bad." Minako laughed. "He's a friend of the family and he likes you." She giggled at the look that gave.  
"Yes, but I don't like him." Setsuna sighed looking at her attire. "This really doesn't do. Are you sure I have to wear it?" She wasn't used to casual clothing.  
"You look fine. This is an outdoor picnic and barbeque, not a fancy dinner party." She nodded her head. "Also, your butt looks good in Michiru's jeans."  
"Oi!" She said as she turned around giving a warning glare before continuing.

"Don't say that! I swear you're becoming more and more like your cousin." Blush tinted her cheeks as she said this. Setsuna was the type of person to always look her best. Backyard barbecues weren't what she could call fun. She preferred quiet dinner parties, or indoor events. Not to mention the fact that her idea of casual consisted of slacks and a blouse, not jeans and a moderately baggy shirt. Her swimsuit underneath was also something she couldn't say she outwardly approved of. It was too revealing.

"Is that a bad thing?" Minako asked honestly. "Look, I'm just happy you're getting out of the house, you need to live life again." It hadn't been all that long since Setsuna had lost her sister, but now was it was time she moved one. One could only mourn for so long and there were other things to be celebrating and planning for.

Hotaru's life was a miracle in and if itself. Along with that came the summer parties, vacations, and the all too foreboding mixers that she would be dragged too by the others. Usagi was going to marry soon, and the fact that she was pregnant only seemed to mean that there wouldn't be a shortage of large events any time soon. "Besides that Gai is a wonderful man. If you really want to avoid him try hanging out with Ami's mom instead. She's going to be there after all."

"Ah, Saeko…" Setsuna smiled remembering the woman well. Saeko was the Chief of Staff and earned her title well. There was one problem with such an honorable title. Most of the hospital feared her. Being that she was Ami's mother only added to their paths crossing on more than one occasion. Even if this were true, Setsuna had only come to start to know the woman well during the time of her sister's pregnancy…only after the complications had set in. "Well that really isn't any better."

"You need some time away from the house." Minako replied as Hotaru started crying prompting her to pick up the child from the crib. "And babies."  
"I'm fine, really." Setsuna sighed, it wasn't a lie. She was doing alright given the situation. "Stop worrying about me and my lack of love life."  
"It's fun to worry. That way I can interfere and give you dates." Minako joked for a moment. "But, really, Setsuna…you should go to the party."  
"A party of beer drinking, dimwitted, party animals?" She shot back. "The fact Saeko is going along is amazing to me, not to mention Gai is a fool."

"She goes every year." Minako supplied. "Besides she can be a dimwitted party animal too you know. I think you're just a stiff." A low blow, but effective.  
"I am not…I just don't need companionship like you do." Setsuna sighed as she put her hair in a bun. "I like to live alone."  
"Being alone and living alone are two different things you do realize." Minako shot back dryly.  
"No shit Sherlock." Two could play at that dry humor game. "Why do you insist on torturing me with people I have no interest in?"

"I keep putting you with men." Minako rolled her eyes. "You're a woman in your thirties, get over it and realize that you have no interest in the male species." As she allowed the implications of the statement to sink in she rocked Hotaru lightly to keep her contented.

"It's not that I do, and it's not that I don't." Came the deject reply. "I just haven't been looking because I don't care about that." She walked over and sat on her sofa, taking Hotaru into her arms. "I'm not like you. I can be happy without romance in my life. I've *never* wanted to be with anyone in that respect. I am a woman who sells clothing, I'm an aunt to Hotaru, I'm a friend too you and the others. That's what I am. Romantically speaking I have no interest in either gender. Does that really aggravate you so much?"

"Honestly?" Minako started. "Yes! You're worse than Rei! I swear I'll need to plaster a sigh onto your forehead if this keeps up…face it, you *do* like someone. Because that someone is a seemingly unattainable goal you automatically freak out and say you aren't interested! You are singing a tune I've heard hundreds of times from many people. For the love of god, just say it!" Minako was now flapping her arms around now in annoyance. "Say 'I'm Setsuna and I'm as gay as a rainbow!' Do something besides sit there and tell me that you have no feelings for anything at all."

"I'm telling the truth." Setsuna was lying, but Minako didn't need to know that. "I have no interest in men or women and I- Minako! Don't be lewd!"  
"Yeah, and if that's true I'm Aphrodite incarnate." She pulled her shirt down laughing at that. "And I was even in a sports bra too you horn dog."  
"Good, then why don't you go piss Rei off to and then she can be Ares incarnate." Setsuna really hated times like this.  
Minako tried again. "Prove that you don't have a thing for a particular short doctor who qualifies as a hot one in my book and I'll never bring it up again."  
"Fine… if it will get you off my back…" She sighed exasperated. "Too…much like your cousin for your own good."  
"I know…" Minako smirked.

* * *

The day edged on into the evening. Minako having tortured everyone's cell phone to tell them about the upcoming party. It was something she loved, besides that; it was out at Gai's summer home. No one in their right mind would refuse that offer. The man had quite a lot of money and also enough clout to back him up. The fact that Saeko knew him personally was the only real reason Ami and Makoto ever really went along, however this time they had a second, more important motive.

"I really don't like this idea." Rei sat in the Mizuno household as a few common friends sat around the kitchen. "I mean, if he really does show up then I have no idea what I'm going to do. I just can't face him yet. The scars are too raw."

"Well, that explains me going along then." Setsuna sighed. She figured Minako had more on her mind earlier that day. The blond was more persistent than ever, and clearly, the reason for her insistence had been Rei. "Do you really think he'll attend?"

"I would assume he would, considering the reason for his arrival was to go over some new medical research. From what I understand there's a few new projects going on in Germany. Gai will be in charge of the matter completely. I had been offered the chance to go, but I'd rather say here." Saeko confirmed as she sipped her coffee and then looked down at the table. The wood had now gained a new level of interest. "I don't mean to sound rude, but, you're father would see that as a good opening to earn a few points publicly."

"I don't get why you won't tell Minako you'd rather not attend." Haruka voiced out slightly before getting a glare from her lover. "…never mind…"

"Look, we can play keep away if need be. No reason to shelter yourself just because you're father will be there. We have enough people to keep you covered; once Usagi and the other's are in on it you'll be fine." Makoto smiled lightly before a secondary thought came to mind. "Where is this place any way?"

"In the old cottage home like always. It's nice enough despite it being in a rather run down part of the country side. It's one of the few houses left that isn't dilapidated. The area has been like that for a while." Saeko answered slightly at ease with the idea Makoto conjured up. As long as they could keep Rei seemingly busy, her father wouldn't bother her. At least, that was the hope.

"Actually, I've heard most of the land out there has been put up for sale. There are a bunch of old shops and homes, Gai's land may be bought from him just so that the city can be expanded. That is the rumor floating around though; I don't know how true it actually is." Setsuna sighed sadly. She really knew the area well back when it had been a thriving place. She had been a child back then, but, she did miss how convent the area had been for families.

"One thing I should say is that if your dad does come, he'll be in for a real shocker." Ami said remembering last year and the antics that went on. Rei and the other's shivered as they agreed, except for Saeko who laughed as if she could care less, causing ami to cringe more.

"I personally had a very good time." Saeko smiled fondly, remembering what happened as Zoisite put a hand over his face trying to block the memory. Saeko laughed at that defending her actions. "What? A girl has to let her hair down once and a while."

"Don't make me relive it. That's all I ask." Ami pleaded as Makoto nodded, fully agreeing with the sentiment as ami continued to beg her mother. "Also, please don't trust Gai with the drinks anymore…Or Mrs. Aino. I don't know about you guys but I'm wearing a one piece this year. I don't want another Minako incident!"

At that point Setsuna raised an eyebrow. She was extremely interested to see this. Mrs. Aino was pure trouble at parties. Saeko could be just as bad if the other mothers were with her. "I have a feeling I'm going to be in for a very out of the ordinary sight, won't I?" she whispered to Makoto.

She only whispered back in response. "That would be putting it all too mildly." Then she turned her head looking to Setsuna overtly trying to change the subject. "Speaking of, where is that meddling blond at?"

"She's out with a few friends. She's most likely singing the night away. I figure it's good for her to be out on her own tonight, you know her." Rei said remembering a few times she had been dragged out to be with Minako's other friends. It was always a very rowdy group.

"We should all go out too, I haven't had dinner yet. It might be good Rei, get your mind off of a few things." Michiru spoke up. She had been fairly quiet through the entire ordeal.

"I know a little place that we've known for years…serves up a good meal…what do you say Rei?" Haruka smiled as she knew the response she would get. It was only a short ride downtown until they were back at an old and favorite place.

The crown café would always be their place at times like this. As the group sat down at their usual table a smile spread across Rei's face. Minako was there too, singing away at an old song with other friends. A few of the older women that frequented the shop sat with their tea well into the night. Among the normal banter found among the crown's visitors the fears and stress washed away for all of them. Instead laughter filled hearts with solace even if it was only for a little while.

Out of the corner of Minako's eyes, Rei saw her wink at Setsuna, who only scowled in reply. It seemed like that blundering blond was up to something, and if she knew Minako, which she did, Rei knew well enough to know that whatever was being planned involved Setsuna and another blind date. A smirk crossed her face when she saw the other person Minako was watching intently and nudged Ami carefully. "Don't look now, but your mom may be in trouble one day."

"Oh no." Ami looked over at Minako with calculating eyes. Then she looked at her mother before looking back to Minako again, whispering back to Rei. "Who is it this time?"

"Setsuna." Rei answered back before another round of food and refills on drinks came along interrupting them.

Ami let it slide for now, she knew better than to inquire about Minako's flighty plan for now. It would most likely sort itself out. At least, that was what she hoped.

TBC~~~~

* * *

I hadn't updated this in a long time, now I feel better since I have. Please leave a review. Also, side note Dr. Gai is from the Stars season for those of you who don't actually remember. He was a Phage created by Aluminum Seiren and turned into Sailor Doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Alright, time to pay my Fiction some much needed attention. We are quite literally 3 chapters away from the second arc of this fiction, as result I'd like to know if this is worth the time for people to read. Let me know if this is something you'd like for me to continue and your current thoughts on this so far, feedback positive or negative, I'd like to know.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 16: Party: part 1

It was a warm day as the sun beat down in the noon day sky with reckless abandon. Tables were covered with elastic covers and snack food found its way into paper and plastic bowls. A punch bowl was placed under the cool awning and four coolers sat open with ice and beverages of assorted verities. One cooler was marked with a sign stating that it was full with non-alcoholic beverages only. With the pool glistening in a clear blue color, the shade plentiful, it was a wonderful day for a party.

Inside the windows were open and the kitchen table was also covered in snacks. The fridge inside showcased even more drinks and music was wafting lightly through the living rooms. The party was just starting and all Setsuna could see was a sea of people whom she didn't know. Gai greeted her almost instantly, to which she maintained a pleasant conversation before sneaking her way to a corner table out of the way. Thankfully, Haruka and Michiru had arrived earlier, having driven with Minako's parents.

"Hey Sets!" The tall woman cringed as a blond figure loomed over her chair.  
"Hello Haruka." The matter of fact tone was one that meant business. "Where's Michiru?"  
"Showing off your niece with my aunt." Haruka rolled her eyes thinking of how much attention baby Hotaru had attracted today.  
"Well, that makes sense." Setsuna nodded. "Although, I would have thought Minako would be in on it."

"Oh no, they are in the field behind the fence. Last I looked, all the girls are back there actually, I guess they've got a game going on." The humor was barely contained as Haruka looked at Setsuna's face. She had wanted to bolt behind the fence as well. "Trying to avoid us eh?" She joked slightly. "Or are you on the prowl?"

"Oh shut up." The indignant reply was punctuated as she scanned the area nervously. "I'm not on the prowl for anything or anyone. I do want to hide though, Gai is such a pain. Do you know he asked me out for coffee again? There are only so many ways I can continued to politely decline an offer." Setsuna fidgeted with her shirt feeling uncomfortable, the jeans she had borrowed from Michiru not any better.

"He's not a bad person; he's just a little dense. Being alone so long tends to cause people to become that way." Saeko said from behind as she too came to sit at the table. Her red punch in one hand and a small palm full of candies, it was obvious she had been making her appearance known through the crowed. "I'd have thought you'd be in the field with the others by now."

"Is it that obvious?" Setsuna scoffed. The two at the table nodded slightly and it was all Setsuna could do not to stand up to go hide. "I'm not what one would call a party type of person. I blame Minako one hundred percent for this might I just add."

"Well, it does explain a lot. Does she have you on another blind date?" Saeko sounded almost too amused for her own good.  
"You could say that, but more so than that, she's twisted my arm into a spot I can't break out of." The dry response said more than her words had.  
"Well, it must not be Gai or you wouldn't have come." Haruka observed before looking around the room.  
"There aren't many single men here." Setsuna sighed. "I'm only here to shut Minako up, nothing more."

"Haruka, why not go find Michiru and bring Hotaru over, I'm sure Setsuna would like to see her and I haven't had my chance yet either." When the blond nodded and left, Saeko leaned back in her chair to get a better view of the fence gate. "Ami warned me this morning that Minako was being troublesome, however she fails to realize that I've dealt with this game before."

"That can't be good." Setsuna smirked. "Let me guess, Mrs. Aino?" As Saeko nodded both women laughed, barely contained mirth clouded the women at the table. "Dare I ask who it was she shoved you with?"

"I dare not tell." The elder Mizuno joked. "However, Minako's playing in the big leagues. If she thinks I'm not onto her, she has another thing coming." Taking a sip of her punch she continued. "Anyway, it's easy to do the math, she sees us as likely targets. I'm not fond of the dating game, but, Minako had to have gained something from her mother, I guess her looks and meddling were what she got."

"Personally, and don't think me rude for this, but she needs to shove her views on my love life up her rear end." Setsuna rubbed her temple in frustration. She idly could sense they were being watched, Saeko pointedly made that even more apparent with her eyes constantly wandering over to the fence. "Honestly, I'm a grown woman."

"You can't blame her for worrying." Saeko shrugged. "Word gets out fast among us and Minako means well, however I can't see how she built up the idea that I'm interested in women."

"You know both her and Haruka think that love doesn't go by gender. She knows our pasts and she's happy to stick her nose into where it doesn't belong. I mean lets fact facts; I know enough banter goes around about your lack of romance. Minako is poking at her idea of love. Nothing more and nothing less. She just happened to include you this time." She scratched her forehead slightly trying to think of more conversation, finding none. "Like I said I'm here only to shut her up."

"I suppose you wouldn't be the most at home around here." Saeko started slowly, unsure how to speak her mind. "Most of this is only a formality for me, but I hadn't assumed you'd actually be here. Yesterday you didn't seem in the best of spirits."

"I'm not in them today either." Setsuna, not missing a beat, knew where this was going. "I don't lead a busy life, but, I can't say I don't have better things I could be doing than sitting here at a random party. I just don't have any real need to overtly socialize."

"I agree. I'm not one for large social gatherings either, well besides our group, it just isn't my idea of a pleasant time. I am rather friendly with Gai though, and I came to show my support." Saeko was far more comfortable keeping topics to a simplistic level. "He's a wonderful man, very kind, just no more than a friend. If I had my way I'd be home enjoying a day to sit around. I'm on my feet enough as it is."

Haruka came strolling up with Hotaru then. The small child had a sleepy smile on her face. She was cuddled into Haruka until she saw Setsuna, then she all but screamed only to quiet down as soon as Setsuna had the baby in her arms. Saeko, for all intents and purposes had a smile on her face, one of memories from years gone by no doubt. That smile, was misinterpreted by an interfering blond who was relaxing by the fence. "See? It'll go off without a hitch." She laughed.

"Minako, don't you think you've gone just a little overboard this time?" Rei asked slightly worried. "I mean both of them are adults, they should have an idea of what they're doing." Her eyes went to the man who she knew as her father as he stood speaking with a few of the nearby hospital faculty that would be accompanying Gai. "At least, one would hope…where's Ami and Makoto?"

"They went exploring last I saw of them." Minako was clearly not focused on the area around her as she too kept an eye on Rei's father. "This place is mostly open land. There's a lot of property out here that's being sold on the cheap. I guess they're off exploring out there. They do tend to do that." With her eye on the scene in front of her, she failed to realize that Rei had gotten closer.

"Minako…" She spoke in a bare whisper. "Let's go for a walk, please…I just don't want to be here right now."  
"If that's what you want." The blond nodded as she took Rei's hand in hers. "I know a place we can go. One I think you'll like."  
"Really?" Rei's voice was hopeful, no doubt trying to get away from what she could see as a future verbal conflict with her father. "Where?"  
"It's only a little ways away." Minako nodded ahead of her down a path of grass that had been trampled into a walkway. "I know the place well enough."  
"Do you come out here more often than I thought?" Raven tresses got into Rei's eyes for a moment so she had to stop walking and remove them.

"No, but last time me and Haruka came out here we found something really cool." Minako answered smiling. "Really though, the only reason I know this place at all is because it's hard to miss."

They walked a little further along until they came upon an old tree that looked to be withered from the elements and time. A log was tied with thick twine, making it into a sort of swing that was held by one of the larger branches. The hill was small, but allowed for a serene view. No one else was out here, and if it was on Gai's property line or not never even factored into something they questioned. Instead, Minako had another reason to take Rei out away from everyone.

"Hey…" She said softly, "tell me something…" As she sat on the swing, she moved over to the side enough that she could pull Rei to sit down with her, the thick log able to hold them both. "How long are you going to avoid him?"

"Dad you mean?" Rei knew the answer, but, she couldn't really explain it. "I don't know it's just our way."  
"You're starting to sound like Haruka, and I don't like it." Minako sighed. "The man may have been an idiot…but…well he's trying."  
"I know." The reply was matter of fact, Rei refusing to let her voice betray her real thoughts.

"I know that you know Rei." Minako said softly. "It's just…well; I don't know how long you plan to hide from the man. He is your dad."

"Grandma called me. She says she couldn't sell but she's got to move out. I don't know what will happen to that old place." Rei's voice proved that had something to do with her hesitation. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't miss the thing, it's just that my family has a tendency of wanting to keep homes and items, well you know, within our grasp. It just won't work out this time and personally I'm worried for her. Dad isn't always around like he should be, and she's an older woman, a lot like Grandpa is."

"Yeah, but he doesn't act his age, he's like a little kid sometimes…" The blond laughed, although the realities were true, no one was getting any younger. "Anyway, what could you do about that anyway? Your grandma has been trying to sell for a while it seems. Can't she find any buyers?"

"With the way everything's pretty much abandoned out here? Not likely." She shrugged lightly before putting her arm around the blond next to her. "You tell me something now; Grandpa says a lot of things nowadays about the shrine being too much. Can you really see yourself being a shrine maiden? One day that job will be left for me to handle. Can you really put up with that? Or me for that matter?"

"You know, if you really are that conflicted I wonder what else goes on in that head of yours…then again, even if I knew, I'd never be able to dispel it. Not with the way you mull over things anyway." Minako used that moment to lay her head into Rei's shoulder, yawning slightly. "Anyway, the way I see it, I'm not going to question it. What I can and can't do? Rei relax, like I told you before, I'm still that same girl you knew in high school, even if that changes down the line, does that do you any good to worry about that now?"

"I can't help but feel that you're too carefree for your own good." Again, Rei was the grounded one, she always had to be.

"Well, you go on and stay paranoid then." Minako laughed lightly. "Meanwhile, I'll just go on waiting for you to stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your feet."

"What are you on?" Rei gawked slightly. "Think with my feet?"

"Yes!" Minako smiled as she jumped off the seat she was on pulling Rei with her. "You only think too much. Throw some of that analytical mind of yours out the window for a few minutes. Act like an idiot, do something fun, for once in your life just let go of everything you may want to question. For example, instead of saying 'why is the sky blue?' say, 'the sky is blue; I'm going to eat ice cream.' Or something like that."

"Minako…that didn't make sense." Rei started slowly before being interrupted.

"It wasn't supposed too." The blond shot back rather amused. "Don't think; just…oh screw it…" With that Minako proved her point by grabbing hold of Rei and kissing her on the lips, seeking entrance that the rather shocked girl was able to give once she realized what had happened. Minako led the kiss, as she normally did, Rei still being too shy to take full control in any intimate situation yet.

As abruptly as it had started, it was a lazy and relaxed kiss, one that invited Rei. Minako toyed around idly, allowing her fingers to run through raven tresses, and down Rei's toned arms and back. Rei, still focused on kissing, learning Minako's movements, among other things, still hadn't learned to do things with her hands yet. Minako took the time to interlace her fingers with Rei, taking hold of her hands, and guiding them, showing Rei what she liked.

The kiss ended slightly clumsily, causing Minako to smile, noticing the blush on Rei's face. "That is thinking with your feet, or, in this case your lips."  
"I see." Rei smiled back, licking her lips. "That's a very interesting way to think of things."  
"You're missing the point." The blond rolled her eyes. Pointing at Rei's head she tried again. "This goes off, as in no thinking, got it?"  
"Show me." The girl in raven tresses teased rather bluntly.  
An eyebrow raised in quizzical amusement before she got an idea. "I'll show you alright…"

TBC~~~~

* * *

Yes it is a short chapter, but since this chapter is broken into three segments it's easier this was. Especially since I have a few family visiting in the area and don't have much time to type the 4k plus chapters like normal. Leave a review, let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you… The next chapter will be the last in this arc before we continue into the Moving arc. If you are following the story, be sure to let me know. I'd like to know what the real views are of those following this series.

This chapter is very dialogue heavy.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 17: Party part 2:

Rei stood still as Minako embraced her once again, guiding the girl of raven tresses to the ground slowly. Fingers played idly in those dark locks of hair as Minako's lips found Rei's again. The apprehension was clear in Rei's actions. She was slow and hesitant, but that didn't stop her from fully returning the kiss. Minako sought entrance that Rei not only allowed, she seemed to endorse as she slowly allowed her hands to trail up and down the blonds' arms, somewhat cautiously.

"Rei." The murmur was barely there as the kiss ended. "You know, I won't force you into anything ever right?" Her voice held a deep severity as blue eyes found that of lavender. Rei's eyes broke away as if unsure what to say. "Look at me." Minako requested softly, as she gently guided Rei's face so their eyes could meet again. "You know that…right?"

"I know that." Rei nodded in agreement. "It doesn't make it easier though." The tremble in her voice stated her fears loud and clear, even if her words didn't. "I trust you, but, I am worried." As she said this she pulled Minako into an embrace. "I know you won't force me, but what if I'm never ready? Minako...I don't want to make you feel as if-"

"Shut up and kiss me Rei." The look on Minako face was amused, if not compassionate. She understood and the last thing she wanted was for Rei to feel bad about her insecurities. Needless to say, Rei complied and started to initiate the next kiss, loosing herself in the moment, but, not her actions. She was very well aware of Minako's presence, yet, the girl in her arms got one over on her.

The blond turned the tables, pulling Rei into her lap. Rei, she was new to all of this, she may have had a fiery attitude however that fire was a low and slow burning ember. It would take time to build that flame, to make Rei feel self assured into dominance would take time. Time the blond would willingly give. Until then, she took the affirmative. Her experienced hands found the hem of Rei's shirt as she lazily played underneath, Rei hitched her breath, pulling back, fearful momentarily.

"Rei…" The blond sighed in slight amusement. That only made Rei more confused. "Watch me, stop me if you want, but first watch." She said as she placed her hands where they were before, allowing her hands to gently touch the girl in front of her. "I wasn't going to do much…" At this she trailed her hands up further as she continued. "But, even if I was, I'd never hurt you Rei. Never…" As she said this she allowed her hands to fall on top of Rei's bra covered breasts. "See? I'm not going to take away from you what you feel unready to give, all I want from you…is trust."

"Sorry." Rei whispered as Minako laughed, removing her hands, she caressed Rei's face, wiping away a stray tear Rei hadn't known she shed.  
"For what, being weak for once in your life?" Minako shook her head. "Don't be sorry for that, ok?"  
"I should know better by now." Rei bit her lip, looking lost. "Why don't I? What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be so scared, but I am."

"Nothing. Rei I was just as scared as you once in my life." Minako smiled in reassurance as she pulled Rei close. "Everything scared me, and…it still does. Rei I'm like you, I'm afraid to be hurt, I'm afraid if we don't work out I'll be alone." As Rei was about to speak Minako pressed a finger to the girl's lips. "Let me finish first." Rei nodded and she continued. "I can't always let my fear overtake me, and, you scare the hell out of me in more ways than I care to admit. I can deal with being hurt…I fear hurting you. You've never been like this with anyone and I don't want you rushing ahead like I have."

"Rushing ahead…Minako I'm not, at least, I don't think I am." Rei's voice was a whisper. Minako was admitting something that made Rei's brow furrow in a slight confusion. "I'm just unsure that's all."

"Yes, and in being unsure of your actions, you are unsure of yourself." Minako responded softly. "I know what it's like to feel as if you'll lose a person. I know that need, the dire want to never lose a person, to know you'd give them anything if you knew they would stay." Minako sighed lightly shaking her head. "But, that doesn't mean I want you to do that. As much as I have needs, I'm not forcing you because I'm not an idiot. I made my choices to have sex early in my life, you didn't go through what I had, and you've had a very different upbringing."

I should know better." Rei retorted, almost reprimanding herself into the ground while doing it. She stood, leaning on the tree; her thoughts were scrambled, as were her emotions. "I'm not an idiot either, so why is this so hard?"

"I told you before; it's hard because you've never done this." Minako stood up as well, facing Rei as if to talk sense into the confused girl. "Rei, honestly use your head for a second." She then started tallying off reasons for Rei's actions. "First of all, you need to understand, I wouldn't have had my first like I had if I wasn't so insecure. The fact you're holding back isn't something I'm going to get mad about, because, if we are being honest, I wouldn't have either if I had been in your position. Secondly, you aren't as weak as I was."

"What?" The look in lavender eyes were nothing short of incredulous.

"You heard me." Minako started carefully. "I had my first time because I was an insecure teenager. I was afraid to lose the person, so I did what I thought I had to do. I loved him, so I gave him what I thought was enough to prove my love. I was at the point I felt ready to risk having his child if it would keep him around. If I had been with a person like you, that is to say, if I knew I wouldn't be left, I wouldn't have done it so early either. However, things get easier in time, and one thing came out of all of it. I broke out of my shell, realized I had to move on. That was why I played around so much. Yes, I am much more comfortable in my own skin, but, that had come with a heavy price."

The noonday sky was starting to turn evening as they stood quietly allowing that to digest within their minds. Rei felt a slight ease fined her senses. along with that ease also came weight and she put her face into the crook of Minako's neck as she spoke softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I do love you Minako…I really do…" Tears slipped down Rei's cheek, she couldn't place why. Only that they were there.

"I love you too Rei. More than I could ever say."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Saeko sighed looking at her daughter.  
"Knowing those two, I have no idea." Looking at the scene taking place before her, all Ami could do was shake her head.  
"You'd think Makoto would know better by now." The eldest Mizuno took a sip of her drink as she continued to watch. "Should we go save them?"  
"Nope, they got themselves into this, let them get out themselves." Ami smirked as she relaxed to enjoy the show.

"Give us the ores!" Makoto shouted as she looked indignant stuck in the canoe she was floating in. "Ami, please!"  
"Yeah! Michiru, lend a hand would ya!" Haruka yelled as she flapped around wildly.  
"Someone?" Makoto tried again. "Setsuna! You'll help us won't you?" She begged as the tall woman came down the path.

"Do I want to know how they got like that?" Setsuna asked Saeko as she took her seat by the water.  
"No, you really don't." She smirked pointing over at the other raft, four ores sat where there should only have been two.  
"Did they go out there without the paddles?" Setsuna laughed. "You guys really are idiots!" She yelled out into the water.  
"I blame them!" Haruka screamed indignantly as she stood, tipping over the boat she was in along with Makoto.

"Good job genus!" Makoto shot back as she dunked the taller blond.  
"Hey, it was YOUR girlfriend who gave Michiru the idea!" Haruka retaliated as she fought back in the water.  
"Yeah, and it was Michiru who did it!" The water war continued.

"Well, that explains that." Setsuna smirked. "Don't you think you gals should save them?"  
"Well, if they hadn't gotten cocky, I wouldn't have taken the paddles in the first place." Michiru said further away, lounging in the grassy sand.  
"I'll go break it up before they drown each other." Ami sighed; putting down a magazine she had been scanning and stepping into the lake.  
"Fine, fine, ruin the fun of it all." Michiru joked as she put her sunglasses over her head, leaning on her side. "Where's Hotaru?"

"With Gai and Taro I assume." Setsuna shrugged. "That's where I left them."  
"What!" Saeko gawked. "You left them alone with her?"  
"No!" She shot back. "I wouldn't leave her alone. I said I left them with her, and she was with her father!"  
"You could have just said that…" Saeko deadpanned. "Talk about a heart attack."  
"Who?" Setsuna wondered aloud. "Gai?"  
"Taro…that man isn't very good with babies." Saeko admonished. "Gai acts like a frat boy, but at least he knows how to raise children."

"How did a guy like Ami's dad become friends with a man like Dr. Gai anyway?" Makoto asked as she dried her hair on a nearby towel.  
"Again, they act like frat boys." Saeko sighed aloud. "Gai has always kept in touch with Taro."  
"Ah alright…if you say so." Makoto answered back confused. "I just don't see the term frat boy to be a fitting description."  
"That's because those men act far different if they're together." Haruka jumped in. "I've seen it. Two grown men can act like children."

"Like you did only a moment ago? It's not only the men." Michiru laughed at the look that received, eying Haruka from over the frame of sunglasses.  
"I did no such thing." The tall blond defended while looking ignorant.  
"Well, since my eyes deceive me, care to tell me just what you and Makoto were doing?" Michiru knew all too well Haruka had walked into a wall.  
"Having a dispute is all." Haruka then grabbed Makoto's shirt collar. "Come on, we'll be ganged up on, let's go find more suitable company."

The girls who were still by the lake looked at each other and then smirked, turning back to the retreating forms of Makoto and Haruka. "Go play with the frat boys!" They shouted while being pointedly ignored. Ami rolled her eyes, casing after them.

"You are ruthless you know that?" The vice was that of Mrs. Aino, who currently had Hotaru in her arms. "The boys aren't that bad."  
"Neither is Haruka." Michiru smiled as she stood, dusting her legs free of the sand. "It doesn't mean she doesn't have bouts of acting like an idiot."  
"Look who's talking." Setsuna scoffed. "You were a wild one in your younger years too missy." Setsuna said looking at the women around her.  
"You're memory is faulty, I've done nothing of the sort." Michiru played innocence as she sat at the table.

"Then tell me how a young woman who was making a major name in the classical music industry ends up with dirt biking Haruka." Setsuna laughed as that didn't earn a response. She continued onward, happy to have quieted Michiru. "I mean, after all, you used to be the girl in the fancy dresses with nothing but the most prim and proper manners. Do tell how a girl like that ends up with...well, that?" Setsuna asked, pointing over to a rugby game that had started, Haruka in the middle of the festivities. "Impressive scandal isn't it."

"Oh shut up." Michiru waved off the humor in Setsuna's tone. "It wasn't as if I asked for all of that publicity."  
"No, but you two sure earned it." Mrs. Aino responded dryly. "Then again, Haruka was a rebel at a very early age."  
"Frankly it doesn't matter anymore. I gave up that career, and Haruka doesn't want the press all over us." Michiru defended.  
"I wouldn't either." Saeko shuttered. "I'd never be able to live a comfortable life if I had to watch my every move."  
"Still, it was a major uproar." Mrs. Aino jumped in again. "I really wish you two would put your pride aside, especially now that you're caring for Hotaru."

"We have no need to do that." Michiru stated casually, almost nonchalantly. "Haruka and I have a colorful past. There isn't anything else to tell, and, if our parents really wanted us to be a part of their lives they have a phone too. Who were the adults back then? Even better, Haruka and I are the adults now, with Hotaru. You are our family; you stuck by us when no one else had. Hotaru will have a full and happy life without them, and, should they decide to put the past where it belongs, we will make amends then."

"You've got it all figured out haven't you?" Saeko asked, slightly worried. "It's as if you've planned for everything in advanced."

"We haven't planned much, but, we aren't unprepared either." Michiru explained. "Think of us, this entire group we built, founded on the need to be needed." As she stretched out a bit she continued. "If Haruka and I were in a different position, than perhaps, just maybe, we would seek our parents out, but, for now we are happy at our place. If you need further proof just look at Ami and Makoto, they are much the same."

"So is Zoisite." Saeko smiled thinking of everyone and how each person was an intricate piece in a larger, more confusing puzzle.  
"Speaking of, where is that man at?" Michiru wondered aloud. "Don't tell me he disappeared again."  
"He may have." Saeko said slowly. "You see, he used to live in an open area like this a long time ago, he may be reliving parts of his youth."  
"He's not all that old." Mrs. Aino admonished. "He hardly has a youth."  
"Perhaps not, but, the little he has is a story not many know about, and I'd be surprised if even Makoto knew everything." Saeko defended lightly.

"If there is one thing I know, it's that we all need each other." Michiru nodded softly, as to affirm her words. "We don't need to know his past."  
"Your right." Mrs. Aino just sighed. "I just worry, especially with Rei and Minako. They seem to be closer than one would want to admit."  
"Those girls, well all of those kids really; they know what they're doing. Better than I think we did." Saeko smiled slightly, reassuringly.

"One day they'll move on." Setsuna nodded. "When they do, even Michiru, Haruka and I will be left behind. Looking back, I think I know now what they fight so hard to keep." As she scratched her forehead, she thought back. "All of our friends have moved away, have kids or at the very least a job, and a future to face. They'll be like that one day."

"I don't think they will." Zoisite laughed as he came walking down from wherever he had been. "They are different than that."  
"You seem awful cocky about it." Saeko raised an eyebrow. "Know firsthand something we don't?"  
"Yeah…join the gossip." Mrs. Aino joked.  
"I hardly call this gossip, but yes, continue." Michiru prompted.

"I just know those girls. If Makoto wanted out she would have left long ago. Same goes for the rest of them." He pulled his hair back out of his eyes as she smiled with barely contained delight. "If one of them goes anywhere, they'll all end up in one big mass, you just mark my words." His eyes looked out at the water as he shrugged. "I also know that they all want more than they've got. What they fail to realize is that they won't ever find it staying in one spot. I found this when I was cleaning out the truck." He placed a brochure on the table.

"Hmm, looks small but affordable." Saeko spoke softly, looking at the pamphlet as the others scooted closer for a better look.  
"Can they really afford it?" This was Michiru jumping in, highly interested. "It looks nice, but I'm sure it's not cheap."  
"For them? Yeah, they can afford it." Zoisite nodded. "It's actually a decent price for today's standards. A first place is never cheap enough anyway."  
"True." Michiru nodded. "So they're really considering it?"

"It would make sense." Saeko nodded in the affirmative with slight apprehension. "Don't quote me on this, but, Ami seems to be stressed out about something, and I have a feeling that it isn't something that'll be cured if they stick around my place for any longer. I think she wants to move out to have that independence."

"The great Mizuno finally gives in!" Zoisite joked as she glared at him. "Ya, had to let go sometime. I just didn't think it would be this soon!"  
"It wouldn't be if I had any say in it, but I haven't had a say in Ami's life in years." Saeko scoffed. "Not since Makoto made her point known."  
"Well, I'm glad." Zoisite smiled. "It's about time, and besides, you can still keep an eye on them."  
"Why do you say that?" Saeko wonder confused.

"Zoisite, you sneaky brother!" Michiru laughed. "That's the same apartment complex as Usagi…if I didn't know any better…"  
"You shouldn't know any better. I opened my big yap and this is the result. Thank Usagi." He chuckled.  
"What is it with this group and meddling in others affairs?" Setsuna asked slightly loudly as she put a hand too her face. "I swear! You all do it!"  
"We wouldn't be together if we didn't meddle." Mrs. Aino laughed. "You're a smart boy Zoisite."  
"I'd like to think so." He agreed.

* * *

The evening we spent gossiping, laughing, and relaxing, of fun and casual conversation, of games and plotting. This was what it was to have a party at Gai's. The man was hardly stationary as he alerted everyone that soon the night's festivities would begin. Fireworks would mark the end of the night, and soon the guests started to leave. Some would end up staying the night, while others began the long drive home. Of the ones taking the long drive home were Ami and Makoto.

They had been driving for a while now and were almost into civilization. Not much had been spoken during the drive since both girls had been pretty tired after the events. Makoto sat on a beach towel, her hair still a little wet after the swim she had taken after the fireworks. Ami, while her shorter hair was dry, her clothes were not, having been shoved into the lake by Minako. She sat wrapped in a towel, trying not to get the seat wet.

"Hun, where's the pamphlet for the apartment?" Ami asked confused as she sat hunched over, searching the glove box.  
"It should be in there." Makoto responded with a raised eyebrow as she kept her eyes on the road. "That was where we left it."  
"It isn't here now." Ami answered back, her voice quizzical. "I didn't move it. Did your brother?"  
"He may have, but it doesn't matter." Makoto shrugged. "We're headed there tomorrow to give it a look either way."

Ami rolled up her window disliking the wind as they hit the beginnings of the city. "I'm not so sure we have the money to be doing this."  
"If Mamoru could afford it, we sure can." Makoto laughed. "Plus, we both work, and the library is in closer walking distance."  
"I guess…" Ami trailed of still unsure. "It's going to be weird…not living with mom around I mean."  
"Yeah, but you know her; she'll keep us in check. I know that all too well." Makoto seemed not worried in the slightest.  
"Can you be so sure of that?" Ami's voice was doubtful to believe that to be the truth.

"Think of you mom for just a second." Makoto deadpanned as if that would have been obvious. "She used to barge in on Zoisite and I almost religiously. Constantly checking our fridge, our bedrooms, and anything else she could to be sure we were living at least substandard at best. Man, one time she walked in on a mess in the living room and I thought she was going to have a panic attack."

"Well, don't blame her." Ami mused for a moment. "You guys used to live no better than dad and my brother. Mom had to look after both of you."  
"We turned out fine." Makoto waved off the memory, she knew that better than Ami. "Anyway, that's why I think she'll be around more than you think."  
"If you say so." Ami sighed, trying and hoping to believe that.  
"I know so, and you should too." Makoto nodded.

The drive quieted down again as both thought about that. Tomorrow they would be looking at the apartment of interest, and with any luck, they would be able to sign the paperwork without too much hassle. If they succeeded, they would be freed into a world they hadn't fully stepped foot into, and if they couldn't, it would be back to the drawing board. They weren't sure what they would face, but whatever ended up being one thing was for sure, they would do it together.

TBC~~~~

* * *

Leave a review; let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well this is the last chapter of this arc. You'll see I made some changes in how this fiction shows up in the category, since it is not only about Ami and Makoto. Now that the series is moving onward and upward in chapters, we will see quite a lot of new and old pairings alike, never mind the fact that we are barely scratching the surface that fiction has yet to go. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 18: A New Future Begins.

It had been two weeks since the party at Gai's and most of the girls had found that life was starting to get hectic. Ami and Makoto were apartment shopping once again, the one they had originally wanted hadn't panned out. They continued to look around, keeping an open mindset and checked the listing often. Today was a busy day, but at the mention of a small one bedroom, one bath apartment at the lowest price they had seen, it was worth the drive to look.

The apartment was small, as Ami and Makoto looked around at the humble abode. The floor was outdated, as was the kitchen and bathroom. The bedroom was small, and the storage available left much to be desired. In the living area you could see the entire apartment with ease, just like the one Usagi lived in. There wasn't much natural lighting and although the walls were bare and the cupboards were lacking, the price was right. It was small, but, it was right for them. They didn't need much, and this would be enough.

They locked into a three month rent, to give it a sort of a trial and see how things worked out. After the meeting with the landlord, they were off to visit the others where a wedding shower was about to take place. Time would find itself lost in a torrent of events and everyone would need to struggle to keep up. They arrived late in the preparation, and jumped in head first to make up for lost time.

"Bring that table cloth over here!" Makoto shouted from the top of the stage that Usagi would sit at with all of her gifts, and there were a great many.  
"I'm coming, hold your horses." Rei growled as she carried box after box up the steps. "Why couldn't we enlist the boys for this?"  
"Wedding showers should be for the girls only." Ikuko giggled, ecstatic as she decorated the tables. "Besides we'd torture those poor boys."  
"We would not." Ami laughed think about that as she helped carry boxes. "When have we ever tortured them?"

"You're torturing me as we speak…" Haruka deadpanned as she sat in a sea of fluffy things trying to appease Hotaru, who was clearly unhappy. "Don't look at me, blame Michiru-mama." She sighed, looking just as distressed at her adoptive daughter. "Really, is all of this, whatever this is, necessary?" She asked picking up the cloth that had been draped over the tables, making them look extra special.

"It's the netting Usagi's veil will be made of dear." Michiru offered with a smile as she continued to add more of it to the tables.  
"If you're doing this at the shower, then I'm afraid to see what you'll do for the actual reception." Haruka sighed. "Me and squirt are going for a walk."  
"Don't go missing; we may need your strength to get another table on the stage." Mrs. Aino called back before turning to speak with the staff.

"Must she call my niece 'squirt' it sounds so wrong." Setsuna sighed while sifting through some more table cloths and other decorations. Pulling out a large banner she looked around the room targeting the tallest brunette. "Makoto, I need another person tall enough to help me get this draped on the ceiling." She instructed as she pulled two chairs from the nearest table.

"Sure thing." Makoto agreed, handing her work over to Minako to finish. "Where do you want me to stand?"  
"Just stay where you are. I want to center it." Setsuna said, frowning a bit before thinking. "Saeko, a little help here?" She called across the room.  
"Umm, you want it centered?" Saeko asked receiving a nod in reply. "Then move over just a small bit too you're left."  
"How's this?" Makoto asked, complying with the instruction. "Not too far?"  
"No, in fact not enough, go left a little more." Saeko nodded as the two girls moved the banner into place. "Good, stop right there."

After they taped the banner, and set the place settings with the party games, all they had to do was wait. Usagi would be walking through the door at any moment and it would be quite a shock to see the crowd. Until then, all they could do was kill time. The girls sat at their tables, drinking water and keeping up on the latest and greatest in each others lives.

"So you can move in soon?" Minako asked excited about the news pertaining to the apartment.  
"Well, we were told a week from today is when we could move our stuff in, that will be the start of the new month." Ami explained as she sat at the table.  
"Still, your first place." Rei jumped in. "Are you excited? I know I would be." Then she paused for a second if thinking. "Will you need help moving things?"  
"Moving Party!" Minako screeched much to the dismay of Rei's ears. "Order a few pizza's, carry a few boxes, have some fun!"  
"We don't have all that much." Makoto admitted as she scratched her cheek, slightly embarrassed. "It's not that big a deal."

"Enough about us and the apartment," Ami started, trying to deflect the attention. "What about your new line Setsuna? Is it going well?"  
"As well as one could hope this early on." The woman said behind a veiled smirk. "It's on the back burner for now, what with the wedding and all."  
"Didn't Usagi end up begging you to do the dress?" Minako wondered aloud, a piece of candy perched too her lips.  
"Yes." Setsuna confirmed with a nod. "Not to mention the brides maids dresses." She sighed, thinking of the work. "On that topic, I need measurements."  
"Oh don't act so troubled." Michiru laughed. "You all but jumped at the chance."

That started another round of laughter as Saeko and Ikuko talked quietly in the corner, keeping an eye out for the guest of honor. "You know my Usagi." Ikuko began. "She's like a free spirit, and I'm glad she's settling down. Mamoru may be a little rough, but he's been good to my little girl." As she looked around to the front door she continued. "You know, when Makoto gave him the clear, I think that's when I swallowed my pride and admitted that Usagi loved him."

"You aren't worried?" Saeko asked heatedly. "I know he isn't a bad man, but, he's already gotten ahead of himself."  
"I may have if Makoto wasn't so supportive of this. She's known him for years you know." Ikuko reassured with a hint of apprehension.  
"They grew up in the same orphanage right?" Saeko tried to get a handle on the young man, not really being close to him personally.  
"One could say that, but, I think under all of that, there's a really dark story there." The mothers both looked at each other, then at the door.  
"Makoto's past is pretty intense, so it doesn't faze me that he would be different. I just worry." Saeko clarified softly.  
"We all do." Ikuko smiled. The sentiment bore repeating. "We all do."

Ikuko held their breath as the door opened, but it was only Haruka and a dozing Hotaru to be had. Saeko sighed in slight disappointment when they heard laughter ring out at the long table where the others sat. There were some new faces, ones that Ikuko hadn't seen in a while. Naru, Kuri, and Yumiko, were all girls Usagi had gone to school with and kept in contact with over the phone. Finally, the guest of the hour, Usagi, arrived, looking as peppy as ever.

The usual female banter was the event all through the lunch and the games. Finally it was time to open gifts, and, quite the gifts they were. Among the normal things like bonds, gift cards, and gifts that had been on the registry, there were a plethora of more, hilarity invoking gifts, none more intruding than a little number Usagi had received from Setsuna.

"Oh my word." Usagi gawked at the black lace negligee that left very little to the imagination. Her blush was a deep crimson red as she lifted the piece out of the box to look at it. "Are you trying to hint at something?" Usagi smiled, while trying to fight down the redness in her face.

"Oh wow!" Haruka, of course, never to miss a beat spoke first. "Well, that'll keep Mamoru entertained."  
"Yeah, talk about keeping him busy." Minako said sticking her face over the table to see there were three more outfits like it.  
"Hmm, now wait a minute, I don't see any bottoms here." Saeko joked lewdly as she lifted the tops, causing laughter amongst the crowd.  
"Mother!" Ami all the while remained incredulous, her blush to rival that of Usagi. "Of all the…" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

After the presents, it was dessert, followed by coffee or tea. Setsuna continued to get compliments on her handiwork, and Ami continued to want to melt herself into the floor. Rei found herself wanting to do the same when Ikuko brought up Rei's relationship. Minako was being just as bad as Saeko and Setsuna, only in a more overt and loud fashion for the rest of the evening, much too her mother's dismay. Usagi mingled for a rather long time with Naru, playing catch up for all the time she had missed.

"So, he really is doing well then." Usagi smiled, remembering Umino fondly. "I would have thought he would have popped the question by now."  
"Oh no." Naru giggled. "He's far too shy for that. Although, he's tried to leave lots of little hints everywhere."  
"Mamoru was the same way." Usagi gushed in a secretive fashion. "He was so dashing the night he finally came out and asked. Umino will be the same."  
"You really think so?" Naru asked hopeful, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I still remember how he used to be back in school, remember?"  
"I can't believe he had a crush on me." Usagi nodded. "I'm glad he ended up with you, he really is a nice guy. Do you still work with your mom?"  
"Yeah, business is booming as they say." Naru sighed for a moment in careful thought. "Tell me, does Mamoru always get wigged out in stores?"  
"No only ones with lots of girly items." The blond explained amused. She had heard of his tale of panic already.  
"Oh, I get it." Naru rolled her eyes. "The poor man looked so lost he came to me begging to help him."  
"So I heard." Usagi nodded. "Did he really tip over one of the glass display cases?" She quizzed, barely believing it had happened.  
"I'll give you one better than that, after he fell over it, he landed face first into the wastepaper basket." Naru gossiped almost too invitingly.

The day moved into evening, and after the party had ended everyone went home. Each one having their own plans, tired from the day.

* * *

"Remind me again why I was dragged to that entire escapade?" Haruka sighed, tired after being on her feet all day.  
"Because you know it made Usagi happy. That's why." Michiru smiled as she found her place in bed next to Haruka.  
"I'm a sap for Usagi." Haruka nodded. "And you, and Hotaru." She added, mentally tallying off the list.  
"Don't forget Minako, Setsuna and the list goes on." Michiru lightly chided. "You, my love, are a big sap in general."  
"Doesn't that make me lovable?" Haruka gave a sly grin at that.  
"Lovable, or completely annoying at times." Michiru spoke evilly. "However, you are my lovable, sap addict…right?"

Haruka felt Michiru's hands rubbing her back, up her neck, through short strands of blond hair and sighed with contentment. It had been a long day, and to just relax felt really good at the moment. "You keep rubbing me like that and I'll be anything you want me to be." She spoke tiredly. Michiru fully agreed with the sentiment, having been in her heels all day long herself. She found her pillow, snuggled up next to Haruka, taking advantage of the fact Hotaru was sleeping in her crib for once.

"Do you think she will sleep in tomorrow?" An off handed question at best, and Michiru fully expected to get an offhanded retort. However she was greeted with a far more welcome answer as she felt two arms pull her closer.

"I've no idea. Your guess is as good as mine." Haruka whispered as she whispered into Michiru's ear. "But, I will say this. I've arranged for a baby sitter tomorrow so that we can have a night out. Sleep well, because tomorrow we are going to the best steak house around followed by a trip to the theater house." Her smirk was one that was cocky and yet strangely alluring.

"You got the tickets?" Michiru looked at the blond in awe as she held in barely contained excitement. "I thought they were sold out for the rest of the month."  
"They were." Haruka nodded. "But, just because they were sold out didn't mean I hadn't gotten some beforehand, now sleep well dear." She said as she kissed Michiru goodnight.

* * *

"Did you see the look on Usagi's face?" Minako was still amused from earlier. "I can't believe Setsuna made those."  
"Me either, but I must admit it was quite the interesting situation." Rei said from her mirror, untangling her hair with a comb.  
"Poor Ami. I didn't know her mom had it in her to say something like that." The blond continued while lying on her stomach thumbing through a book.  
"We were all pretty rowdy today." Rei admitted as she stretched and moved over into bed. "My grandfather probably gets weird thoughts about us."  
"Well, what can you say? We are an odd crowd of people, but he seems to fit right in along with us." Minako chortled.

"Not what I meant." Rei said as she snuggled down under the covers. "I was referring to the fact that he's come across a few…umm things…between us and yet he hasn't spoken a word about it. Well, not besides the fact he knows." Rei fiddled with her pillow in careful thought, turning towards the blond. "You don't suppose he's made his own conclusions…do you?"

"I don't know." Minako shrugged closing what she had been reading. "I assume he's rather be oblivious regarding the 'us' thing. He knows, he doesn't mind, but I don't think he wants every little detail." She too got under the covers, allowing Rei to cuddle up onto her side. "Does it bother you that he doesn't ask, or am I missing something?"

"No on both fronts." Rei yawned. "I just think it's a little odd. Grandfather isn't a prude, so I know he's not bothered…I just, I don't know, I figured he'd be more like he is normally. Finding his way into our privacy and things." Blowing the bangs out of her face her lavender eyes found Minako's blue eyes in careful contemplation.

"I think he just doesn't know and would prefer not to know." Minako sighed, allowing her fingers too wander around idly where they may, being sure to keep them away from areas that could cause Rei to get tense. "As far as our private lives go, as much as Gramps is a goofball, he's not the type to shove his nose where it doesn't belong. I think he thinks it doesn't belong between us." Minako spoke slightly confused.

"Well, at any rate, he's getting older, and I'm getting worried for his well being." Rei started slowly. "If we don't end up living in the shrine, I don't want him ending up in some nursing home old and alone. The shrine isn't a good idea anyway; he could fall down those steps one day." Rei had watched her grandfather age slowly from her time as a junior high student, all the way until now very carefully. He used a cane more frequently and he was starting to nap more often. He was getting older, and even if he was in decent condition now, there would be no guarantee he would remain that way forever. That fact was starting to concern Rei greatly.

"I know what you're thinking." Minako said with a hint of warning although her voice was full of compassion. "Stop it right now. He's fine for now. We are all getting older, and he just happens to be ahead of the pack. If you think for a second that he will be left behind alone and forgotten then you've got another thing coming. Rei, none of us will let that happen to him." Blue eyes became soft for a moment, as she saw that of lavender become misty. "He's fine Rei, for now at least."

* * *

"See! You are excited." Ami laughed as Makoto tossed and turned in bed unable to get comfortable. "I am too." She admitted  
"I'm also nervous, worried and a bunch of other things." Makoto smiled lightly. "Not that I wanted everyone else to know that."  
"I bet not." Ami agreed as she curled up. "But you know, you'll never be able to sleep if you keep thinking about it. We have a week to wait."  
"Yeah, but seven days isn't much time to get ready." Makoto stretched as she got up to sit at the desk. "Let me check that list."  
"Oh no you don't." Ami cautioned grabbing the taller girls' wrist. "If you go over to that desk you'll never come back to bed."  
"Well that means at least one of us can sleep then." Makoto smirked. "Unless you want me acting like a human blender all night long?"  
"That's a pretty bad comparison." Ami's face contorted just thinking about it. "You move around in your sleep anyway, and you talk."

"Alright, I won't go work on the list." Makoto sighed as she sat back in the bed. "But I feel all fidgety. I can't explain it. I just do." She said, reaching over to the nightstand trying to get a book tipping off a few of the others in the process. "See? I can't keep my butt in one place for more than five seconds…" She grimaced as she picked up the ones that had fallen behind the nightstand. "Why am I such an idiot?"

"You aren't an idiot, you're hyper. There is a difference." Ami was trying not to laugh, but she failed as yet another book stayed just beyond Makoto's reach.  
"Oh screw it." She huffed out annoyed. "Stupid book can sit back there until tomorrow."  
"Indeed." Ami was trying to control her giggles but she wasn't doing a good job. "Poor book will need to stay in the dust."  
"Yes it will." Makoto said in a matter of fact tone as she shook her curly hair out of her face. "Serves it right too."  
"You do realize we're referring to a book as if it had feelings." The shorter of the two asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I know." she smiled, pulling Ami closer to her. "I know all too well. Now you try to sleep, you're the one with work in the morning."  
"Only if you stay here and no go over to that desk." Ami asked, her eyes wishful.  
"I'll stay right here." Makoto nodded.

* * *

"Drinking that bitter truth again I see." Zoisite laughed. "Where's the wine you like?"  
"I didn't want to drink succulent contradiction." Saeko joked back. "You said yourself, its best not too, even though modern medicine states otherwise."  
"Yeah, you can shove that medical crap up your butt." He laughed. "In my life I've learned some of it just doesn't matter in daily life."  
"I'll be sure to remember that." She nodded, finishing off her beer. "However, it's getting late and I work tomorrow evening."  
"Reversing the body clock again I see?" Zoisite rolled his eyes. "How can you do that and not kill yourself."  
"It's called coffee." Saeko stated. "You know, that slurry Ami makes every morning?"  
Zoisite shivered. "She does it too strong sometimes, I don't see how she doesn't get jittery."  
"When you drink it like she and I do, very little fazes you." Saeko nodded, understanding his plight.

Saeko looked down at the table as if she was in careful thought. She looked at the metal cap that had come on her bottle. The ridges caught her eye momentarily before she sighed and looked out the window before returning her gaze at the table. The lighter and darker woods complimented each other around the boarder of light metal. "You think they'll be alright?"

Zoisite could only laugh at that. "Yeah, they'll be fine because they have to be." He said as he got up. "Come on, I'll walk you home."  
"Are you sure? It's not that far, and I've only had one beer. I can walk alone." She explained.  
"No you can't. Ami would kill me if I let anything happened to you." Zoisite joked. "Besides, the street is no place for a lady."  
"Oh, and it is for a man like you?" She shot back. "I think not."  
"No, it may not be, but for me, the street is home." Zoisite smiled. "After all, there was a time when I had forgotten the nickname of Zoiboy."

"You'll have to tell me about that one day." Saeko answered back interested.  
"In due time…I'm Makoto's brother and right now I'm still Zoiboy." He stated in a light tone.  
"You can't be Zoiboy forever you know." Saeko started her retort, the one that had been stated many times before.  
"No, you're right. I can't, but for now, that's all I need to be." He nodded. "It's my job to worry."  
"And it's my right to worry." Saeko responded, slightly annoyed, hoping to get it through his head.  
"You may be right, but, that's why I worry about you too." He smiled as hit got hit on the arm for that one.

"If you two are done worrying about who's more worried, why not join us in a little fun!" Mrs. Aino smiled coming up from behind dragging her husband with her. "We can walk to all the bars in the area, what do you think?" She asked over done already.

"This is why our children won't ever grow up…" Mr. Aino sighed following his wife.  
"Oh lay off the kids and have a good time." Grandfather Hino laughed shuffling along with his cane. "Let's get moving, I don't want Rei catching me."  
"Yeah, we're only young once!" Ikuko join in. "Come on Saeko, Zoiboy, let's go."  
"I couldn't agree more." Setsuna said, standing off to the side. "Let's go have a good time, I want to live while I still can. Just like my sister wanted me too."

Two figures sat in an old beat up and rusty car watching as Saeko and Zoisite got dragged into the night of festivities. One had a gleam I his eye, the other was pensive as he watched the group of adults. They did exactly what the younger generation would have done if they were in a big mass.

"See, I told ya' they were fine." Taro chuckled as he took a swig of lukewarm beer with his bare feet on the dashboard, he let them hang halfway stacking out of the window. "Aw' dammit…beers warm."

"I guess life goes on after all." Takashi smiled. "Look at that, what if we were like them?"  
"Well buddy boy, we aint'." Taro laughed. "But take it from me, talk to Rei, really talk, and learn who she is now. Ya won't regret it."  
"You seem pretty sure?" Takashi said slowly.  
"Course' I speak from experience." Taro laughed.

You know the funny thing about life? It changes slowly, and each day, even if it speeds by, is only one day. For these girls, and the families they're apart of, life is starting to become something greater than they could ever know. It wasn't going to happen overnight, but, it was going to happen. Young love and old flames burn and fade over time. Can these girls start to find their place, chase their dreams? No one could say for sure, all they knew was that they would find out sooner or later.

TBC~~~~~~~

* * *

That was the end of the first arc. The next arc will continue on Chapter 19. Leave me a review; let me know what you think. If you followed it from the start, or just now picked it up, I want to hear your views.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: We kick off the next arc for all you ReixMinako fans that have followed so far. You'll be glad to know this chapter is centric with only the Hino/Aino Story line. Please enjoy. Since its rather long, I've broken it up into parts.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 1: Aino/Hino Family: Part 1

Rei awoke early in the morning. Breakfast had to be made, chores needed to be done before the morning rush, and all in all, it was an average day. The air had a slight bite, the dew glistened off the tips of the grass, and the debris stuck on the ground, making them hard to sweep. She sighed thinking about the tasks she had done all of her life. The restraint she needed and had practiced was something she prided herself on.

Minako for her part had requested the morning off since her parents had come to visit. Mrs. Aino was currently making an overt ruckus of herself, as per normal, while Minako gushed about more wedding plans Usagi had come up with. Mr. Aino for his part, stayed out of the flamboyant activity. Instead he sat under the tree Rei liked to frequent, watching her sweep in careful calculation.

Minako looked and acted like her mother, and it was odd to wonder just what she had gained from her father. Then again, Minako seemed to claim that she never had a deep fondness for the strict man. If it was because Rei was interested in the man before her, or worried for him, she couldn't exactly explain it. All she knew was that she was compelled to speak with him, and so, she did.

She found herself sitting underneath the tree looking on as Minako and her mother seemed to debate about something, although she wasn't sure if it was about the cake, dresses, or the location of where everyone would stand. Usagi was asking everyone their view, and as a result, meddling blonds continually found ways to help. "Is it just me, or do they look like twins when they get like that?"

"They do." Mr. Aino nodded as he stared slightly annoyed at the behavior. "This is why Minako won't grow up. She doesn't think she needs too."  
"She's grown up a lot." Rei said looking on. "She acts like that, but, deep down she's done well."  
"And you are sure of this?" Mr. Aino averted his gaze, allowing it to settle on Rei, as if thinking. "Even when you act your own age and she acts like that?"  
"She…I know it may sound stupid coming from me, but she's better off." Rei sighed, trying to find the words. "She's better off like that. Trust me."

He nodded as Rei stood, returning back to the work she had been doing. She just wasn't sure if she should have continued that conversation or not. It was rocky ground, and unstable emotions were never the best to tread on without a reason. Mr. Aino, though he didn't say a word, kept a careful eye on his child mimicking the actions of her mother. She was grown, but that playful innocence was still there, held captive in blue eyes. Then again, Mrs. Aino was much the same, never having grown up by that man's definition.

When Rei finished sweeping, she walked through the door into the Shrine and headed slowly into her bedroom. Her mind kept trying to piece together where she had lost control of what she thought she knew. Photos on the mantel, still frames within her memory, they contradicted so much. What people told Rei was that her father wasn't necessarily a bad man, in her eyes the man was nothing less than a failure. Still, there was something else she had, some other fragment of truth in the form of an old baby photo. She was a newborn, and her mother was holding her. What made the photo important was the man behind her mother.

It was her dad. The man she hated now. That was what she wanted to think. She wanted to visualize him a hateful man who she was better off without. She knew how to do that. She had done it from being a small child. Her dad never cared, never wanted her in the first place, wasn't ever around. In her eyes if he hadn't needed her, she didn't need him either. Somehow as a child it was easier to think that way.

Mommy left her with daddy, and daddy left her alone with her grandfather. She hadn't understood what death really was until a few years later. When the reality sunk in that her mother was really gone and her grandfather couldn't magically put together the pieces of the fragmented family, Rei found it all the more easily to hate. It was easier to point fingers; it was so simple if there was a willing target.

Her father was hers, and, his way of handling the situation only made her all the more willing to despise him. "Does it really matter anymore?" she asked aloud to no one in particular.

"I think the better question to ask, is does something matter for you." The man's voice wasn't her father, or her grandfather, Instead it was Mr. Aino. "I don't know what you're pensive about, but, I don't really care either. If you care enough about it, then yes, it matters. If you don't care, then no, it doesn't."

"Did you follow me?" Her face felt wet, but she was unsure if it was really tears that stained her cheeks. "You shouldn't be back here."  
"Even if you're with Minako?" He asked as she picked up the blonds pillow. "This is her room too, is it not?"  
"That doesn't give you a right to snoop around!" Rei shot back angrily. "This isn't your home!"  
"Yes it is." Mr. Aino said as he took a seat in her char she used for the vanity. "Now, you can calm down, or you can keep yelling. I won't move either way."  
"You'll move if I kick you out of this room myself!" Her temper flared as this man did as he seemed to please. "Get out before I really get angry."

The man sighed, not moving as Rei raged on about him invading her privacy. He held up his hand, giving her a look. One that demanded that she quiet down. Her father would have gotten retaliation, her grandfather would have gotten obedience, however, for this man, she stood still, not ashamed, not worried. Her anger curbed, but only enough to listen, neutrality at it's finest. He looked at her, then around the room where quite a few of Minako's things now found residence.

"Now then." He said, taking in the environment. "This is now my home, because Minako, although she drives me up the wall, is my child. She has found a home here, and a home is not four walls and a roof." As he sighed he hunched over, leaning on his knees, his hands folded. "Hino Rei, a home is what you make of something with the people you care about. I've walked down that road once, and now Minako is doing that same thing with you. What I want to know is why I was left out of it." His words were stern, yet not uncaring. His eyes bore into Rei, seeing an answer for which she had none.

Her eyes went to the floor. She couldn't answer him. She had no good reason, nor did she have a bad one either. She had no answer. She flinched inwardly while on the outside all she did was allow hot tears to stream down her face. No grown man had ever reprimanded her like this besides her grandfather. It was a tone full of hurt. Her father never used that tone, yet this man did? Was this what a real father was like? She felt like a mere child with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Now, that I've shut you up for a few minutes, sit down. I don't know why you've got that look on your face, but, I can tell you from experience that you need a good hit in the head." As he sat back a bit he sighed. "I guess I'll be the one to do it, so sit your fanny someplace and listened close." He ordered, and, Rei complied, sitting on the side of her bed, not fighting or arguing, just kicking herself mentally.

"Good." He said matter of fact. "Now, as I said, a house isn't actually a location in and of its self. I used to think that it was, but, I was poorly mistaken. When I was a kid, I admit, I was a rebel. I smoked, drank, all of that stupid stuff I tell my kids not to do." He grimaced for a moment, remembering those days well. "Ironically, look who Minako's mother is. That's about the only proof I have left of the past I had. It's all I need really." He shrugged, not really sure why he started out that way, but, if he had to place it, he was trying to lighten the moon. Rei crying broke his heart in a small way.

"She was a wildfire waiting for a man who could take her on, and I was the man who felt that I could. Back then, and even still today, I can't ever grasp my life at any given point. Why? It's because the women in my life seem content with staying that wildfire. I couldn't contain her mother, and I can't contain Minako, no matter how hard I try, it's a failed endeavor. I want you to know what you're getting into, because while I love my wife, and Minako is the sunshine of my day, they aren't easy to deal with. Not in the least." He smirked, surely Rei knew that well enough by now, but he had to be sure.

"No duh." She sniffled while she tried to smile. "But that's why I love her."

"Right, and that's how it ought to be." He nodded. "However, one thing I've learned, like I've said, is that home isn't for walls. Minako may drive me up the wall, and do things randomly, but I don't want to be left out."

"Even if she doesn't ever grow up enough for your liking?" Rei asked looking up with a hint of amusement shining behind slightly puffy eyes.  
"Yeah, even then." Mr. Aino agreed. "So, don't you be a stranger either, understand? I want to know about things. I'm her father after all."  
"Yes sir." Rei promised, as she stood slowly.

Mr. Aino gave no further reason for his appearance, instead taking his leave down the hall and back outside. It had been weird for her to hear that man say those things. He was self assured, if not gruff in his own way. Rei saw little reason for why Minako should dislike the man; however she also knew Minako was a softer person in many regards. She returned doing the chores, her mind thinking on things carefully.

* * *

"See?" Grandfather Hino said from the table as he passed Takashi some coffee. "She'll be fine…and in time, she'll come around."  
"How can you be so sure?" Takashi sighed, drinking deeply from the cup. "She hasn't yet."  
"You haven't given her enough time, and she's your daughter." The old man laughed. "Today, she did the same thing you did."  
"Oh? And what is that?" The younger man asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"She answered too the man of the woman she loves." Grandfather Hino explained. "You did that too when you met my daughter all that time ago."  
"Rei and I aren't the same people." Takashi drank from his cup again. "You can't equate it to fit like that."  
"Nor can you act as if she won't ever forgive you." The elderly man shot back. "Time, just give it time."

Mr. Aino smiled thinking back about his family. A big crazy family. One that if he was honest with himself, he wouldn't trade for the world. He wasn't a man to often admit it, but he loved the way Minako acted. He liked that she could be so carefree. He loved his wife and her crazy antics. He loved his nieces and her positive influence on Minako, and he welcomed Michiru's logic. Finally, he looked at the little baby Haruka held in her arms, and he missed it.

"Give me that child before I clock you one." Minako threatened as she held out her hands.  
"Alright, alright…" Haruka relented. "Baby addict…" she huffed out under her breath.  
"Of course I am." Minako shot back. "She's your adoptive daughter and that makes her my baby cousin…"  
"Oh dear god…not this again." Rei looked on as she came out with a few plates of food. "The baby war has commenced."  
"Personally, I'm happy to have my hands and my lap free." Michiru loved her daughter, but she was always on a hip.  
"She's mine next." Mrs. Aino threatened through bites of food.

"Mine next." Mr. Aino corrected as he took her from Minako. "My turn, you ladies hog her all the time." He said shuffling away from the others and finding her diaper bag. He found one of the board books from the inside and found himself more interested in spending time reading the book, Hotaru had other ideas as she hit at the cardboard pages playfully, or found other things too look at as he called out the name of each thing. "Flower…" He spoke in a soft, yet low voice. "Flower…"

"That big lug…" Mrs. Aino sighed as she looked at her husband. "Talk about a baby addict."  
"Dad doesn't do that enough…" Minako laughed. "Then again, he looks like an idiot."  
"That's because he is an idiot." Haruka sighed. "Please tell me you remember…"  
"Remember what?" Minako questioned before taking a drink of her milk, watching her dad calling out more things that Hotaru saw.  
"He did that for you as well." Haruka explained as she rolled her eyes. "Until one day that you were old enough that he should have known better."  
"I'm afraid to ask…" Rei responded with a raised eyebrow. "But for the sake of amusement, what happened?"  
"She hit him with her toy hammer." Mrs. Aino smirked as Rei burst out laughing.  
"She did what?" Michiru had been around a long time, but, she hadn't heard this story.

"My uncle, being the big doofus that he is, was hammering a nail in a wall. She was playing and went into the room he was working in and asked him what he was doing. He told her and she seemed to understand. The next day he fell asleep on the floor while he was watching her, and she was…about two…she hit him in the head with the squeaky hammer because apparently 'She had to put daddy's hat back on his head.' I about died when I heard, it was that funny." Haruka explained with barely contained mirth.

"This one hit me in the head with a teething ring…" Grandfather Hino chortled as he continued to eat.  
"Yeah, Rei said that one, but she never really explained it." Minako nodded. "How did it happen?"  
"I have no idea, but Rei was an aggressive baby if you angered her. She'd slap at everyone." He remembered that day well, and had the mark to prove it.  
"I hope Hotaru won't learn that…" Michiru spoke worriedly.  
"She won't. She's a good baby." Mrs. Aino assured. "She's a good baby."  
"I like to think so." Haruka nodded. "But with everyone around her, I'm sure she going to learn to be a handful quickly."  
"Especially if he does that…" Minako agreed, as her father continued to cart the baby around, showing her different things.

"Just don't show her a baseball bat…" Grandfather Hino warned as the others looked at him confused and slightly amused. "Just trust me, bats and little girls do not mix… nope, not at all… especially any child Rei happens to raise. Baseball bats and Rei is a very, very bad combination."

"We don't want to know, do we?" Mrs. Aino voiced.  
"Not in the least." Grandfather Hino nodded.

* * *

TBC~~~~~  
Please leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This is the other half of the last chapter since I divided it into two sections. Sorry for the long time on the update, I found myself preoccupied in other areas of my life for a few days. Sorry not so much fluff for you all, but we've plenty of time fore that later...

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Song: Walk A Little Straighter Daddy.  
By: Billy Currington

_Lyrics are in Italics_.  
Story is in normal font.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 2: Aino/Hino Family: Part 2

It was finally nightfall when Minako's family had finally headed home. The blond was happy for some peace and quiet, something rare for her to enjoy. Normally, Minako hated not being around others and having a more boisterous evening. Blasting music from the bathroom as she showered or making a mess in the kitchen were things she did on a fairly normal basis when she had been living back home. Now though, she had learned the joys of a more tranquil evening.

Things like long quiet baths, or a night of reading weren't things she had considered fun to do. However, that was what she found herself doing. Sitting in the bath, enjoying a light novel she had been meaning to get too now in her grasp. With a light scent of lavender in the air and the lights dimmed down, she had to admit, it wasn't exactly a bad thing.

Working at the shrine was something Minako had grown to love. With her mother visiting often she always had her gossip buddy. Grandfather Hino being the kind elderly man he was, often gave his sound advice from behind a book, or under some shade. Yūichirō often made himself scarce but, when he was around, his gravelly voice and long hair attracted a lot of attention from visitors. While Minako found that these people were people she loved and cared for deeply, there was one other person she just couldn't live without.

The blond sighed as she stepped out of the bath and readied herself for bed. She wasn't surprised to find that Rei was already in bed, her eyes already closed as she propped herself upright. Minako didn't waste any time brushing her hair one last time before snuggling down in her usual spot. Rei, even while asleep, was rather quick to notice the warm body that she had gown accustom to cuddling with and Minako assumed her normal position of a human pillow. Not that she minded, but as of late Rei found herself in a great many compromising positions when she woke up.

* * *

It was one of those mornings again.

Rei had stolen Minako's heart and had protected that heart with ferocity unmatched. Back in high school Rei wasn't going to allow just anyone to date Minako. Rei was even more protective now, but also self-assured, now that she knew Minako was going to just leave her. Even if Rei could be assured of this, another worry lay just under the surface. They had been together for a while and yet nothing had happened between them yet. Minako had done well to suppress herself, but, Rei wasn't an idiot. Minako wanted more and Rei was fearful of just what that would entail.

Yeah, sure they had spoken about things, and from these discussions Rei had come up with quite a few conclusions about Minako. Not just sexually but over all Minako was quite the woman. One that someone couldn't just judge from the outside. Yeah Rei had known that to a particular extent, but, the knowledge had given Rei one constant thought. She would need to step up her game. That was way she was walking around aimlessly.

She had been visiting her grandmother when she decided to take a walk. Rei's mind was filled with old discussions. Most of them seemingly pointless had found their way into the depth of her memory, and, for whatever reason were running rampant in Rei's head. Minako had said many things to Rei and yet, it was almost annoying at the things playing on her mind. Rei had been holding back, but, for one key reason.

She couldn't give Minako a family.

Among that, Rei couldn't even see why the blond had an affinity with Rei's father either. Rei's entire bloodline was one screw up after another, and it frightened Rei to become something equivalent to the man she hated. It was still a deep fear to think she could also be like some of the other women in her life. She feared becoming what her mother had been.

Minako grew up knowing what a loving, of not slightly odd family was. Rei knew nothing more than fragmented pieces. Her grandfather, though loving, was her one man family. Her friends and their families built up the roles of makeshift aunts and uncles that she wouldn't have had otherwise. Despite all of this, Rei knew she had a rather large bloodline; she just never could keep contact.

Her mind wandered a lot about that. It wasn't until she looked behind her that she realized that she was being followed by her father. Inwardly she sighed, while on the outside she fumed. "What do you want idiot." Her voice was concealing her aggravation quite well, even if her body language wasn't.

"To talk." He answered. "Is that a crime?"  
"I guess not, but it is annoying." Rei turned to face the man.  
"Annoying? I don't think it's too much to ask." Her father speed his pace and caught up to Rei and they continued down the path.  
"So, talk…if that's what you want." Rei's voice wasn't hiding how aggravated she really was. "I told you I'd listen."

_I remember looking up  
To look up to him  
And I remember most the time  
He wasn't there  
I'd be waiting at the door  
When he got home at night  
He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair_

"Will you keep biting my head off?" Takashi wondered about that. He could say as much as he wanted, but if Rei would be hostile there wouldn't be any point in it. "Anything I say isn't going to register into your brain if you keep pushing me away."

"Can I trust you?" Rei really wondered that. "Or will you just leave me behind again?"  
"I never left you anywhere." Takashi shot back picking up a stone off the walkway and threw it into the grass.  
"You never wanted me be honest…I look like mom, you feel guilty about her, not me." Rei had no idea why this man had to keep making an appearance.  
Rei, you didn't want me around either." He drawled as she rolled her eyes back at him. Clearly she wasn't listening. "I really mean-"  
"Shut up." Rei interrupted softly. "You can defend yourself all you want, but that's not how I remember you."  
"How am I remembered then?" He had always wanted to know, but she never really told him.

"I don't remember much when I was a baby. People tell me it was because of the hours you worked, but, even when you were around, you didn't really seem to care." Rei wanted to scream at him. She would have rather run away from him in this moment, but she had promised Minako she'd at least talk to this man before her. "What I remember was when mom was sick, she was gone and you got mad at everything I did. 'Rei, get off that sofa.' 'Go to bed Rei, I'm busy.' Or the best one, 'Rei, don't give me that tone…' I was a kid you idiot. I didn't know why mom was leaving me behind."

_And I'd say  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
If you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me_

"You weren't an easy child to deal with." Takashi sighed. "You even gave your grandfather trouble at first."  
"Yes, but the difference was that he knew how to deal with me, you didn't." Rei shot back. "You acted all high and mighty all the time."  
"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Takashi voiced was raised slightly, on the defensive. "What could I have done different?"  
"There you go, acting like you own the land you walk on." Rei sighed. "I don't have a clue what you could have done; I'm not you now am I?"  
"Your right, you aren't me…" Takashi nodded as he went into his normal mode of thinking he'd won. "So don't act like life was easy on anyone."

"Yeah, so get your head out of your butt!" Rei growled. "It wasn't easy on anyone. Not me, grandfather or you either! Every time I tried to get close, to try to understand you, you'd ignore me." Now it was her turn to take the offensive, and Rei had no intention of backing down. "You'd come home late, pass out in grandpa's old chair and you'd totally ignore anything anyone said too you. Yeah, mom was sick, I thought she didn't care, that she just walked away…you never told me mom was sick…not until she was gone." Rei had her fists clenched, her eyes closed. She couldn't look the man in the eyes.

_He stumbled in the gym  
On graduation day  
And I couldn't help but feel  
So ashamed  
And I wasn't surprised a bit  
When he didn't stay  
He stumbled out before they called my name_

"Well pardon me for grieving Rei." Takashi sighed looking at the anger he saw, it was masking her real issue. "In my defense, I didn't know what to do."  
"How about acting like a real dad?" Rei Shouted, now highly set off. "Or was that too hard for your male ego?"  
"I don't have an ego." Her father answered back, trying to maintain his anger. "I had a child who wouldn't listen to reason."  
"Oh, and I suppose that you were listening?" Rei could match him word for word. "You didn't take into account how I was feeling did you?"  
"I know I've been a terrible father. I KNOW IT!" His anger was now at its peak. "I can't change that! I don't know how Rei!"

"That wasn't even the real problem…" Rei explained trying to get herself under control. "Grandpa took care of me…you never had to do that…but who are you then." If Rei wanted to shed tears for him, or for the stress of the situation, she wasn't sure. All that she knew was that she wanted to just break down that it fueled her rage more. "It pissed you off…I know it did dad…your little girl, could take you on even then…as a little kid." Her words were becoming incoherent. She didn't know what she was asking and stating. Her cheeks were becoming stained with tears filled with anger.

"Rei, you grew up angry with me." Takashi sighed. This was his child alright; the only difference was that she was still the underdog. She wouldn't ever win a fight with him, not unless he let her. It infuriated Rei to no end, and he knew that. "Beyond that, I don't know you. When I saw you walk into life as an adult, Rei, I couldn't watch that because I knew this would happen. You would still hate me, even as an adult."

"I don't hate you." Rei growled. "I want too, and I can't…that's why I'm so pissed off." Rei was now sobbing, all anger given up. She just couldn't be the anger ridden Hino any more. "I don't know why I can't…you'd make it so easy. It's too easy."

_And I thought  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
It's not just me who's watching  
you've caught everybody's eye  
And you're tripping and stumbling  
and even though I've turned 18  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're still leading me_

"Yet you don't hate me?" He answered her softly, obviously confused.  
"Dad…stop…just stop." Rei sighed, trying to fight back tears. "You really are stupid."  
"Your right." He agreed. "I'm an idiot, I'm a stupid man, I know it."  
"If you know, than why are you here?" Rei was exasperated.

He shrugged "I must be those things. I see my kid crying at me just like she was when she was little and I don't have a damn clue how to make her stop. Just like then, and now, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I never did, that's why I left you with your grandfather. He knew what to do. I still, quite obviously don't know what to do. Just like back then...I was so stupid I didn't even know to warm a bottle of milk, or how to change a baby."

Rei was in shock. "How can you not know how to do that?" Her voice was deadpanned; her eyes were still puffy even though she had stopped crying she still felt very fragile. "How can a father not know those things? Even I know the basics of that."

"Yes." Takashi nodded. "But your grandfather did well to raise you correctly. We can both agree, I'm not even half the man he is, and I would have been an even larger failure as a father if I had kept you with me. You know what you do because he knew what to do; he had raised your mother on his own for quite a while Rei. He knew how to be a single parent, I didn't know back then, and I don't know now."

_The old man's still like he always was  
But I love him anyway  
If I've learned one thing from him  
It's my kids will never have to say_

"You really don't know what grandpa did in times like this?" She asked almost apprehensive.  
"Rei, I never had a dad." Takashi sighed. "I had a mother, and later, your grandfather…but I never had a dad."  
"Come here." She voiced, her worry was skyrocketing, she had never allowed her father near her, and now she held out her hand for him.  
"You going to hit me or something?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Slightly annoyed he would think that, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Mom and grandpa would do this." She answered as if it was obvious. "This is what they would do, and when I was little, they would rock me too sleep. You never did that. You never got close enough."

"Then, when you got older you made sure I could never get this close." Takashi continued as he pulled away. "For years I wondered why…"

_Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
if you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me_

"It's because I didn't know if I could trust you." Rei admitted. "I didn't want to be you. I didn't want to even resemble you at all. I modeled myself after who I thought mom was, and what grandfather was. I didn't want to see myself years later as a female version of you…was I wrong? Is there more I don't know, that no one told me?"

"I assume there is." Takashi nodded, looking at Rei in the eyes. She was very much her mother, and a lot like her grandfather….but under all of that Takashi saw something else. Something he never spoke of and he chuckled. "That doesn't matter now though. Instead, there is something else that does." He sighed trying to think of the right words. "If my dad was alive, I'd have to curse him to all in sundry and then, I'd probably hit him in the face…if you could do or say anything to me, without retaliation on my part…what would it be?"

Rei looked at the ground for a moment. Closing her eyes she tried to think of the one thing she wanted to say, but, it was irreverent, just as he said. It didn't really matter after all of these years. Instead she said something else, something she never thought she would ever say. "I love you dad and I forgive you…but, even if I do, I can't help but feel like it doesn't add closure. We never had a start, not a real one."

"You're not a small little girl anymore." Takashi sighed, knowing that to be the truth.

Rei nodded. "So I'll say this…show me who my dad really is. You may not know how to raise a kid, but I'm not a kid…and I don't want to make the mistakes you made as an adult."

_Yeah walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me_

Takashi smiled slightly at that. "I can do that." He couldn't mask the content hints in his naturally gruff sounding voice.

* * *

"Well there you are." Minako greeted as Rei walked up to the steps of the shrine. "Have a good visit with your grandmother?"  
"I guess you could say that." Rei answered back softly as she looked back at the steps. "It was sort of tense too though."  
"Why's that?" Minako asked as she saw two more figures come up the walk. "Did you fight?" She accused slightly.  
"We did, but that's alright." Rei answered as Takashi finally came into view with Akane at his side. "We have guests…"

Minako nodded and smiled too herself knowingly. "Wait till your grandfather hears about this."  
"It's alright." The old man answered from the front door. "I've been expecting it. Minako, alert Yūichirō to place more water on to boil."  
"Oh no…he's cooking again?" She answered back, excusing herself from the group to do as she was told.

"So that's the girl eh Rei…I was expecting her to be more energetic." Takashi playfully joked.  
"She can be, trust me on that one." Grandfather Hino sighed. "We've finally mellowed her out a bit, but she's still the girl who flings leaves."  
"And adds to the indecent exposure?" Takashi rolled his eyes remembering one day in particular that he had been visiting the shrine.  
"Dad!" Rei shouted out. "She does not!"  
"Unless she's next to you." Grandfather Hino added. "Then all bets are off."  
"Grandpa!" Rei was now almost embarrassed. "Stop it…"

"Never mind them." Akane responded, giving her son a slap on the arm in warning. "They cleanly have no manners. Then again, you and simply must continue our chatter from before." Her eyes held mirth that was unflattering for her age as Rei caught on. "It's like I've told these two times always change, but people don't. However I am interested to hear what that girl does to cause indecency at a shrine."

Rei hit her forehead and attempted to not blush. This was her grandmother after all. The woman wasn't normally so inappropriate. Well, as far as Rei knew anyway. "Now I know you've been around these two way too much." The boys laughed at her misfortune. Rei would have loved to beat her dad over the head with a newspaper for starting this, but instead she opted for excusing herself, joining Minako in the kitchen.

"Everyone's against me." Rei laughed slightly holding onto the door frame.  
"Really?" Minako asked preparing the rice. "I don't think I am."  
"No, I guess not." Rei answered as she went to the sink. "But you sure do give them the ammunition they need."  
"How do I give them the ammunition?" Minako was actually confused. "I don't do anything bad."  
"I didn't say you did, but they think you create indecent exposure." Rei answered as she went to chopping the vegetables.  
"Now how did they get that idea?" With the rice was cooking, Minako set to work gathering other ingredients.  
"Don't ask me…" Rei sighed out. "Although I wish I knew."

As Rei walked away from the counter, she placed the knife in the sink to be cleaned, being sure to keep it in a spot that would be easily seen. "Minako…where's the twisty ties?" As she rummaged through the junk drawer she just couldn't find them. "And the kitchen shears…why is the veggie peeler in here?" It was Rei's turn to be confused.

"Yūichirō and I cooked lunch." Minako answered slightly embarrassed that they had messed up the drawers.  
"Well that's clearly apparent." Rei rolled her eyes, grumbling as she searched the kitchen.  
"Oh come on now…" Minako laughed as she walked past Rei. "It's not that bad."  
"So says that human tornado." Rei answered as she looked at a few of the bottom shelves, idly, she heard Minako picking something up but paid no mind.

"I think that you like my being a tornado." Minako whispered as she went behind Rei slowly. "After all, I may be wild, but you aren't innocent either." She answered as Rei felt slender hands reach under her shirt. "Just one word of advice…Think fast." The sound of fabric being cut was also punctuated with Minako running in the opposite direction, the scissors Rei was looking for, clattering to the floor in the corner.

"MINAKO!" Rei shouted, holding her bra together. "Get back here!"

* * *

TBC~~~~~

Please leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Well, I've now decided I need new glasses since I type this in Times New Roman 16 point font…anyway, on with the fiction. I hope you find it appeasing. I know it's short, but with the studying I've been doing, all of the chapters on all of the fictions I've been working on are going to have shorter chapters with more frequent updates, rather than have one long chapter that take too long to write.

The rating of M starts coming into play at this chapter and from here on out. It's not a lemon, I don't write smut, but now that our pairing are getting more developed, you can start to expect to see more adult situations come into play. I try to keep it respectful, but, if anyone has an issue with it please let me know, I'll be happy to put marks or something for people who wish to avoid this type of thing.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 3: Sibling Rivalry.

Makoto sighed as she finished packing boxes that she knew they would be taken to the new apartment. She was tired from a long day at work, and the fact that Ami wasn't home yet worried her. According to the shorter girl, her shift should have ended an hour ago. Still, Makoto found other things to busy herself with. Among the rest of the preparations needed, her truck needed an oil change and she would rather do that sooner than later.

Walking into the almost bare room she and Ami had shared at Saeko's apartment, Makoto chanced into a pair of messed up jeans she used for work and a dirty black shirt that was only black because she had stained it so much. Pulling her hair back into a baseball cap, she set out to deal with the mess that was her truck. She and Zoisite shared it for the most part, but, since the man preferred to walk, Makoto found herself using it more often than not.

"Aw man." She grimaced out loud. The truck's internal workings were not exactly in the best condition. She changed the oil in it fairly easily, having done it many times to save on the cost of going to a mechanic. The dark liquid was slippery, and a pain to deal with, but she had gotten used to it. There was only one issue with working on cars, or anything Makoto repaired. Her clothing always took damage, this time was no different.

"What happened to you?" Saeko questioned as she came around to the back of the complex were Makoto stood next to her truck doing the final touches.  
"I was changing the oil." Makoto explained as she continued checking out a few more simplistic things. "As you can guess, it's not the cleanest thing to do."  
"I see that." Saeko was now looking on at the wreck that was Makoto's clothing and laughed outwardly. "Look like a grease monkey much?"  
"Hey now." The indignant reply came from a man, clearly Zoisite. "It's people like us that keep your dainty hands…well, dainty."

"I guess I can agree to that." Saeko nodded, still trying to keep in laughter. Zoisite was in carpenter's denims and a white tee-shirt covered in plaster and what looked to be paint. With Makoto covered in car oil the two looked to be a real pair. They truly were siblings at heart. "Well, since you both insist on being mess a minuet's, why not track all of that through the complex why don't you."

"Har…har…har." Makoto scoffed irritated. "We've yet to do that and you know it."  
"Yes, and how you haven't amazes me." Saeko laughed turning to the eldest Kino sibling. "Zoisite, when will you learn that plaster isn't clothing?"  
"When my sister learns car oil isn't makeup." He answered as he tossed the tall girl in front of him a cloth. "You've got some on your cheek sis."  
She nodded in thanks, cleaning off her face and hands. "Either of you see Ami?"

"Knowing her, she probably got stuck in a book again" Zoisite rolled his eyes in amusement. "I wouldn't worry. I would like a shower though."  
"Yeah, me too." Makoto took a look at her brother and then down at herself. "It looks like I fell into a tar pit."  
"Well, same old same old?" Zoisite asked as he took off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs.  
"Before we get caught being preferable." Makoto nodded. "First at the door gets first dibs." She mirrored his actions.

As the siblings ran through the parking lot and up the steps Saeko called out to them. "Don't mow down any passersby!" She followed, albeit much more slowly. Those siblings were just big kids at heart in everything they did. It was funny when one thought about it. They would race to the kitchen table, or the nearest shower. At the pool, it was a fight for the diving board, and at the crown, it was for the newest game. They tried to outdo each other in a playful manner almost every day and Saeko had found herself wondering if they would always retain that level of rivalry. It wouldn't surprise her in the least.

As she walked down the hall Makoto could be heard shouting about cheating. With a house plant tipped over, the siblings quite obviously trying to overpower each other at the bathroom door frame, Saeko rolled her eyes. Going into the kitchen and pulling out some plastic wrap, she started covering a kitchen chair with it. The towel she kept in the bottom junk drawer found a place on the table. Occasions such as this happened often, and the outcome was always the same.

Makoto came in with dripping hair grumbling a moment later, taking off her shirt and jeans, covering herself with the large towel. "Why is it I'm as strong as he is and I always lose?" She pulled her hair out of the tie she had it in, mumbling about the discomfort of pulling half wet hair out of the tie. "I mean come on; it isn't like he's that strong."

"No, but he is your older brother." Saeko teased. "He knows well enough by now how to get the upper hand. You never change your tactics and he knows your every move." Making her point further known she pointed to the poor house plant. "You two tip that over each time you race, that's why I'm glad it's fake. I'd hate if dirt was continually spread everywhere."

As if to add insult to injury, Ami just had to walk through the front door and into the kitchen. "Lost another race I see." She smiled leaning down to give Makoto a quick peck on the lips. "What was it this time?" She noted Makoto was wrapped in the towel so whatever the brunette had been doing, her clothing had been thoroughly ruined in the process.

"I was changing the oil if you have to know." She sighed, adjusting the towel so that she could scratch an itch on her arm without exposing herself, not that she really would have cared. "We are running out of time to get things done you know. Two days isn't a lot of time." Ami nodded, but didn't really say anything about it outwardly; knowing Makoto was excited, but also worried. "We have so much to get done. Have you decided on the paint swatches yet?"

"No, I haven't." Ami giggled lightly as she went to wash her hands and help with cooking. "We do have time before we have to deal with that. Let's focus on moving in and getting settled, then you and your brother can go wild on the walls and appliances for all I care… but please, give it a little while before you start attacking things." Fishing a knife out of the drawer, she went to chopping up the meat her mother was going to put into the stew pot.

"Frankly, I think I letting those two near anything electric or that isn't nailed down already is what's known as a bad idea." Saeko reminded carefully. "Last thing you want is to be knee deep in household products." Ignoring the look Makoto was most likely shooting her, Saeko continued. "Oh and let's not forget the no sledge hammer rule."

"Oh no, we mustn't forget the fact that it was an accident either." Makoto interrupted sarcastically.  
"At first." The correction came from Ami. "You thought it was a mistake. Then Zoisite did it too and you two almost demolished his apartment."  
"Oh we weren't that bad." Makoto refused to admit it. "We cleaned up the mess after a few days. The hole was easily fixed."  
"I still want to know why you used a sledge hammer in the first place." Saeko added as she sat down at the table.

"We told you, we were improvising." Zoisite answered in as he came in with clean clothing and a towel over his long curly hair. "Shower is all yours Makoto" He muffled as he dried his bangs. Makoto didn't need to be told twice and scurried off to rid herself of the grime she had accumulated throughout the day. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Stew." Saeko responded simply. "I haven't gone shopping recently, so I'm out of quite a few things." She was idly thumbing through a catalog that had arrived in the daily mail and then put it in the recycle bin along with the newspapers. "Say Ami, do you think that old sofa in the front room would fit in your new apartment?"

"Yeah it would." She affirmed, stirring a pot before sitting at the table with some playing cars, starting to pay a game of solitaire. "The front room isn't very big, but it'll be enough. You'll see in a few days, but why did you ask? It's not like you have a lot of sitting space as it is mom." The apartment complex was built to house western style furniture.

"No, you're right, but that's why I could buy a sofa that wraps around the edges of the wall, you would need furniture, and I need more square footage in this place if I ever want to entertain a proper get together." Saeko looked around the kitchen and noted how long it took her to furnish her apartment. At first, when her career was still in its infancy, she hadn't made enough money to buy things at a whim. Instead she bought cheaply, over time she replaced her old things with newer items. The funny part was that Zoisite currently had most of the old stuff at his apartment, never having been able to buy his own things when caring for Makoto.

"Yeah, I guess I can see that." Ami agreed fully. The front room was spacious, but the furniture was bulky and left much to be desired as far as extra floor space. "Just don't go out of your way buying anything as a simple replacement. Make sure you really want it." She lost the one person card game and proceeded to shuffle the cards back into the deck, retrying her luck. "I'm not in any hurry to fill the place with furniture anyway, not if Makoto wants to paint the walls."

"You only signed a three month lease right?" This came from Zoisite as he found interest in the cooking food, trying to taste it.  
"Put that spoon down…" Saeko admonished protectively.  
"I'm hungry…" He smiled down at the fact that it was a hot meal.  
"Yes, and you're going to eat raw meat." Saeko warned again as Ami rolled her eyes.  
"What is it with you Kino siblings and not eating properly?" The youngest Mizuno asked slightly amused.

"Besides the fact that all I've had to eat today was lunch truck slop…" He deadpanned. It should be obvious. Ignoring the warning he put a forkful in his mouth, causing the other two in the room to cringe. "This is really good. I thought you said it wasn't cooked." He spoke through chomps of food. Zoisite and Makoto were both rough around the edges, however for Makoto, her issue was her temper, for Zoisite it was matters such as this.

"Zoisite, that is red meat…it needs to be cooked." Saeko sighed again as he totally ignored her.  
"Saeko…" He swallowed before continuing to speak. "You are talking to a guy who used to think day old pizza was a delicacy."  
"Yeah, and the same guy who taught his sister that mold was alright to eat…" Ami added with an air if disgust. Makoto and Zoisite had it rough at first.  
"When you have nothing else, can't be picky." He shrugged, his mouth full again. "A little bread mold never killed anyone, and it was better than starving."

"Indeed…" The eldest Mizuno sighed in defeat. This was why she had been concerned for him when he was younger. Living on the street or in less than ideal places had given him a lack of principles on what should be cooked, and what should not. He had learned to survive in harsh conditions, and that resulted in a man such as him, a good boy no doubt, but lacking in a few areas of logic. "What am I to do with you?"

It was at this time Makoto had come back into the room, noticing her brother eating the stew. "Hey, don't eat it all you pig." She growled out and Saeko winced as she noted another fight about to erupt. Ami ignored it as she continued to play cards, knowing full well that it was impossible to come between two arguing Kino's. The only good thing about the verbal warfare was that Zoisite had left the stew alone. Ten minutes and a table full of food later, things had quieted down for a relaxing dinner. Afterward, Zoisite left for his own home, knowing he'd have to be up early for work.

Ami and Makoto found their way into bed early as well, but, it wasn't for sleep. "Mako…" Ami all but hitched out as the girl of auburn tresses kissed her way down an exposed neckline. "Makoto...moms home." Ami tried again through gritted teeth. The temptations were rising within them; sexual tension building in ways that neither girl knew would ever be possible. The fact that they were both still virgins, made it even harder to resist the urge to finally go the extra mile.

Makoto only hummed an understanding, although, truth be told, she hadn't really been fully listening as she contented herself to play around less than innocently. Ami sighed out, a breath she didn't know she was holding as she realized Makoto, although being affectionate, wasn't going to go overboard. Ami closed her eyes again before letting out a surprised squeal. "Makoto!" The heated whisper wasn't as much in chastisement as it was sexual frustration. "Don't do that right now."

Letting loose part of the night gown her teeth had been toying with, she gulped with an aroused satisfaction. "Sorry." She smiled with a smirk, earning a swat on the shoulder in reply. Ami sighed, she was now far too hot for the damnable nightgown, and Makoto had just made every matter worse by exposing her breasts to an almost full view. "Why not take that annoyance off, and then I won't be tempted to chew the strings."

"How about nice try, but no." Ami laughed with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Why was it, that the one time her mother wasn't on a night shift, was also the one night Makoto couldn't seem to keep her hands or teeth too herself. "Get up here you." Lightly tugging on Makoto's sleeve gave enough of a hint that play time was over for the moment. "Can we please try to show some restraint while my mother is in the house?"

"Alright." Makoto's grin just screamed trouble as she pinned Ami beneath her, claiming her lips feverishly. Makoto's hands intertwined with Ami's as she allowed her weight to settle only slightly onto the smaller woman's body. Ami didn't break the kiss, finally giving up the ideal of Makoto being good tonight. She removed her hands from Makoto's, trailing them up strong arms, and over broad shoulders. The kiss was softened lightly, and slowed in pace as Ami took control, trying to soothe Makoto's overtly passionate needs the best she could given the situation.

Her delicate hands trailed down a firm back, Makoto's muscles rippling as contact was being made. Once at the hem, they traveled underneath the thin and worn shirt that did very little to actually hide or cover up anything. Slowly she pushed it higher and higher, until it could be easily pulled off without a fuss. Then, she fully broke the kiss, removed the shirt, and with one hand guided Makoto's head to rest on her shoulder, the other going to work, soothingly caressing her firm upper back and neck.

"I know it's getting hard to hold back, but just wait a little while longer." Ami whispered as her hands trailed along in a continuous and constant pattern.  
"I'll wait as long as you need me too hun." The reply was muffled, but still easy for Ami to hear. "I'm sorry if I get ahead of myself."  
Ami shook her head slightly. "Don't worry. It's not that, I want it too, just not here, and most definitely not with my mother in the house."

"Well, clearly that would be a bad idea." The reply was sarcastic, but also in a humored tone. Absentmindedly Makoto rolled over, pulling Ami so that she was laying into her side, her left breast becoming a sort of pillow. Ami chuckled lightly, one of her hands stroking the valley Makoto's breasts created when the tall girl was lying on her back.

Often, this reassured Makoto, and, was one of the better ways to get her to calm down at night, the tall brunette often fidgeted while sleeping. Makoto, being the clingy and cuddly person she was at nighttime in a bed, closed her eyes enjoying the soft ministrations. Soft murmurs of approval and quiet whispers continued, although Makoto kept her hands and teeth too herself. She and Ami stayed awake only a little while more, enjoying the quiet lull of repetitive movements that allowed both girls to zone out, into a calm and relaxed sleep.

TBC~~~

* * *

Please leave a review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Another short chapter, it's easier to update in segments. :D If you don't know what a onesie is, think of it like a one piece item of clothing. Nine times out of ten they normally have a thin one that goes under their shirt, or sometimes they have one that they wear as outerwear. Either way, it is a piece of common baby apparel.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 4: A day with Hotaru: Part 1

"Ow. OW. OW!" Rei gritted her teeth as Hotaru decided she liked pulling Rei's hair, giggling softly when Rei made a verbal retaliation. "Let go." She tried to get at least one finger between the baby's hand and her hair, sure that by this time she was going to lose no few strands in the process. "Minako help." She whimpered as the child yanked hard again, laughing at Rei's pained reaction, not fully understanding that Rei wasn't playing.

"I told you to tie it back." Minako answered. Her long blond hair was in a tight ponytail to keep it well away from grabby little hands. "She likes to pull hair, all babies do." Rei held her head still as Minako freed the dark tresses from the small, but string hands Hotaru could evoke if she really wanted something. The child started screaming in reply of her amusement having been taken away from her. Minako just rolled her eyes, finding the binky that was clipped onto Hotaru's onesie. "Now go tie it back before she attacks you again." The amusement barely contained in Minako's voice.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Rei sighed, as she rubbed the sore spot in her head, finding another tie and mirroring Minako's hair do, hoping it would be enough. "How long are we going to be watching her?"

"She'll be staying the night." Minako answered pointing at the wall. "You'll need to set up the pack and play in our room, although, from what I understand she doesn't sleep at night anyway." Hotaru was getting fussy, and Minako placed the child on the bed carefully while giving instruction. "Grab the diaper bag would you." Playing around idly, tapping Hotaru's tummy lightly to keep her somewhat contented.

"You're going to do that in here?" Rei raised an eyebrow. "That isn't exactly sanitary…" She answered handing Minako what she had asked for.  
"I take it you have no real experience with babies?" Minako laughed at the look that earned confusion at the heart of lavender eyes.  
"What does that have to do with cleanliness?" Obviously missing the point completely.

"See this?" Minako held up the changing pad. "Now stop worrying, or did you forget I grew up in a large family. You kind of become immune to being squeamish about things when you've grown up around what I have." She placed the pad down and then moved Hotaru onto the pad, proceeding to go about changing Hotaru's diaper, grimacing at the fact that Hotaru had drooled all over the onesie. Folding up the soiled diaper, wipes, and putting the cap on the rash cream, she continued her task by placing a new diaper and onesie on the child. The latter event not making the child happy in the least.

Rei, the entire time, stood back, a wistful smile on her face. "You know, you really look like a mother when you act like that."  
"And you'll have to look like the clueless father for a second." Minako answered, standing and handing the baby over too Rei.  
"Why is it that I'll have to look clueless exactly?" Rei winced as the child screamed again.  
"You're up, I need to wash my hands and deal with this." She answered walking out of the room, leaving Rei to fend on her own.

Hotaru screamed voicing her annoyance at the fact that Minako had just left her alone with Rei. The screaming was quickly replaced with a newly found amusement, latching herself onto Rei's wrist to chew on her watch. "No, no." Rei sighed softly. "Don't eat that. Not for babies." She adjusted the baby so that the watch was now out of reach. This caused a whimper of sadness, followed by what looked like a possible screaming ordeal. Fishing out a teething ring Rei tried to switch the attention over too that, rather than let Hotaru have the watch on her wrist.

…It didn't work…

"Good gracious." Rei's grandfather walked into the room, hearing Hotaru's less than pleased attitude, Rei trying not to freak out. "Here, give her to me." Years of experience kicked in as he ignored the unpleasant screaming, humming softly and rocking his body back and forth gently. Hotaru started to quiet down, not exactly happy, but tolerating the new and much more comforting person holding her. "How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What exactly does that mean?" She raised an eyebrow before scoffing, walking over to the pack and play that had to be put together.  
"It means, little Rei, that you used to the same thing." Her grandfather chuckled softly as Hotaru started chewing her shirt.  
"Yeah, but not too you, only the idiot." She smirked, thinking of how much a trouble maker she likely was. "I'm not an idiot."  
"You are when it comes to babies." He shot back. "She thinks you don't have a brain cell in your body, the crying was trying to tell you that."  
"Well no duh." Rei ignored the look that received her as she went about reading the instruction manual. "You hold her so that I can do this."

Her grandfather shook his head, completely and utterly amused with how Rei brushed him off. Much like her father would have done so many years ago. He walked over to the mirror, showing Hotaru what she looked like, idly allowing to bat at the mirror while he held her. "Who is that?" He laughed as she looked at herself confused. "Is that you? Is that Hotaru?" He spoke to her in a soft voice, one Rei remembered in the back of her mind from a long time ago.

"She has toys in her bag." Minako laughed as she came back into the room taking in the sight. "You don't have to amuse her with the mirror."  
"Who needs all of the mess." He answered back. "Back in my day, you didn't have every baby doodad known to man, and we were just fine."  
"Let him relive his youth." Rei laughed, remembering all too well that she used to swat at the same mirror when she was little. "I used to love that mirror."  
"Your mother did too." He answered before addressing Hotaru in his soft voice again. "Say: we don't need all of that stuff, we're happy right here."

Minako laughed never actually seeing or hearing such a childish voice come from the old man. "I told you." Rei answered back. "All of you are baby addicts. Haruka is right about that." Finally the pack and play was set up with only a small amount of trouble. "Did Haruka say anything of a schedule?" All Rei's grandfather did was try not to laugh too loudly as Minako did the same.

"Rei, I hate to tell you, but that's a type of thing you find parents doing with older kids. Hotaru is still too little for anything like that." Minako explained.  
"I'll tell you right now, it's a failed endeavor half of the time even if they're older." Grandfather Hino grimaced remembering the one golden rule about babies.  
"Well pardon me for being stupid." Rei answered back sarcastically.  
Hotaru made her hunger known as she started crying, Minako gathering what it was that was wrong took the child and headed into the kitchen.

"I'll let you in on a little secret about children, especially the little ones. You can't make a baby do anything they don't want to do. If they aren't sleepy, they won't go to bed. If they're hungry, you best feed them before they make you deaf. Parents who place small children, especially babies, on schedules are counting ball park figures at best, and at worst its ill timed mayhem. Naps, well, you for example, slept for at least two hours if you'd take one at all. If you didn't, nighttime was going to be scorn. Eating was another amusement; you were a horrible eater as a small child.

"I don't remember that." Rei answered into the now quiet house. Minako must have finished heating the bottle since Hotaru had quieted down. "Do regale me, because I think you're making that up."

"I most certainly am not." He shook his head. "As a baby you'd never take a bottle like a good baby. You had to fidget around and cry at it every three seconds. If you spit it out and we took the nipple away from you, you'd scream as if someone was beating you. If we gave it back, you'd cry at it again, not wanting the bottle, instead favoring your mother to breast feed. When you got older you grazed more than anything. You never ate a full meal; you'd eat a little here and a little there, but never anything substantial. That was just your being difficult with food; need I continue with the adventures of raising Rei?"

"No, I think you've made your point." Rei answered, walking out of the room, her grandfather behind her smirking in amusement.  
"You know Rei, I would like some great grandchildren in the future, if only to find amusement in divine retribution." Scuttling along, he passed her, walking into the courtyard to Sweep the leaves that had blown onto the path.

She rolled her eyes in the subtle, yet very forward way her grandfather found his ways to make his wishes known. She found herself standing in the kitchen doorway, Minako holding Hotaru, giving the child the bottle, contently allowing light hummed turn to waft into the air from her angelic voice. Rei had to admit, the sight was kind of amusing, and something she would welcome one day. She shrugged, walking out into the court yard, picking up a broom, and allowing her mind to amuse thoughts that honestly hadn't fully crossed her mind before.

TBC~~~~

* * *

Please leave a review!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm on a Roll. Here is the next chapter; well actually it's a compound chapter. My lecture ran long, so I just merged it. Please read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 5: A day with Hotaru: Part 2/PMS Strikes Again

"Please go to sleep." Rei whispered as the child giggled, pulling on the nightshirt Rei was wearing. "Please…" It wasn't going to work. The clock signified that it was past one in the morning and the child was content not to go to bed. She wouldn't stay in the pack and play either making it very difficult on her sitters. Rei paced the room in circles, each time she stopped she braced for another shout of disapproval. It was an endless cycle.

Minako walked back in from the bathroom, dark circles from her eyes noted how tired she really was. "At least one of us is happy." The blond yawned as she took in the sight of the giggling baby. "Does she need a change or are we in the clear?" She rummaged around, the drawer of the nightstand pulling out the glasses she rarely wore.

"We're fine for now, can't make any promises what'll happen later though." Rei answered back groggily, looking up and laughing rather loudly in her sleep educed haze. She didn't know why it was so funny, but for some reason, Minako standing there in her pajamas, hair loose from any restraints, with her thin silver frames on, was just downright hilarious. "Take out your contacts did you?"

"You know, you don't look so hot in your reading glasses either, so if I were you, I'd shove that smirk up your butt." The retort was so casual it was like Minako hadn't even stated it at all.

That only made Rei cackle louder, the baby highly amused by Rei's overly animated gestures. "Shoving…" Rei nodded as she watched Minako pull out a book from the diaper bag, writing something in it. "Writing down the last bottle?" Rei asked as she noticed Minako had a sticky note attached to her finger.

"I didn't want to forget later." Minako nodded. She was as blind as a bat without her contacts, and she absolutely hated her glasses. Very few had ever known she had bad eyesight, and Rei had recently become one of those people. Minako read a sheet of paper before removing them again, shoving them in the drawer. "Rei, come to bed…maybe she'll lay down with us…" The baby was rather rambunctious, but it was also late, and the hope of a few hours sleep was something that both Rei and Minako dearly wanted.

Nodding, Rei got into bed, giving the child too Minako, who promptly cradled the child against her. "Hand me a pillow." Minako yawned out again, and Rei did as she was told with confusion. Minako placed it under her arm to help give her support, resting her arm, and the baby into it. Hotaru waited for only an instant after the lamp was turned off to start screaming. They waited seeing if Hotaru would calm down. "Or not..." Minako sighed, retracting her earlier statement about sleep as Rei turned on the nightlight.

Minako sat herself upright, rocking herself back and forth in the bed. "If she would close her eyes for two seconds she would fall asleep." The grimace fell short as Hotaru grabbed a strand of blond hair and yanked. "You sure are going to be trouble, aren't you?" She asked the baby in aggravation, all the while freeing her blond hair from the confinement.

"Plan B?" Rei questioned through hazy eyes. They hadn't really had a fallback plan. Hotaru wasn't known for sleeping like a good baby would. Minako shook her head, passing Hotaru over to Rei and finding the stroller. "If we have to pace her around, let's at least do it as leisurely as possible." She set it up and then took Hotaru, placing her in and securing the seat belt before pushing it back and forth while sitting on the bed. "You can go to sleep, I'll just do this."

"Not likely." Rei refused the offer, instead placing pillows on the opposite wall, leaning into them, and pulling Minako to lean into her. It wasn't the most ideal of situations, but at least now Minako wasn't forced to sit upright. The night was spent that way, albeit the bottle feeding and new diaper change that occurred at roughly four in the morning. Eight in the morning rolled around, and that was when Setsuna had come by to pick up her niece, releasing Minako and Rei of babysitting any further. Once freed of their task, both girls looked at each other, one thought in mind. Sleep sounded like a mighty fine idea. Both were content for a few hours of real, uninterrupted sleep.

Sadly, rest and relaxation couldn't last forever and mid afternoon rolled around signaling that they had slept long enough. Rei rolled over as the afternoon crowed started showing up and shoved her face back into the pillow, not wanting to move. It was a wonder that Rei could ignore the noise of visitors during situations like this. Minako got up first, deciding to go start the shower to give Rei more time to rest. The poor girl of raven tresses had dealt with a rough day with the baby and the blond felt sympathy for her.

The water was nice and hot, a perfect temperature to burn away the cold one felt when they removed themselves from a loving woman and the warm covers. The water cascaded down her body, and once again, that feeling came to her again. Usually, Minako took care of some of her more intimate issues during her showers, especially since she knew Rei wasn't ready to be an active partner where sexual intercourse would be involved. Today wasn't any different as she let the warm water run down her body, allowing her mind to take her away, her hands roamed her own body easing some of her pent up frustration.

Rei, being half asleep hadn't even thought about knocking as she waltzed into the bathroom only to drop her towel that was in her arms when she heard a low moan. "Holy crap!" Rei clearly hadn't been expecting that to be the first greeting of the day.

"Rei?" Minako immediately looked beyond the shower curtain and sighed as Rei looked as pale as a ghost. "You alright over there babe?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Rei! Snap out of it, you're attracting flies." She answered as she walked out of the shower completely and went to check on the poor miko. The blush of Rei's face would have been amusing if she didn't look so afraid.

"I-you-there….sorry." Rei hadn't expected to walk in on Minako doing something like that. "I'm going to go do the chores." She panicked trying to leave.  
"Rei, calm down. I don't mind if you're in here or not." Minako rolled her eyes while grabbing Rei's hand.  
"Even while you're doing…well you know…" Rei's curiosity was starting to get the better of her and Minako was happy Rei was starting to ask these things.  
"You'll have to see me naked sometime." Minako shrugged and walked back into the shower. "You could join me, it's not like we have to do anything."  
"I shouldn't…not if you want to have some time to yourself." Rei picked up her things from the floor as she said this.  
"Shut up and get into the shower." Minako laughed, Rei could be a handful after being caught off guard. "I told you, it's ok. Now get in here."

Rei resigned herself, taking off her clothing and glancing in the mirror with a baited breath. "I don't think this is the best idea."  
"Oh dear god…" Minako laughed again. "What the hell is so bad about getting into the shower?" Minako poked her head out seeing Rei cover herself.  
"Would you mind not being so crass?" Rei growled. "Such improper things shouldn't ever be spoken in a shrine, nor should two girls shower together."  
"Now I know something wrong." The reply was deadpanned. Minako could have spoken much worse, had done so before, and Rei hadn't cared.

Rei was covering herself with her towel, obviously not wanting Minako to see her and the blond sighed in utmost exasperation. "Alright." Minako started softly. "What is it that's got you upset? Tell me hun, I'm not a mind reader, what's really going on?" Minako saw Rei tense up and then started to do something very un-Rei like.

"You going to hate me, I know you're going to hate me. You'll say its gross or something, but I know you're going to hate me after this." Rei said as she backed into the wall, leaning her head onto the tile, starting to cry. "I'm a priestess…I don't do what normal girls do. I'm not like you; I don't know how to do that stuff."

Minako raised an eyebrow. The blond was beyond the point of lost. "Not like me how exact- Wait…" Then something clicked as Minako took note of her own body that Rei had just seen. She sighed and pulled Rei into a hug. Talk about making a fuss over something that wasn't a big deal and easily enough fixed. "Are you actually afraid I'll judge you based on something as trivial as pubic hair?" Rei didn't say anything, only nodded that the assumption was correct and Minako had an urge to hit herself in the head. "Give me the towel." Minako requested softly.

Lavender eyes held fear as a shaky hand did as she was told. Minako, for her part didn't say anything, and didn't even look at Rei's body, instead pulling her into the shower. Minako handed Rei the shampoo and pored some liquid body wash into her own hand. "Aren't you going to say anything?" It was as if Rei was waiting to be yelled at.

"Rei, I'm not going to say anything, I'm not going to look at anything, all I'm going to be doing is taking a shower." Minako explained before pulling her razor off the shelf, giving herself a quick run to make sure her legs were nice and smooth. "If you want to have a conversation, I'll be glad to have one, but it doesn't need to happen." Minako elaborated as she continued her task.

"I do have a question, but, I don't want to sound like an idiot…" Rei answered as she took some body wash for herself. The entire time she was in the shower her back was turned to Minako, her embarrassment and modesty kicking into high gear. "What was I interrupting…if you don't mind me asking…I mean I know what it was but-never mind."

"You can ask me whatever you want too, it's not like I care if you know that stuff." Minako answered as she washed her hair.  
"Actually, no, I'd rather not talk about it." Rei reeled back. "I don't want to talk right now."  
The blond only nodded sensing the real issue going on. "Alright little miss hormonal, relax a bit, then you and I are going to have a talk about this rationally."

Minako finished her shower quickly to give Rei space. Putting her towel on, she walked back into Rei's room and dressed. Rei knew she was attractive, however, the little demon known as premenstrual syndrome loved to wreak havoc on her, making Rei for a lack of a better term, a basket case. Rei would have been nervous, but she never would have panicked quite that badly, or started crying randomly if it had been any other normal day. Minako's mind then moved on to Rei's apparent paranoia about her lower body, which quite honestly, didn't bother Minako in the slightest. It wasn't like Rei had anything dangerous; it was pubic hair for crying out loud, which, Minako reminded herself that Rei had promptly done.

Rei entered her room with an air of caution and saw Minako sitting on the bed, gesturing for Rei to do the same. Once finally seated, Rei heard Minako speak, although her words were soft, Rei flinched at first. "Firstly, I'm going to assume you'll be starting your cycle soon and have once again lost track of paying attention to the calendar. The reason I will assume this is because I know how you get during the living hell that is your PMS. Secondly I'm going to tell you two things. I don't want you wigging out, or getting upset, I just want you to listen, alright?"

Rei nodded, although she looked extremely afraid of what Minako was going to say. "The first thing I'm going to say is that you can't freak out over something that's normal. You, your body, your monthly bleeding, Rei it's all normal. You shouldn't freak out every single time it happens to come around. You're getting better about it, but honey, look at you, you let it tear you apart on the inside. I thought we already went over this time and time again, but, just to pound it into your head I'll say it. You are a normal female, we all grow hair, we all bleed, it's normal for the ten thousandth time."

Rei nodded, she had heard this lecture before. Well that part of it anyway, but then Minako stated something Rei hadn't expected. "The second thing I need to say is that I'm worried about you. I know these fears of yours only come around during times when you're overly emotional. Times like this. You don't need to feel afraid. I know you haven't had a mother to show you some things, and I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't experiment around with some stuff like other people have. That doesn't make you bad, or flawed, or whatever feeling it is that's making you afraid of me."

Minako rubbed Rei's back as she sighed. Rei was perhaps the hardest woman she had ever had to deal with. "Bottom line is that I won't want you to be afraid of things. Even if I know that right now it's just an overreaction, I don't want you feeling like you need to react like that at all. If you want me to show you how to get rid of it I will. If you don't, I'm not going to make a big deal about it. Keep asking questions, I'll keep answering. If I do have an issue with something, I'll tell you. We can work through issues, but, I can't help you out with things like this if you don't actually tell me that you see it as a problem. In all honesty, I was sort of expecting it in the first place."

Rei was quiet, thinking on everything Minako had told her. There was something else that absolutely bugged Rei. She hadn't wanted to voice it, but the blond had a right to know. "What if I told you that the reason I don't, and never even tried, was because I don't like it? I don't want to amuse intercourse or anything like that, in that area. I like being a girl; I just don't like messing around down there any more than necessary." Rei blush denoted her embarrassment and Minako just smiled.

"I know that already." Minako answered honestly. "A person can only act as you've done for so long before some things click into place. You've always been sort of tomboyish, and I figured you'd tell me something along these lines one day. It's really not a big deal unless you make it out to be one. Did it ever occur to you that you may be what some referred to as a stone butch?"

"A what?" Rei's mind went back to the night at the alternative night club and all of the people she had met. Many people walked around using different words along with butch at the end. Then you had people using other terms or male pronouns, and quite honestly, Rei was now confused having to force herself to use the only example she had ever used when the term came up in conversation. "I'm not Haruka."

Minako face palmed. "No shit." Rather than rack her brain as to how Rei had tried to equate herself to Haruka, and quite obviously failing, she focused on a different explanation. "Ok, do you remember Yaten?" Minako tried slowly, getting a nod from Rei. "Yaten was walking around as a butch, but, Yaten likes to be female. She likes being a woman, but, like you, she doesn't like some things done where her body is concerned. It doesn't make her any less female; it just makes her, well, her." Rei still looked confused.

"I don't use a binder… I don't want to look like a guy either." The retort came again and this time Minako actually hit Rei in the back of the head lightly while rolling her eyes.

"Let's try this again." Minako spoke very slowly trying to get Rei to possibly comprehend what she was saying. "Ok, know what…drop the butch part…your murdering the term worse than I would a proverb." Shaking her head in amusement she continued. "Sex is viewed differently for different people. Now, besides the most obvious no, no's when it comes to intimacy, there really isn't a rulebook on how one must have sex. Some people like you and I, like different things. I like to be touched in areas that I'm sure you won't be, and vice versa. Do you follow?"

"I guess." Rei really was just more confused than before and her upward inflection showed that, causing Minako to sigh. "I don't really need to know, you don't need to explain, as long as you know what I'm talking about." Rei sighed, it was late afternoon, and she felt stressed, tired, and sore. Cramps were going to set in soon, she just knew it. Her hand absentmindedly went to her lower region and Minako caught on.

"Alright, enough with the look already." Minako laughed. Rei always had an insufferable look on her face during her cycle. "It isn't even here and you've already got that worried look on her face. Now I know how all the men feel with their girlfriends freak out at them." Rei cocked an eyebrow and Minako shook her head. "Never mind, you just lay down and I'll go down to the drug store."

"Why the drug store?" An innocent question and ironically something that should have been obvious.

"You'll need some pads, and I, sadly, am going to need a new bottle of pain reliever for the migraines that never fail to ail me when you decide to get hormonal." Minako answered back nonchalant, walking out of the bedroom and out the door.

She walked into the bathroom and opened the drawer that housed the famine products making a mental note of everything that needed a restock. She grabbed her purse and her good pair of walking shoes, walking out the door, seeing Yūichirō was relaxing, free of tasks and addressed him. "Do you mind making a batch of lavender oil?" she almost begged him, knowing that it would come in handy, Rei always liked lavender, and Minako made sure to keep Rei's bedroom thick with the scent during times of Rei's emotional distress.

When he nodded that he would, before leaning back down to relax she started humming her little happy tune, her mind bogged down with possible solutions to help Rei deal with her less than welcome moodiness. Then a thought came around. "Haruka…that's how she equated herself!" The snapping her fingers and random pattern of speech alerted elderly ears as he asked his question.

"Where are you going?" The question was from Grandfather Hino when Minako began to walk down the shrine's steps.

"Put it this way…if Rei and I ever decide we want children we are either going to adopt, or I'll carry the kid. I don't think I could ever survive nine months of this." She answered back waving.

"Ah." He nodded to himself, continuing to sweep. He knew well enough what that meant.

TBC~~~

* * *

  
Please leave a review.

Notes on Rei for those who may care:  
I don't know why, but I've always viewed Rei to be a very fearful person despite her outwardly strong attitudes. I personally think that while Ami, Michiru, and Minako are emotionally more prepared in their lives, I feel that Rei, Haruka, and Makoto would be the ones who are, by and large, the emotionally weak ones who would let fear take hold of them.

This being for countless reasons, but as far as Rei is concerned, being raised in Japan (A place that being a part of the GLBTQ community isn't exactly known as a positive thing that is widely accepted.) As well as having it basically mentally beat into her that the entire idea of it is wrong (See the fact she went to a catholic school that would most likely be orthodox) and having no adult womanly figure who would pry into the areas of their daughter's life (come on girls, there is always an adult woman SOMEPLACE who has to drive us nuts, even as adults) to fix broken hearts and guide their child in ways only a woman can…

Well add all of that and more together and I just can't see Rei as a figure that would be comfortable with things like this situation, and I wanted to show a likely, and very plausible example of an insecurity EVERY girl goes through at one point or another, that Rei would likely deem to be a big deal, especially with Minako is free spirited as she is. I also coupled that with the discomfort Rei would have with intimacy. (Noting that in one of the versions of Sailor Moon she actually made a vow of chastity.) Even if she is very womanly, she also has an air about her that makes me feel as if there is a very small hint of masculinity in her over all attitudes, hence a slight discomfort about her body.

Best I could describe it would be less than Makoto (She doesn't fling people over her head while ice skating.), but more than someone like Ami, Usagi, or Minako (Since Rei is often depicted as the masculine and more dominate of the Rei/Minako and rarely seen Rei/Ami pairings in fan fiction.) Anyway, that's my basis on why I have Rei act in the manners that she does, and often place her in situations to denote this.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Ah, how I missed working on this story. It was my first series after all… here is the next chapter. When I had first done this chapter, I had kept in mind that Luna and Makoto, while acquaintances never really were the best of friends…that's how this chapter came to be. I also had a black cat once, although her name wasn't Luna, she was a one owner cat only. She loved me and my mother, but absolutely hated everyone else that got near her.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 6: Makoto VS Luna.

"Why don't ya leave that poor animal alone before she kills ya?" Taro laughed as Makoto chased the black cat around the house. They would be moving tomorrow and Ami wanted to take the cat with her, feeling as if the boys were incapable of caring for it anyway. This would have been fine if Luna had been any other cat, but being feral that she was, Makoto wasn't a trustworthy person.

"Ami wants Luna with us at our apartment." Makoto rasped for breath as she stuck her hand under the nearest sofa. "Only thing is that since she's working today, I'm stuck dealing with this wild animal." Makoto yelled in pain as the cat clawed her hand and zoomed off again. "Stupid cat."

"I told ya, she isn't going to play nice. Frankly, I think she's a smart cat, I wouldn't go in the cage either." Taro chuckled lightly before noting his son coming down stairs in only his boxers, not minding that they rode lower on his hips than what should be deemed appropriate. "Damn it boy!" Taro bellowed, he didn't care if his son did that normally, but with women in the house even Taro demanded a particular level of respect. "No one wants to see yer crack."

"Whatever." Came the snide response. "It's just Makoto, it's not like there are any real ladies around here." His sleep endued smart mouth was even worse than usual and Taro sighed as he shook his head. His son was never a good listener. "Where in the hell is the milk?" Once again using the crassness that Taro really wished would have been toned down a bit.

"Can you at least pretend to act like a gentleman?" Taro wasn't one to be anything close to that definition and amended the statement. "Or at the very least civilized?" He scoffed, drinking his afternoon beer. "Milk went down the drain earlier; it was starting to smell funky. I'll go buy some tomorrow, unless you feel ambitious enough to go down to the store and get some."

Makoto rolled her eyes hearing the boys banter about soiled food stuffs. There were some things that just seemed impossible to waste constantly, milk being one of them. Yet, that's what happened in this household. Her eyes went over to the cat who was now growling from her perch atop the book shelf, looking perturbed and highly aggravated. "You'd think she'd run and hide."

"She won't do that, she thinks the house is hers." Taro dismissed, scratching the side of his belly and chuckling lowly in his chest. Glancing at some of the canned tuna he had left from lunch, he put the almost cleared plate up on the shelf, Luna more than willing to eat it. "See, she's not going anywhere with service like this."

"I think I see why that cat has an affinity with this house if you do that all of the time." Makoto grimaced at the plate Luna had been given, on the mantle no less. This house truly had no feminine touches, and it showed from the furniture, all the way down to the people living here. With Jadeite now finding his place on the couch still clad in only his boxers she wondered idly if Zoisite had stooped to this level, knowing that in reality, before he had become a proper older role model that he possibly could have been worse.

"Boy…" Taro warned "Put some pants on before I tan your hide." Again Jadeite didn't listen, and Taro was getting frustrated. Looking over at Makoto he felt sorry for his son's lack of good judgment. "Please forgive him, he's an idiot."

"I am not." The youngest Mizuno snorted indignantly. "Makoto's just one of us, or so I'm told. If she is, then she's one of the guys." Eating the dry cereal from the box he laughed. "Face it bro, you're whipped, that makes you a dude stuck with us."

"I'd shut up if I were you…" Taro knew all too well that Jadeite and Makoto weren't exactly on the best of terms. "Besides smart spouses," He paused, making sure Jadeite caught the indefinable term before continuing. "Know when to shut up and do as their told, and that goes both ways my boy, both ways indeed."

"You don't have to yell at him." Makoto took pity on Jadeite just this once. "He's only been a few grades behind us, so for as long as he's known me he's seen me as one of the guys. I kinda helped him see me as that, even if I'm not a boy, I did get into a lot of fight with the boys back in school and stuff." Then looking pointedly at Taro and then at the cat, then at Jadeite. "You'll be just as whipped though one day, remember that."

"Like hell I will." He shot back.  
"Jadeite…watch your mouth." Taro scolded again.

"It's alright; my brother and I do the same thing." Makoto smiled fondly, and also with a hint of understanding. "I would have been the same way as Jadeite is right now if it hadn't been for Ami and the others." She took a seat in the open armchair, giving both herself and the cat a break. "Actually, I was literally the same way, except I had a sports bra and wore a baggier set." She laughed as Jadeite looked down at himself and shrugged.

"Yer brother raised you, correct?" Taro asked as he turned off the television that had been flickering in the background, the local news channel not having anything new to report.

"Well, more like by brother and the gigantic mob of people that seem to surround us." Makoto chuckled as she kept her eye on Luna, waiting for the cat to drop her guard. "You know, I think Ami's mom is still a little worried about the entire apartment thing. I don't think she thinks that we can do it or something. I don't know."

"Saeko always worries." Taro nodded. "Like I said before, Ami will do what she will do. I can't stop it, nor do I really care to stand in the way of her choices, don't mean I don't worry, but she can take care of herself, has done so for a long time. Not my place to meddle." Makoto looked at him, his smock clean only because he hadn't been painting, and she realized that Taro was still very much the part of worried father, although he acted in a different manner than most.

"Let's say you were worried." Makoto started before noticing that Luna had taken a seat by her feet. Reaching down slowly she attempted to catch the cat, missing yet again. "What would you do about it?" She took another try as Luna walked past the back of the chair, failing, and causing cat to hide under the table constantly growling again. Luna really didn't want to be caught.

"I'm doing what I'd do. I'd sit down, shut up, and let my little girl be the little woman that she is and, should she ever need me, I'll be here, but I'm not going to go on a worried tangent like Saeko. It's not needed. You'll be there, and Ami wouldn't move away unless she really wanted to, the apartment isn't that far. I think it'll be good for her." Taro prattled on aimlessly. "Saeko's just paranoid because she thinks you two will end up like us, and I doubt that would happen."

The afternoon waned on slowly with mindless chatter and attempts at catching Luna, all ending in failure. Other than that, an order of fast food and lazing about the house were the only event to take notice of. Jadeite never got dressed, laying around in his boxers all day long, much to his father's dismay, and Haruka stopped by for a few moments to drop off a few paint brushes that Makoto requested she bring for one of Taro's most recent projects. Finally the day turned unto late evening and an all too welcome presence came through the front door.

The cat went running to the person it saw as a food source and protector, climbing up a pant leg and midway to the shirt before Ami held her. "Why is the crate still at the door?" Ami had been hoping Luna wouldn't be so much trouble. "You did take her to the vet right?" Makoto just shook her head pointing to her back and legs, looking as if she had gotten into one too many power struggles with Luna, her arms in the same manner. "Oh my god…Makoto…what happened?"

"Luna ten, Makoto zero." Taro answered. "That's what happened. Best amusement I've had in a while." He chuckled as Makoto scowled at Luna, the small animal clawing the air when Ami moved closer to the tall brunette. "They ain't done either by the looks of it."

"Father, please." Ami admonished, as she looked at the cat who was currently purring contently in her ear and clawing at Makoto's general direction in a warningly playful manner. "Why didn't you help out instead of just watching?"

"Like was I going to piss that cat off?" Taro gawked, still looking at Makoto's back. "Least you forget, I was here watching the entire ordeal. It would have been better off if you would just coax her into the box, you're the only one who can pick her up." Patting Makoto's wounded back vigorously he laughed heartedly. "Besides, a few scratches never hurt anyone, right Makoto?"

"Yep." She smiled, they really didn't hurt anyway. None had been deep, and most barely broke the skin at all; her arms and hands the only real places Luna had dug in her nails. The rest had been swipes in retaliation, not actual deep wounds. "You've done worse when I got into fights at school, remember?"

Ami did remember, and blushed at the statement. "Still, I was hoping to have her at the vet today. Looks like we will need to wait it until I can make a new appointment." Ami sighed looking at the poor cat, whom she deemed defenseless by the standards of the cold and cruel world. Looking at Makoto, Ami smirked; Luna was most clearly not defenseless as Makoto's arms held proof of such. "Well, come on, might as well deal with your battle scars."

After a long bath, Makoto was treated to a massage; of course, this was only a ruse so that Ami could put anti bacterial ointment on without a fuss. Even so, Makoto wasn't dumb enough to turn that down. Lying across the small twin bed she smirked as small delicate hands dealt with the sore muscles and somewhat tender flesh. "I'm going to put this away. I'll be back." Makoto nodded she understood but didn't move.

Looking up at the bookshelf, she saw the cat glaring down at her, staring daggers. "You are going to make my life a living hell, aren't you?" She sighed looking at the cat. Putting her head down into the pillow her answer was clear when she felt four little legs with razor sharp claws land on her back, skidding across the bed and onto the floor, going to hide under the bed.

"Damn cat." Makoto muttered for the umpteenth time that day, rolling over and getting under the covers. When Ami returned, they kissed goodnight and settled into the small sleeping space, Ami's legs comfortably intertwined with Makoto's. Breath mingled for only a moment before Ami found her normal position, her head under the covers, her arms around the brunette, snuggling into her deeply.

A quiet growling could be heard and Makoto looked up, seeing the cat eye to eye, merely a few inches from her face. Hissing, Luna tried to swat at her before Makoto blew hard into the cat's face, the feline jumping off the bed in aggravation. "Cat ten, Makoto one." She chuckled. "Things are looking up."

TBC~~~~

* * *

Please leave a review.

Also, I want to know, As I have stated before, this is a long winded series, Arc 2, being one of the longest, and one of the most adult Arcs. Now, As I have said time and time again, I do not write smut scenes at all, in the slightest. However, since RW was something I had written in a journal and not something I had ever intended the world to see I did end up writing tasteful (In my personal outlook since I don't add heavily lewd things in extremely graphic detail) yet erotic scenes.

I would be happy to omit them if you all would prefer I do so, but, since the next chapter is the first one (But not the last I'll say that much.) I want to know if I should add it, or omit it. Since I have seen people add "lemons" (I hate that term.) all over the place, I know the rule about it isn't heavily enforced, however I don't want my readers feeling uncomfortable. My writing on the topics such as that are very fluid, and not overly graphic at all, not like most I've scene posted in various sections, but that doesn't mean anything since some people have different standards on what is acceptable in this type of regard.

Please let me know your view on this, if you happen to have one. I'm being told by a few friends that it isn't offensive in the slightest, and since they are avid fan fiction writers and readers themselves, I tend to think they would be correct, but since you are the readers, I would like your view. Thank you in advanced.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Don't you love me and my updates? I hope my normal teacher comes back soon… This class is too boring when all we do is review.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 7: Life Just Being Life.

The once simplistic space was now littered with boxes in the new apartment. Haruka had volunteered to help with the heaver stuff and between Makoto, Zoisite, and Haruka hauling things up the stairs, and Saeko helping Ami with unpacking things had finished rather quickly. It wasn't like couple had much in the first place. The bed and an old sofa were the only two things that were really large. Everything else was boxed, containing material or sentimental possessions along with clothing and other basic necessities.

The kitchen was furnished with an old card table, three folding chairs for seating and side table that would sit near the wall, a good place to put served food. With only four plates, four glasses, four bowls, and the silverware for each. It would seem that they, like most people who moved into their first home, would rely on disposable eating utensils if they had a somewhat larger gathering.

The bathroom was small, but not overly so. With a westernized shower and bath combination, the toilet hidden behind a part of the wall that jet out slightly, it was doable. One sink wasn't a big deal, and in all honesty, in theory it should be easier now that they only had to worry about themselves and not Saeko as well. The only real issue was the lack of storage space. There wasn't any room for any extras, only the bare necessities.

The bedroom was the most furnished room thus far, and the only one that was fully completed for the time being. With the bed on one wall, and a dresser on the other, the room was more or less finished. The clothing had been put away, the alarm clock found a home across the room, the one, and only night stand housing a lamp, the coaster for the nightly bottle of water, and Ami's glasses case.

"Well, how does it feel to spend your first night here?" Makoto asked as she turned to face Ami. Both of them were exhausted from the events of the day.  
"Would you laugh if I told you it felt surreal?" The shorter woman whispered. "Totally, utterly, and completely surreal."  
"No, I wouldn't laugh." Makoto shook her head slightly also talking softly. "I would tell you it feels the same for me."  
"What if I said I felt nervous, excited, everything in-between?" Blue eyes lowered from the gaze they kept, a shy smile on her face. "What would you say?"  
"I would say me too." Makoto's voice was shaky, her mind relaying everything they had talked about. "I have a beautiful woman in my bed all too myself."

Those same shy blue eyes met those of soft green and both of them made no attempt to move. Taking in the moments as if they were years, neither girl wanted to make the first decisive action without thinking. There would be nothing to hold them back, no more fears of someone walking in. Finally, Makoto gulped down the jittery thoughts that made her excited, but also apprehensive. "Ami, do you remember what we used to talk about?" Her voice was soft and thick with other feelings she didn't even know she had.

Icy blue eyes, although shy, came off rather intimidating as she reached out to place a strand of Makoto's hair behind her ear, seeing a glimpse of the uncertainty in those emerald eyes. "Yes, I do." Makoto was about to speak, but a slender finger, soft and smooth found a perch on her lips stopping her from her thoughts. Ami continued, a soft, cool whisper, her eyes never breaking the deep gaze. "There will be time for that later, but I know what you desire, I do too, it's ok to be afraid, I am too."

Kissing that finger, that one gentle touch, Makoto's eyes sparkled with something. "You wouldn't regret it?"  
Ami shook her head. "Never Makoto." Her answer hardly whisper as she leaned in, replacing her finger with her lips.

The kiss was innocent as delicate hands caressed tanned cheeks before running through strands of curly auburn hair. She pulled away slowly and only slightly, her eyes downcast once again, a deep blush over her face. She was unsure of herself but she knew what she wanted. Freeing a shuttering breath she looked back into the green eyes she had become so familiar with. She wanted this, they both did. "I wouldn't ever regret it…" She spoke again.

Makoto's eyes furrowed in understanding and then softened again, almost to become apprehensive and as shy as Ami's own eyes were. Attentively, Makoto adjusted herself so that she was looking down into those blue eyes. She kissed Ami then. Softly and passionately, seeking entrance as her hands traveled without a course and devoid of a plan, caressing fabric and smooth flesh alike. Only sounds of breath and the rustling of fabric breaking the calm in the air.

A soft thud of a night shirt hit the floor, pale skin glowing from the lamp light. Makoto turned off the lamp then, leaving only shadows cast from the moon to illuminate her travels, her hands skimmed over small twin peaks that were so unlike her own. These were just the right size to fit her hands as she kissed her way down a slender neckline reaching a small freckle. The girl below her shuttering as Makoto traced a circle around the blemish that marked the otherwise beautiful skin.

"Mako." Ami breathed, pulling the girl closer, giving encouragement. This was a normal routine for them, they knew the feel of skin on skin, had allowed their emotions to take them just far enough that they could give each other total and complete trust without worry. She knew well of how soft and smooth lips could make her feel. The indescribable feeling made her intake a sharp breath as hands guided the way to her heaven.

More soft thuds of cloth hitting the floor staggered over hours of soft touches, foreplay being a sport both girls knew the rules of well. Now though, Ami could barely contain herself as her body bucked under a touch that she hadn't felt before. Makoto cupping her core gently, allowing a finger to trail over sensitive areas gave way to a new feeling, a new apprehension. This was it, the only area Makoto hadn't been allowed to touch until this night.

Both girls were breathless, both were nervous. Neither of them had gone this far with anyone, and even in a haze one could only describe as lust both girls held loving eyes. Ami felt it then, a small tear falling from her eyes as she felt a slight pain, one that dulled quickly, but never fully went away as her breath, body, and soul followed the passionate call of something she'd never felt fully in her life. Her hands on Makoto's body trailing lower, wishing to show the woman just what she was feeling. Makoto felt the fear mingle with the comforting feeling of being near Ami. Both had feelings that wouldn't let them let go of their inhibitions completely, it was just too new, too raw, for either of them to fully understand.

Still, when Ami entered her for the first time, she couldn't deny that it felt right.

The night was filled with love, and emotion that while it was felt, wasn't ever truly spoken. Yeah, they hadn't flown to the moon like every single book on earth says you should, and it wasn't earth shatteringly great, not like all of the movies say it should be…but there was something both women couldn't deny. It was a small piece that had been missing, the part of the puzzle completed. They truly did feel whole in each other's arms, and although the rumors hadn't lived up to the hype, it didn't matter.

Over time, their touches slowed, their kisses turned chaste, and merely in each others arms once again they relaxed. Ami's eyes were soft, still shy as she allowed herself to understand the feeling of having her body pressed to Makoto's in such a way. Their bodies free from and cloth allowed her to memorize curves that although she had seen countless times she hadn't ever felt like this before. Not so innocent, and yet beautifully alluring all in one. Night faded into the gray of early morning light when Ami and Makoto had finally fallen asleep.

The slapping of the table punctuated morning, Makoto trying, and failing to find the alarm clock that magically quieted down. Her momentary glee at the quiet left as quickly as it had come; now realizing Ami wasn't in bed anymore. Hazily she remembered the alarm clock had been moved, and as a result, one of them would now have to move to shut it off. "Talk about bad planning." She muffled, feeling a weight at the end of the bed and the rustling of clothing.

The weight left again, and noise wafted in from what Makoto thought was the kitchen. After a few moments a sleepy and soft voice spoke. "You'll need to think about moving soon hun." The sound of plastic on a table and the clink of a glass with ice called to Makoto ears. "Here's your morning soda, I'm going to make coffee." A yawn ended the statement as the short woman left.

Rousing herself to look at the clock, Makoto smiled simply. She took her bottle of warm soda and cracked it open, loving the sound of the fizz that changed into the sound of ice cracking from the difference in temperature. Their clothing was still on the floor from the night before, and all looked the same, then she noticed the terrycloth robe and towel folded on the dresser, a washcloth perched the top. With the smell of sickeningly strong coffee starting to brew Makoto couldn't help but laugh.

Not much had changed despite the facts of what happened at night. Ami was still Ami, Makoto was still herself, and somehow she couldn't help but feel silly for thinking that it would. If anything, they were closer than before, but that was about it. Walking stalk nude into the bathroom carrying the things Ami had lain out for her, she couldn't help but notice the two cups that sat in the corner of the bathroom counter, each holding a toothbrush. Morning routine set in and life continued on. There was comfort in that fact and Makoto found it irreplaceable.

It wasn't magical, it wasn't unheard of, and nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Then she realized, that was the exact reason she felt at ease. Her entire life had been a difficult road, one filled with hardship. She had learned to expect the worst of everything, even if it seemed the best moment in her life. Yet as she stood there with her tooth brush in her mouth, she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary about what was going on. Ami was still face down on the kitchen table in her normal morning mood waiting on the hot drink to be finished brewing.

It may have seemed dull, but it was safe, it was warm, filled with loving people, sometimes amusing, almost always too much to handle. Never what one would call understandable and usually pegged as inconsequential, it was still the same. It was her life from before merging into now. Stable if not questionable, and, forever a walking mass of havoc if any of the group were together, it was still normalcy.

It was then that Makoto realized life was life. Nothing really more than that, certainly nothing less, and she never really wanted it to be anything more or less than that same normality anyway.

TBC~~~~

Well, what do you think? Let me know.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Now we get to spend a little time with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. Please leave a review.

I don't own Sailor Moon and I clearly do not own Jay-Jay the Jet Plane.

I blame the fact that I am surrounded by children shows on almost every given day, it's been that way for a long time. Big family anyone? lol

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 8: Little Mundane Day.

"Papa is an idiot, yes she is." Haruka chastised herself as she took out the tape that clearly hadn't been for children placing it behind the other movie cases. "Don't tell mommy." Haruka warned with a smirk. After she had found the right movie she went ahead and started it where they had left off. Hotaru wasn't really old enough to understand what she saw, but it amused her none the less as talking airplanes flickered on the screen.

"I hope you know you're watching that in vain." Michiru called from the stairs while getting dressed.  
"Nothing wrong with starting her off early…" Haruka called back.  
"Suit yourself." Michiru laughed.  
"That you, we think we will." The blond nodded

Michiru came down the stairs a few minutes later, only putting her hand to her face, trying to conceal the smirk she had. "This doesn't look like Jay-Jay." Haruka had turned on the cable, watching the collage track teams. "I'm sure Hotaru really wants' to see a mob of people sweating trying to get to a finish line."

"I'm sure she does, it'll look like that's us all acting stupid. She can pretend it's a home movie." Haruka laughed before reaching for the baby bottle she had shoved on the mantel, knocking it Michiru's fish tank. "Whoops…" Haruka blushed while Michiru shook her head. Haruka looked at the baby who only seemed confused, and then back at Michiru. "Mommy, we need another bottle because papa can't get up."

"Mhm." The smirk turned sarcastically humorous. "Papa could get up if papa wanted, but papa is trying to corrupt our child with laziness."  
Haruka looked at the television and then back at Michiru. "Yes papa is, so pretty please get another bottle…"  
"She didn't sleep well at all last night, how come she's so calm for you?" Hotaru never really wanted to sleep good, but then again, Haruka never slept either.  
"Because we know how to do this, we can't go to sleep without our races." Haruka said as she tapped the child's nose, making her giggle.

Michiru fished out the bottle that was tormenting her poor aquatic friends before sighing. "Mommy will get you a bottle dear, but only because you look just as lazy as papa." Going into the kitchen she got a new bottle ready greatly hoping that Hotaru would pass out for a nap. That was one thing she had learned, the child often fell asleep during meal times, especially in the morning when she hadn't gone to bed.

Haruka had three spectator sports that she loved most. Track, aeronautics, and racing. These three loves had prompted Haruka to want to get Hotaru involved with those same loves as early as possible. It was a way for them to bond in the very least, so Michiru didn't comment on it much. Just as long as her child didn't decide that she would like to do the latter two of the sports, then Michiru hadn't any problem with Haruka's little fantasy.

Michiru had her own wishes for Hotaru too. Granted, the wishes they had were merely that. Both Haruka and Michiru were products of failed hopes and dreams that their parents had forced onto them. They knew better than to force anything like that onto Hotaru. They simply wouldn't allow her to grow up living in the same hard situations. Setsuna and Mr. Tomoe were also laid back, having hopes for the little girl, but not allowing themselves to get ahead of the reality that the child may have other things in mind.

Still, the television was always alight with talking airplanes in the mornings or Haruka acting like her natural self, yelling at a sports team. If anything, if Hotaru ever wanted a wrestling buddy when she got older, she surely had one. Just as Haruka occupied the morning, the afternoon was filled with music and hands on play that would encourage a softer side in the child. On days Setsuna watched the child she always set aside time to read trying to instill a level of calm that the other two women simply didn't possess. Mr. Tomoe's outlook was mostly a come what may attitude, knowing full well things never really went as planned.

If anything, Hotaru had plenty of people to model herself after.

The early afternoon was slow and relaxed. Hotaru was playing on the floor, kicking at her favorite toy as lights and music played softly above her. Michiru was sitting on the floor nearby, idly reading the ads looking for any coupons to tear out. Babies were expensive propositions, and Michiru had made it a habit to check every advertisement possible so the things like diapers and other imperishable goods were always in supply.

Then she heard sound from the kitchen. It wasn't unusual for Haruka to be making a lunch, but, the sounds denoted trouble rather than cooking. Sighing, Michiru picked up Hotaru and walked through the formal sitting area where a more casual sitting room and the kitchen sat, the latter area looking quite unusual. With baby bottles strewn everywhere, elastic nipples in a pile, and a sink full of suds Michiru had assumed that Haruka was doing the dishes.

However, when one looked at the tall, normally blond woman, it was clear that she didn't have the right assumption.

"What the heck are you doing?" A woman's voice questioned with one elegantly raised eyebrow as she saw what looked like snowfall in her kitchen. The baby in her arms started giggling at the sight of her mother looking highly confused. "Or rather what had you been attempting to do?"

"I was trying to open the new canister of formula powder." She answered indignantly, sputtering at the bit had she inhaled. "As you can see, that failed horribly." Haruka's body was covered in the off-white dust like substance. Any that hadn't hit her directly had fallen onto the floor, leaving only half of the canister unused. In her aggravation she not-so-gently placed the canister onto the counter top, causing a second, but thankfully smaller, mess. "Oh for the love…"

"Having a bad day are we?" Michiru clicked her tongue in amusement. Had she been younger, and less used to the way Haruka handled stress, she likely would have gotten angry. However years of experience in dealing with Haruka had taught her that sometimes it was best to just let Haruka fume in peace.

The tall blond sighed, not exhibiting her normally stressed look, instead taking on a more troubled demeanor. "The reporters are at it again, I give it a week before Hotaru ends up in the paper." Her voice was heavy, strained, proving that she had been yelling at someone earlier in the day about something. "I don't want her having to deal with this Michiru, I really don't." Haruka's voice was stressed, but also a tone of warning. Clearly it wasn't aimed at Michiru, or anyone for that matter, but it didn't stop the fact that she was truly concerned.

"Here, take your daughter." Michiru sighed slightly. The blond nodded and took the child, knowing Michiru had just taken pity on her agitated demeanor. "Now then, both of you go get washed up, then take a nap. I'll clean this up." The blond just looked at her paranoid.

"In the tub?" Haruka wasn't a naturally gentle individual by nature, not one with enough experience to bathe a baby easily anyway.  
"Well, that would be the general idea of what a bath is." Michiru sighed, taking in the mess of the kitchen. "The sink is full right now."  
"I don't know how to work the doohickey." That had been in reference to the bath chair that was used for infants.  
"Just take her into the shower with you; she's too little to care anyway." Michiru dismissed the matter entirely, working with the dishes first.  
"Oh yeah, the press will just love that." Haruka really did blow some things out of proportion. "Think of all the propaganda that would gain."  
"Now you're being unreasonable." Michiru looked at the tall blond trying not to laugh. "First of all, almost everything the press says regarding us is rubbish."  
"Why am I sensing a second retort?" Haruka sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. Hotaru was blissfully unaware, toying with the binky clip.

"Because I have one." Michiru sighed. "We are high profile figures who don't live in hiding. We haven't locked ourselves up and away from the fear of what the newspaper headlines say. We haven't ever had a reason too. We may not like it, but, the press will do as they will in regards to Hotaru, we knew this would happen with any child, not only her." Michiru rinsed the last of the bottles, letting them dry on the rack, turning to face the blond who was now deep in thought.

"We may not be popular worldwide, but we've done enough that we've become a household name for any local racing fan, or a person supporting of fine arts. The press sees us as easy targets to fill the spaces that would otherwise be empty. We are a few second in a time slot, a few hundred words in the paper, that's what we are for those people. Our friends and family know us differently, and those are the important people. Yes, Hotaru will be subjected to the press, but she's still new and interesting for the papers. It'll die down, just give it time." Michiru's ability to convince Haruka of a few things remained astounding for anyone who didn't really and truly know the couple.

The blond shrugged off her worry for the moment, walking upstairs giving up the difference of viewpoint. Michiru smiled too herself, it was already half of the battle won with Haruka's agitation. The reason for a shower was really quite simple; it was easier to get Hotaru to nap if she had just taken her bath, and Haruka was always much more sedate after a warm soothing soak. She was basically dealing with two birds with one stone.

She fished out the vacuum and cleaned the floor before she picked up the phone, paying some of bills quickly before going back out into the main room, the shopping list and clippings awaiting her attention. She was so caught up in what she was doing, she hadn't heard Haruka's question from upstairs a while later.

"Mommy isn't a very good listener is she?" Haruka asked the baby as she searched for the right sized clothing. "You just keep growing and one day you'll be as tall as me." Haruka grimaced in a silly fashion searching for a new onesie. "Michiru!" she singsonged rather loudly again, trying to get the attention of the woman downstairs. "I really wish I knew where those extenders were." The blond sighed.

Babies often grew longer faster than they did wide, and to help from having to burn through clothing quicker than their pocket book would like, they had purchased a package of extenders to help the onesie last at least a little longer, however, somehow the package had gone missing. Picking up her diaper clad daughter she went downstairs taking in a sight one could only deem amusing.

Michiru had fallen asleep, her head lulled back, snoring quietly. "Kept her up all night again did you?" Haruka whispered quietly to the small child already knowing the answer. Reaching into the laundry basket that had to be taken upstairs, Haruka opted for putting Hotaru into one of her pajama sets, forgoing the onesie at the moment. Then she fastened the baby into her swing, setting the dial on a low number to pacify the child. Then she looked at Michiru. Sleeping like that couldn't be at all comfortable.

"You be good for a second." She told Hotaru, knowing the baby didn't understand. Going back to Michiru, picking the woman up gently bridal style she shook her head, still somewhat amused. "Looks like you need a nap more than she does." Quickly she put Michiru into their bed upstairs before returning to Hotaru who was already nodding off to sleep.

The house was clean, the two loves of her life sleeping soundly, and all seemed right with the world for the moment. Then Hotaru opened her eyes again, before starting to whimper, and then start to cry. Panicking the blond removed the child from the swing, and instantly she quieted, causing Haruka to look annoyed. "Now I see why mommy goes hiding when you fall asleep, you only do that when one of us is in the direct line of your sight." Then she looked at the recliner and then the child. "What kind of nap was that anyway, didn't even last two seconds." The baby only looked contented snuggling down into the crook of Haruka's arm, enjoying being held. "Papa needs to teach you the finer points of napping."

Knowing an answer wouldn't come, Haruka resigned to her normal routine. Fishing out a future bottle to warm knowing it would be alright to sit out for an hour or so without issue. Grabbing a soda for herself, burp cloth on her shoulder and a bag of chips under her arm, Haruka did what only she could do best. Turning on the sports channel, a good race about to start, she sat with her child, talking quietly, or making goofy noises, anything and everything possible to appease her little girl to keep her from fussing. Sooner or later, both of them would likely pass out in front of the television.

She still couldn't say no to the child, and contrary to what Michiru said, she didn't think she ever would.

TBC~~~~

* * *

Please leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thank god my old professor will be coming back in a few weeks. I was starting to get worried that I'd have to deal with this sub for the entire semester.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 9: Annoyingly Hormonal Women

"I know what you mean." Usagi sobbed, crying for no good reason while eating her ice cream. "He just doesn't understand at all."  
"Don't worry." Rei sniffled "I understand perfectly." She answered hugging the sobbing blond. "Stupid Mamoru is just a guy, he doesn't understand."  
"Dear sweet gods save me now." Minako muttered under her breath. "Girl's don't you think the crying is a bit much?"

With Usagi in her first trimester and Rei on her cycle, Minako was dealing with two, very hormonal, very easy to upset women. The fact was proven even further when Usagi cried harder and Rei wasn't any better. "You just don't understand." Rei looked at Minako with puffy eyes. "Mamoru is such an idiot, he should know better than to leave her alone. It's a very trying time for her right now."

"Rei, honey, he's at work." Minako sighed; it was going to be a long day. "He didn't leave for good, he's only working. Somebody has to make money."  
"Yeah, but with morning sickness it's so hard. I don't want to be alone Minako, I really, really don't." The sobbing blond was just too much.  
"Usagi, you aren't alone. We are right here." It seemed Minako was the only one with any shred of logic right now. "Mamoru will be back after work."  
"Mamoru better be ready." Rei sniffled. "I have a thought or two to give him a piece of my mind."  
"Or you'll drown the poor man." Minako sighed under her breath. When Rei looked in question Minako shook her head, willing away her migraine.

Minako stood up and walked over to Usagi, playing the role of a sergeant older sister. She had adopted that role very well over the years, and it seemed now was the time to put it to use. Usagi wasn't doing herself any good crying, and Rei wouldn't stop crying without Usagi being in a better mood first. The blond had triggered Rei's escapade after all. Turning the distraught blonds' chair and kneeling so that she could look the girl in the face at eye level she started to speak.

"It's ok to feel a little upset. I wouldn't want to be alone in your situation either, but think about it. Mamoru hadn't abandoned you; he even brought you over here so that you wouldn't have to be alone today. He'll be back later today and then you'll be at his side again. If you want anything Rei and I will get it for you, and we will be here. This isn't a strange place or anything; it's the same shrine we used to terrorize as kids. Remember? When you used to smile every day…" Her words were hopeful and upbeat, yet soft and consoling.

Usagi quieted for a moment looking quite like the name she had been given at birth. Her watery eyes made her look that of a furry woodland creature, the fact her hair was in elongated buns to keep it out of her face only added to the image. "There see? All better…" Minako was about to stand back up before the upset blond flung herself at Minako a new flood of tears erupting.

"Thank you for understanding Minako!" She rejoiced as she clung and it wasn't long before Rei joined into the group hug.  
"We will always be here for you Usagi." Rei's eyes again shedding tears. "No matter what."  
"Girls, I hate to break up this little powwow, but you're kind of choking me." Usagi had a cling like a death grip when she was upset, Rei wasn't any better.

It was at this time that the short elderly man walked into the kitchen, only to look on confused at the sight. "Is everything alright?"  
"Gramps!" Usagi answered using the pet name everyone had adopted for Rei's grandfather. She rushed over hugging him too.  
"Is everything alright?" Looking at Rei, who was also in random hysterics and Minako tapping her fingers on the floor annoyed he wasn't sure what to say.  
"Yes, everything is fine, but I swear to every deity known to man I'm going to murder Mamoru later…" Minako growled out.

Usagi started her emotional rampage back up, Rei quickly to follow.

* * *

Minako was happy when Mamoru finally came to get Usagi; the blond had been a hormonal hell on earth, only fueling Rei's emotions worse. It was almost spastic, and Minako had found it hard keeping her cool with the two of them constantly blubbering. If they weren't crying they were fighting, which caused, you guessed it, more crying. The seldom moments that both of the women had been in a good mood, it was quickly interrupted by somebody, somewhere, saying something that set both of the girls off again. It was a very aggravating situation.

Now with only Rei to contend with, there hadn't been any tears for the last few hours, and a least a fraction of normality had been returned to the shrine. Now, if Minako could ever get Yūichirō to ever come out of hiding in the bathroom all would be well and good. "She isn't going to attack you, but I need to get in there or Rei is going to freak out again soon."

"Better out there than right next to me!" The boy squeaked back, having been chased by an enraged Rei with a broom earlier, he wasn't in the mood to play.  
"I warned you not to bring up Mamoru, so, what was the first thing out of your mouth? MAMORU!" Minako was slightly stressed.  
"Why do you need to get in here anyway, there's a second bathroom on the other side, go use that one." He answered back.  
"If you don't get out of that bathroom I'll break the door down and use you as Usagi fodder." Her threat worked and after peaking out of the door, he scurried away to hide again.

With him out of the way, Minako went about dealing with the real reason she wanted this bathroom. Since this one was a western style, it worked well for her intended plan. Filling the tub with water, she was going to show Rei a new way to deal with things. She put in the bubbles and then walked out, going to find the easily edgy raven girl. She was in her room, under the covers with cramps. "Rei, I want you to come with me." She answered softly.

Rei shook her head. Clearly she hadn't been feeling good, and Minako wondered idly why Rei's cramps seemed to get worse at night. With the medication seeming to wear off quickly, Minako didn't have much time to get Rei to even consider cooperating. "Rei…I need you to get up, lying around like that isn't going to make you feel better and you've got to wait two more hours before you can take any more pain reliever." Again Rei didn't speak, instead hiding her face into the pillow.

Ten minutes of vocal struggle later she led the girl back into the bathroom and closed the door. "Alright, now, do not have a panic attack, I want you to try something, and I do not want you protesting. What I'm about to tell you to do is very common in other areas of the world and even I used to do this a lot back at home." Rei only looked questioningly back at the blond unsure what was about to be said. "Take this, use it, and then just get into the tub."

"Without showering?" The retort was not only panicked, it was incredulous, as if Minako had just uttered a big no-no.  
"Yes Rei." Minako sighed, why were things always a struggle. "I know, you don't feel good, but that's why I'm telling you to get in the tub."  
"That can't be sanitary." Rei looked at the bubble filled bath, and then back at Minako. "And what do I do with this!"  
"That's a tampon Rei, what do you think you'll do with it?" Minako really, really wished they were in another area of the world for a brief moment.  
"Oh no, I'm going back to bed." Rei refused again to listen as another strong and painful cramp tore through her, making her bite her lip.

"Yes, good idea, that's just what every girl wants to do...smell like blood and wallow around in pain…I can just see how that makes a great mood booster." Minako explained in frustration. "Would you just chill and trust that I know what I'm talking about, just once." Rei was difficult for a number of reasons, one of them being she didn't tolerate menstrual pain at all, finding that it only reinforced the fact she thought something was wrong with her. The second was her particular belief of her lower region and because of that, she had never used a tampon in her life. The talk of toxic shock syndrome in heath class only added more reason for Rei to hate the offending item.

"I bleed more when I stand." Rei whimpered. "I want to lie down. Just let me lay down…"  
Minako sighed again, pulling Rei into her arms. "Just trust me, that's all I ask. Just trust me. If you were in England, or in America, you'd think this to be normal. It's perfectly sanitary to soak in a bathtub. That's all I want you doing with how heavy you are this month, so please, just trust me."

Rei didn't put up any more of a fight, not feeling well enough to do so. With the day draining her energy of any more of a retort she just sighed, looking at Minako sadly and then at the tampon. "I don't know how to use this thing…"

Grabbing the item of her current aggravation and tossing it out the open window Minako finally lost her cool. "Ok, know what, screw the tampon and just get in the tub. See tub?" Minako pointed. "You, in, now, get it? Got it? Good!" Sometimes Rei truly was insufferable. Minako walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door and rubbing her forehead. Sometimes even she lost her temper, and, although she felt badly about it, she did have another motive for trying to get Rei out of bed.

Sighing, she walked into the bedroom, changing the sheets and doing the wash yet again. It was the third time this week, not that it was highly surprising. Heavy periods normally had such an after effect, and Rei constantly moping around wasn't helpful. By the time she was done, a drippy haired, miserable looking Rei came back into the room. "I took a shower, now let me sleep." Rei mumbled dressing in loose baggy sleep clothing.

"I drew you a bath for that pain too, not only for cleanliness." The blond spoke as if that had been obvious. "The pain pills are on the dresser, a night time change of underwear and a new pad is in the usual drawer in the bathroom, if you need anything, let me know. I don't want you walking around making matters worse."

"What will you be doing?" Rei wondered more aloud than as an actual question for her to answer.  
"I will be going to sleep. I'm tired too, and not only physically. Between you and Usagi I'll be amazed if I don't wake up with grey hair." Minako yawned.

The blond had only just buried herself under the covers when she felt Rei cuddle into her, causing the blond to smile softly as Rei's breath blew warm air on her neck, her chin resting on the curve of Minako's shoulder. Minako found herself yelping as Rei then took the lobe of Minako's ear in between her teeth experimentally, toying around gently. "What are you doing now?" Another habit of Rei's hormones that was rare, but very interesting to note.

"You know, I have no idea. It just seemed a good idea at the time." Lavender eyes held no sign of lying, looking truly curious, having never actually done that before. "Why, does that not feel good? You always seem to try to do it to me; I figured it must feel like something."

"When you're not as tired as I am it does, when you are as tired as I am, it feels exactly as what it would seem like." Minako closed her eyes again.  
"And that would be?" Rei asked, her questions keeping Minako awake, but her truly interested nature nullified any annoyance Minako would feel.  
"If you'd actually let me do it to you, you'd know wouldn't you." She turned around to face Rei. "What is this really about?" her sleepy eyes only half open.

Rei reeled back at the question, obviously not willing to answer. "Rei…?" Minako opened her eyes fully in confusion. The raven was hiding again; shying away from what she knew would be an uncomfortable conversation. "You know, it's a good thing I love you." Scooting closer to Rei, she noted that Rei scooted further away. "You'll fall off the bed you keep that up." She scooted closer, and Rei scooted further away again. "What in the world do you think you're doing anyway?"

A muffled reply made Minako chuckle, having already figuring that much out. "Well then, lay there and be uncomfortable." The blond smirked as one lavender eye looked out from beyond the pillow in question. "You're on your cycle goof, no duh that's going to happen, now either stay put and be good, or get over here and let me help."

Rei relented, moving closer to Minako, eyes on the blond. "Don't you dare do anything fishy."  
"I don't do fishy things, I do womanly things. There's a difference." Minako then pulled Rei over. "Tell me something."  
"Like?" Rei was giving Minako a look of confusion, apprehension within her features.

"Like why you get questioning about things and then become afraid of the reaction. The ear thing is a good and current example. Why would you do it to me when you yourself don't think you'd like it?" Rei had been doing that a lot lately. Mimicking movements and gestures that Minako had done, as if she were completely dense in using her own emotions to fuel her actions. "What I find even more amusing in all of that is you only seem to do it when your hormones go haywire. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps you really are undersexed."

"What!" Rei shouted before lowering her voice. "I am not! Pardon me for trying to-" she halted when Minako placed a hand on her mouth.

"Calm down and listen." She spoke softly before removing her hand slowly; ready to launch it back into place if Rei started back up again. "You are a very cuddly person, a very loving person. however, I think you aren't afraid of it more so than I'm seeing you may actually dislike it. You get this gleam in your eye, thinking you may want to do something, only to wig out if that same basic action comes your way. Just think about it. Think honestly and very seriously about the action of sex in and of itself. Not about who you'd maybe like do it with, just the act of sex. If it starts driving you absolutely off the deep end, then that will be your answer."

Minako rolled back over again, she always had a habit of facing a wall when she slept. It was a common thing for her if she was able to do so. Rei looked at the blond, the events of the week, the shower, the pool party, and pretty much every action that Minako had done to set her off in annoyance. Then her mind went back to that she had been thinking on when she had visited her grandmother.

Her brain was always on Minako, but, it wasn't ever on intimacy. It was an odd thing when one thought about it. Her attachment to Minako was her driving force. Yeah she knew what arousal was, but she couldn't say it had ever gotten unbearable, not like some of her friends. She wasn't appalled by it; in fact, she did rather enjoy the look of Minako's body. She couldn't say she outright opposed the ideals of sex, but, it just wasn't an overt need in her life.

Rei didn't sleep well that night; her brain was too confused over what was paranoia and what was possible truth.

TBC~~~

* * *

Please leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Not much to say except updates may start to come along more slowly. I have a new sub from the class so it looks like we are starting new content shortly, as a result, I may not be able to update nearly as quickly as I would like, but don't worry, this hasn't been left to be forgotten. Actually, I tend to think this would be updated more quickly since this is all mostly rewritten from long ago, bar a few fixes and actually typing it out.

I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 10: Night With The Guys.

"So yeah, as a result, she's been acting all spastic. Crying one minute, laughing the next and I'm at the end of my rope, really." Mamoru downed yet another glass of whiskey, Zoisite refilling the poor man's glass quickly, Mamoru returning the favor. "Anyway, I feel bad about it, but I can't just stay home. Somebody needs to work, I just feel so bad watching her suffer. If I was home, I think maybe it would be easier on her, but I can't keep taking my sick days forever."

"I hear you loud and clear." Minako sighed. She didn't really think of herself as one of the men, but sometimes she did appreciate a male's perspective on such things. The fact that Rei was just now starting to get off of her period signaled that soon her random hysterics would end, but poor Mamoru still had a long way to go with Usagi. "My problem is Rei is so confused she starting to freak herself out more than normal. It's starting to drive me crazy, I love her dearly, but I really wish I could figure out what her deal is."

Zoisite laughed, taking a swig of his drink. "If you ask me, I think her deal is that you're an intimidation. This may just be me, but being the type of guy I am, I don't necessarily mind having a stronger person take charge in romance. In fact I prefer it, but let's face it Minako, you're a woman who knows what she wants and knows how to get it. You're the dominate woman, and I think that kinda scares Rei."

"Are we talking into account that I'm more of a man than you are?" Minako downed her drink in one gulp. It was true after all, most who hadn't been told first hand, knew that Zoisite was a very soft spoken and gentle man. He was almost too girly for his own good and many questioned his sexuality. Those who hadn't questioned it didn't need too, knowing he preferred men. "Anyway, I guess I can see that, but Rei isn't a pushover."

"Neither am I." Haruka chimed in; she had always considered herself one of the guys. Yeah, Haruka was a girl, but she too like to hang out with the men, it didn't make her any less of a woman, it just made Haruka, well, Haruka. "It doesn't mean you wouldn't intimidate the hell out of me. Michiru still does and I've been with her for years, so yeah, Rei freaking out, I'd say that's normal."

"Not the way she does though." Minako didn't know how to explain. Twirling her hair idly, she just blurted it out; she had sat around this table enough to know that whatever was said would stay between only them. "It's like, she's afraid I'll hurt her or something. I keep trying to break past her walls, but it's like she's reinforced them. She'll let me touch her and things, but I can see she's not overly comfortable with it. I can deal without sex if I need too, I really don't mind if she doesn't want that, but…well I just wish she would relax herself around me. Even simple stuff, she shy's away from it."

"Why does that not surprise me…" Haruka chuckled. "Minako, you just scream sex. Remember high school?"  
"Oh god, not that again." Minako had pulled quite a few outrageous stunts back then. "I only ran naked through the halls once."  
"WHAT!" Mamoru spit out his drink at that. "I was never told of this why?"  
"Because, it was on a dare, blame Usagi, she was the root cause of the plan." Zoisite shuttered, he remembered that accident well.  
"Again, I ask; why wasn't I ever told of that?" Mamoru inquired again.  
"Because we swore them to secrecy." Minako sighed; cat was out of the bag, years later. "We were in so much trouble we got suspended for three days."  
"And that was how I found out." Zoisite smirked. "Makoto was also part of that little plan; I could have killed her when I found out."

"At any rate, your cousin's right." Mamoru sighed trying to get the images out of his head. "You are a very attractive girl and Rei may be a lot of bark, but she clearly doesn't have any bite. Yeah, Rei may look like a tough chick, she sure had me fooled when I started dating Usagi, but I'll be honest. Rei is the weakling here, she's like us guys, she can't read you and if you don't push hard enough you'll confuse her. If you push too hard, you'll scare her off. There's a balance here, the thing is, she's not a guy and so I'm sure she's not thinking with, well, lower areas."

"Yeah, I think that's the last place she thinks with." Minako laughed. "I do care about her. I really do." Her glass had been refilled, although she was already pretty slap happy, having had quite a few glasses already. Her finger traced the rim of the glass in careful, yet hazy thought, before she spoke. "I wonder what would happen if I did push her into it a little bit. She gets freaked out if she's caught off guard, I wonder what would happen, you know, if I pulled a really big stunt."

"I'd say you'd get one of two reactions. A very, very horny Rei, or a very, very embarrass Rei. Take your pick." Haruka answered into the round of musings.  
"I'd say both." Zoisite cringed. "Please don't give the girl a heart attack; I know full well of what you're capable of. I had to deal with Makoto remember?"  
"That's what she's counting on." Mamoru put his hands on his face. "Remember, Rei was there for some things too, she should know just as well as the rest of us."  
"Care to enlighten us on just what it is you intend to do this time?" Leave it to Haruka to want to know the details.

"Oh nothing much. I just have noticed a few things about Rei that really send her into a panic attack, I'm not wondering if I address those head on, in a more, well intimate manner, what she would do. I mean, worst she can do is say no, right? Not like I really have anything to loose, and I don't think she'll break out of this by herself." Minako took the last of her glass, before moving onto the fridge, not wanting to become overly drunk. "I'm bumming a soda, I can't go home totally wasted, poor Rei isn't equipped to deal with that side of me yet."

"Well, if we did get you drunk, that would be a funny way to break the ice." Haruka laughed a little too loudly, almost falling off the chair. "I remember the first time Michiru saw me like that; I don't think we slept all night." She was quite content to drink her way through the night. Usagi was with Michiru and Setsuna, so she wasn't worried about driving, knowing she'd likely crash at the apartment rather than drive home. "I can just see it now; Rei wouldn't have the slightest idea what to do with you."

"Oh I'm pretty sure she would know what to do, I just don't think she'd have the guts to do it." Minako answered from the kitchen. Drinking had one common effect in her family. It made almost everyone on her mother's side total and complete perverts. Minako had a level of control over her drinking, unlike her mother, so she rarely exhibited such behavior, but when she did, she got wild. "I think I'll wait a little longer before I spring that little detail on her, with a verbal warning beforehand. I don't want to torment the poor girl."

"Clearly, because having sex with you could be called that." Zoisite deadpanned putting the beer to his lips. "I personally think that Rei may just not like sex."  
"Oh no, she definitely does." Minako blushed. "I told Rei the same thing three nights ago, she hasn't slept right since then, and she's been well, odd."  
"Like the 'I'm going to shout a million Hail Mary's odd' or the 'bumbling idiot odd' because there is a difference." Haruka answered gulping more booze.

"Neither." Minako shook her head. Both equations, although funny, weren't the right idea. "More like the type of odd where she gets a momentary second of courage before it goes back into hiding. I could have killed her a few times I swear. I don't think she realizes how amazingly sexy she is. That cuddliness of hers goes to a deeper level, and I'll say this now, if I can figure out how to get her to actually unleash that...hot damn, she'll be one heck of a lover, and I do mean a lover. Rei isn't going to be like I was. I know that much, but man, when she finally lets go, if she ever does, well dare I say…I may lose my hard earned title."

"I know what you mean." Mamoru nodded, he felt the same way in regards to Usagi. "There's a deeply passionate woman someplace in there if she's anything like Usagi was. She was so clingy and cuddly, I felt at a loss just being by her side. I was always nervous about doing the right thing, the best thing for her. Then one night I come home and she just…well, I'll say this, Usagi isn't just the innocent girl we all know, she has a deeper, far more passionate side than I'd ever have guessed. If Rei is anything like Usagi at all in that regard, I can see where she would be a lover, not a girl who just liked sex, but a real, honest lover."

"Well considering she's carrying your baby, I wouldn't doubt that for a second." Haruka jabbed lightly, she was having way too much to drink and it showed. "I'll bet she had you in a corner quite a few times, so tell me who seduced who?" Minako only face palmed while Zoisite tried not to laugh, Mamoru had a pink tinge on his cheeks that said it all. "I KNEW IT! You ole dog, so how'd it happen. How'd she get you to finally relent?"

"Yeah, umm how about you put the booze away before Haruka gets any more plastered." Minako rolled her eyes. "Meanwhile, I do need to be getting back to Rei. Thanks for the drinks, the talk, and all around company boys, but I have a woman I best be getting home too before her grandfather suffers the wrath of Rei's midnight panic on why I may not be home." She bid her farewell, warned her cousin not to drink anymore, and walked down the few blocks to the shrine.

Her mind wandered too many topics, but all of them revolved around the raven girl. Minako really did love Rei, and although the girl was a little more than stressful on a good day, and a little less than understandable on bad days, Minako couldn't imagine a day without the raven girl. All of the talk about lesbian bed death, while common, wasn't something Minako worried about, but then again, Minako never had a relationship like this before. Rei was too much to handle when she was upset, and yet, when she was happy, it really did melt Minako's heart. Something that had been said earlier kept replaying in Minako's mind.

She was far more dominating as far as knowing things. Love, emotions, being alright with herself, not having to worry about what other people thought, yeah she learned all about that early on. However, she was also hurt a lot because of her choices. Her first time, she had given it to a boy; just to keep him around. The others? Well she liked it. She wanted to feel loved, and since she was safe about it, she had no real issues in goofing around with men or women. However, that was just it, she had been careful, she had known what to do, and how to handle herself. It was also done in a manner that she knew her limits, and those of others.

Rei wasn't like that. Not with anything romantic anyway. Rei was the type that could get good grades, keep order and balance, run a business, or a shrine better than most. She had the abilities to dominate in a man's world of business and politics had she wanted to do so. Her cut throat attitude made her able to do that on the outside, but Rei was a soft woman, a very soft and gentle woman who feared pain. She didn't really understand heart break, not like how Minako knew about it anyway.

It was clear that Rei was just a more fearful version of what Minako had been in her younger years. Perhaps the fears were different, but the walls were the same. They were built carefully, and with a level of protection that wouldn't easily just fall apart. Minako had suffered through that once, she had built up her walls so carefully back then, and shattering them hadn't helped, only making her a weaker person over all. People had wanted her to change the difficult parts about her personality, and that had made her unhappy.

A new idea came into her mind. She didn't want Rei to change; she didn't want to play the mean lover role that on the outside looked so loving and devoted only to turn into back stabbers later. She knew that never worked. Her brain played around, an old, yet somewhat obscure idea came into her head. A level playing field could be built; all she had to do was set up the right playing field for the task at hand. Sighing she went to work, her mind thoughtful, there was one way to even the score, and Minako fully intended to taking it to the highest level.

TBC~~~~

* * *

Just what does Minako have planned? Guess you'll have to wait a bit to see. Next chapter we are going to go off the beaten path for a while, other characters are going to start coming into play again, how nice.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: It's so much easier to update this one than the other one since this is all prewritten. Here's a little break from the norm as we follow two of the older girls for a little bit. I really hope you like this chapter, and a start to the newest pairing.

Song: Something's Gotta Give.  
By: LeAnn Rimes

_Lyrics._  
Story.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 11: Lonely crimson eyes.

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year_

_Thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
But it still ain't here (hey!)_

Setsuna walked the streets of early evening. Couples everywhere enjoying their evening proved that the weekend was here. Friday night dates for the young ones just ending, late night cappuccinos or tea for the older crowd, yes this was that odd integer between the teen's night out and the adults late night that turned into your normal steamy romance novel everyone talks about but not everyone has the luxury to experience. Why Setsuna was walking around was beyond her. Walking down the streets alone, yeah she could go into a bar, but what would be the use. There wasn't anyone looking for a compassionate soul in a pickup bar. No one would be willing to offer more than a one night stand, and Setsuna wanted more than a simple tryst with the next hot woman to cross her path.

_She's been lookin' for Mr. Right so long  
But all she's found is Mr. Wrong  
That's the pitts_

Biting her lip, she sighed, when had she even allowed herself to think that way? A woman of her nature had other things to worry about; a love life was not one of those things, no not in the slightest. Yeah, surely Setsuna had dreams, no one wanted to wake up alone in the same lonely bed all of their life. She wasn't any different than that. She wanted more, really, really wanted more. Then again, she wasn't in the position to be looking for any sort of romance. She had her own things to worry about, and, as self involved at it may have seemed, during the hardest times in her life, such as losing her parents to old age, and later her sister, working was what had kept her going. Her focus was hers alone, it wasn't a concern for the rest of the world, and, quite frankly, she didn't want it to be. It was her challenge, her dream to make into a reality.

_She's drawn a line that she won't cross  
Her and time are facing off  
She says something's gotta give_

…but then again, weren't dreams so great because that was all they were in the end?

Still, she played along. Minako had struck again, some man was her blind date and she didn't even know his name, only that he was going to be waiting for her at one of the eateries known for its romantic setting. She looked down at herself. Her blazer was a wine color that matched her eyes. She was a powerful woman, and she hoped to allow that image to seep into whoever this guy was. With her heels only a few inches off the ground, they weren't overly high, but, gave the right impression. She was undoubtedly a woman not to be toyed with, and she wanted it to be known. She had been hurt far too much in the past, intimidation now her game of choice.

She came to the place, noticing the fine decor. She had eaten here before; in fact it was a place she loved to frequent when on lunch for business, the outside porch a wonderful area to mull over possible deals for her clothing line. In her wonderful planning, she forgot to ask what this guy looked like, and found herself standing at the door looking, in her frame of mind, like a total and complete idiot. Looking at her watch, she realized she was a few minutes early. She stood at the door unsure of whether to stay or leave, this had been Minako's idea after all.

_Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give_

She stood around for what seemed like forever. Her eyes idly wandered, not overly sure why, but she felt as if she had just been stood up. Then she noted a woman in a jacket, pondering back and forth near the entrance. Raising an eyebrow she sighed, that woman looked far, far too familiar. Casually she walked out of eatery and over to the woman, confirming her suspicions. It was Saeko. "Well, isn't this a surprise." She greeted casually, hoping it was purely a fluke.

"Hum?" Saeko looked up from her pager, laughing at what looked to be an annoyed Setsuna trying to seem happy, failing miserably. "Fancy meeting you here, out for a night on the town?"

"One could say that." Setsuna replied cryptically, there was no need to fall for this trap, not if she knew any better anyway. "And yourself?"  
"I don't really know, I was out with the girls a few nights ago, and well, you know how they can be. I'm waiting for someone to show up."  
"Indeed." Setsuna felt an urge to maim a trio of blonds right about now, knowing all too well that the culprits were all blood related. "May I inquire who?"  
"That's just it, they didn't say." Saeko sighed, catching on to Setsuna's implication. "I have a feeling we walked right into this one."  
"I have a feeling you are correct." Setsuna had a good mind to cause a ruckus later about this little plan of the meddlers, but for now kept her cool.  
"Well, I'm not so sure about you, but I'm not exactly sure what they had planned out of this." Saeko looked quizzical.

_Friday night she had a date  
Cell phone junky a half hour late  
That's the biz baby_

"I don't know either to be quite frank with you." Setsuna looked on to see a few people across the street. "I am rather hungry though, so if we just eat and talk we can call it a truce. I'm just as astounded as you are that the three of them pulled this little stunt, but I'm even more astounded that they followed us. Don't look across the street, but they're at the deli, most likely making sure we don't bail out on this."

Saeko looked over slyly. There was indeed a group of people at the deli across the street, of the people three blonds and annoyed, nearly bald male, and girl with aqua hair and off to the side, a girl with black hair was nearly being squished by the shortest blond of the group. "So I see. Well then, so that I don't need to hear from them later, shall we go have dinner and shut them up for good?"

"Yes lets." Setsuna answered back, making a show of the ordeal, offering her arm out for Saeko to hold. If they were going to be stared at, they might as well keep up the guise until they got inside.

Saeko and Setsuna were both very career oriented women, and between a pager going off almost constantly and a cell phone ringing off the hook, it was clear that neither of them were very dateable people. Both of them continually apologized over themselves, but they didn't offer to turn off their cell phones either, neither of them thinking of this as a real date. It wasn't. There was just no way. Saeko wasn't interested in dating women, and Setsuna, well she just wasn't interested in a relationship.

_She's riding out the twists of fate  
She's had all that she can take  
She says something's gotta give_

That's why they had found it so odd that their conversational topics never really dwindled. However, having many mutual friends and acquaintance helped immensely in that regard. "You know how Ikuko is; she's flaunting the fact that she's going to be a grandmother every three seconds. I think she's actually worse than that when we aren't around."

"True. In her defense it isn't every day an event happens to an individual person. I'd be willing to be you'll be the same way sooner or later." Setsuna answered back, almost laughing as Saeko's pager went off yet again for another unimportant reason. "Doesn't that stupid thing ever shut up?" She smirked, already knowing the answer.

"About as easily as your phone does." Saeko shot back with an equally amused attitude. "Really, I wonder how the world turns without us, we are trying to eat dinner, not flee the country. You'd think people would give us time to have personal lives." She shrugged. Why she enjoyed Setsuna's company was a mystery by her, but she did enjoy it, reminding herself constantly that they were two acquaintances having dinner. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give_

"That's our fault you know." Setsuna joked at the reality. "My job is my life, but, I know all too well that sitting around doesn't do me any good. What else would I do if I didn't work? Most men wouldn't find me to be a little woman."

Taking a sip of her water, hiding the knowing smile she kept she nodded in agreement. Saeko had already gone this far, why not reach out on a limb. "And just why is it do you think, that most men cannot stand a woman like yourself?" Saeko was the same way; most men couldn't stand her as a lover. A wonderful friend and colleague, yes, however lover never fit well into the equation.

"You mean besides the fact that most men in my line of work are gay, married, or otherwise occupied?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think it has something to do with the fact that our friends, namely Minako, think that I have their particular interest." Getting cocky she shot the question right back. "What about you? I thought you hadn't the slightest interest in dating other women, so, why did they do this?"

_I swear  
There's got to be a meant to be for me out there  
Somewhere someday  
I'm gonna find someone, somehow, someway_

"If I had that answer I'd gladly tell you." Saeko looked at the direction of the window; the girls were still camping out. "Do they do that often?"  
"Whenever Minako sets me up I seem to find myself being trailed, just be glad the others aren't here." Setsuna spoke nothing short of the truth.  
"Well that explains how everyone seems to know everything." Saeko sighed in a mocking tone, embellishing the action slightly.  
"If you ask me, they have other things they should be doing, or at the very least, other people to harass." Setsuna glared near the window.  
"Oh, you mean their lovers, fat chance." Saeko looked incredulous. "That would be too easy for them and you know it."

"Yes and we all know shoving the apparent closet lesbian into a blind date with the only single, completely straight woman in the group, was just teaming with logic." Setsuna scoffed, her eyes held amusement her voice didn't carry and the contrast was quite endearing to Saeko, who had never really seen the taller woman carry such a dry humor.

"I don't recall saying I was ever completely straight, only that I don't have an interest in dating women." Saeko was known for her quick wit and sharp fire backs of her tongue and that was part of her allure, she too was a strong woman in a male dominating world. She could hold her own and have class while doing it, a very attractive thing in Setsuna's eyes. "I don't really want to date men either right now."

"Oh, so you would date a woman?" That was news to Setsuna. She hadn't known about bisexuality to be a trait that Saeko could possibility own.

"If the right woman came along, I may consider the admission to giving it a try. We have enough friends interested in the same gender, I figure why not give it a try, should the right woman come a long that is." Saeko shrugged before laughing. "But I'm so into my job that most women probably wouldn't be fond of that, you said yourself, it's our fault we are so exclusive. They would think us to be undesirable workaholics, and I really don't want any more drama in my life than normal."

"Amen to that." Setsuna raised her glass before taking a delicate sip.

_Jenny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year_

_She thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
She says something's got,  
Something's got,  
Something's gotta  
But something's gotta give_

Dinner was finished on an equally light note, the others still watching from deli as the two women made their way down the street arm in arm until they were out of sight. They were going to let go, but that never occurred, both of them too amused to think of this as a fake anything anymore. Both of them chalking it up to a fun evening and nothing more. Setsuna walked Saeko back to her apartment. The walk was slow, the conversation never ending, and Setsuna found herself enjoying the company and the warmth Saeko was emitting, the shorter woman much the same.

When they reached the apartment Setsuna smirked, laughing at one of the most common dating signs known to man. "Trying to tell me something?" She asked leaning one hand on the apartment door. "Or is that nervous fidgeting another little quark that just so happens to be something I don't know about."

"It may be." Saeko answered back coyly. Setsuna wanted to play, well why not, they had already gone this far. "It would depend on what it is I would be supposedly trying to tell you."

"Well." Setsuna answered stepping away from the door. "You're still talking to me, fidgeting with your keys, and the fact that you're amusing things beyond a joking matter any further, I can come to expect that you, like most women in this world, believe that a kiss can tell you everything about the person. However, being the fact that this is a first date and not one following a series, I can't help but wonder really what it is you intend to find out."

"Well, if we are going to speak on it, call it a woman's intuition. We are both adults are we not? We are both working women, we know what we want and how to achieve that goal, so, in that, and I'll be frank. I do not know what I wish to know, only that you've sparked an interest shall we say, and as a woman of intellect I wish to know exactly why I have an interest that has never been there otherwise. We aren't children, so perhaps in that, I've decided to forgo such rules, knowing they hardly ever work, and wish to follow a different agenda." Saeko's words again sharp, to the point, a woman of power.

Setsuna didn't need to be told twice, moving forward with the assertiveness only a person of their age knew how to attain embraced Saeko firmly, but not overpowering, her eyes deeply searching those of the woman in her arms, finding as she expected, no hesitation. Leaning in, she allowed Saeko to meet her half way. Keeping it respectful, unlike a younger generation, she did not seek entrance. No, there were other ways and that was always the key for Setsuna. She allowed her lips to softly graze that of the woman in her arms, nibbling lightly on her lower lip, her hands deepening the embrace.

This was her game for now, and she played it well. She broke the kiss just as slowly as it had begun, Saeko's eyes granting and begging for another. One that Setsuna didn't deny. This time Saeko hinted and granted for access, she wanted Setsuna to take it, and the taller woman did. The kiss was slow, deliberate, both guiding, both learning. They didn't have a power struggle or have to pull away for air; they knew how to breathe during a kiss and they weren't shy about their deliberate actions either.

When it did end both of them big farewell, already having phone numbers, they agreed to see each other again. It wasn't earth shattering, it wasn't groundbreaking. It was romance in its earliest stages. Both of them were strong enough to know what they want. Surely they already knew the ups and downs of what a relationship would bring, but, that didn't stop the fact that no matter how much they knew, they would never know everything.

Something gave alright, and soon they would realize just how big of an impact that would make.

TBC~~~

* * *

Please leave a review. If you've ever met or chitchatted with a few friends of mine you'd know one thing, we LOVE to pair Setsuna and Saeko together... we do a lot of odd pairings, but this one, well lets just say, it seems to work.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I absolutely love this series. It's full of fun times, embarrassing memories, and things I vow to never forget. The people I grew up, we were all Sailor Moon fans, but, we also beat the odds in a lot of ways. Funny thing is, most people don't really understand what those odds were. We do, and, I'll say this, it was the love of anime, videogames, good ole country music, some rock and roll, and the big mass of idiots that we were that made us able to see the days as we do now. I guess that arc number two, and a large part of three, reflects part of that era where Sailor Moon was our lives, and we'd get up at 7 am to watch it on the good ole Kids WB, or I'd pull out my old Japanese dubbed VHS tapes and dvds. Looking back, those really were the good ole days.

My first actual love of Sailor Moon started in the 5th grade, and, I quickly got my first friend I made involved in the series, she got her friend involved some time later, and that friend passed it on, and you get the idea…those friends from back then are still my friends today…all thanks to this anime.

Sometimes it's simple things, free things, like fan fiction, that keep people together, and, RW kinda reflects that for us since this was written during a time when I made the best of friends and forged the strongest of memories. Even if the fan fiction is merely that, it brings back the memories long hours of writing one chapter finding the right words, and this chapter was one that in the early days of my adolescent years, I had a hard time coming up with. Typing it up gave me a reflection on that.

Just thought I'd share that bit of into, anyway on with the chapter.

I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 12: Even Ground: Part 1

Minako sighed deeply, she loved Rei, she really did, and that's why she was going through the motions to give Rei a very level playing field for what she was about to do. These things weren't big deals to Minako, but had Rei in a near panic attack each and every time the topic was brought up, and as a result, Minako had decided that she was going to show Rei the realities behind herself. Minako didn't always look so intimidation, in fact she too had gone through all of her awkward stages too, like everyone does. The first zit, all that jazz, it had hit her like a ton of bricks, but Minako had bounced back fairly easily, not exactly worrying about things like that.

Not that Rei worried about those frivolous things either, but Rei did seem to have three very big hang-ups, and these three made her stop to a grinding halt each and every time Minako tried to get close. That was why Minako had allowed herself some time to really figure out the situation for herself, carefully. She knew part of her intimidation came from Rei's lack of knowledge in the romance department; however that was the least of the issues. Minako also knew Rei made that out to be a big deal because, in all reality, most people their age would deep that to be so. Society not always so forgiving on things of that nature.

Still, if that had been the biggest of the issues, Minako would have already solved the problem a long time ago. No, Rei had a more pressing, and far more difficult situation, mainly in her self-image. She knew she was attractive when she had that confidant mask on, the one that Minako, and most of the others who really knew Rei, knew to be little more than a brave front. She was fearful of many things, and these things, made her feel weak and highly undesirable. Her discomfort of nudity was another self image issue, and one while not uncommon, was highly unwarranted for Rei. She was attractive; however, she honestly didn't believe it.

The final hurdle, and also the biggest issue, was one not many would really see. It would also take the longest to solve. That was the entire problem; it was so easy to miss. Rei was the type of girl who could tell you everything and never say anything, all at the same exact time. The best way to see the last, although little issue, was also the most difficult thing to do. It was hard to tell, and, this seemingly small thing was the timing. Rei was a flighty person in her own unique way. If you caught her by surprise in some regards, mainly in the romance or self image areas of her life, it could possibly spell trouble.

That was why Minako was taking to the task she was now, with all of the verbal battle in the world coming from Rei.

"Chill." Minako ordered calmly, holding open Rei shirt. "I promise you, I'm not going to freak out. I swear, I'm not going to." Rei's eyes downcast at the words Minako had been using, this seemed like a repeat of a former nightmare, and she hadn't wanted to relive it just yet. Still Minako trudged on, and Rei let her, despite her worried protest.

She took an intake of breath as she watched the shirt she had slept in fall to the floor, her breasts now open and exposed. She didn't say a word, her eyes still on the floor, disappointed in herself for reasons that even she knew were silly, yet even so, the insecurity was there. Minako saw this, bringing Rei's eyes to meet hers. "Listen, I want you to mimic every action I do, no matter what it is, just mimic it. Understand?" Rei eyes were confused, but she senses that this was not the best time to argue, and complied, also removing Minako's shirt.

Rei tensed, now fully aware of where this might lead, her mind running through every possible outcome when she felt Minako cup her breasts, causing her to panic until Minako broke the train of thought quickly, not wanting Rei to mentally go down that road. "I'm not trying to seduce you, so stop freaking for a second." Rei looked down seeing Minako hadn't moved, but Rei was unsure to do the same, looking at Minako who only nodded in confirmation. Slowly was a major key in this since Rei was quite obviously not comfortable with anything of this sort. Rei mirrored the hold; one had cupping each of Minako's breasts.

"Now listen to me. don't look at what I'm doing, don't look at our bodies, just listen, close your eyes or look at the ceiling if you feel like it, but focus on my voice only." Minako waited a moment noting Rei's eyes fixate the corner of the bathroom they occupied. "Now listen, I'm going to move my hands, and yes, you will feel something that under particular pretenses would lead to other situations, now will not be a time for that, so don't worry, don't freak, just feel my hands, learn to mimic me, and only listen to my voice, do not watch what I'm doing, just feel."

Rei tensed yet again, she felt Minako's hands on her body, fondling her with a level of precision that if she hadn't been so utterly petrified would have seriously turned her on. Rei froze for only a moment, her mind slightly frozen, her lips trying to find words. "You…want me to do the same thing?" She gulped down her paranoia, seeing that Minako hadn't spoken, but had nodded her head in agreement. Her movements were ill-timed, poorly executed, uncertainty and the fact that this was a completely new experience had taken hold. Somehow she followed Minako's lead that had led her slowly to realize that after a few minutes Minako had led their hands together, moving them into an embrace.

"Now Hino Rei, I want you to look at me in the eyes." Rei complied, apprehension in her features. "Now listen to my words. Whatever the outside world tells you, no matter what you think you look like, always remember this; you are a beautiful girl I my eyes. I'm the one who loves you; I'm the one who says you are beautiful. No matter what anyone says, or how you see yourself, I will always think of you as a beautiful person, inside and out. Nothing will ever change that, alright?" Rei nodded, but didn't speak, she couldn't speak, she was so unsure of herself, and it showed greatly.

"Now Rei, I want to undress me the rest of the way, I will do the same to you after." Rei paused, again sensing something uneasy take over. She really, really hadn't wanted to broach this issue yet, but would do so for Minako. The blond didn't move from her spot, she wasn't trying to seduce Rei, that had never been her intention, but even so, she couldn't help about feeling her own apprehension as Rei knelt down, undoing the drawstring that kept her pajama bottoms on, and hesitantly, out of fear, pulling down the garment. Minako stepped out of them and then stood still as Rei wordlessly looked up and then closed her eyes, removing the simplistic underwear Minako had worn to bed. Then she stood again, keeping her eyes closed or away from Minako, not wanting to expose the blond.

"Open your eyes Rei." Minako breathed softly. She was fearful too, this was a major insecurity for her, one of her even grounds, and yet, even if she knew why she was doing it, a small part of her did fear rejection for this, even if the logical half knew better than that.

"Minako…why did you…" She trailed off, her words would sound stupid, and she knew it. She kept quiet.

"Because I wanted you to understand something." Minako said slowly as she bent down to remove Rei's clothing. "I am like you are, and the only reason I had done that was because most of the people I...did stuff with, well they liked it better the other way." Minako answered softly, once Rei's clothing was removed she sighed standing up, both girls were in full view of each other, and Minako continued to speak. "My very first boyfriend, well, like I said, I slept with him to keep him around, and yes, he was a jerk, but I had feelings for him. I was younger then, so I had just assumed that everyone did that, and I became used to the routine, but then as I dated other girls, I realized that not all of them were the same. A few girls I knew never had gone near the area, much like you. While other girls do what I've done this time and merely trim it really short. Needless to say, like I've told you, it doesn't faze me."

Rei shook her head. "I'm not like you Minako. You can look beautiful doing anything. I can't, I never have, and the people who think that, and tell me that I am, how can I believe that? I'm not what everyone thinks Minako." The blond shook her head at Rei's retort, not allowing Rei to put herself down.

"Listen, you are Rei. You really are." Minako walked forward then, pressing her body into Rei's pulling her into a hug. "You really, really are. If you'd just trust in me and what I tell you, then I know you'd see that." Minako pulled away and then started the shower. "Now, let me show you Rei, let me inside of that insecurity and I'll prove how wrong it is. I'll show you that if only you'd let me."

Rei sighed; not sure she fully liked where this was going to be going, but decided to just give in. "Alright Minako. Prove me wrong."

Minako only nodded, leading Rei into the shower, pulling Rei into a kiss that made her hitch to the new experience. Minako's hand's going where they may without cloth in the way of her actions, giving Rei just enough, and not too much, sure to leave her waiting. Minako had her game now, Rei playing along, just a she had hoped, now it was one hurtle down, two to go.

TBC~~~~

* * *

Long three part chapter…part two will be up when I get a chance.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Part two, not much else to say. Please leave a review.

I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Arc 2: chapter 13: Even Ground: Part Two.

"Minako." Rei shuttered a breath. All of these feeling in her were welling up inside. She felt so emotional she didn't know what to do. The blond held her in her arms; it was bound to be emotional for Rei's first time.

"It's alright." The barely there whisper sent even more shivers down Rei's back. After they had taken a very long shower together, Rei found herself laying naked on her bed, the how's and why's she got there a complete and utter blur. Minako hadn't intended it either, it happened with no actual rhyme or reason at all. "You'll be alright." Minako spoke again softly, coaxing Rei to try to calm down and let go of her fears.

The girl was breathing hot and heavy, and it was scaring her to feel such a way. Minako hadn't done much, but what she had done, she had done very, very slowly and truth be told, they had gotten carried away. Minako knew that the first time always remained nerve-wracking for the obvious of reasons. Nothing anyone did would fully alleviate that small twinge of fear, and the ideals of what ready actually was, was a very muddled term. Yet here she was, guiding Rei through her first real sexual encounter as a result of the not thinking.

"Tell me what you want Rei, I need you to talk to me here." The blond coaxed softly. "Do you like this?" She asked in a soft voice. Rei's back was pressed into her front, both of them sitting upright on the bed. Minako, being Minako, had decided to try something easier on Rei, something with less of an impact on the girl. She could always step up the ante later, but she hadn't expected this, so even she was at a loss of being able to think one step ahead.

Rei bit her lip, suppressing a surprised screech, when Minako lowered her hand. She had yet to enter Rei, but the girl was already sensitive enough as it was. "I don't know." She hitched again, biting her lip, feeling the soft and slow motions of Minako's hand bringing her feelings she, quite honestly hadn't ever tried to bring forth herself. She felt the movement speed up, and let out a hard breath, not expecting it.

"Do you want me to stop?" Her question was answered with a half muttered "no." through Rei's clenched teeth, trying to keep from crying out. Rei felt herself becoming wetter and wetter, and this new sensation was something that while it seemed logical considering the situation, did nothing to fully calm her fears. Minako continued at her even pace, she didn't want to prolong the experience like she would for actual intercourse, she could see Rei was already far enough ahead that it wouldn't be long, and she sighed, preparing herself for what she knew would be a rather weak, but very emotional orgasm none the less.

Rei's body felt the slight tremors, the slight feeling that made her feel insecure all over again as she regained her breath. It scared her more in the aftermath, those few moments when all she saw were Minako's blue eyes on her fragile form. She had made Rei feel what she did, but, beyond that, Rei felt slightly embarrassed. Her body had reacted to Minako touch for the first time, but the small damp circle on the bed had been enough proof for Rei of what had just transpired, and logic was starting to shine through what had been an emotional haze.

Rei probably didn't realize she was crying. Minako knew that from experience, those who cried normally didn't realize it until reality came back without the other emotions fueling them, and then, depending on the person, they would cry for only a few moments, or for a few hours. It all just depended on the person, but Rei…Rei was different. Her tears weren't from unexplained emotions, or some other direct source. Minako knew those types of tears all too well, and she knew these were different.

She didn't say anything, but Rei knew a questioning look when it was aimed at her, especially when the person handing her such a look was Minako. "I don't know." Rei spoke with a tremble in her voice. "I really don't know."

"Do you want to know?" Minako asked carefully, brushing a strand of hair behind Rei's ear. "Now that you have the general idea of what it might feel like, do you want to know what truly making love is Rei?" Minako had only done that with one other person. She had had sex many times, but to make love was a different thing entirely, and she knew that. It would strip them both bare to go that far, and in all honesty, Minako could have meaningless sex with anyone, but this time she was allowing the emotional attachment, and that's where the power was.

If Minako was being honest, that thought alone scared her. Giving Rei that type of emotional attachment, in the deepest of ways wasn't an easy thing to do. That was one of the main reasons Minako hadn't really wanted to rush into things right away. For both Rei's well being, and her own. Minako had been hurt last time she allowed such a thing, and, while she was almost assured Rei wouldn't ever do that, Minako always had a lingering fear of being abandoned after giving her all in a relationship.

"Not right now." Rei shook her head, burying into Minako. "I don't think I can handle that, not yet." Her eyes had stopped shedding tears but when she sniffled, it was clear she was still slightly emotional. She didn't know why, but there was something soothing about lying naked in Minako's arms. She couldn't place it, but she just felt safe and secure. It was something she wasn't willing to give up, right now. "Just stay with me like this…please."

That had been the first real request Minako had received all day from Rei. Well, one that hadn't been fear induced and she was happy to do just that. For the time being. "Rei, what do you think of me…I mean, really…what do you think."

"Right now?" The question left Rei confused. "Over all?" Rei sighed, unsure of how to explain. "You're you Minako, the same girl I knew back in high school, or so I'm told." Sighing she looked at Minako's equally nude form, and part of Rei started to feel aroused again, fearful of the emotions, and yet craving the next high. "I'll be honest though the only thing I can think about right now is what just happened, how scared I am, and yet I want more. Part of me looks at you, and I do want to, but then I get pulled back and logic tells me that it's just not…not yet. I have feelings of love toward you, but I'm afraid if I say it too much it won't mean anything, and if I say it not enough you'll hate me. I don't know what you want to know. I think a lot of things."

"Fair enough." Minako smiled, leave it to Rei to over analyze a simple question. "Alright, when you're like this with me, what do you feel. Casting aside the arousal thing, when you're like this, what do you feel?"

"If I could identify that I'd tell you." Rei sighed out. "Like I said, I think a lot of things. I can't really explain them; they're just there, if that makes any sort of sense." Scratching her cheek for a moment she snuggled into Minako, talking into her chest. "I think your warm, snugly, and I think I've finally figured out men and their boob fascination."

"What?" Minako was trying not to laugh at that one. "I think that arousal went to your head. What did you mean by that? A boob fascination?" Minako mocked the word, now fully amused. Rei had a cute and playful side, but Minako had never thought Rei would actually use it in this type of situation.

"Well, it's just blubber with a nipple on it. Guys have them too, but you don't see them fixated on theirs. I always wondered what the big deal was…" Rei smirked. "I just guess I was always wondering that."

"I think you're acting like an idiot." Minako rolled her eyes. "Come here." She said guiding Rei's face to meet hers, starting a kiss that would likely spiral again if they weren't careful. Their bodies were pressed into each other, every curve could be felt every emotion could be expressed and Minako was caught off guard when Rei started advancing. Pulling away from the kiss only for a moment, leaning over Minako, capturing her lips again, her hands tracing paths that honestly, if she had been thinking correctly would not have traced and Minako pulled away for a second, breathing heavily.

Looking into Rei's eyes, there was a question looking to be answered, as if asking for permission. "Can I?" Rei whispered carefully.  
"Yes." Minako answered back, allowing Rei to do what she pleased, knowing it would be hell on her hormones.  
"Come here then." Rei invited, sitting back like Minako had done earlier.

Minako raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it, she had wanted a release. It was just that she hadn't expected Rei to be willing to give it to her. She leaned back, knowing the best way to sit to allow Rei access. "Do you want me to show you what I like, or do you want to try and guess?" The blond asked, already fluent in knowing her own body.

Pulling Minako's hair over to one side to give her a place to place her chin, Rei just nodded. "I'll admit that I'm an idiot now so that I don't look like more of one later." Minako nodded; kind of glad that had been the response, guiding Rei's hand. Minako showed Rei a lot of things that night, and although it was in a casual situation, not overly passionate, Rei had gained insight, and trust. That was something she hadn't had before.

TBC~~~

* * *

Please leave a review. Part three when I get a chance.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Part 3. Please leave a review…Who oh why can I just see Rei being this way…

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 14: Even Ground: part 3

Two bodies crashed down onto the bed. Rei was in a particularly playful mood as her body hovered over the blond. Her smirk was devious, and the fact that they only had fifteen minutes before the noonday rush wasn't helpful. Rei would have to be quick this time if they didn't want to get caught, and the blond quickly knew that smirk meant trouble. It was quickly confirmed as the top of Minako's shirt that was only half buttoned went crashing into the wall. She didn't have time to protest as Rei kissed her feverishly, trying to make every moment count. Then she broken the kiss, her lips toying with Minako's neck.

"Dear god!" Makoto breathed, not only was Rei a fast learner, but she really didn't need any help in most areas. "Slow up, slow up."  
"Nope." She laughed, now fully interested in seeing how far over the edge she could push Minako as she went back to kissing her way down the girl's neck.  
"You're going to kill me." Minako breathed out again. "Where do you get all of this stamina?" The blond had opened a variable Pandora's Box.  
"I blame you." The girl in raven tresses blew hotly in Minako's ear growling lowly as she chewed the blonds' earlobe roughly.

Minako couldn't even begin to process that basic thought; her brain was already on overload. Exactly one week ago, she had showed Rei the finer points of masturbation, and now, she was doing her best to remember to breath. What had exactly happened within that time frame had sped by, and innocent little Rei, was no longer so sweet and innocent. The teeth marks should have been enough proof, but in case it wasn't, the fact that Minako was doing her best not to moan out loud in the middle of the afternoon sure was.

The sound of fabric ripping was met by a satisfied grin from Rei as yet another bra seemed to meet its demise. Minako only rolling her eyes, about to retort when her words were blown out of the water by one last dominating kiss before Rei moved lower on Minako's body. Her fingers were inflicting havoc on tender areas, her tongue leaving moist, hot trails, that left a chill when cooled, and those teeth; those could and should be equipped with their very own warning label.

Who knew Rei was a biter?

Still the occasional pain of a particularly hard bite wasn't necessarily unwelcome, and almost encouraged. The key word being almost, Minako found she constantly had to remind herself when Rei did get a bit overzealous. Like now, Minako bit her lip as a sharp pain tore through her followed by the gentle kissing and caresses that Rei was very skilled at lavishing on her love bites. Rei was quite the lover indeed. It was that knowledge, among others that allowed the deep sense of trust to be instilled into the raven girl, even when she got like this.

While Rei was currently amusing herself with the top half of Minako's body, her hands were trailing lower, into an area that Minako currently wouldn't let Rei near with her teeth. Minako didn't mind rough, and actually liked it on occasion, but, Rei still hadn't grasped the threshold of what rough and painful meant. Ironically, while her teeth nibbled, and chewed lightly, causing high amounts of sensitivity, her fingers were soft and gentle, lightly toying. It wasn't long before the mix of sensations sent Minako over, a scene Rei had enjoyed time and time again.

"We have five minutes." Minako breathed out, wheezing for air. "I smell like sex now, congratulations."  
Rei looked rather proud of herself. "It served you right. I warned you what that bra does to me. Next time when I tell you, perhaps you'll listen."  
Minako had worn a bra that gave Rei a particular amount of aggravation, and she had dealt with it accordingly. "Well, now I have to wear one of yours."  
Rei frowned. That was an even worse fate; she was going to protest when the five minuet alarm sounded. "Put one of my bra's on then, but hurry."

Minako grimaced. Rei's bras were too small for her, which only served to shove her cleavage together in manners unbecoming of a person living at a shrine. Still she did, and then dressed in a garb quickly, spraying her body down with some scented mist. Rushing outside, she saw Rei near the charm stand, selling the normal merchandise, and the broom waiting for her on the side of the tree. Minako grabbed it getting to work, not easily ignoring the fact that Rei was eying her very hungrily. The all too small bra wasn't helping the workday at all.

Boredom was setting in as the day slowed. It would be a few hours until the evening rush came, and Minako saw an old rope from the storage shed and got an idea. "Hey Rei!" She shouted swinging it over her head, you'd better run!" She tied it into a lasso and went running; the raven seeing what was about to happen dodged, flinging herself behind one of the trees.

The chase was on. Minako was the hunter, Rei the hunted, or so it seemed. Rei got another smirk as Minako swung the lasso again, missing the raven as she rolled onto the ground before standing and taking off running again, this time behind the shrine and into the back where some of the crows liked to perch. Minako went running after Rei blindly, tackling the girl to the ground on accident, the both girls hitting the dirt ground hard.

"Are you ok?" Minako panicked about to move, a hand stopped her. "Rei? Are you alright?"

"Stay back here. It's slow right now, and I like the way this feels." Rei gestured to the fact that she had pulled Minako on top of her, something the blond was acutely aware of. "Besides I think I have another grudge with another bra." She growled sexily in Minako's ear earning a shiver in response.

"Oh no, no, no," Minako shook her head. "I can't keep up with you tonight if you tire me out today."  
"Really, well I haven't even tried yet." Rei was speaking the truth, and Minako knew it.  
"You know, I think I've corrupted you." Minako deadpanned, amazed at Rei's overt sex drive.

Rei claimed Minako's mouth, but didn't make a move to tear any cloth to shreds, instead being far more interested in the tantalizing lips in front of her. She loved the feel of those soft, teasing lips. The ones so gentle compared to her own. It was one thing she could never tire of, and, when Minako put the brakes on her afternoon fun, like today, she would settle for her kiss. It was the one thing Rei had to say she was addicted to.

Minako was the softer of the two girls in almost every aspect of life. If she was angry, normally she could control herself easily, Rei would just blow up. Both of them cried, but Minako normally had very distinct reasons for it, Rei normally only exhibited such a reaction when her hormones or fears called for it. Then you had the fact that Rei was the stronger of the two of them physically, however it wasn't by much and Minako held her own quite well. Even so, the two of them contrasted on one very large way.

Minako was the soft one. The woman you'd expect to be a mother one day. She would be the one to put a bandage on a scraped knee, sneak baked goods into lunchboxes, and almost every other thing lenient mothers would be caught doing on a regular basis. Likely, she would deal with her children in calm, collected ways. Her friends had given her the experience after all. That led to one logical conclusion. She was the strong one.

Rei was the rough and tumble girl in many regards. Outwardly she was a strong, fierce woman. Inwardly, she was the shy, fearful woman who would likely come home and hide under the blankets after a hard day. She would be the stricter of the two of them, order needing to be maintained someplace. In the bedroom she had gained a new found courage, however, when Minako kissed her, or, had her hands on her in any way, shape, or form, Rei melted. She was the weak one, purely it was because in the arms of Minako, it was alright to be so.

Now wasn't any different as Minako took control of the kiss. She had the power most didn't over Rei, and it showed. The raven girl almost instantly calmed as the blond ran her fingers through Rei's hair. The lost themselves within their embrace, neither of them really wanting to move, Rei turning into a sluggish, lazy human being she had a tendency to be when Minako worked her body in such ways. There was just something so soothing about Minako when she wanted to be so.

The sound of a very large bag dropping caught the girls off guard, Yūichirō standing there, his mouth agape stupidly, as if someone had just hit him with the bag of birdseed. "Sorry!" He paused as shorter man coming shuffling around to the back to see what the commotion and spilled bird seed was about. All Grandfather Hino had to do was turn his head, see the girls, sigh and walk away, dragging the much taller man with him. He was shaking his head the entire time, muttering about indecent exposure.

Rei and Minako looked back at each other, and then back at the spilled birdseed. Minako was about to get up when she was pulled back on top of the warm body, a seductive look in lavender eyes. "Leave it. I'll get it later." Nothing more was said as Rei pulled Minako down into another kiss. Yeah, Rei was addicted alright; this new feeling was invigorating, and exciting. She was starting to like it, a lot, her discomfort about her body was gone, except for one key thing. Minako had a plan for that too, but she would wait, hoping Rei would cool down a bit.

Hino Rei was definitely a woman who was too hot to handle in far more ways than one.  
Aino Minako was the answer. The only woman able to face and overcome the heat that seemed to scorn everyone else.

TBC~~~

* * *

Well, isn't that nice. I hope you guys liked that 3 part. I know back in the day it was sure fun to come up with.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Pardon me while I bore you with a murderously long A/N. if you don't care, skip past it. On a quick note, as you know by now, RW was built up around the ideals of living in the country side, and the lifestyles and things easily compared with that. On a deeper note, I hope you have also seen that these girls have realized that life isn't perfect, and getting to their intended goals is part of the battle, but not exactly all of it. We are over 100k in the main series, and have barely dented the story. Roughly 600k to go for those who are keeping count, lol.

Anyway, now is the time when we will see other types of music (Not only country styles) come into play. The reason for that is simple. Growing up, we kids didn't listen to the radio much and what listened to was for our age group. As a result, most of us knew what our parents listened too. Singers like Judy Christy, Billy Joel, The Beatles, Indigo Girls; these are a few names we knew of when most of our peers were listening to things like Heavy Metal, Rap, and the like.

Needless to say, we were the kids who not only knew the singers of the 50's, 60's, 70's, and 80's; we were also the kids that learned to love the songs. The reason that this plays into RW is kind of important. One day, look through the anime of the late 80's and early to mid 90's…then look at the anime of the 2005-now. If you think about it Sailor Moon has an old timey feel too it. When I was a teenager, I drew inspiration from other styles of music too, to help with the series. Over time it morphed and grew, and that's why you see other styles, this chapter being a great example of that.

A/N jabber off now… lol

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Song: Keeping the Faith  
By: Billy Joel

_Lyrics._  
Story.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 15: Saeko's Past.

Saeko sat in her household alone, poking at her dinner plate not really hungry, and not overly enthused about the fact that nighttime was starting to come around once again. The sunlight shimmered through part of the house, allowing the small dust in the air to be seen. Her house was peaceful, something that was normally a novelty. With Ami gone, she didn't really have much to come home to anymore. A frozen dinner, some television, that was her life now, and, as a mother who had somewhat waited for days like this, she found herself at a loss.

She was happy for Ami, but Saeko couldn't deny she was lonely. Her kitchen held the music of her entire life now. Water dripping into the sink, the refrigerator turning on or ice in the maker dropping into the tray, the stove clicked as it cooled, and the pitter patter of the other residents made up her surroundings. It wasn't a very exciting time and she missed Ami's typing of her laptop and Makoto's shuffling around.

_If it seems like I've been lost  
In let's remember  
If you think I'm feeling older  
And missing my younger days  
Oh, then you should have known  
Me much better  
Cause my past is something that never  
Got in my way  
Oh no_

Perhaps it was because Ami wasn't around anymore, and her son was keen to live with his father. Surely Saeko knew part of her was being selfish, children couldn't stay children forever, and, while she hated to admit it, she wasn't getting any younger. Her cell phone in her left hand blipped across many numbers. Those of parents whom she had become fast friends with, Ami and her friends, restaurants she ordered out from constantly, proper authorities for emergencies, Saeko had them all. What common, logical woman, wouldn't have these things programmed into the one thing that pretty much denoted her life?

She came across Setsuna's name and sighed, shutting the phone lid. It seemed silly, but, for some reason Saeko wasn't all together sure why her mind had been on the previous night so much. They talked, shared a meal, and enjoyed the evening…and then they kissed. She left her dinner alone; not bothering to clean up, no one would be home to rant about it anyway. Putting on her jacket, she sighed walking outside in the cool breeze. There was just something about her life that hadn't added up. Yes she was a workaholic; she could admit that was an issue of hers that not many could deal with. Especially when she was in her early adulthood.

Then again, her younger years were quite the wild ride, and one that she didn't particularly want to relive. She loved it back then, but, it was back when she was young, and effectively, very stupid. There was a part of Saeko that she kept deeply too herself, and she wasn't particularly fond of some parts of who she was. Yeah, it was great when she had started out, but Saeko had seen a darker form of life, one that was pretty hard to say she was proud of admitting. Yeah, Saeko wasn't exactly an innocent woman.

In fact she would go so far as to have called herself the female playboy of the school.

She never liked to reanalyze that past. However, the kiss with Setsuna had caused her to wonder what exactly would have happened if she hadn't let that part of her life go. She was the girl with short hair slicked back with some grease, a leather jacket, and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She didn't care about the rest of the world, she cared about her, drugs, and banging the next sweet girl she could get her hands on. It was odd to think about, but a teenaged version of herself, was nothing more than a rebel, a girl she would now deem a cry for help.

It amazed her how the years made her reflect, and even so, she did it so rarely that most of the how's and why's of her childhood weren't exactly important in her life. Not anymore anyway. Ami had been a good child growing up, and it had pleased Saeko that the ghost of her past hadn't been relived. Well, that was until Ami had run into Makoto, who was quite easily the next best thing. It had always boggled Saeko's mind how her little girl happened to get caught up in Makoto's antics only to have everything turn out positively.

Clearly, it hadn't for Saeko. That was why she had straitened herself out into the overt workaholic that she was.

_Still I would not be here now  
If I never had the hunger  
And I'm not ashamed to say  
The wild boys were my friends  
Oh  
Cause I never felt the desire  
'Til their music set me on fire  
And then I was saved, yeah  
That's why I'm keeping the faith  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keeping the faith_

There was something about lighting up that next cigarette, sleeping with that next girl, and being the tough girl at school. She had considered her life hard for reasons now not important, her mother telling Saeko how sickly she had been as a baby, and that she was lucky. Saeko had taken the idea and ran with it, allowing herself to walk on the wild side so far down, that she actually let herself spiral out of control. One cigarette turned into two packs. One romantic heartbreak turned into countless ones, and she often wondered at the end of the day why she kept doing it.

A younger version of herself always had that answer. To be gay was a sin; to love a girl could get you killed. That was the allure. If she needed too, she could run to one of the boys, hide behind him, say she loved him, and they would do for her. They would protect her, and offer her more drugs for highs, more shameless sex, and the ideals of gangs became something that while dangerous, gave a sick amusement to the inner city kids. Who wouldn't want to act tough? Who wouldn't want respect?

That was why as an adult, and a mother, Makoto was just a small fish for Saeko. Yeah, the girl got herself bloodied up, but a few flying fists hadn't killed Saeko, and, she was fairly sure they wouldn't kill Makoto either. Oh how right she had been, that girl would have been great gang fodder, another notch in a bed, another hit man. Makoto had the abilities to be trained into that type of person, and that was also Saeko's motive at the time to get close to Zoisite and Makoto.

Teens had that way to justify their lives, and, Saeko hadn't been any different. She pulled herself out of it pretty easily; however, it hadn't been on her own. It had been with a woman that while she was very good friends with, she had been the lover of this girl. This woman hadn't been just a good lay; she had also been the first girl Saeko ever allowed herself to care for. And that was where she found herself all of these years later, looking at the front door of an old inner city home.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Sae." A guy with his hair tinged in blood red smiled through the broken window. He smelled of pot and was one of her old friends she knew of from long ago. "Finally come back to us have you?"

"Shove it Rubeus." She answered pulling the joint from his mouth putting it out.  
"That's Crimson Rubeus to you." He shot back.  
"Oh did I offend little ruby?" She smiled pinching his cheek.  
"Shit." He knocked her hand away. "Knock it off." He rolled his eyes, he was the youngest of her old group of friends.  
"Where are the girls?" Saeko opened the door, letting herself in and sitting down on the nearest chair.  
"I'll get them." He said grabbing the broom stick and beat the ceiling with it. "Get down here, uninvited guest!"

"Do I have to kick some else's ass in again?" A voice called from upstairs as she stomped around, shaking dust from the ceiling. "Mark my words, I'll kill whoever it…Sae! What are you doing here?"

_We wore matador boots  
Only Flagg Brothers had them with the Cuban heel  
Iridescent socks with the same color shirt  
And a tight pair of chinos  
Oh  
I put on my shark skin jacket  
You know the kind with the velvet collar  
And ditty-bop shades  
Oh yeah  
I took a fresh pack of Luckies  
And a mint called Sen-Sen  
My old man's Trojans  
And his Old Spice after shave  
Oh  
Combed my hair in a pompadour  
Like the rest of the Romeos wore  
A permanent wave  
Yeah  
We were keeping the faith  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keeping the faith_

"Well, I thought I'd drop by, you know just check in for a bit." Saeko shrugged. Out of all of her friends from the past, she was only one that had actually made something of herself. "You know Esmeraude, if you don't cut that out you'll be a goner one of these days." She sighed pulling the cigarette out of the other woman's mouth.

"Oh please, I'll be killed on a drug raid before one of those kills me." She laughed.  
"Still masquerading around as a stripper too I see?" Saeko smirked, looking at the fact that the skirt was far too short. "You really should settle down."  
"Yeah with who?" The girl with purple hair asked. "Most of the street trash isn't worth my time."  
"Then why do you parade around in that getup all the time?" Saeko raised an eyebrow. It was sexy, but it did cause questions to be raised.  
"I like it, and besides, I have a job at the local bar now. I needed a job I was good at." She winked.  
"Yes, because you sure do look and act like a slut." Rubeus answered back in.

Saeko could only roll her eyes. Some things never changed and Rubeus acting like a jerk was one of those things. "So where are the others?" They had a rather big group of people they had called family, and Saeko wasn't exempt for being a part of this family. It was just that they knew she was in a different place in her life and didn't bother to question it. Saeko would come and go, just as the rest of them would, and no one would really care. They were friends through thick and thin, but all of them had their own motives, and their own lives.

Saeko's just happened to be stable.

"Oh come off it, I know who you really want to see and you won't find her here." Saphir laughed coming down the stairs. "You're looking for Petz, she's doing good, but you'll have to come by another time. She's working right now, and on the red, I'd avoid her at the moment if I were you."

"Hey!" A woman yelled from the door. "Don't talk lies behind my back! I swear I wish I could knock your block off." Then she walked up to Saeko smiling at the shorter woman. "I hope you didn't have to deal with the riffraff for too long babe." She was tall, voluptuous, and had a hell of a bite. Although she was only older than Saeko by a year, that year counted for a lot when one lived on the street. She noted Saeko's eyes go downcast and Petz sighed, knowing that look all too well. "Alright, you come with me." She flung her head in the direction leading into upstairs. "None of you eaves drop or I swear to god my heel will be up your ass so quick you'll not know its coming."

Saeko complied. This had happened so many times in her years of life she knew the drill. Petz was the woman she had once loved, however, beyond that, she was also the girl who had gotten Saeko out of the downward spiral of her life. Although Saeko had only tried and tested the theories of what being the 'tough girl' meant, Petz had walked down that road, and still to this day, she wasn't considered a prize. Back in the early days though, Saeko had given her heart to Petz.

"So, care to tell me what's got you coming here in the near darkness?" Petz never liked when Saeko went into the dangerous parts of the city, it floored her.  
"To talk." Saeko shrugged, knowing that had been rather obvious.  
"Well I assumed that much Saeko." Petz was also one of the few who spoke to Saeko as what she was, a woman, not a gang member.  
"I really wasn't thinking, and I sort of ended up here." Saeko was truly lost for words. She normally didn't venture into this neighborhood.

Petz thought for a moment while unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor, striping off her underwear and walking to her closet, not caring that Saeko was with her. "Personally, I'm not one to pry, but you don't look like you were out for just a walk. In fact, I've seen that face once before, and you know me, I hate that look. So speak up and tell me exactly why it is that I'm seeing history repeat itself."

"I kissed another woman." Saeko answered in a soft voice.

_You can get just so much  
From a good thing  
You can linger too long  
In your dreams  
Say goodbye to the  
Oldies but goodies  
Cause the good ole days weren't  
Always good  
And tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems_

"You like this woman." Petz was more amused than anything. Saeko had sworn off all girls after their little fling back in school. "What ever happened to the 'I'll never touch another woman for as long as I live' rant you used to chant?" She covered her body in an almost see through negligee not bothering to put on any panties as she walked over to the vanity, brushing her hair.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Saeko laughed. "If I knew, I wouldn't be here now." She fell backwards on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "You had all the answers before, I figured you'd have them now."

"I had the answers as to why you shouldn't follow me. I never said anything as to why you shouldn't date other woman." Petz clarified. "Besides, you never really were one of us. You are family, yes…but Saeko, you were better than us, even when I ran into you." Then she put down her brush, looking at the woman that she still held feelings for. "However, this life wasn't for you then, and it'll never be life for you especially now."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Saeko sounded like she was almost crying and then Petz realized what this was really about.

"You're blind you know." Petz spoke softly; going over to the woman she had known for years. "Acting like a lost puppy works for a fourteen year old, but not for a woman in her forties." She sat on the bed looking at Saeko. She was a very attractive woman, and Petz knew that Saeko had closed herself off for far too long. "Why do you come to me now? Looking so lost, when really, you aren't even lost at all."

"But I am lost Petz. I'm beyond lost. I kissed her, and it felt great, but what in the hell do I do to justify everything I've done. That would be a sick cruel joke now. You were the only woman I loved, and then you tell me the one thing I used to tell all the good girls who fell for me. Looking back it was a twisted life, I know that." She sighed trying to calm herself. "We were raised to think it was wrong, I didn't want that for Ami and now she's with a woman that she's known for years and I…"

"And you want happiness." Petz finished that sentence easily enough; then again, she could easily complete everything in Saeko's head. "Why are you holding back? Whoever you kissed, you like this chick, so why the hell…" She paused to think of a better way to word the crass question. "What would this group say if they heard this?"

"They would ask me why I haven't gotten her in the sack yet." Saeko answered all too truthfully. "I really can't expect any of them to understand this like you do."

"That's because I ran away from my pompous old windbag of a father when I was a kid. I knew what a good life was, I chose this, and really, I like it. You wouldn't…I can say that much." Petz leaned back so that she was leaning on the wall. "You know though, they're right. If you get your ass kicked in a street brawl you train harder. If you want happiness, you look a fear in the face. Life's not much different weather you live on the street, or like how you live. It's all the same really."

"That isn't comforting." Saeko glared, knowing Petz was all too correct.

_Learned stickball as a formal education  
Lost a lot of fights  
But it taught me how to lose O.K.  
Oh  
I heard about sex  
But not enough  
I found you could dance  
And still look tough anyway  
Oh yes I did  
I found out a man ain't just being macho  
Ate an awful lot of late night drive-in food  
Drank a lot of take-home pay  
I thought I was the Duke of Earl  
When I made it with a red-haired girl  
In the Chevrolet  
Oh yeah  
We were keeping the faith  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keeping the faith_

Saeko had been a good fighter back in the day. Not as good as Petz, or some of the others, but she could do pretty well for herself. Now though, she wasn't a fighter and she hadn't kept up the muscle mass either. She didn't need to look tough after she had hung up her leather jacket for good. When Petz had found her, it was in that weird interim between punk kid, and real time gang member. If Saeko had gotten worse, she would have been snatched up quick and shoved into a beat in almost instantly. Instead, Petz had done something far different.

The street was a cut throat world. That that was a literal term for any big time member of gangs. Your turf was yours and you knew better than to try to cross over lines that weren't agreed upon. Saeko had been that punk that hadn't known the rules, or how to play the game. She was a kid who could talk big, and back herself up a little, but she hadn't been hardened into what it would really take. She was still too young to have known, she wasn't forced to fast harsh realities.

_You know the good ole days weren't  
Always good  
And tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems_

It was a risk, but at the time Petz hadn't really cared.

She played Saeko. Petz was a girl, much like Saeko was. Tough, strong, and the type that all the boys wanted to crush, the only difference was Petz attracted the men, Saeko attracted the women. The two of them could have been an unstoppable force, and, if had Petz been like all of the other street kids, she maybe would have allowed it. The cold facts were Saeko had a family, a very loving one, and, her teenage angst was going to get her into big trouble.

That was why Petz used that to her advantage, plummeting Saeko into the pit of street life. Hard. She showed Saeko booze, and not the cheep light beer, but harder and far harsher whiskey and vodka. She showed Saeko pot and other drugs, making sure to overload her enough the first time to make it an unpleasant experience. If the plan had failed, well Saeko would have ended up with them like she had wanted.

Either way, Petz didn't have anything to lose…it was all on Saeko.

Lucky for Saeko, it hadn't ended like that. Petz had forced Saeko into making a choice. But not before taking her in the back seat of a car, the way a rebel would. Saeko was inching her way into the big leagues, and, Petz had made it known in every way possible. It hadn't hurt their friendship at all, another amazing feat when one thought about it, and Saeko slowly went back to being the good school girl.

The price she paid for that was what brought her here today of all days. Saeko felt attached to Petz, and that wasn't surprising, however that relationship would never work out and they both knew it. The fact that Saeko had divorced from Taro only added another to the list of failed relationships. Saeko was afraid to put her heart on the line and had learned better than to do so. She hadn't done that any more than she had to; Taro and Petz were the only two she had even attempted to really love.

After losing Taro, she had locked her heart yet again. Yet, this woman who had kissed her had somehow sparked an interest and Petz would be damned for Saeko to miss this chance. Saeko wasn't a bad person, but she like everyone else in life had a track record for doing stupid things. Now her stupidity wasn't for trying to be the biggest player in middle school, or not chasing after a person like Taro. This time it was for being so afraid to be hurt that she would let it pass her by.

"You do need to get laid again I think." Petz sighed. "How long has it been since you actually had sex for love?"  
"You don't even want to know." Saeko laughed.  
"What about just a fling?" Petz got hit for that one.  
"Last person I slept with was you after Taro left me. Remember? The night you had come get me from the bar?"  
"Oh dear god…" Petz was stunned to hear that one. "Saeko…"  
"Yes?" She asked back with a confused look.  
"That was well over a decade ago." Petz grimaced. "You do need a lay. Badly!"  
"Oh shut up." Saeko retorted sitting upright. "Not all of us are oversexed pole dancers you know."  
"My point exactly." Petz nodded getting slapped in the arm again causing her to laugh.

"Now you shut up and listen to me." Petz spoke seriously and Saeko realized playtime was over. This would lead to an earful and she just knew it. "You've had a stick up your butt ever since you and Taro split up. It could have been anyone, not just you. As for feeling bad about being a stupid kid? Well I've got some news for you; we all were Saeko…every single one of us. I don't want you living my life; this kinda thing isn't for you. I can love em' and leave em' easily. You can't. Every time you fall in love, you let yourself get hurt, and yet for god only knows why, after over 13 years of being ice woman incarnate, you've got an interest in a woman again. You're opening your heart and that's a good thing, but if you're going to do it, dear sweet lord don't do it half assed."

Petz stood up, walking to her door. "You're staying here tonight. The streets are too dangerous. I'm going to go out for a smoke and then crash on the loveseat downstairs. Do what you please just don't leave the house; I'll take you home in the morning."

_Now I told you my reasons  
For the whole revival  
Now I'm going outside to have  
An ice cold beer in the shade  
Oh  
I'm going to listen to my 45's  
Ain't it wonderful to be alive  
When the rock 'n' roll plays  
Yeah  
When the memory stays  
Yeah  
I'm keeping the faith  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keeping the faith  
I'm keeping the faith  
Yes I am_

Saeko knew better than to argue. Petz always looked out for her since even way back. She smiled looking outside of the dust covered window. Yeah, this life wasn't for her, but, for Petz this was the best thing ever. Petz loved it. Saeko knew she never would have though. This place, it was her home only because of the people that she had grown up with. Other than that, she had no other reason to come around these parts. She was a big time doctor now and no longer the kid from her past.

Still, when she walked over to the vanity, she saw the old photo that still sat in a half broken wooden frame. It had their entire group. There was over sixteen of them that back when she was a kid. They had influenced her life both for the worst, and the better. Still, Saeko had always been told to keep the faith even when there was none to have. That's what these people had taught her, among other things.

That's exactly what she did then, and that's what she would do now too. Funny how life works sometimes.

TBC~~~

* * *

In 9th grade a few of us had a teacher that will remain in all of our hearts. She was in her sixties and in school she was what everyone deemed the "cool teacher." I agree full heartedly. She used to always tell us kids to "Keep the faith." when times got hard for us. It didn't matter if it was the faith of god, or friends, or anything like that. She would always just say "Keep the faith." Because of that whenever I hear this song I think of her and the hard times we had as kids, and how my friends and I overcame a few of our hardships together.

I know it sounds hokey…but for me, it's the truth.

Please read and review.


	35. Chapter 35

Song: I will Always Love You  
By: Whitney Houston

_Lyrics_  
Story

I do not own Sailor Moon

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 16: Hidden Dreams.

Ami paced the apartment for the third hour in a row that evening, finding that she was restless. The sun had already started to set and the glimmer of sunlight made her shadow cast the wall. Anyone who looked at the tall, blurred image would see just as much stress in its features as one would the owner. Since the apartment wasn't big, her pacing looked like a big track around the entire thing and Makoto couldn't take it any longer as she put the book she was reading down, her finger tapping the arm of the sofa slightly confused.

"Ami?" Makoto's voice was in a questioning tone. Ami was an avid pacer when something was bugging her, and over the years, the tall brunette had gotten used to Ami's overtly tense nature in that regard. "Hello…earth to Ami." She was also used to being ignored, and often had to pry the shorter girl from her inward thoughts. She sighed, scooping the girl onto her arms and placing her on the half wall that separated the kitchen from main room.

The quizzical look in blue eyes as her reverie was torn away from her was actually quit comical, and, had Makoto not been worried for her, would have likely laughed. "Why are you pacing?" Makoto's question was quick to the point, her green eyes sure to soften, as if to convey the worry that her voice didn't betray.

"It's nothing." Ami shook her head. The thing bugging her really was a silly little thing. "Trust me; it's not a big deal." It wasn't a lie. For most people it wasn't a big deal. She brushed a stray few strands of hair behind Makoto's ear, smiling softly. "I'm just being foolish."

Makoto didn't say anything, just giving Ami a look that just screamed her perplexed state, knowing that if Ami thought something was a foolish thing, than nine times out of ten, it most certainly was not foolish in the slightest. In cases that it really was, Ami didn't pace. Whatever it was bugging her was a big deal, at least for Ami if no one else thought it to be. "Nice try." Makoto stated. After careful thought on the matter, she wasn't going to let it go. "If you considered it foolish you'd have only paced an hour, not three."

"Well, I'm not perfect. Even I have moments of second guessing a few things." Ami shrugged.  
"And I would like to know these things that make you so troubled." Makoto stated yet again, her tone even.  
"You'll laugh." Ami shook her head with a slight smirk on her face. "It's nothing." She deafened blowing her short hair out of her eyes.  
"Yes, because you always pace around apartments as a hobby." Makoto stood upright as an amused overtook her, crossing her arms.  
"I'd call it a sport." Ami joked back.  
"I call it mystifying." Makoto said as she walked back to the sofa.  
"Mystifying…" That had intrigued Ami, who hopped off the half wall, following Makoto. "How so?"

"I can't ever figure you out when you pace around like that. I'm almost confident that you're hiding something that is bugging you, and yet, you are acting like nothing could possibly be wrong. Pardon me while I sit here with an eyebrow raised thinking I've lost my mind since the woman I love seems to be acting distressed somehow, and yet, I can't figure out for the life of me why exactly that would be." Makoto answered in a light tone while going back to reading. She would have preferred to watch television, but nothing had been on the few channels that they had. Basic cable was so dull.

"I was with Usagi today." Ami blurted out almost all too quickly.  
"Now we're getting some place." Makoto laughed, putting the book down, not caring if it slipped off the edge.  
"See! I told you you'd laugh." The shorter girl squeaked out in embarrassment.  
"I'm laughing at the fact that you waited until now to say that." Makoto sighed out, pulling Ami close. "Continue please."  
"That's why." Ami spoke softly. "I saw Usagi today. That's the only reason."  
Makoto had noticed a particular pattern as of late and it was showing itself again. "You know, you could have what they have too you know."  
"What?" Ami apparently hadn't noticed the real reason behind her dilemma.

"You know, for someone as smart as you are, you clearly have over analyzed yourself into a total…" Makoto paused, standing up and started to mimic what she had seen Ami do for the past three hours none stop while she spoke. "You know what; I don't even know what this is." Her voice got quiet as she entered the bedroom, and then her voice got louder as she entered into the main room to circle around the kitchen. "But it's annoying as hell when you do this for hours on end." Making her way back to the sofa she plopped down.

Ami was trying not to laugh as Makoto flaunted how stupid it had really looked. "I didn't do it like that."  
"Oh yes you did." Makoto nodded dumbly to make the point further known. "It's becoming a pattern."  
"I can't help it. You get fidgety when excited; I get fidgety in deep thought. It's the same thing." The protest was very true at least.  
"Yes, but it's becoming a habit." Makoto pointed out yet again. "I'm trying to figure out why."

"Don't look at me, if I knew I wouldn't be pacing." Ami sighed out. "That's the entire issue. Logic tells me one thing and..." Ami trailed off. If she and Saeko had one major fault they shared it was letting basic, common logic, get the better of them. "I told you it was stupid, I just don't see how it's possible right now and it just doesn't make sense to start that line of thinking and I-"

Makoto had placed a finger on Ami's lips. "You're rambling." Makoto laughed. Ami did that only when she was caught in the acting of wanting something, and thinking she couldn't have whatever the something was. "Now, let's try this again…what's got you all spastic, cause I know you, and you don't just skitter around like that on any normal day."

"I want a baby." Ami finally sighed out. "Usagi looks so happy all of the time, and have you seen the looks on Haruka and Michiru's face when they look at Hotaru? I want that, and it's so stupid I know, because it's not even logical, but even so…"

"I already told you…you could have that too." Makoto answered back in all seriousness. "Ami, remember, you used to talk about this all of the time…you have like a billion websites saved on parenting, pregnancy and everything, god, I'd have to be a huge idiot if I hadn't noticed them. Ever since I've known you, what's the one thing that came barreling out of your mouth before all else."

"I want a big family?" Ami's question was also Makoto's answer.

"Exactly. That's always been something you've chanted, and not in that stupid way most teens do either." Makoto smiled softly. "Look, I knew the bomb was going to drop sooner or later when you were going to say that and really strive for wanting a child. We've been looking into everything; we know this isn't an easy thing to do in the first place."

"And that's just it." Ami answered back all too emotional. "I don't want to be a woman in her thirties wondering where the time had gone. Sometimes it takes years for artificial insemination to even work and I really don't want to look back wondering where my life had gone. Sure there's always adoption, but that takes years to do as well. Haruka and Michiru got lucky with Hotaru. That was the best thing that could have ever happened out of a bad situation, but Makoto, I don't want to wake up one day finding a void for lost chances or missed time."

"I know." Makoto took Ami into her arms. What was it with women and trying to synchronize with everything in life? She never had understood that, but then again, she was with the boys for a long time until she had met Ami and the others. Sometimes things hadn't clicked, and jealousy thing was one of them. Still this was understandable, Ami had always stated the fact she wanted a big crazy family. With Usagi pregnant the wish had started to become a deeper desire within Ami and Makoto knew that. "You know me; I like the idea of a big family."

"You don't think it's too early?" Blue eyes held a level of insecurity, and a deep want for a truthful answer.  
"You're talking to me here, someone who was pretty raised by a person only five years older. Early doesn't compute." Makoto nodded.  
"Where do we go from here?" Ami's voice was questioning, hopeful.  
"You know that better than I do." That was the simple reply.

~~~~~~One week later~~~

"Why are you in the staff room of all places?" Gai asked as he stood in the doorway.  
"Coffee." Saeko was working a double and she was getting kind of tired.  
"Well couldn't it wait?" His voice was almost incredulous. "Your kid showed up after all."  
Saeko almost spit out the coffee she had in her mouth. "What?" Surely she had misheard.  
"Ami showed up with Makoto about twenty minutes ago and went into the OBGYN offices." He shrugged. "Thought you knew."  
"I most certainly did not." Saeko raised an eyebrow. "Although, that is a rather interesting bit of information."  
"I thought so too." Gai was known for being a flirt and as he leaned on the table. "So, when did that happen."  
"Wish I knew. This was the first I heard of any appointment." Saeko was pulled from her conversation when her pager went off.  
"And I wish these things would give us a break." He rolled his eyes. "Mine's gone off six times in the past hour."  
"Yes, well, I'll need to make a phone call before the new rounds start." She responded. "See you on the floor."

She walked out of the building, standing on the side, pulling out her cell phone and dialing the familiar number. It rang three times before Setsuna picked up. "One would have sounded desperate, two is rushed, four makes a person linger too long, and five is just plain rude, hence three is perfect." The smooth voice wafted through the ear piece.

"Hello to you too." Saeko knew Setsuna couldn't see her, but she had smiled none the less.  
"I've waited a day, given you time to mull things over, and now I want to know…how's dinner on Friday sound?" Setsuna's voice was almost too hopeful.  
"Can't on Friday, work nights all next week." Hard to get was a fun game, even at her age, although it was partly true.  
"Lunch in the park then." Setsuna answered walking across to the side of the building, hanging up her phone. "You have one hour before your next shift."  
"You've done your homework I see." Saeko said somewhat dryly. This was quite the surprise.  
"Well, it does prove helpful to know such information." Setsuna answered holding up a picnic basket. "Shall we?" She offered her arm.  
"Indeed we shall." Saeko nodded, taking the offered escort.

Life would continue on, slowly and most assuredly. With new loves finding a path and old flames watching from afar, all was right with the world. It may not always seem easy, it may not have gone according to plan, and, it wasn't out of a children's book, but it was right. The cool fall air was wafting in, calling the end of the summer. As a leaf fell to the ground, a woman kept a joint firmly plastered into her mouth, a content look on her face. She wasn't happy, but she was satisfied with what she saw.

_If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way_

_And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm_

"Are you going to stand there all day?" Rubeus scoffed, still annoyed he was hiding behind the building.  
"No, I just had to be sure." Petz answered with closed eyes.  
"Yeah?" Rubeus wasn't exactly interested but asked out of politeness. "And?"  
"Don't really know…" Petz answered walking away. "But, this is her world. She belongs here."  
"And what if she doesn't?" The retort earned a glare and a hard hit in the head._  
_"Don't be stupid." Petz sighed.

Taking one more look at the two figures walking across the street to go to the park nearby. "She does." Petz spoke assured before somber eyes hardened. "Even if she doesn't, she'll be fine…if she's not fine…she'll be ok." She kicked a pebble, taking one last drag of the bud, stomping it out on the concrete. "Let's go."

_Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need_

_And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh_

"How can you be sure?" Rubeus was still just a kid in his heart. "How can you just leave Sae behind! You loved her."  
"I love one day, walk away the next. It's my life." She answered back void of emotion. "To get hurt, and then try again...that life is hers."  
"Those are lives neither of you have to live." He shot back. "What if she won't be fine? Will you let her be hurt again?"  
"Everything will work out." Petz answered softly, almost painfully.  
"How the hell can you be so damn sure of everything?" the man with red hair all but yelled.

"I'm taking a gamble here." Petz used to always say that, and this time it bore repeating. "That woman, she can possibly give Saeko happiness. If she doesn't, well, then it's on Saeko. In many ways our Sae is still that thirteen year old brat from our past. The one rolling with us gutter trash thinking that it was the life for her. If she ever hangs up that lab coat for good, she's got a torn worn leather jacket with brawlers' gloves sitting in a box with her name on it. I just don't think she could ever fall that far. Not again."

"I hate thinking like that." Rubeus shuttered.  
Petz just laughed. "In what way?"  
Rubeus didn't answer. That question was too loaded.

_I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love_

_And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you_

She pulled a metal canister from between her cleavage, and then lit a cigarette. "Can't do much for her anymore you know. She'll have to be ok, just like we had to be."

Rubeus just nodded. He wasn't sure what to say. Nothing was really a proper fit. Instead he walked on ahead, leaving Petz too herself. The woman liked to be alone. She knew how to live that life, and, like Saeko, she had her heart guarded with a fortress that hadn't been broken. She stood, pressing her hands to the smooth brick, shaking her head, instead walking down the street. There was nothing for her here.

She took a path down towards a middle school that back, many years ago, had been known for being the worst school, with all of the bad kids. The neighborhood was small, but, the school bussed in a lot of kids daily. The fence was broken, the school now closed, was something of an interest to Petz. A memory she'd never forget. She went around back, where there was an old pine tree, pulling out a rusty ladder from the bushes, and put it on the side to climb to the roof.

In her mind the bricks weren't cracked, but still freshly painted in white. The roof was smooth, lunch wrappers wafting in the wind as a few sticks were used to play games with wads of newspapers. Cigarettes were rolled with cheap, almost always stale tobacco, booze bottles often smuggled in by a coat pocket. The bleacher seats weren't dilapidated, but instead held the boys and girls as they cheered for their teams. Days of skipping class, nights filled with drug use…it wasn't exactly what one would call stable. Yet, for Petz those days were a vivid memory, and ones she'd never forget.

_I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh_

She could almost hear the sounds of their childhood, the crying, the laughter, and everything in-between. She could almost see that girl with short hair and a beat up leather jacket looking angry at all of the world getting into fights in the grass. She closed her eyes, a hot tear rolling off her cheek. "Live well Saeko…if you ever need me, I'll be here…right where I always am, right where I'll always be."

TBC~~~~

* * *

I'll post the next chapter soon. Please leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: The A/N for this chapter is below. It had information regarding the chapter, if you choose to read it go ahead, but you don't have too if you don't want, that's why it's at the bottom. It won't affect your reading in any way.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 17: Word of Mouth, Itchy Legs…and the Cat.

"You mind repeating that?" Taro groaned out sitting at the restaurant that he and his ex-wife Saeko frequented when they played catch up.  
"You heard me the first time." Saeko wasn't sure that she should be explaining the particular issue, but she always gave the man warning about his daughter.  
"Still, pretend I have some wax in my ear and tell me again?" He wanted to scowl about what he was hearing but kept to himself.  
"I haven't talked to her yet." Saeko shrugged. "All I can say is that Gai saw her and Makoto walk in for an appointment."  
"I know that much. Gai already called me. That's why I wanted to talk to you in the first place." Taro rarely lost his temper, but he was flabbergasted.  
"You'd think you would have questioned her or something." The man put a hand to his face. He wasn't ready for this.

"Relax." Saeko herself had been fairly fertile and that had resulted in an early and unplanned pregnancy. "I highly doubt that they've gone and done anything yet. That was likely a regular appointment more so than anything." She took a sip of her coffee, frowning for the tenth time in the past half an hour that it wasn't nearly strong enough and then sat back, her mind playing out how best to calm the man before her. "Even if it was an appointment of importance, the most they could have possibly done is gone over the procedure. I'm no OBGYN, but even I can tell you it isn't some quick and easy thing."

"Who's the father?" Leave it to Taro to start on that tangent.  
"That depends on how you decide to look at it." Saeko suppressed a laugh as Taro coughed on his soda.  
"How do you figure?" He sputtered trying to breath. "Makoto is a girl…unless I'm missing something and I do hope I'm not."  
"Makoto is female, you are correct." Taro had a streak of being very dense when he wanted to be. Saeko's pager went off then and she sighed.  
"Then how the hell does that even happen?" Grimacing he pulled the pager from Saeko's hand. "Explain that one to me."

"Talk to Ami." Saeko sipped her coffee, placing her share of the bill on the table. "I'm off to work, we're shorthanded. If you need answers talk to you daughter, and sooner rather than later might be a smart idea." She stood up pulling back the small square device that Taro had apprehended and clipped it to her thin, gray belt, smiling softly. "The sooner you talk to her, the better it'll be. Don't just sit around in confusion this time."

"If Makoto was a real man she would have come and told me first." Taro huffed out in avid annoyance as he leaned back in the chair. Little did he know he had been overheard. As he heard the door jingle, signaling Saeko was headed to the parking lot he fished out the rest of the money, and the tip, heading to the register to pay. Saeko's car was still parked for a few more minutes before it drove past the window.

He walked out to his own truck when he finally heard his phone go off with a text message. "That's the thing Taro." He read aloud, scrolling down, he continued. "Makoto's not a man. You can't expect her to be one." He held back the urge to hit his head on his dash board, only replying to the text back. "Thank you doctor obvious." He kept his far more crass remark to himself. It wasn't something Saeko, or anyone for that matter, really needed to hear.

* * *

Ami looked at her calendar and sorted through the pamphlets she had been given the day before. She was told to track her cycle very carefully through an ovulation kit as well as coming in for regular blood tests. Makoto was puttering around in the kitchen, smirking to herself as she watched the shorter woman mutter something about her calendar as she fidgeted through her checkbook.

"What exactly is it you're fidgeting around with?" She had finished washing the dishes, clicking dials on the stove to preheat.  
"I'm checking when my next period will hit." Ami answered only half paying attention.  
"In your checkbook of all places?" Turning to the new cast-iron pan Makoto had bought she coated the inside with lard.  
"Yes. Some of us actually use the small calendar in the back instead of just scribbling it out." The amusement in the wintry voice had its intended effect.  
"It's too small to write in. You can barely put a dot in a square anyway." The tall brunette explained as she went to the fridge for vegetables.  
"Ironically, all you have to do is put a dot in it if you want to just quickly glance." Walking into the kitchen Ami reached for the bill on the top of the fridge.  
"I guess." The oven beeped, signaling the end of the preheating and she put the pan inside carefully, setting the timer for two hours.

Makoto then joined Ami as she fidgeted through the pamphlets and placed them into a neat, organized pile. Turning to the bill, she paid that by her cell phone using an electronic checking number, filling it into her check book with her pen, writing in very neat script. After that she called the bank, Makoto staring intently the whole time as Ami went about the bookkeeping. There was something very alluring about the way Ami was toying with that pen, even if Makoto couldn't place what it was.

She shook her head to clear herself of her inner thoughts, returning to the kitchen to prepare a few salads for lunch. The counter space was small, but manageable. She couldn't say it was easy to prepare food though, and she wasn't fond of how small the stove top was. Given the fact that it was only a two burner style top, she couldn't prepare a lot of food. It was much smaller than Saeko's kitchen, and that was one thing Makoto constantly grimaced about.

As she slaved away at her wooden cutting board dicing, mincing, and roughly chopping most of the vegetables for the salad, her eyes remained focused on her blade while her mind remained elsewhere. Makoto could honestly say she felt conflicted about the day before. She hated any form of doctor office, no matter what it was for. The smell reminded her of death, her parents always came to mind at such thoughts. It was easy to forget such places weren't only for sad memories. Still Makoto was a creature known for habit, and a few bad ones made a good show yesterday.

She had diced the onion a little too finely she realized, a particular jealousy arising at the thought of the actual exam. The woman was just being professional, surely she knew that, and yet, a part of her couldn't say she was fond of some of the tests that went on. Logic stated it would happen, but there was the emotional attachment that just screamed Ami was hers and hers alone. "Damn." She grimaced as she went to the carrots, her frustration was abusing the poor onion, and she needed a tougher opponent.

With her usual skill she went back to work, again thinking about the visit. It had opened up a few options; all of them were long running. Ami apparently needed to track her cycle, and while that was all well and good, the fact remained that they had come across the first road block. Ami was notorious for having an odd cycle. Some women were just cursed to having horribly irregular periods, and Ami was one of them…needless to say that could make tracking one less than a simplistic endeavor.

Other things were thrown back and forth during the visit. The many ways for the insemination to be possible being one of the more lengthy discussions. Recommendations for changes in diet and vitamin intake were only a few of the added things. They had to wait a couple days for some results on a few tests, but nothing major and over all it seemed like a fairly easy appointment.

Well, in addition to the admission later that night when Makoto had told Ami how she had wanted to rip the doctor's arm off, but that was beside the point. She growled at the memory inwardly causing her spectator to giggle. Her mind wondered when Ami had waltzed into the kitchen but didn't bother asking. "Stop that. You'll break the cutting board." Ami was far too amused for her own good, but Makoto just sighed, finishing her salad preparation, shoving it into a large chilled bowl with the greens already inside. Putting it onto the card table somewhat tensely caused her to spill some of the water and clear soda that were on the coasters.

"Cheap piece of crap." She garbled in aggravation finding a towel. "We need a better table…thing will break and we'll need to eat off the friggin' floor."  
"Someone's just a little testy." Ami was far too amused for her own good. "Care to say what's on your mind."  
"You don't want to know." The smirk on Makoto's face had an evil twist and it was clear what was going on.  
"You'll need to be nice you know." Ami sighed; she knew it hadn't been easy on the taller girl yesterday. "I can go on my own if it bothers you too much."  
"It's fine." Makoto wouldn't have had such an inwardly short fuse if her memories in such places weren't purely negative. "It's the place, not the people."  
"I figured that much." Ami went about to eating her food, watching as Makoto paced around in the kitchen restlessly. "Why not relax for a while?"  
"I can't." That annoying itchy feeling came back and she walked again. "It's back...I hate this tingly thing..."  
"You really should start taking medicine for that." Makoto fully ignored the statement and Ami simply rolled her eyes.

Makoto had Restless Leg Syndrome and as a result, sometimes she had irresistible urge to make the sensations go away. Some people didn't need medication, while others found that they really relied on meds for everyday activity. Makoto normally found that martial arts kept it mostly at bay, and on occasion she did yoga before sleep to help stretch her legs. They were very long and often because she sat in the seiza position often, she found herself having the issue later. There were many occasions she was frowned at for sitting in very unconventional fashions simply because her legs got highly irritated otherwise. Sometimes it came in her arms and that wasn't an enjoyable experience either.

Ami continued eating, watching Makoto fidget for a few moments more before sighing. Pushing her plate to the side for now, she stood dragging Makoto with her. "Where is it right now?" She asked as Makoto sprawled out onto the floor knowing where this was going. Even while lying down her agitation made her bend her left leg so that the feeling would go away.

"In the back of both knees." Makoto almost whimpered. It was very frustrating and rarely a painful feeling would transpire too.  
"Don't tense up." Ami ordered softly trying to massage the feeling out. Makoto would have tried to walk it off for hours otherwise.  
"Can't help it." Her fidgeting was something Ami had learned to get used to over the years. "Gah, just chop off my legs, it would be easier."  
"Not really." The retort was soft but scientific. "Ever heard of phantom limb sensations? It's the same basic thing but worse."  
"Why must you make that into a literal statement?" Makoto's tone almost pleading a she allowed Ami to continue keeping the annoying feeling away.  
"Why must you suppress an urge to pummel anyone you happen to see in a white lab coat?" Both girls knew the answers to both questions.

The afternoon edged on into the evening as Makoto finished seasoning her cast-iron pan and spruced up the kitchen. When the annoying feelings finally went away, she found herself showering and soaking in a hot tub, Ami leaning against her front. They always shared a bath together since it was one of the more tranquil times of the evening. After eating a good meal nothing complimented it better than a hot soak in a tub.

"Have I ever told you that your hands remind me of claws?" Makoto's amused voice pulled Ami out of her current fascination.  
"Oh, why pray tell is that?" She continued to run her nails across Makoto's forearm lightly, not making the connection.  
"You run your nails down everything." Makoto lifted the busied hand. "It's like you're a cat." She punctuated the statement by kissing Ami's hand.  
"Speaking of cats, guess who you get to bring home from the vet tomorrow." Ami's tone was light and airy.  
"Aw crap." Makoto winced remembering last time she had to deal with Luna. "That cat has me on her hit list."  
"I'd be aggressive too if I was chased all over the house by someone much larger than me." Ami answered honestly.  
"I'd be even more pissy after getting locked in a vet's office." Makoto deadpanned. "Why did they want her over night again?"

Ami laughed, Makoto had seemingly mentally blocked the earlier conversation over a stew pot dinner. "She had to have an ID chip and an update on her flea and tick medicines. I also made sure to ask them to trim her nails so they weren't as sharp." Makoto looked annoyed and Ami couldn't help but laugh. "What now?"

"The poor vet." Makoto sighed "That's all I'm going to say…the poor vet."

The next day Makoto got off work early in the afternoon. Working with construction had taught her a lot but she was still merely a trainee. She glowered in frustration as she grabbed the steering wheel, a splinter in her hand would need removal later. After work she had picked Luna up from the vet and was now driving back to the apartment where everything was now fully in order.

Two cat dishes found purchase on the half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. The dishes were both plastic and light weight containers. It was makeshift for now, but it worked. The enclosed litter box had found its place in the corner of the bathroom, and the front room was a cyclone of cat toys scattered around for Luna to do what she may with them. Ami had also bought a log roughly three feet in length for Luna to use as a scratching post and had shoved it in a spare corner on the floor out of the way.

Grabbing the stick shift, Makoto felt the jab of the splinter again and ignored it as she pulled the car into park. Luna had been hissing and yowling in displeasure, not fond of the carrier in the slightest. As Makoto picked up the crate from the floor of the side seat where Luna had been before she clambered out of the truck and headed into her apartment…Luna making a fuss the entire way.

When she hit the apartment, she released the angered feline from the cadge being sure to stay out of the way as the cat zoomed out, crashing into the sofa at high speeds before sharply turning into the kitchen, sliding into the wall where she immediately hoped onto the counter top and then the fridge, growling at Makoto menacingly, ears back, and highly aggressive.

"Nice kitty." Makoto's voice etched with annoyance. "I don't like you either, call it even." Looking at her watch her noted Ami would be home in twenty minutes and dinner hadn't been started. Taking one step into that kitchen would be a very bad idea, and that's where the food was. Sighing she called her lover leaving a message on her phone. "I hope you like takeout because the damn cat just hijacked the fridge."

TBC~~~

* * *

Please read and review. For those of you who care the A/N is below.

For those of you who don't know what Restless Leg Syndrome is, let me tell you a little rant. SITTING SIEZA IS A PAIN! Quite literally, for someone who doesn't have RLS the feelings are indescribable. Some people equate it to ants walking in their legs, itchiness, numbness, prickly feelings, it's hard to explain and most people who don't have RLS never understand how hard it can be to deal with. In Japan, where sitting formally, bending one's legs under yourself on the floor…do the math please.

My mother and I both deal with it, and let me just to you, the martial arts and yoga things are life savers. I've never had the pain that can come with it, but for those of you who read this and have RLS, this chapter is for you especially since I personally feel as if not enough people even know what it even is, let alone that it actually has a name and can help to be treated or dealt with.

Some of you may notice I westernize the houses and descriptions a lot, know why that is? Simple, it's because I try not to sit seiza anywhere if I can help avoid looking like a complete and utter idiot. It's not so bad if I can sit what America calls pretzel style, (you know, with your legs in a pretzel, think back to sitting on the floor in grade school you may know what I mean.)

However in Japan, normally, only men sit like that, and it's a very casual way to sit and I would not recommend doing it unless you know it is allowed. I would not recommend females doing that at all. There are ways for women to sit casually too, but I'll just say I don't care how you sit, it's the fact that not moving the body part (aka; legs, arms, ect.) is the cause of the issue and movement stops it causing almost instant relief as long as you keep moving.

Anyway, just a little insight on what RLS is, since I don't know if everyone even knows of it.

So yeah, in reference to a few questions on the westernization of the houses and other basic things, that would be why...it's due to my own little hate of the floor or any flat surface that causes me discomfort, like currently my computer chair...I'm off for a late night run on the treadmill before I go to bed. Please leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: The next chapter was one that back in the day, hadn't been added in until later. I felt that parts of character identity had been missing, and particular quarks hadn't been addressed, and that was why I had added many more short, but important chapters. It was going to be its own side stories series when it had started off, but then I decided it would be easier (and far better to stagger them throughout the story) therefore, when you see a chapter with "Role Reversal" in the title, you can be sure that it's me attempting to fix a concept or ideal of a character/pairing/ect that I thought I hadn't done well enough the first few times.

This one, while not overly important to the storyline fixed a character accident I made with Makoto. I never exactly made Makoto a very girly individual, and with this chapter I had hoped to shed light on the girl I had made out to be far more butch than I had intended. This scene is basically lemon but nothing more. That's pretty much all that this particular chapter is. If you want to read go ahead, but you won't be missing anything if you decide not to. All I wanted to do was shed light that Makoto isn't just the tough girl I sometimes made her out to be.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: chapter 18: Role Reversal, The Woman Within.

Car oil, drywall, paint, cleaning solutions, and of course, any sort of baked good known to man. Those were smells that Ami could easily associate with Makoto. The girl worked in a field of work that made her dirty her hands. She was blue collar and made no attempt to hide that fact. Her body often got sore from the hard labor and it wasn't uncommon to see her passed out face down onto the sofa after a particularly tiring day. Her normal attire consisted of overalls or jeans. Things she didn't mind to get dirty. Shirts, light but also durable, were worn for the same reason. A utility belt filled with normal supplies hung somewhat loosely at her waste or on a hook near the door.

Whit her hair pulled back in a careless fashion, her hands slightly imperfect from the hard day, it was easy to see she how rough around the edges Makoto really was. However deep down, she was still a girl. Sure she had skirts she sometimes liked to wear casually or clothing that hugged her curves; however Makoto was a tomboy. The girl who knew she was a girl, liked being a girl, but just had a slightly boyish side to her likes and dislikes in life. She was the type of girl who didn't mind cleaning, loved cooking, and had a tendency to romp around in a game of rugby without hesitation.

Ami smiled to herself as she heard the shower turn off. Tonight was Makoto's night and inwardly Ami felt slightly giddy about it. For some reason people viewed Makoto as the strong, violent girl. She was blamed for being the one who ran things her way, the wild child without reprimand. It just simply wasn't true. Makoto was essentially a walking rumor mill. Truth being muddled into lies because others just didn't know the real woman behind all the brawn.

And what a woman she was.

When Ami laid eyes on Makoto the girl was still damp from the shower, her long hair clung to her body, her breasts though large, fit her body like a glove. She was a voluptuous woman when she allowed herself to be so, and inwardly Ami felt as any man would. Intimidated by the stunning beauty before her. Long slender, but very powerful legs, toned thighs and hips, a round butt, strong back, broad shoulders, a firm, chiseled abdomen with muscles you could see under her soft skin. Arms, though physically powerful, were soft and led into hands that while hardened from work were no less attractive. In fact, it was the flaws that made them so.

This girl…no, woman before her screamed sensuality and sometimes it was purely by accident, like now. With her back turned, dillydallying around in the underwear drawer it was no surprise she had completely forgotten that tonight was about her. Makoto didn't think about her needs, not as often as she should anyway. Ami moved off the bed stepping closer, falling into character, filling into her role as she put her arms around a bare stomach, her head resting in the middle of Makoto's back, her nails tracing light lines around Makoto's bellybutton. "Come to bed."

A breath barely heard, a light sound hard to coax from Makoto's chest made it known she was acutely aware of what Ami was wearing, doing, and saying. She dropped the pair of panties she held, unsure if she really felt what she thought she had turned around in contemplation. The shorter woman capturing her gaze as well as her lips made Makoto's arousal spark lightly. She knew well of what was to happen.

Since moving into the apartment they had taken into a sort of mismatched routine with no shortage of variance within their nocturnal encounters. Tonight though, she knew this was a new tactic, and one that Ami had wanted to try. "I still think this isn't the best idea, you're a lot smaller than I am."

"I'm not made of glass, Koto." That sent Makoto to a halt as Ami wreaked havoc on her mind. The shorter girl had used a name only spoken within the depths of passion, when words were incoherent. Both of them were learning just the right ways to please each other, and as a result, each and every time the passion seemed to intensify exponentially. "I think you give me far too little credit as too what I can handle." The whisper caused piping hot air to send a chill down Makoto's spine as that breath mingled with her earlobe and ran down into small hairs on the back of her neck.

The two of them always talked rather openly about things they wanted to try, fantasies yet to come and those gone undone. One of them was something that for Makoto, sounded silly, but for Ami, made perfect sense. Makoto wasn't the type of girl who had the ability to be feminine, at least not often. She wasn't always in makeup, dresses, or other frilly things. She never had the time. In her younger years this made the boys detest her, or include her as one of them. Without question she was just welcomed as one of the men. Part of that had to do with being around her brother and Mamoru, but another part…well, that she couldn't explain as easily.

Ami led her to the bed, laying her down, icy eyes burning a path all their own, calculating her next moves carefully. This was a new idea after all, and one she wasn't really sure about herself. Yes, Ami did have an adventurous side; she just knew when to sequester it. In her own house, in Makoto's arms, that side of her though cautious, became released shameless and untamed. "Let me take care of you tonight." Ami's order was also a request as her soft hands drew paths down long arms.

Makoto hadn't ever had a boyfriend, and that part of her always left her confused. Being a part of the guys she had learned to chase the women around. That it wasn't a bad thing, but it did mean that part of her, the one who wished to know what a loyal man, a devoted boyfriend was like, had been buried deep down. Ami provided the love she needed and craved, she hadn't had any more reason to wonder after that. However parts of her personality further hardened because of it and a small part of her heart always sought out that feminine side of herself.

The part she often locked away.

The only thing the tall girl could do was nod dumbly as she mentally prepared herself for this. She hadn't really thought it would ever happen; never thought Ami would really go through with this when she had spoken about her thoughts aloud a long time back. She had always been told that it would happen, and now it was. Ami kissed her lips again, her hands running of their own accord, fluttering along skin as toned muscles rippled beneath them.

She played Makoto's body delicately, yet with every ounce of dominance she could muster. Her lips drew heated kisses, her tongue liquid heat that cooled into a cold burn from the air around them; damp tresses clung into skin, the slightly ruddy locks of long hair refused to stay their place as Makoto clenched her eyes shut, a feminine hitch sounding from her voice as she turned her head, granting access to increase the feeling. This was something Ami learned quickly.

The real way to please Makoto wasn't with the more obvious areas of her body. No, this girl was the type who needed more than that. She may have looked muscular, but that strength was her insecurity, and it was the attention paid to such areas that truly made her feel as she should. A beautiful woman. A simple caress along her toned arms, the light feel of nails along her legs, a gentle kiss on her shoulders and sturdy abdominal muscles did more for her than any womanly attribute could.

Makoto knew her eyes were pretty, she didn't need to be told her long hair looked good in a wavy fashion. Her breasts stood out and she knew they made her intimidating and sexy at the same time. She knew these things. What she didn't know, rather what she found hard to believe, was that her chapped lips were welcomed with a desire Ami could not describe. She couldn't understand that Ami loved the raw power of her body and needed that strength to believe she was safe at night within that gentle embrace. She never trusted that she was loved for being so tall, towering over women and some men without even trying. These were things Makoto simply could comprehend and yet, it was these things Ami wanted more than anything else.

The feel of dried superglue that hadn't come off made a rough patch on her finger, that indescribable feel of security, the soft eyes of confusion, the brilliant smile or hardened scowl…Makoto conflicted herself, and it was that confliction Ami required in her life more than anything else. Still, the shorter woman wasn't made of glass. She had a will of her own, and right now, that will was to please the inner woman that Makoto always shoved aside.

She was wet, she was willing, and she was waiting. Her breath became slightly labored, yet not shallow as she bit one of her knuckles, suppressing one of her moans. Ami knew now she was ready, and pulled Makoto into position. Ami was laying flat on the bed, answering Makoto's silent question with a nod. Ami was too short for most positions, but, Makoto could ride her easily enough.

With one hand on Makoto's hip, the other on the strap-on, she guided Makoto slowly, watching the look in emerald eyes as she bit her lip, a small half cry, half moan, pain and pleasure mixed gave a sight most entrapping to the eyes. Each breath Makoto took only enhanced the look of her body, the slight glimmer of sweat sparkled in the gray light of the moon, the table lamp offering a mostly hidden wall shadow fit for the euphoric feelings taking place. The action of the moving as one entity was amazing to Makoto; the sensation although not something she was used too was calling forth another emotion she had only felt one other time.

Her breath quickened, her moans were soft and light, unlike what one would think to hear. Her cheeks tainted in a blush as she heard herself, this wasn't something she allowed herself to do often, and even more so, she felt slightly embarrassed to have this position. Ami's hand's on her hips, the guidance firm, love tender, she felt a tear fall down her cheeks from it all, and that was also something she almost never allowed. Her body tensed, her eyes squeezed closed as she felt something wrack her body.

She couldn't describe it and wasn't even going to try. Her mind wasn't able to place this feeling as she lost her breath, her pressing need begging to be satiated, the voice in the back of her mind known as conscience washed away by a more baser instinct known by only her own body. Her mind not thinking any critical thought, unable to comprehend anything past her next breath, the feeling of being filled, the understanding of letting go of the things that held her back. It was something she honestly couldn't peg; she found herself incapable of calling forth any intellectual capacity to actually distinguish this.

It was gone, flooded out by her cried, her wants dripping with a deep sense of satisfaction as Ami gave to her what she knew Makoto had needed. Just like that it was gone. The feeling leaving her mind almost as quickly as it had entered. Her movement slowed to a stop, her tears, her cries, calmed and her lungs found a way to pull forth air deeply into her lungs. She hadn't known what that was, what had passed over her so quickly, but she wasn't going to define it.

She pulled off of Ami then, falling to the side of the bed as she heard what sounded like a few snaps being undone and then a soft thud of something being placed onto the floor. Her bangs were softly brushed away from her eyes, the moisture from her legs slipped down leaving a slightly sticky trail and a musky scent. Apart of her felt embarrassed that her body could, and would, do something like that, even if it was natural.

The soft smile in Ami's eyes held their own will and understanding. "You don't always have to be the strong one." The wintry voice found purchase within Makoto's still clouded mind and her eyes sought out the seemingly contented woman. "I can be just as strong in my own ways." The statement bore repeating and Ami didn't disappoint. Running her hand down to the moist cleft of womanhood, Makoto knew she was being taken care of and that Ami would always love her, even if they rarely spoke the word forthright.

And that, in and of itself, gave the meaning behind such a word known as strength.

TBC~~

* * *

Please leave a review telling me what you think if you did happen to read this chapter. Next one will be up once I get another few few moments to spare.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Slight angst in this chappie…just be warned…Please read and Review.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 19: Rei Disproves.

"I mean seriously, have they lost their minds or something." Rei complained as she listened to the latest gossip from Minako, who had heard the news from Usagi, who had gotten the information from Ami herself. Nothing was kept private as far as their little group was concerned. "I mean Usagi and Mamoru are more prepared, so it's not like it's a big deal or anything…right?"

"You're over reacting." Minako shook her head. "While it's true that it wasn't planned, Usagi said herself they weren't trying to prevent it either." Drying another dish, she placed it into the cupboard. "I think you're all overreacting just a tad. If Usagi and Mamoru can pull this off there's no doubt in my mind that Ami and Makoto are more than ready."

"I'm not too sure about that…" Rei placed the last of the dishes on the drying rack for Minako to handle while she fished out the crock-pot to cook in. "I personally don't think any of them know what their getting into."

"This from the same person who couldn't even keep Hotaru from crying for fifteen minutes." Minako shot back trying to keep from laughing.  
"I never said I was ready for a baby!" The indignant retort was louder than intended. "I just don't think they are either."  
"I don't think anyone ever is." Minako shrugged. "You can plan all you want, it doesn't do a bit of good."  
"Really? And just when exactly did you get to be such a baby expert?" Rei couldn't figure out what it was with all of the baby talk as of late.  
"I never said I was an expert, but remember, I came from a big family, babies are what make families so big in the first place."  
"Touché." Rei sighed, not sure how to retort as she roughly cut up a few things to put into the pot.  
"They'll be fine." Minako laughed. "Trust me." She answered handing Rei a carrot from the fridge. "You shouldn't worry about them."

"Oh for pity's sake, back when I was your age kids were sprouting the fields as soon as they understood the words plant, seeds, and water." Grandfather Hino shook his head. "At your age, not only had I been married off, I was following my father's footsteps so that I could inherit the shrine. Back then, parents didn't take any lip from you. You did what you were told, knew respect, and by your age if you had a good head on you, you were fit to be a parent." The old man scoffed. Family values were much different then.

"Isn't that just a bit strange?" Rei hadn't even amused the idea of a large family, granted, she'd hadn't the idea what having one was like.  
"Not overly so." He answered nonchalantly. "When I was a child, it wasn't uncommon for a woman you're age to already have her first child."  
"But why?" She got the meat out of the package and placed it into the cooker, washing her hands, and then setting the dial to low.  
"Well people didn't live as long for one." Looking back he smiled to himself. He hadn't thought he'd have lived this long either.  
"Still aren't we just a little too young?" Rei was honestly not thinking about all the finer details.  
"You're able to get your period don't you?" He smiled as Rei sent him a glare. "Well there you go...perfectly old enough to birth a child."  
"Yes…but what about raising it?" Rei snapped back.

"Well back then, families were far larger and you could have multiple generations under one roof with relative ease. Although, in all honesty it could sometimes be a snug fit. This shrine is rather large, but if you want to amuse yourself, envision about ten or more people living in a small two or three bedroom household with one or two bathrooms and you've got the general idea behind true sibling rivalry." The snicker in his voice gave far too much information.

"Besides that, there are quite a lot of teenage parents now anyway." Minako wasn't in the least bit fazed by things like that. "I actually still have a lot of pen pals from some places and they've already punched out a couple of kids. Top it off, they're still in high school, so really like I said, not a big deal." Rei flinched at the wording while the blond tried not to torment Rei any further. "As for the big family little house thing, I've done that too. You'd be amazed how gifted he is at understatement." Minako rolled her eyes. "I wanted to maim my brother, Haruka, and a few others on many occasions. You have no idea."

"What happened to common sense?" Rei ranted as her grandfather chuckled.  
"It's still there; it just happened that most people have a new ideal of just what exactly that is." Minako nodded fully agreeing with what he spoke.  
"Well, what was it like when you were a kid?" Rei honestly hadn't ever thought about things being drastically different in households.

"Well, I've forgotten a rather large sum of my childhood, but the things that stand out aren't exactly one single memory, rather the life I led over all." He smiled fondly at the old, faded but truly happy memories. "When I was a boy, I was born into a very large family. I was someplace in the middle. Five boys and six girls if I remember correctly. My aunt and her children also grew up near us, and you can just bet the ruckus we got into."

"With the way you are now?" Rei shivered at the thought. "I don't think I want to know how many women tried to attack you for invading their space."  
"I wasn't all that bad." The twinkle in his eyes betrayed his voice. "Besides, I had other things to be tending too besides just pretty women."  
"Right." Rei didn't believe that for a minute. "And if that's the truth I may just dive head first into the sacred flame."  
"Really Rei, Isn't that just a bit much?" Minako tried not to show the look of mirth in her eyes.  
"This is him we're talking about…" Rei gestured to her grandfather. She loved the man dearly; it didn't mean that he didn't drive her nuts.

"Now, now" He shook his head. "Anyway, things were far different back then, however, if you want to think about it, our parents used to chew our ears off too. If anything the ideal doesn't really matter anyway. I'm too old for such things. I could sit here and regale every trial and tribulation I remember right along with every stupid antic I was a part of. The fact of the matter is, though good times that they were, to sit around in merely memory does me not a bit of good."

"Nice save." Rei answered under her breath before Minako slapped her in the arm. Rei's grandfather just ignored her. "What? Its true! I feel like I'm one of the few sane people left among all of us. Ami used to have logic, but now…I don't have any idea why she wants a baby…I can barely keep you and grandpa in line, let alone a kid. This entire world seems to have its head shoved up its butt."

"The world includes you." Minako answered only half paying attention as she sat at the table with some juice.  
"For the love…Minako you know what I meant." Rei snapped back as she too sat down.  
"Things change, but really it isn't much different from when I was just a boy, only now we don't hide particular aspects as well." He raised his eyebrow at his granddaughter.  
"Grandpa, did you really…" Rei broke off midway out at the fact she knew exactly in implication and his facial inquiry. "Don't give me that look."

"Little Rei will always be little Rei." He nodded leaving the table his back giving him grief for sitting around in such a hard chair. "I'm going to go rest a bit. You just need to stop worrying about things so much. The days are still as good as they were back then, well, if you keep smiling anyway." He started to shuffle out the door, a slight glimmer in his eyes. He walked into his room, where he found his cane that he had forgotten and grabbed into it, heading off into the fire room, the flame burning brightly as he held onto the door frame for support. He shook his head while walking outside, the leaves making a mess on the pavement as they always did. Things really hadn't changed all that much in his mind…

Then again, for him life was ever moving, ever changing, and yet, never fully explainable. The new was old, and old was new. It just was, and nothing he did would ever change that.

"I wonder what goes through his mind when he sits and looks around like that." Rei wondered idly.  
"I don't have any real clue." Minako smiled softly as she let her arms trail come around to embrace Rei, her head resting inside the crook of Rei's neck.  
"Me either. I just wish he would take it easy." Rei laughed. "He thinks he can do everything. I wonder when he will just relax."  
"I don't think he's the type of man who can deal with that." The window in the kitchen offered them a peaceful view as the branches of the trees swayed.  
"I guess not." She placed her hands over Minako's, the faint sent of jasmine invading her senses. "Did you steal another bottle from the storage room?"  
"I going to be smart and claim ignorance." Minako's smirk was enough of an answer for Rei.  
"And I'm going to assume that that means yes." Rei glared lightly in mock anger.

* * *

Later that night Minako and a few others recived a call from Mamoru. The man was distraught since he and Usagi had a fight. While a few of the girls went to deal with the blond, a few others went to see Mamoru.

"Would you stop drinking like that you idiot?" Makoto slapped Mamoru across the side of the head. His face looking down at the bar looking pitiful.  
"She's so angry…" He answered cryptically with his hands in his hair.  
"Well no shit, that's why we're here." Makoto looked totally and completely worn-out from the afternoon. "I told you not to be such an idiot."  
"I think you're missing the point." Minako rolled her eyes. "The fact of the matter is that Usagi is so irrational you can't get through to her anyway."

"I don't think she's that bad." Rei glared in annoyance. "I for one think it's very logical that she feels abandoned every day."  
"This from the woman who cries spastically at the sight of leaf…really good analysis there." Minako shot back, referring to Rei's own horrible hormones.  
"What the hell does she want from me…someone has to work…right?" Mamoru asked and got many rounds of nodding in reply.  
"Yeah but you need to be home for her too." Rei answered in Usagi's defense.

Minako looked at Rei with a look that meant to keep quiet, the raven wasn't being much help and Minako pulled a pretzel stick from the bowl, putting it into Rei's mouth. "You hush now." Then she turned to Mamoru. "I know exactly what you mean, and Usagi isn't upset at you or anyone else, she's just having some temperamental issues as can be expected. She's only barely in her second trimester; you can't help but feel for the girl. It's not easy to carry a baby, and Usagi is easily upset even when she isn't carrying a child."

"That is true." Makoto had to agree with that. "Also, remind me later to castrate you for causing me to lose sleep over all of this." She had worked late and wanted dearly to crawl into a bed accordingly. Looking around the crown, it was easy to see not many people came here on nights in the middle of the week. Not that it didn't make sense, it was just…boring. No drunkards singing like fools, the arcade portion had been closed down hours before, and there wasn't much else to do at the place. Yeah you could sit and yap, but Makoto would have rather gone to sleep.

"Well, now that I know the world isn't going to fall apart, I'm going home and going to bed." She dismissed herself walking out the door.  
"I'll come with you." Rei was self invited as she followed quickly behind. "I want to talk to you seriously about something."  
"Yeah? About what exactly?" It was rare for Rei to approach Makoto about anything head on.  
"It's about you and Ami." Rei explained slowly. "Is it true that you two are looking into, well, you know…"  
"Having a baby." Makoto answered only half awake as she walked. "The answer would be yes. Why do you seem all worried about that?"

"It's just…" Rei honestly didn't know how to explain herself. "I worry about you guys. Usagi and Mamoru too, but they couldn't…plan for things like you can." She was stumbling around her words, not wanting to offend Makoto, but wanting to get the point across. "You guys have…time for that, it isn't like you need to rush into anything, you know?"

Makoto would have seen this as an invasion of privacy in her younger years, but nowadays merely shrugged it off as honest and true concern. In reality, that's exactly what it had been and Makoto knew that. "She wants one Rei. I don't think anyone has any idea how much she really wants a family." Makoto started walking towards the bench and sat down, Rei followed as Makoto continued. "You should have seen her when we were still in school. I don't think anyone really noticed what that look in her eyes really was. I never did."

"What was it then?" Out of the entire group, Ami and Makoto knew each other like the back of their hands, and Rei had always assumed that was how it had always been. She knew you couldn't know every single thing, but even back in school, Makoto and Ami were as close as one could possibly get.

"She would look across the street at little kids with their older siblings and parents, and at first I pegged it as people watching. Then I figured it was a sort of, oh I don't know, regret let's say…but then she told me she wanted a big family when she got older. I liked the idea, but you know, it wasn't until just recently that I figured out how badly she wanted it. I couldn't ever explain it or my reasons for why I think we're as ready as we'll ever be because they just aren't going to be good enough."

"And what would be good enough?" That question went flying out of Rei's mouth almost too quickly. "I mean, it's a huge step. This is a baby we're talking about here. Not a dog or a cat. Its a baby Makoto."

"I know that." Makoto shot back. "Sweet lord I know that all too well." Clenching the side of her jeans she tried to calm herself, but it was a very tender subject. "I understand what it's like being the kid growing up without the master plan. I know what that's like Rei, I'm not stupid. I was raised by a guy who let me fly off the handle and do dumb things. I'm amazed I'm alive to tell the tale. Still, I think that's just it…I know already all too well what it means to grow up without any real parents, you should know too."

"I do know. I do! That's why I'm so pissed off!" That hit Rei hard. Yes, she had forgiven her father, and they still had a rocky pathway to sort through, but it didn't stop the emotional past from still hurting. She had moved on from it, but on occasion, it still hurt to bring up randomly. "I can't say I approve of this. With Usagi and Mamoru, I was happy for them, but it wasn't because I thought they were ready, it was because they intended to keep the child. I still think it's too early for them and for you too."

"That's because you're afraid." Makoto hissed out slowly, tears trying to fall from her eyes. "If I let my fears hold me back from anything in this life..." She wasn't sure why, but she felt so torn. Rei was hurting, but Rei didn't understand. While the raven had a right to be concerned, Makoto couldn't help but want to fight back. "If I stayed afraid of everything, Ami would never be able to have a child because I would never let her. If I stayed afraid, if I let that stupid fear control me, I would be petrified to ever raise a child because in the back of my head I would fear that one day my kid would be like me and my brother! I would be dead and they would be alone."

Rei paused as Makoto finally let loose the tears pouring from her eyes completely. "I can't do that my entire life. I can't put Ami or anyone, not even myself through that Rei. In my head I'm never really going to be fully ready, because as much as I want a family, I can't guarantee anything in my life. I never have been able to do that, and I can't do it now either…so just, please…"

"Alright." The raven hadn't ever seen such a tall and strong girl such as Makoto look so angered, and yet to fragile. She had fully expected a verbal attack, but not a total breakdown. The girl was literally in tears. Rei had struck a very hard cord, and it was clear that no one had any idea how scarred Makoto was from her past, although it was understandable. "Alright, stop crying." Rei couldn't take this as she hugged the girl. "I didn't mean to get you all upset, so please just calm down. I'm sorry…so just stop."

Minako and had been walking up the pathway when she saw the two girls in waterworks. She paused, unsure of what had happened but put her hand to her head. She knew this was going to be another emotional headache. "And Mamoru thinks he has it tough with only Usagi's emotional uproar. He has no idea how lucky he really is…" She trailed off heading over to the two normally brash individuals, it was going to be a long night, and not in the good way.

TBC~~~

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. Please leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Yes, I know I haven't given this much love, but I will be giving it this at least. I know it'll seem like a speedy chapter, but no big. Plenty more long winded length later on…trust me. By the way, I remember the first wedding I went to in America (My current area of residence) and I was rather confused when I was asked to stand in a wedding. Let me just say one thing…it was MADDNESS! I swear I hadn't ever been pulled in so many directions in my entire life. I'm a girl, and yeah, I don't mind dresses and frilly things, but I do not consider a dress that could be compared to a walking powder-puff logical…anyway…

Oh by the way, if it seems like I'm slowing down on updating any of my fictions it's because I am trying of focus on a particular chapter in my sports medicine class. It's giving me trouble, so that's going to be my main focus for a while. Don't worry, I'm not going to cold turkey or anything, just going to be really slow.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 20: Preparations

"If you don' hold still I'm liable to stab you with another pin." Setsuna warned as she fitted Haruka's suit.  
"I wanted a tux." Her pout left much to be desired, but at least she wasn't in a dress.  
"No, you're a woman Haruka and like it or not, you should allow some of it to show." Setsuna smiled softly.  
"What if I don't want it to show?" Haruka snapped back.  
"If I put you in a tux Michiru would murder me." That made the blond nod. They both knew that was a likely possibility.

Haruka looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look all that girly, however, the suit was form fitting and it was quite clear there was a woman under the garment. The top was three separate pieces. The first one was a special binder, tailored for the suit specifically. It was made in a pull over format so that it hugged her frame and kept her bust to a minimum. Mostly it was only to keep Haruka feeling somewhat comfortable. On top of that went a dark blue shirt that covered the binder completely, and over that went a lighter, slightly pale blue vest with buttons that only went halfway and was rather low cut. The pants were the same color as the vest.

The trim was outlined in gold stitching, a request of Usagi for anyone in the wedding party to have. "At least she didn't make me put on the damn fru-fru thing." Haruka grimaced thinking of the others who were going to be standing. "Remind me again why exactly she wanted this to be western style?" Haruka was a traditionalist herself, but Usagi wanted a more vibrant approach.

"I have no idea." Setsuna thought back to all of the things she needed to do. "Veil…"  
"What?" That lost Haruka completely.  
"I still need to finish the veil, I have Usagi's design and everything done, all I need to do is stitch in the extra buttons."  
"What buttons?" The white dress was so beautiful, even in the incomplete state.

"The ones around the waste in case Usagi grows bigger before the wedding." Setsuna pulled out all the stops and spared no expense, although she would never tell that little detail to Usagi. "I've made the entire dress adjustable around the areas it may need to be, not to mention the shoes." While sticking a safety pin in a spot needing to be fixed she laughed. "You can never be too careful. I bought her a pair of white tennis shoes that I'll fix up a bit, you know, so she's not trying to kill herself at the reception."

"Why couldn't you do that for me?" Haruka frowned at her shoes.  
"I didn't think frilly lacing on your feet would make you any happier Haruka." The deadpanning in Setsuna voice let Haruka know how stupid that sounded.

All the blond did was snort in agreement.

* * *

"No-no. Don't eat that." Minako sighed as she pulled her shirt out of Hotaru's mouth, her face contorting in disgust as her shoulder felt the wet drool. "Chew this if you must, but leave my shirt alone." She had handed Hotaru a pacifier, however the baby ignored it, choosing instead to pick at shimmery pattern on Minako's shirt. "Rei!" she called looking for raven hair in a sea of white. "Where are you?"

"Under the table." She called, her voice muffled. "I'm trying to run the trim around the tables." Her explanation was punctuated by the sounds of tape and cutting. She saw a pair of long legs walk past her, small feet kicking around inside of the harness she had been placed in. "You passed me." Rei waved her hand as Minako returned. Pulling her head out from under the table she addressed Hotaru. "What's up squirt? Won't sleep today?" The baby only giggled in reply as Rei tickled her knee.

"Why must you name her that?" Minako couldn't figure it out. Haruka had started that nickname and it had spread like a wild fire.  
"I call her that because it fits…at least for now. When she's older I'll call her what she likes." Rei continued to fasten the table lining.  
"Michiru phoned, she said she's running a little late." Minako handed Rei the water bottle from the middle of the table.  
"What did she expect? Makoto's a perfectionist." The miko shrugged, knowing that anyone helping with cooking was likely being tortured.  
"Still, even if she is, can you blame her?" Hotaru started fussing as Rei put the bottle down and Minako sighed. "What now?" She asked softly.  
"Oh fine." Rei barked, handing the baby the almost empty bottle. "Just don't hurt yourself."

Hotaru started shaking it, dropped the bottle, watched as Rei picked it up and hand it to her only to repeat the process, finding it to be a game. "She's so easily amused." The musical laughter of Michiru caught Hotaru's attention as she screeched for her adoptive mother. "Alright calm down." Michiru picked up the baby only to have her hair yanked in an instant. "I've grown immune to that you know."

"At least one of us has." Rei spoke dryly, remembering her battle of strength that took place this morning. "You'd think she'd get bored." Watching as Michiru pulled her hair behind her back she just sighed. Kids were way too much work. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" The question lost on both people next to the raven girl.  
"Raise a baby and not shoot yourself. Look at how busy you are all the time. Its nuts." That explanation only caused Michiru to laugh.  
"It can be hard, I'll admit to that, but this little one is the highlight of my life. Haruka's too." Michiru just glowed. You could see how happy she was.  
"That's all well and good, but seriously? I have no idea how you get anything done." Rei still couldn't multitask.

"Being a good homemaker is a full time job, at least when they're this little. Some parents get by with working too, and, sometimes there just isn't any other option, but even if one of us has to go back to work one day the other would remain a stay at home parent. Besides, I have a feeling Haruka will return to the circuit one day. She can't stay away for too much longer I think. She's getting all twitching just staying home all the time." With that said Michiru hiked Hotaru up on her hip a little further and smiled. "I better be off before Setsuna tries to shove Haruka into anything to feminine."

"You already denied her the ability to wear a tux like the other men." Rei smirked.  
"Yes but I could have forced her into a dress, however I want her to be in a sociable mood for the wedding." Michiru laughed lightly thinking about it.  
"I'll go get the diaper bag." Minako answered as she led Michiru out.

Rei returned to the tables while shaking her head. There was so much was left to be done and so little time to do it in.

* * *

"It's the middle of the afternoon, why are you going to sleep now?" Ami watched as Makoto and Luna waged another world war over the pillows on the bed.  
"Because I have to be up before the crack of dawn to finish the preparation for the dining hall." The tall brunette yelped as Luna bit her. "Damn cat."  
"Tomorrow of all days?" Ami hadn't accounted for all that needed to be planned out in the kitchen. "We still have three days before the wedding."

"Yes." Makoto nodded, sitting at the foot of the bed, giving up on Luna for the moment. "The dishes need to be planned, the seating arrangements made, the catering service called and given proper direction, the cake made, the fondant prepared and decorations coated in white chocolate." She tallied the things to get done on her fingers as she crossed one leg over the other in a provocative manner. "The tableware counted and checked for cracks, the cloth napkins as clean and crisp as can possibly be attained, the wine and sparkling cider chilled, and every alcoholic beverage absolutely must have a virgin counterpart-"

"There is much to be done indeed." Ami answered softly cutting the tall girl off. Moving behind Makoto she pulled her into an embrace ignoring the fact that Luna was growling over the matter. "However, I find that this afternoon has a lull in activity, and I would like to take full advantage of it before more stressful activities ensue tomorrow." Allowing her voice to reach Makoto's ears slowly in a cool breathy whisper, her hands soothed Makoto's sore back as she spoke. "How does instant noodles and a movie in bed sound?"

"I'll go nuke the food." Makoto drawled only half thinking as she staggered out of the room with a sleepy smile.  
"I'll go get the laptop." Ami almost went skipping out of the room. It had been a while since they had any time to relax together.

The cat flailed her tail angrily, clawing Makoto's pillow. Why her owner seemed to like that other thing around was beyond her…and in Luna's eyes, that's exactly what Makoto was, a thing that kept annoying her. "Off." Makoto flipped the pillow off the bed with her foot, two plastic dinners in hand. Luna merely growled and hissed. Makoto only got angry and put the food on the nightstand. "Get off damn you!" Getting fed up, Makoto called for backup. "Ami come save your cat before I turn it into a throw rug!"

Walking into the room she took in the sight of one torn pillow and a very enraged Makoto. "Drop it." Ami answered pulling the cat from the pillow. "Drop it right now." Luna did, with as much feline distaste as could be expected as her own her placed her on the end of the bed. "Now then, what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

* * *

"I feel fat." Usagi winced as she felt fluttering where the baby was moving around. "And this little wiggle worm won't stop fidgeting."  
"I told you not to eat that curry." Mamoru chuckled as he pulled Usagi close to him.  
"It was so good though!" Usagi remembered the curry fondly…then the baby moved again. "Am I fat?"  
"No dear." Mamoru couldn't help the inward laughter. "You aren't fat. You are going to anger that child more if you eat anything else so spicy though."  
"This diet is murderous." In reality it hadn't been all that bad, even Usagi had to admit that. "Be right back."  
He nodded as she walked into the bathroom. "One of the finer joys of being an expectant mother, eh Usagi?"  
"Oh shut up." The rude reply was light and airy, removing any actual bite the comment could have had. "I'd pay good money to see a man give birth."  
"Ow." Mamoru shuttered at the thought.  
"Yes ow." Usagi nodded even if he couldn't see. "Try adding on the need to pee all the time, weird cravings and heartburn then you can tell me about ow."

Mamoru frowned. "I was talking about the actual delivery." It was true though, Usagi had only just begun her second trimester and already she was having difficulty sleeping along with everything else normally negative to expect when you're expecting. "Just be thankful that it's only heartburn and not nausea anymore."

He heard the toilet flush and the water to the sink run before it shut off and Usagi reappeared. "I know you were, but it doesn't mean its any easier getting to that point. Thank god for the epidural. I will be getting one, natural child birth my butt." She scowled thinking the possible torture it would feel like without one. "If I'll be hooked up to medical equipment for other stuff anyway, it already isn't natural now is it? Not that I'm fond of having a needle stabbed into my back either…"

"Go to sleep." Mamoru spoke softly wrapping his arms around her gently. "You need your rest and so do I."  
Usagi looked down at that man she was soon to wed, his eyes hopeful as he gazed at her. "I love you."  
He snuggled further into her, pulling her close. "I love you too."

The comfortable weight was settling around them that soon they would be a married couple. Both wondered if it would be any different than what it was like now. Some of the people they had asked said that it wasn't any different. Others said it felt vastly different. Mamoru wasn't quite sure, but he thought either way, they'd figure it out. For better or for worse…right?

* * *

Well, like I said short chapter, but that's because the next chapter is what you should assume it is, and that one is rather long and event filled. This is more of what some of them went through beforehand... nothing more nothing less. Please leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I last updated this. I'll admit, I got lazy with the upkeep since I had to find my other binder folder with the next line of chapters in it. That's why this update took so long. Anyway I can't go on neglecting it now can I? So, without further adieu, here's the next chapter.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Arc 2: Chapter 21:Wedding day.

The sun was just about to rise as the gray of the sky took on a new meaning. Although outside it was calm, inside two different houses a ruckus was being started. It wasn't bad, but it was clear that the madness was overwhelming. The home Haruka and Michiru shared was among the largest, and thus Usagi, and the brides maids were clustered inside scrambling to get ready. There were three bathrooms, but sadly only two of them contained a shower, so modesty was left forgotten as the mirrors were clogged both with steam, and the reflections of faces trying to do makeup.

"Stupid thing!" Rei all but yelled as she slammed down her eyeliner. "Minako, wheres you bag, my pencil needs sharpening."  
"I'll tell you that as soon as you tell me where the hell the cover-up is!" The blond screeched as Setsuna passed them with two more dresses in hand, almost tripping in the process.  
"Who's ever blush this is, I'm going to bum some!" Shouted Makoto from the other bathroom down the hall.  
"That's fine." Came the chorus of Rei and Minako. Setsuna's voice was also there some place, but much quieter.  
"Rei, your dress is in the green bag, Minako, yours is in the blue." Setsuna explained passing two dresses covered with protective plastic into the bathroom before she undressed. "Move, I still need my shower."  
"Oh, whoops." Minako laughed, getting out of the way before she finished her mascara.

"Do you really need to do that now of all times?" Rei wondered aloud, although, she really hadn't wanted an answer. Thankfully, Setsuna didn't voice one, loss of her bathrobe and the sounds of the glass door being closed were enough of an answer. Even if the glass obscured Setsuna's frame, it was painfully obvious that she had a very nice body. She often didn't flaunt it, but Setsuna had also been a bombshell in her younger years. Even now, Rei was willing to bet that the older woman could still put many women to shame merely by standing in one place, that was, if that shower door wasn't lying.

Coughing, she recomposed herself, going back to her makeup. Her momentary blushing hadn't been lost on Minako, who by this point knew Rei's mind had hit the gutter. The blond took a rare sort of pity on her, forgoing the remark she could of said, and there were a great many she could have chosen from. Instead, she merely checked her bra one more time, and went about placing on her dress. Thankfully, it wasn't a pullover style. The sound of a baby screeching echoed through the hall before the child quieted down again.

The entire morning had been nothing but havoc and it didn't look like it was going to die down any time soon. Ami had taken Hotaru for the time being as she laughed at the gigantic knot that was currently Makoto's hair. The tall girl always ranted about it, but never did anything to change it. "This is so stupid. I keep saying I should just cut it all off. It would be so much easier. You know, Zoisite has such nice manageable hair, and I'm left with this rats nest!" She worked more leave in conditioner through the strand of naturally unruly hair. "I don't think any one really knows how much time I spend trying to get this...thing...to behave in the morning."

"Well, perhaps if you didn't roll around so much in your sleep you wouldn't have that issue." Ami replied softly with an amused smile.  
"Yeah, because we know that the sex last night has nothing to do with it." She smirked at the red hue that comment produced upon porcelain cheeks and went back to her hair.  
"Makoto, not in front of Hotaru." Thinking how that could sound she quickly amended the statement. "Or anyone else."  
"Besides the fact she's a baby and wouldn't care anyway, neither would the others." Came the off handed reply as Makoto focused on her task at hand.

After almost ten minuets of just trying to gt the tangles out she sighed, none too gently slamming the brush on the counter top. After finding the pins she was looking for, she began the slow task of clipping her hair back and away from her face. It was then a trouble making, sandy blond, made herself known. She was sneaking around, hoping no one would notice her. So far, it seemed as everyone had given her the luxury to be left alone, but she didn't know how much longer her dignity would last. She wasn't about to find out either.

"Ah, there you are..." Haruka sighed as she came to claim her child. "Come on kiddo, let's escape before Setsuna catches us."  
"Going to go help the men are you?" Ami saw right through Haruka's plan. "Or are you just running away?"  
"Yeah, I can't let my little girl be brainwashed just yet, and you people will do just that." Makoto rolled her eyes as she put another pin in place she wasn't about retort though.  
"Dare I ask what happened now?" The entire morning had been nothing short of a complete and total rush, even Ami could agree with that.

"This house is swimming with entirely too much estrogen. I need to get out, or next thing I know my daughter will be the next on the list of fru-fru loving girly girls..." That caused Ami to almost fall backwards as she sat on the side of the tub, Makoto wasn't any better as she pulled a few strands of hair harder than she intended causing her to curse while she doubled over laughing. " I don't see what's so funny, but enjoy yourselves. I refuse to stay here and allow my daughter to be corrupted this early in life." Haruka's departure from the bathroom only caused more laughter from the two girls.

As all of the upstairs ruckus continued, Usagi was being fussed over downstairs. "They sure are cackling like idiots up there. What happened now?" Setsuna spoke offhandedly as she adjusted the towel on her head, her long hair wasn't completely dry yet. It seemed on cue, Haruka didn't wait a moment sooner, taking the diaper bag, the cold pack filled for the very long day, and the car seat making her escape. All the wile grumbling about the fact babies didn't need to be shoved into such things when they were that little. "Ah, I see..." She trailed off, her question already answered.

"I told you she was going to go hide." Michiru rolled her eyes as she saw the tall blond walk out of the door with her daughter.  
"That's why Saeko's going to ambush her when they hit the door." Setsuna had planned ahead for this.  
"Yeah, where are the boys getting ready anyway?" Michiru asked as she continued to braid the long strands of Usagi's hair.  
"My dad's house." Walking into the kitchen Ami couldn't help but giggle at the blond waterfall Michiru was trying to manage. "She left already didn't she?"  
"Like a bat out of hell." Setsuna agreed. "Hmm, I just don't know what to say to do for the nail polish."  
"How can you not know Sets, you have like fifty in front of you." The light jab from Michiru was pointedly ignored.

"I may not be the authority of beauty, fashion or anything...but, the saying goes that she'll need something blue." Ami tapped her chin in careful thought. Then she walked over to the table she took in the assortment of different colors. "You could go with a very light, almost pale blue if you wanted. Speaking of that, what was the rest of that rhyme...I wish I could remember. There was a something blue, but what was the rest of it?"

"What you can't remember?" Minako walked down into the kitchen half naked uncaring that her bra and scant panties were the only things covering her as she bummed some of the nail polish.  
"The old wedding thing..." Ami answered offhandedly.  
"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Minako filled in sitting at the table beginning to give herself a manicure.  
"Yes, that would be the one." Ami nodded.  
"Yeah, it's a pretty fun...as is having victims deal with the garter." After stealing a nail file and a few different colors, she nabbed a few for Rei too.  
Ami turned blood red and squeaked "Do I even want to know?"  
"No, no you don't." Minako affirmed, although the grin on her face spelled trouble as she skipped up back upstairs.

Everyone in the kitchen watched Minako take her leave before Setsuna sighed, shaking her head. "She seems entirely too pleased with herself." She was paying very little attention, instead toying with a few polish colors trying too see if she could come up with a decent blue. "Perhaps if I mix this blue?" She was talking to herself again, trying to figure out what to do. "No, not light enough..." Something Setsuna often did when she was working in her shop, or sewing. "Too dark." Idly she could hear the others talking around her, but it was mostly tuned out...that is, until Usagi brought up the bouquet. "This one."

"If I were you, I wouldn't catch the flower arrangement at the reception." Usagi warned Ami, although truth be told, she wasn't sure about that entire game.  
"I don't think Ami's the one who needs to worry." Setsuna spoke dryly. "I fear it'll be me. Those Aino's are at it again I bet...stupid meddlers."  
"Why are you throwing a flower arrangement in the first place?" The pure look of confusion that graced Ami's face was all too amusing, and thankfully Michiru came to the rescue.  
"In some weddings the bride throws the flower arrangement behind her and one of the single women catch it. Who ever does is the next to be married."  
"You're living with Makoto, so I'd hardly call you single." Usagi added, still confused. "I think you're safe."

"She may get off lucky, but I'm not." Setsuna grumbled. She did not want to catch that stupid arrangement. "I hardly call a few casual dates anything steady. Therefore, I have a very bad feeling that somebody is going to do something." She went to work finishing Usagi's nails now having found the perfect color. Michiru was still stuck with the never ending task of braids, and she grimaced slightly when she realized that she wasn't anywhere near done. Ami went back upstairs to get ready, the day had only just begun, but there was way to much needing to be completed.

While the girls gossiped, dressed, fussed, and everything else expected when preparing for a wedding, the men were better off. Well, for the most part. The wedding was going to big, not that it wasn't expected, but still, big normally meant hectic, and that meant disarray. Between the many ties that the men seemed to tangle, vests that were rumpled, and shirts that were crinkled there was still a mess of other things needing to be done. Spilled clone in the bathroom gave a pungent order for anyone who passed the door, let alone stepped into the room. Shoes needed polishing and on top of everything, some people were running late.

The women who were there helped in any way they could, namely, ironing shirts, ties, suits, and anything else they boys would end up wearing. "Honestly, this is crazy, who knew a bunch of grown men would fail to be ready...this is just nuts." Ikuko clicked her tongue as she tried to iron the suit her son would be wearing. "It's one thing when I find my son's suit in the closet, on the floor. It's another completely when I find my husband's in the exact same manner. Look at this! How am I going to get the lint off?"

"You know how bad they are about it. We leave them alone for five minuets and look what they do. Such a mess already." Mrs. Aino continued her current task of dealing with the jumble of ties that sat in the corner. "We should have seen this coming. Your husband is as bad as mine, and you can't expect Shingo to know these kinds of things." Yanking another from the messy ball of silk she gave up, leaving them alone on the counter top.

"Nor do I expect to find his suit in the corner of the closet collecting dust bunnies." Ikuko sighed out, finished with the top half, going to the pants. "It's called a hanger...they need to use it!"  
"That's our sons for you." Saeko rolled her eyes "Jadeite! Where are you?" She shouted trying to locate her boy.  
"What?" He snapped coming down the stairs. "I'm right here, what do you want?"

"Get dressed, and tell your father that his suit had better be pressed and if it's not he better haul his butt down here and get ready." Then she flattened his hair properly on his head giving him a reprimanding look. "Be good today. No pranks, tricks, and do not, under any circumstances terrorize your sister." The warning was only scoffed at as he ran back up stairs, the shower was currently invaded by Zoisite, and Mamoru had already left an hour before hand with his band of groomsmen. "And keep your hair down!" Spiky hair was one thing when it looked nice, but a bed head was simply not acceptable for a wedding.

"Really now, I don't see why they had to turn this into an entire rigmarole." Ikuko shook her head. Finally at least appeased with her son's garment, she called Shingo from the living room telling him to find a place to dress. Lacking any sort of modesty, he chose the kitchen. "I didn't mean here..." Her annoyed look was enough of a warning. "I raised you better than that. At least I thought I did."

"Here's a good a place as any, besides it's just my boxers, not like you should care." He shrugged. "You guys are going to be late if you don't haul butt though, least you forget about the fact I'm one of the ones standing in the wedding. Zoisite too." He looked around noticing the tall man was no place to be found. His mother placed his tie around his neck, being sure to fix it for him. "He sure is taking forever."

"Speak for yourself." The man butted in, coming down the stairs dressed to the nines. "I have already dressed, and we aren't going to be late, we will have a car once Haruka gets here." Then he looked at his watch and fished out a tie from the mess that matched his look completely, making sure to tuck it in properly. "Knowing Mamoru, even if he looks ready, he's all over the place. You and I are going to have to put his head back on."

"He's kinda dumb." Shingo agreed earning a look from his mother.  
"Come now, he isn't that bad, is he?" Saeko didn't know him well enough to be a good judge of character. "At least I hope he isn't."  
"Yeah he is..." Shingo laughed. "Usagi isn't any better though."  
"Now you be nice." His mother scolded. "Remember to mind your manners today of all days."

"Usagi isn't nearly as bad." Zoisite added. "However, Mamoru tends to lack the common logic of preparing everything until the last minuet. He could have planned for fifty years and he still wouldn't be ready, that's just how he is." They all heard a car drive up and Zoisite nodded. "That's our ride, come on, let's go meet up with everyone else." He looked at Saeko, Michiru had warned her to be ready. "I hope you can deal with getting those two ready."

"I'm already prepared for Haruka." Saeko nodded pointing too the blazer Haruka was going to wear, and then held up the frilly dress Setsuna had made for the baby. "And I've got Hotaru's dress too."  
"Poor Haruka." Zoisite shook his head... "Poor, poor Haruka."  
"Poor Haruka? Poor me!" Mrs. Aino laughed. "It's going to take the lot of us just to get Haruka ready fast enough, never mind the baby."

The day was a total blur after that. It had been driving to the wedding, getting everyone ready, seating the guests, and everything in between. Those standing for the wedding had been crammed into Rei's room waiting to be told what to do. The service was going to be outdoor, and thus every folding chair on the face of the planet had been shoved outside. The weather was cool, but very beautiful. The brides maids and groomsmen were the comical part of everything seeing as it was very...unconventional.

Usagi was stunning. Her white wedding dress was simple and easy to walk in. Her hair not only braided, but done up into a weave made her veil perch atop her head beautifully. Mamoru was just as spiffy in his tux. For being a street punk in his younger years he had toned down and cleaned up rather well. His hair was slicked back, just as he liked it, white gloves on his hands only adding to his appearance. If that hadn't been enough, their wedding party was a small army in and of itself, all dressed to impress. The golden lining theme went for everyone in the wedding party, but other than that, the dresses differed greatly.

Zoisite was the best man, as expected giving his history with Mamoru, and Usagi's choice for maid of honor happened to be Makoto. It was something no one would have thought about as a logical idea, however it was fitting, even if it was a bit questionable at first. Makoto had been very good to Usagi in high school, and had it not been for her, and her brother Zoisite, she never would have met Mamoru in the first place...the good word the siblings had put in for him had been the only reason she had been allowed to date Mamoru in the first place, so with that being said, it felt only right. Most people had expected that it would have been a toss up between Rei and Minako, but either way, everyone was happy with the arrangement.

The service went by without issue, bar Hotaru deciding to squeal randomly causing some people to laugh. She ended up being passed around like a hot potato during most of the service. After the wedding vows went on longer than it seemingly needed too, "I do." was spoken, and a kiss given. Some people questioning if tongue was involved or not, much too the dismay of Ikuko who's overheard Mrs. Aino's bantering. From there is was the average exit, followed by the reception that the crown was going to be holding. The history the place held made it the ideal spot, and as soon as Makoto got there she shoved herself in the kitchen, making sure the staff knew what was going on. Dinner was three courses and she had to be sure they knew the order. She also told them to put the cart the cake sat on in front of the elevated table Usagi would sit at.

The cake...it was a masterpiece in fine artwork, and had taken several days of hard work to plan and complete. The cake stood tall amidst a floral pattern of white, pink, and red roses made from fondant and air brushed with food coloring. The lake made of crystallized sugar had a few fondant lilies placed on it as well, the entire thing topped off in the end with an edible photo paper on each level of the cake, filled with the faces of family and friends, the top a place for only one singular photo of Usagi and Mamoru, the first one they had ever taken together in a photo booth. The tables were round, and covered with white cloth, they forwent a seating chart since most of the guests would end up wandering around anyway. That's normally how it went. The seating started and the toasts arrived, some people wondered if some of the wedding party would stagger home drunk. There were so many speeches. Dinner arrived plated elegantly in three separate courses, and soon after that the different dances commenced.

All in all it was a beautiful reception, just like the wedding itself had been. The final song was one of beauty, one of romance, that sent Usagi and Mamoru across the dance floor elegantly, beautifully. After that, they were off to enjoy a honeymoon alone while a few others cleaned up the mess. Setsuna had stayed behind to clean, and she was one of the few who had fallen victim to Minako's harassment. "I'm going to kill her...slowly." The annoyed growl didn't go unnoticed by Ami who was still embarrassed by the earlier situation.

"Really? I thought it was highly comical. You should have seen the look on your face!" Rei cackled. Minako had really livened things up.  
"That was lewd, crude and everything in between!" Ami snapped back. "There are just some things I'd rather not witness! EVER!"  
"Agreed!" Setsuna tipped back the last bottle of sparkling cider. "I just can't believe your mother of all people went that far up."  
"She was drunk, what do you expect!" The blush of humiliation covered Ami's face and the two of them nodded, fully agreeing on the next thought.

"Minako's a dead woman..."

In the hotel room that night Mamoru smiled softly at the woman in his arms. Usagi was so beautiful, had always been so. His hands trailed up her arms, silky smooth, soft, and warm. Even if her eyes were closed, he knew she was awake, enjoying the quiet time between the two of them. "Mamoru?" Her soft voice wafted into his ears like that of a soft melody. She sounded sleepy, but also content. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things." It wasn't a lie. He had been reflecting about the day. It had been wonderful, but he had to be honest, he didn't feel any different. More complete perhaps, but they had already been living together long enough.

"Just random stuff really. Guy stuff." He shrugged, flashing a grin when her blue eyes opened gazing into his. "Like how sexy I think you are, how good you feel when you're in my arms like this, and that for the first time in my life, I can say I'm not worried about tomorrow or the day after."

Usagi was a gentle woman by nature. A little clumsy, almost always late for anything and everything. You'd never guess how perceptive she could be just by looking at her. Even those who were close could hardly guess the depth this woman had. "You'll always worry." She laughed quietly. "You always have and you always will." She snuggled in closer, his warm embrace something she sought after each and every night. "That's alright, I like it when you worry." She mocked what her father constantly preached. "Someone's got to after all."

With one arm still around his wife, Mamoru let his other hand fall below the sheets, caressing her body slowly, sensually. "I may worry constantly, but it'll be a different kind of worry. You can't teach a guy like me too many new tricks." He may not have been the best catch in the world, but right about now he thanked every deity known to man that she chose him. Usagi seemed amused but didn't say anything else, enjoying the quiet time. Looking up again she noticed his eyes flutter closed, drifting off into glorious slumber, dreaming in blissful memories and hopeful futures.

She shook her head lightly, a small smile on her face as she too did the same. "Love you Mamoru." She whispered.

TBC~

* * *

Well, at least I got another chapter up. It's been a long time since I've sat and leafed through the papers for this fiction, so that's why it took so long. I really need to get back into the swing of things. Anyway, please leave a review. I know it's been a long wait, but now that I've taken a break, I feel ready to dive back into the near swimming pool of loose leaf paper that this fiction is written on, along with all of the binders and notepads to go with it...


End file.
